It Started Over Coffee: NYC
by Rasengan22
Summary: Sasuke's always had doubts about his past, afraid that it would come back to haunt him. But what if he had met Naruto while living in New York City? Would Naruto see through all of his miserable attempts at pushing him away and stay by his side? God, he hoped so. NaruSasu, NaruShion, Sasu/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Where it fits in the timeline:** This is a scenario in which Naruto and Sasuke meet when they're 21 after Naruto flies to New York because he's on one of his "breaks" from Shion. It's the angstiest of the stories so far, or so I hear. It's not particularly smutty (like, at all), so I don't recommend it if all you read for is sex.

I recommend you at least reread the sidefics "Halloween" and "Sasuke's Past and Path".

Also, check out profile for announcement about Drama CD, "Break Free".

* * *

 **NYC**

Maybe it wasn't his most brilliant idea ever. After all, flying to New York when the weather was _colder_ than in DeKalb didn't make a whole lot of sense as an escape plan. Naruto thought he knew a guy who lived here, but it turned out that the dude moved back to his hometown in Minneapolis three months ago. So, what's a 21-year-old to do all alone in the Big Apple when walking around for five minutes outside induces frost bite?

Find the closest bar, clearly.

Since rooms seemed to be cheaper in the lower part of Manhattan, he ended up in a hotel on Delancey Street, and that meant every time he wanted to take the subway up to Times Square (like he had any idea where else to go in this city), the train ride was about 15 to 20 minutes. It was a cool hotel, though, despite the tiny room. He was pretty sure his girlfriend's closet was bigger, but it had been a steal at $80 a night on Priceline.

On the way out of his room, he grabbed his headphones to put around his neck, gave one brief glance in the mirror to adjust his hair, and took the elevator down to the lobby. There was a line for the concierge, so he decided to approach one of the bellhops standing at the door. One of them - a kind of tall man in his early 30s with a thick Brooklyn accent - suggested going to a place called the Back Room. Apparently it was built in the style of a speakeasy.

"Cool, thanks." Naruto slipped on his headphones and started in the direction they'd pointed.

He'd be happy so long as it was warm inside, the booze was decent, and he could do a little bit of people watching.

* * *

The interior of the bar was pretty awesome, and even at about 5.30, was starting to fill up with people he assumed had just gotten off of work. Luckily, he'd changed into something nicer than jeans and a hooded sweatshirt before leaving the hotel. The lighting was dark, but it fit the atmosphere, reminding him of the gentleman's lounge inside the Joliet Country Club. He used to work there as a caddy when he was in high school. Some of the members used to buy him a drink or two following a round of golf.

He saw a few seats open at the end of the bar, and having come alone, decided to make himself inconspicuous. It didn't take long before the bartender walked over to ask what he'd like, so he ordered an Old Fashioned. Usually he'd keep it simple and get a beer, but whiskey might warm him up faster. From this angle, he was able to watch everyone as they came in through the entrance. There sure were a lot of attractive people in this city, and he didn't mean just the women. Naruto knew he was a fairly good looking man himself, but he almost felt outclassed. Yeah, so he was kind of from the Chicago area, but he spent way more time in Joliet and DeKalb than in the city. In fact, he didn't even _like_ going into the city all that much unless he was forced to. It was crowded, traffic sucked, the people were rude, and, of course, who could forget the high crime rate?

A few minutes later, and the bartender set down his drink in front of him.

"Visiting from out of town?" He asked.

The man had kind of shaggy brown hair that reminded Naruto of one of his friends back home.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto smiled at him crookedly.

"Well, you're alone and no tie, so you didn't come from work I'm guessing."

"I could be waiting for someone, right?"

"You could be, but you probably wouldn't have ordered a drink as soon as you sat down."

"Hm, maybe." He cocked his head to the side.

"Alright, well let me know if I can get you anything else."

Naruto picked up his glass and sipped, watching a group of good looking women take a seat at the opposite end of the bar: two blondes and a red-head. Maybe not a whole lot older than him. He eyed them long enough to not feel overly creepy and then pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages. Truth be told, he and his girlfriend were actually on a "break", and not for the first time. It wasn't a huge deal. They'd been dating on and off for the last couple of years. Usually it was her that instigated some kind of fight and needed a couple of weeks to clear her head or go visit some sorority friend in Miami.

Miami, why hadn't he thought of that? Or anywhere warm. Wisconsin might actually be warmer than here? Yeah, he totally should've gone up for a Packers' game or something, but New York kind of fit the mood he was in, and he still had a week left before classes started again. He had this best friend, Kiba, but Kiba and their other friend Ino had just officially "gotten together" so they were in that honeymoon stage. Naruto didn't want to rain on their parade. Well, really it was more like he didn't want to hang around them when all they did was make out and have sex.

He sighed as he ran the pad of his finger around the rim of the glass. The bar was really starting to fill up to the point that there was only the single stool next to him. And, okay, so yeah he and Shion were just on a break, but it wouldn't be so bad if a beautiful woman sat next to him, took pity, and indulged him by having a friendly conversation. Naruto was very much a people person, but, so far, he'd observed that New Yorkers didn't quite enjoy small talk as much as Midwestern folks. Not necessarily a bad thing, but he found himself biting his tongue a lot and thought that the silent rides on the subway felt more awkward than relaxing.

As he was finishing the last of his drink, he noticed somebody coming to claim the stool next to him. He tried not to be disappointed that it was a young Asian man with sleeked back jet black hair, a sharp weathered leather jacket, which, as he removed it, revealed a white button-down dress shirt and crisp cobalt blue tie. Naruto almost started to smile to be polite, but the man had a terse frown on his face and looked as though someone had just ran over his dog. Better to leave him alone.

Oddly, the bartender seemed to appear out of nowhere right when the man sat down. He asked if the gentleman wanted his usual, and then, turning to Naruto, inquired if he would like another of the same. Naruto nodded and gave him thanks. Immediately, the other man pulled out his phone, frowned at it, and then shoved it back into the pocket of his coat.

Naruto, again, had to bite his tongue. He didn't like when others were unhappy and having taken the last remaining stool, clearly was not waiting on friends to meet him.

"Tough day?" He asked.

The stranger glanced over at him suspiciously, looked Naruto up and down, and then sneered.

"You could say that," he answered.

"That sucks."

The man snorted. "A very eloquent way of putting it."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto took his tone as a decisive attempt to end any and all conversation, so he was thankful when the bartender arrived with both of their drinks - another Old Fashioned for himself and a craft beer he'd never heard of for his cranky friend.

Maybe about five somewhat tense minutes passed before he happened to look left when the man beside him glanced right. Their eyes met, but for some reason, neither of them looked away. Naruto did little more than raise an eyebrow.

"A tourist?"

"Rude," Naruto immediately replied but couldn't help a tiny quirk to his lips.

Something indiscernible flashed in the other man's dark eyes. He appeared intelligent. Not like book-nerd smart, but just... sharp. Almost intimidating. He'd probably be a great Poker player since he looked like he could spot a line of bullshit from a mile away.

"Okay," the man sad, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. "You're here alone? The weather's miserable, so you might be here on... business? Although," he swept his eyes over Naruto's outfit again, "It doesn't look as though you've just left work. You smile too much. You thanked the bartender. I'd guess... Iowa? Kansas?"

"Wow, are you some sort of fortune teller? If you are, I'd say don't quit your day job. I mean, unless that _is_ your day job, then you might wanna quit that."

The man blinked at him, one corner of his mouth curling into a very scary kind of smirk. He turned toward Naruto on the stool and leaned an elbow on the bartop.

"What?" Naruto asked.

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "I've killed a man over a lot less."

Naruto's mouth fell open, but then he noticed the glint in the man's eyes and scowled. "You think homicide is somethin' to joke about?"

"On occasion," he said, bringing the bottle to his lips and grinning malevolently at Naruto. "Depends on the company. I didn't necessarily mean to offend, but I was placing you somewhere more... wholesome."

"I dunno about wholesome, but," and Naruto almost paused at giving out any personal information to someone so unpleasant, "...Illinois."

"So I _was_ in the ballpark. You're from the Midwest."

"You're not going to ask if I'm from Chicago?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, usually people outside of Illinois can't think of any other city so they presume I'm from Chicago."

"I don't like to presume or _ass_ ume anything," he said matter-of-factly.

Naruto stared at him for a handful of seconds before blurting accusingly, "What's your name?"

The man raised an eyebrow, and in a deadpan manner asked, "Why? Have you fallen for me already?"

"More like just the opposite," Naruto retorted.

"Hm. Usually men fall all over themselves to have my attention."

"Do they now?" Naruto asked with little interest. "You sound very pleased with yourself about that." The insinuation was not lost on him, but, lacking in any empathy, he found he truly didn't care one way or the other if that really was an admission of sorts. "Anyway, you just looked like you were havin' a bad day, thought I'd make small talk. Sorry if I offended you."

He knew his posture changed, body stiffening, and blank gaze shifting sharply to the other end of the bar. He refused to look to his left and considered putting on his headphones, but this wasn't exactly the kind of establishment that would allow him to pull it off without looking like a douche. Instead, he sipped vigorously at his drink until it was empty.

Naruto felt it before he actually saw it occur, but the other man leaned into his space.

"Sasuke," he said to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snapped irritably.

"My name."

"Oh." Naruto continued to frown, but taking it as a sort of apology, he automatically loosened up.

"Your name is...?"

He chewed his lip first before deciding to answer. "Naruto."

"Naruto, I see I've offended you. Let me buy you a drink. I wouldn't want you to go back to Illinois with the impression that all cityfolk are dicks."

"I wasn't gonna go back thinkin' _all_ of 'em were dicks," he said. "Just one in particular."

"Touche. As you perceived earlier... my day wasn't what you'd call spectacular."

"No shit," he said and smiled, albeit crookedly. "Work stuff?"

The man nodded and waved the bartender over with a single wag of his fingers. While still looking the other way, he confirmed, "Work stuff."

"What do you do?"

"I work for a talent agency."

"Like, actin' and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Music. Hold on."

Naruto remained quiet as Sasuke ordered him another Old Fashioned and a water.

"You're not tryin' to get me drunk, are you?" Naruto teased when Sasuke's attention and eyes returned to him.

"What good would that do me exactly?" Sasuke inquired, unexpectedly serious.

"Er," Naruto fumbled and started to scratch at the back of his neck. "It was... a joke?"

"You're uncomfortable."

"Is that an observation or a question?" Naruto asked.

"Observation." Sasuke offered a brief smile. "So, you're from Illinois. But not Chicago."

"Mm. Joliet, but I'm goin' to college in DeKalb. At Northern Illinois University?"

"You're in college? And here I thought you were in high school."

Naruto half-glared at him. "I can't tell if you're kiddin' or not."

"That makes two of us."

His new drink arrived, but rather than sip at it, Naruto wrapped his fingers around the glass and started to spin it in circles. He only noticed he was doing it when Sasuke's gaze dropped to observe the motion.

"You look young is all I'm saying," Sasuke said in a softer, more gruff tone of voice.

"So do you, but I figured maybe you recently graduated, or... I dunno. Skipped a few grades."

"I dropped out actually."

Naruto's expression must've reflected his surprise.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Sasuke asked.

He shook his head. "I dunno. I guess I just expected you to be a Columbia graduate. Somewhere Ivy League."

"I guess that means we'd both make lousy fortune tellers."

Naruto laughed quietly. "I guess so." He picked up his glass. "So... why did you drop out?"

Something dark flashed across Sasuke's face, telling Naruto he'd accidentally stepped on an emotional landmine.

"Sorry," he started to say, "You don't have to answer that if it's too personal."

Sasuke looked grave, uncomfortable even. "It is, but..." Very briefly, he pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, "It's fine. I dropped out because...of some family issues, and that's honestly more than I tell most people about it." He picked up his beer and took a long swig. Another one was placed beside it before he even had to ask for it.

"You must come here often, huh?" Naruto asked, wanting to alleviate the tension.

"Almost sounds like a pick up line, Naruto." Sasuke moved the empty bottle to the side and picked up the other.

"Yeah..." He shifted on the stool. "So, you work for a talent agency that works with musicians? Anyone I'd know?"

"Probably, yes," Sasuke answered.

"But you're not gonna tell me?"

"No, because then you'll ask me for backstage passes and tickets for your friends."

"I would not," he said, almost offended.

"Why, you don't have any friends to give them to?"

"Ass," Naruto said without thinking, "Of course I have friends. It makes more sense that _you_ wouldn't." He stopped when he realized what he'd said.

"Name calling already? Buy a guy a drink first." Sasuke smirked at him and, just for an instant, bestowed Naruto with a genuine smile that caused him to smile, too.

"You're funny," he said.

"It's a common trait of even the best cynics."

"You're cynical?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Like, totally no way."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted. "Do that accent again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Prude."

Naruto felt an unexpected pang of fondness stab at his heart. He always had a soft spot for sarcasm and banter since that was so similar to his own sense of humor.

"Are you my soulmate, Sasuke?" He asked playfully.

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke shifted, turning more so in Naruto's direction.

He shook his head. "Well, when you first sat down and opened your mouth, I thought you were a total ass, but now..."

"You're realizing how witty I am?"

"Well, no. I still think you're an asshole, but you're..." Naruto struggled to find the words. "Different."

"Different? Short bus different or something else?"

Naruto laughed. "Something else. There's nothin' about you that says 'short bus'."

"Short Round, maybe," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto paused for a second. "You can't say that! It's racist."

"True. He was Vietnamese. I'm Japanese. In case you were curious."

"Nah, I like to live my life inspired by that Counting Crows' song."

"I can already tell you'd make a great partner for Trivial Pursuit night," Sasuke said dryly and, tilting his head, gazed at Naruto with something akin to interest, as if he'd officially warmed up to him.

"You don't strike me as the board game type of guy." Naruto started playing with the corner of his napkin, tearing at it.

"No?"

When he glanced up, he noticed Sasuke was watching what he was doing. "Not really."

"I suppose you're right. I'm more of the... go out every night-type."

"To bars by yourself?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"No, not at all. This is a fluke, really. I'd usually head home after work." He glanced at Naruto's fingers again. "I live in Brooklyn with a roommate."

"A significant other?" Naruto asked and almost wanted to smack himself, but he was curious.

Sasuke stared at him perceptively, but all he answered was, "No. Just a friend. A friend of my brother's actually."

"You have a brother?"

"I do." Sasuke started picking at the label on the bottle.

"Where is he?"

"Back in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Naruto asked and made a low humming noise. "Is that where you're from originally then?"

"I suppose I can tell you that much," Sasuke replied, "Since you seem to be writing my biography."

"Jerk."

"You make me feel like I need a pet name for you now. You have so many for me, and they're all so equally pleasant."

Naruto shifted on his own seat, turning more toward Sasuke now as he placed an elbow on the ledge of the bar.

"What?" Sasuke asked when Naruto gave no reply.

"Nothin'." He shook his head. "It's nothin'."

"Really now, Naruto. Don't get shy on me."

Naruto found himself smiling - to the point it almost hurt. "You... are very interesting, Sasuke."

"I told you," he said, "Everyone usually falls all over me."

"You said 'men' the first time."

"Did I?"

Naruto started to bite at his lip; Sasuke's gaze dropped to his mouth. Naruto was pretty sure he had his answer, which aroused a couple of conflicting emotions in himself. Luckily, the three drinks he'd had so far dulled the part of his brain that might've focused more on that if he'd been more sober.

"So, Naruto. How long are you in town?"

"Only until Sunday," he answered.

"That's not very long. Are you skipping classes to be here?"

"We're still on holiday break."

"Is your break really that long?"

"Yeah. A whole five weeks."

"And why did you choose to come here?" Sasuke was still picking at the corner of the label. "You realize we're amidst blizzard season, correct?"

"I just... it felt right. Actually, I was..." He didn't know how to phrase it without sounding stupid and overdramatic.

"It's personal?" Sasuke asked and began drumming his fingers on the bar.

Naruto's eyes became trained to the movement. Sasuke's fingers were long and almost graceful. He wanted to ask if he played the piano, but it seemed such a weird, stupid question to ask someone he didn't know.

"Hey, Sasuke?" He continued to keep his eyes on the other man's fingers.

"Hm?"

"Do you... have any plans for tonight?"

When Sasuke didn't respond right away, Naruto glanced up, wondering if he'd taken it the wrong way. Sasuke looked deep in thought about something before he caught Naruto's eye.

"Not anything I can't get out of," he replied. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I don't. And don't take this the wrong way, but...

"What's up?"

Naruto shook his head. "How do you feel about bein' my tour guide?"

"I'd say moderately disgruntled."

"Isn't that your normal reaction to everything?"

Sasuke's lips parted in surprise.

"I... sorry. I didn't mean - " Naruto started to stammer.

Sasuke waved his hand. "No. It's fine. I am anything but sunshine and rainbows, especially living in a city like this."

"You're not so bad once you warm up to a person."

"I don't warm up to people very often," Sasuke replied decidedly.

"Does that make me special?" Naruto reached over and placed a hand on Sasuke's forearm - not intentionally, but just because he was a touchy-feely sort of person.

Sasuke eyed his hand before replying, "You're not very bright, are you?"

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that."

"I doubt it," Sasuke said swiftly.

"Hey!" Naruto removed his hand. "Fine, go home to your roommate."

"I'd rather not, and my own friends have been especially annoying and clingy lately."

Naruto frowned at him. "You shouldn't talk that way about your friends."

Sasuke reached for his tie and slid his fingers down the length of it, where he flipped it a couple of times as if mulling something over.

"Hey, don't feel like you gotta do anything I say. We hardly know each other, after all."

"I'm just putting together things in my head."

"Huh? Puttin' what kinds of things together?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. "How about, another couple of rounds here, and then I'll take you somewhere else? Sound like a plan?"

Naruto flashed him a huge grin. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Are you going to bring those with you?"

"Bring wha - ? Oh." He felt for the headphones still around his neck. "Forgot. I guess I could take them back to my hotel room? It's not very far from here."

"You want to take me back to your hotel room?" Sasuke smirked. "We're definitely more alike than I realized."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled and touched his cheek, knowing it was burning. "That's not what I meant."

"No? Too bad. Definitely beats what I had in mind."

Naruto stared, a couple of questions on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite get them out.

"You...," he began to say.

"Me."

Naruto squinted at him. "You're trouble. I can tell."

"Funny," said Sasuke. "I was going to say the same about you."


	2. Chapter 2

They talked a bit and laughed some on the way to the hotel. Sasuke volunteered to stay and wait in the lobby as apparently he had a phone call to make. Quickly, Naruto dropped off his headphones, grabbed some cash he'd left on the dresser, switched into a nice sweater since he figured they'd be going out like adults, and was back down to the lobby within 10 minutes. The lobby was darkly lit, large, and furnished with all shapes, sizes, and colors of sofas and chairs. Sasuke was sitting near the fireplace, staring into the crackling flames.

Naruto walked over to him. "Did you make your phone call? You look comfortable."

"Want to sit on my lap?" Sasuke asked.

"You." Naruto squinted at him with a measure of fondness.

"Me," Sasuke replied. "You keep doing that."

"I just feel like..." But, he shook his head. "Where are you takin' me first?"

"Well," said Sasuke, and he got to his feet. Naruto watched while he adjusted his scarf. "I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten. How do you feel about Japanese food?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I like sushi?"

"I'll try not to be offended. This isn't exactly a sushi joint."

"I'm up for whatever. I had a late lunch, but I could eat somethin'."

"We could go elsewhere." Sasuke pushed his hair behind an ear again and, for the first time, Naruto noticed a small stud in it.

"No. I wanna go wherever you wanna take me."

"Alright. Have you gotten familiar with the subway yet, or shall we take a cab to midtown?"

"I'm fine with the subway." He patted his back pocket where he kept his wallet. "I have my Metrocard."

"Alright." Sasuke turned and walked, Naruto following behind. "Subway it is."

They made their way to the station, with a little less conversation between them this time. Naruto was busy thinking about how he'd lucked out in meeting someone as cool as Sasuke, who also seemed willing to take him around to places he liked to go. Sasuke passed through the turnstile first, and Naruto, after swiping his card, went through, too. He had no idea where they were headed, so he kept close to Sasuke until they arrived at the platform for an uptown train.

Sasuke turned to him. "Cold?"

Naruto offered a smile. "A little. I shoulda brought a hat."

"I'll buy you one if we go through Times Square. One that says I Heart New York."

Naruto groaned. "Please don't. You already made me feel like I don't fit in here."

Sasuke shrugged. "That's not necessarily such a bad thing, but definitely keep an eye on your wallet."

"I'm so glad you're here to take care of me, Sasuke. What would I have done tonight if I hadn't ran into you?"

"Weep, I'm sure," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "You'd be completely lost."

"God, you are so full of yourself." He laughed, looking away as he kicked a small pebble toward the tracks.

Shortly after, the train arrived, and Sasuke, putting a hand to Naruto's lower back, urged him through the door once it opened. There weren't any open seats, so Sasuke got stuck leaning up against the partition next to the door. He gave Naruto the pole to grab onto as the train jostled. Sasuke shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Naruto, on the other hand, glanced around at the entire car, just observing. Some people had their headphones on or appeared to be reading things on their phone or tablets. One guy was actually reading a book. The next time he glanced over at Sasuke, he caught the other man looking at him. It would've been too loud to talk, so all Naruto did was raise an eyebrow. Sasuke continued to stare at him, so Naruto pulled a face until the other man cracked a smirk.

When they finally reached their stop, Sasuke tugged him closer, and in an amused tone, said, "Come on, loser. This way."

Naruto scrunched his nose at the insult but obeyed. He marched up the steps until they were up on ground level again at the corner of 51st Street. They started walking west.

"So, you didn't tell me why you had such a bad day," Naruto commented as they walked alongside each other on the pavement.

"It's nothing," said Sasuke. "I just got promoted, but I'm working with an entirely different department than before."

"How long have you been working there?"

"About nine months."

Naruto spared him a glance. "You're so young and already bein' promoted. You must be really good at your job, huh?"

"I've been doing it for a while," Sasuke replied, his tone modest, which impressed Naruto. "Not always here, but back in Seattle."

"Seattle's a pretty big music scene, too, right? Why move out here?"

Sasuke sighed. "You ask a lot of questions, Naruto."

"I'm makin' conversation, and I'm..." He stopped himself, though, before finishing his sentence.

"You're what?" Sasuke gazed at him curiously, but another couple was passing them on the other side of the sidewalk, so he grabbed Naruto by the arm to move him out of the way. He let go once they'd gone by.

"Nah, it sounded stupid in my head."

"Alright. I won't force you."

"It's just that," Naruto rubbed at the back of his head. "I'm... kinda curious about you. You're...interesting to me."

"Of course I am," Sasuke said, and, turning to Naruto with an almost blinding smile, gave him a very coy look.

"I'm not fallin' for you if that's what you're thinkin'," Naruto replied tetchily and narrowed his eyes. "I will not be seduced by the likes of you." He pointed a finger at him.

"Who said I was even trying?"

"Oh, right, and I suppose it's just your natural charm and charisma?"

"Could be."

"Tch. I have _way_ more charm than you. I mean, c'mon. My first impression of you was pretty bad."

"What can I say," said Sasuke. "I live to surprise."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully and shoved his hands inside his coat pockets.

"What do you think it says about you?" Sasuke asked. "That someone whose first impression on you was so poor, has now been able to get you to agree to dinner?"

"Low standards?" Naruto answered but to show he was kidding, he nudged Sasuke with an elbow. "What do you like to eat at this place? What's it called anyway?"

"Hagi," Sasuke answered. "It's close to Times Square, but off the beaten path. Not as many tourists as you'd expect in this part of the city. It's a mostly Asian clientele."

"I'll have to rely on what you suggest to try, but I'm open to new things."

"Are you now?"

"You make everything sound like innuendo. Or is that just me?"

"Sometimes people hear what they want to hear," Sasuke replied calmly. "It's up here, under the awning. We have to go downstairs."

When they reached the door, Sasuke opened it for him and let Naruto head down the steps first. There was a door to the right, which he opened, and then they were greeted by a host. It wasn't what he was expecting and yet it was exactly what he'd expected. There were lots of small tables, most of them occupied, and he was the only person there of non-Asian descent. While he was taking everything in, he heard Sasuke communicate to the host in Japanese. Naruto'd studied Spanish in high school but damned if he could remember much beyond the basics.

The young male host guided them to a table, close to the bar, but also in a corner so it almost felt as though they had privacy. Naruto took the seat closest to the wall and Sasuke sat opposite him. It was warm - probably because there were lots of bodies tucked inside such a tight space - so he took off his coat, scarf, and gloves. Sasuke did the same before picking up the menu.

"I'm gonna be able to read this, right?" Naruto asked, reaching for his own menu.

"The descriptions are in English," Sasuke replied, without glancing up.

"That's cool," Naruto said, "That you can speak Japanese so fluently."

"Not as fluent as you might think. I'm a little rusty at it now that I'm not around my brother so much."

"Ah, I see. Did your parents raise you speakin' Japanese?" He glanced up from his menu; Sasuke was frowning.

"A little," was all he volunteered. "If you're not hungry, I'd recommend getting something on the front page. Things like yakitori come in a set. They're similar to appetizers. They do have sushi if you're still inclined, but I think there are better things you could try."

"I'll try whatever you suggest."

"You don't have to be polite around me, Naruto."

At Sasuke's tone, Naruto paused in reading the description of yakitori. "It's not about bein' polite," he said. "I just trust your judgment."

"Have you ever tried sake?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm. I think maybe once in college. A friend brought a bottle to a party."

"We'll have to try some of the good kind. There are lots of varieties, some better than others."

"Sounds good."

An attractive waitress came by their table with a notepad in hand. She asked, in English, what they wanted to drink, but Sasuke answered in Japanese, with Naruto noting the word "sake" somewhere in their communication. Then she was gone.

"She'll be back, so figure out what you want," Sasuke said.

"So bossy," Naruto replied. "Are you used to takin' charge at work? You kinda sound like how I do when I'm workin' with my dad at his boat shop."

"Your dad has a boat shop? That's interesting."

"Is it?" Naruto was still busy trying to pick out what he wanted. Everything sounded good, especially the ramen. The dishes looked small enough that he could order several. "How's this kimchi rice?"

"I really like it," Sasuke answered. "Should we get some?"

"Yeah, I wanna try it."

"You have better taste than I thought."

He pushed the menu to the side now that he knew what he wanted. "So, what's your roommate up to tonight?"

"Date, I think," Sasuke answered. "I'd rather not think about it to be honest."

Naruto laughed. "Why's that?"

"If you knew Deidara, you'd understand."

"Is that his name? And you said he's a friend of your brother's?"

"Yes. They've known each other since before Itachi went to college. Deidara's mother is a fairly well-known interior designer here. He, when my brother met him, lived in Seattle with his father before he got kicked out."

"Why'd he get kicked out?" Naruto leaned forward over the table. "What happened?"

"I guess you'd say his father didn't agree with his son's lifestyle."

"That's lame. So, what, like because he liked to stay up late and watch bad horror movies or somethin' else?"

"Something else," Sasuke answered. He frowned and, clasping his fingers together, began cracking his knuckles.

"Okay."

Their waitress arrived again, dropping off a small bottle of sake and two little ceramic cups. Then, she asked for their order. Sasuke ordered everything he wanted in Japanese, and then, almost at the same time, she and Sasuke looked over at him in anticipation. Naruto flushed a bit, mostly because he knew he was going to butcher most of the names, but he ended up getting the yakitori set Sasuke had mentioned as well as some pork shumai, hamachi kama, and kurubi.

When the waitress disappeared, Sasuke grabbed for Naruto's cup and poured him some sake.

"Thank you," he said and waited for Sasuke to pour his own before picking it up.

"Do you know how to say 'cheers' in Japanese?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Teach me?"

"Clink your cup with mine and say 'kampai'."

Naruto lifted his cup, clinked it with Sasuke's, and said, "Kampai."

"I feel like you're my Obi-Wan tonight."

"You're a Star Wars fan?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah. Huge."

"Jedi or Empire?"

"Empire, duh." Naruto scratched at his cheek. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Yes, Naruto?" He placed both elbows on the table's edge as he held onto his sake with two hands.

"Does this feel like a date to you?"

"Not really."

Naruto didn't know if he should feel offended or not. "Ah."

"Should I have said 'yes'? As I see it, you're the one who asked _me_ out."

"Did I? Hm. I guess you could look at it that way. Except you're the one stuck leadin' me around."

"I assure you this is not a date," Sasuke said, a little too seriously.

"It's not like I was _really_ bein' serious," he mumbled. "I doubt my girlfriend would be happy about that."

Sasuke set his cup on the table. "You have a girlfriend? Where's she?"

"Er, I guess we're kind of on a 'break' right now. That seems to be happenin' a lot lately."

"I'll assume that taking a break wasn't your idea?"

"I dunno." He pushed his sake cup around in a circle. "It seems like... we get on each other's nerves sometimes, but we've known each other for a few years now. We've been datin' for about two of those. It's to be expected, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Sasuke replied, looking off for a moment at another young man coming in through the entrance. "I've not had that many serious relationships."

"Really?"

Sasuke looked back at him, his lips forming a thin line. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Uh. I know I said your personality is kinda off - "

"Wait, when did you say that? What's wrong with my personality?"

"Er, what I meant to say was... despite your bravado, I would've guessed that... whomever... all types of people would be pretty interested in you."

"Whomever?" Sasuke mused. " 'All types of people'? You sound as if you're implying something."

Naruto picked up his cup. "Is there anything for me to imply?"

"If you've got something you want to ask me, go ahead."

"I don't have anything I wanna ask, you ass. I was _payin' you a compliment_ by sayin' I'm surprised you don't have people fallin' all over your feet."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, pushing his bangs out of the way of his eyes, which were always so dark and intense. So perceptive. Naruto _knew_ Sasuke knew exactly what he was getting at, which, ultimately, made him a tad uncomfortable.

"Fine. We'll play it that way. Honestly?"

"I don't know what you mean, Naruto. Honestly. I'm just trying to figure it out."

"Hm. Alright. You're... you know. A good lookin' guy." He ticked off a finger. "You're clearly successful at your job." He ticked off another finger. "You speak other languages. You seem hella smart to me, and... you just have this thing about you that... I dunno how to describe. Like...that cool guy in high school. The rebel who's all smart and witty and has some kick ass classic car and could probably fight a couple of guys at a bar and win on his own. Like Heath Ledger in 10 Things I Hate About You. Minus the accent."

"You... have quite an imagination," said Sasuke, "I think."

"You know what I mean though, right?"

"I do, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. That was very far from who I was in high school. I wasn't a rebel, and I didn't get into any kind of bar brawl. At least that I can remember. And no one ever paid me to take anyone's older, shrewish sister to prom."

"Heh. My mistake."

"Appearances aren't everything," Sasuke said. He picked up the sake bottle and filled Naruto's cup for him. "I think if you knew me... if you really knew me... you'd find it very difficult to say anything positive."

"What? Why do you say that? You've been nothin' but cool to me this entire time. Except the first five minutes, but, yeah."

"You've caught me on an odd day," Sasuke replied. "I wouldn't do this normally."

"What? Be nice to a stranger?"

"No. I wouldn't. Usually. If someone tried to start up a conversation with me, I would've gotten up and left. After leaving work, I wanted to be alone, to have a drink. What I usually do. Well, - " But, he stopped and, disappointing Naruto, left his sentence unfinished.

Meanwhile, the waitress came by with their various orders, arranging the multiple small plates in an orderly fashion on the table. When they told her they had everything they needed, she disappeared again. The kimchi rice, which had been set in the middle, was the first thing Naruto tried. Carefully and a bit clumsily, he picked up his chopsticks and tried to get as much of the rice on them as he could.

Sasuke only smirked, but didn't say anything about his lack of skill. He, on the other hand, used them adeptly and with a practiced ease that somehow annoyed Naruto greatly.

"How long have you been livin' in New York exactly?" Naruto asked through a mouthful.

"About a year and a half. How's the rice?"

"Really good. I've never tasted anything like this before."

"I'm glad I'm able to assist in a first for you."

"Mm." Naruto grinned and swiped at his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve. "You're a first for me alright."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "How did you and your girlfriend meet?"

"Uh." He poked at his rice as he looked down at the bowl. "I was a sophomore, and she was a grad student. We kinda met at a party and then kept bumping into each other either on campus or downtown, whenever me and some friends would go out. I thought she was cute." He shrugged. "So, one day I bumped into her again and asked her to lunch. Then we started hangin' out a lot, usually to study, and then... it was like suddenly we were a couple. Always spendin' our time with each other, goin' places. We both lost parents at a young age, so we had that in common."

Naruto raised his eyes. Sasuke was staring at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You've lost a parent?"

"Yeah, my mom. I was about 12. Shion was younger when she lost hers."

"I see," said Sasuke. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, thanks." He rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to bring up such a heavy topic. I was just thinkin' that it was sorta nice to be around someone who could understand what it's like to go through that kind of loss. I have some really good friends back in Illinois, but, y'know. There are certain times it really hits you, and you get angry or depressed, and it can come at any time."

"I'm sure."

"What about you?" Naruto asked and picked up one of the chicken yakitori skewers. "Are your parents back in Seattle?"

"I guess you could say that," Sasuke murmured and picked up his sake cup.

Naruto waited for more of an elaboration, but none came.

"I mean, it's not gonna bother me if you talk about your parents just 'cause I mentioned mom. I'm genuinely curious about you is all."

"Naruto." Sasuke set the cup down. "I don't think we know each other well enough for me to talk about personal subjects."

"Oh... okay. Yeah, you're right. Sorry." After that, he felt sort of awkward, so he spent a few minutes chewing on whatever he stuffed in his face.

"Sorry."

Naruto looked up from his plate. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. It's true we don't know each other, but family is a subject I don't like to talk about."

"Okay. That's fine. I shouldn't have assumed - "

Sasuke sighed. "To be honest, I came here as a means to avoid - " He stopped and looked at Naruto.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want."

"You really need to understand how this is not something I do. Ever." He pointed at Naruto. "You." Then himself. "Me. Talking about myself, my family, my parents."

"We can talk about other stuff. I'm perfectly capable of ramblin'. I've been told so many times, especially by professors."

Sasuke smirked a little and brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "I can see that. I bet you're a terrible student."

"Hey!" He pointed a chopstick at Sasuke. "How would you know?"

"Just a guess. Here, try my shrimp." Sasuke picked up a piece of shrimp tempura and placed it on Naruto's plate.

"Oh, you figure if I keep eatin' that I'll talk less?"

"It seems you can do both."

"Hmph. Typical New Yorker. So rude."

The other man frowned. "Technically I'm not a New Yorker. Not even 'technically'. I can tell you that the city hasn't changed me much from how I was in Seattle."

Naruto munched down on his fried shrimp. "Really? I thought people from Seattle tended to be more laid back."

"I think people are generally the same in most major cities. There are going to be assholes, and then there are going to be people like you who pick up strangers at bars and force them to give you free tours."

Naruto pulled a face. "Shut up, you love it. You thought you wanted to be all alone tonight, but what you really wanted was company, right? I bet I take your mind off of what a shitty day you had. Babysittin' me gives you somethin' else to focus on."

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk?"

"No," he answered. "Not often."

Sasuke snorted. "You kind of remind me of a friend of mine."

"You have friends?" Naruto poured himself more sake. He eyed Sasuke's and filled his up, as well.

"Very funny. I do. His name is Suigetsu. However, you're a bit better to look at than him."

"Me?" Naruto nearly choked on his chicken. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just saying. It doesn't have to mean anything. He's, maybe, a few degrees meaner than you are, as well."

"Oh, so he's cynical like you are? I bet you two get along real well."

"We do," Sasuke answered. "He also knows when to shut up. Most of the time."

Naruto glared at him. "You're one charming bastard, y'know that?"

"'Bastard'?" Sasuke mused. "No one's called me that for a while."

"I'm surprised to hear it."

"Hn. I can't argue with that. My brother Itachi. He," for a brief second, Sasuke smiled at the mention of his sibling, "has a handful of pet names he likes to call me."

"You two must be pretty close, huh?"

"We used to be."

"Not so much anymore?"

"He's busy with work. We don't talk as much as we used to."

"Ah. Well, that's too bad. He's older?"

"Yes, by about five years."

"That's quite a gap."

"Hm. I suppose. You don't have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child."

Sasuke smiled. "That explains a lot."

"I guess I am kinda spoiled."

"I would say so. After all, here I am spoiling you by taking you around town when my time is so very precious."

"I feel touched by angels already," Naruto replied, pulling at his sleeve until it was at his elbow. "I wanna know more things about you, though. So that I don't ask the wrong thing, why don't you volunteer what's okay for me to know. Or, do you have any good stories?"

"Probably."

"Well?"

"Too explicit for someone of your age."

"My age?" He scrunched his nose. "I'm 21!"

"So you say, but as I mentioned earlier, you could pass for a high schooler."

"You look young, too!" He pointed a chopstick again.

"Where do you want to go after this, Naruto?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You're like a little kid."

"You are," he mumbled. "Hey, are y'gonna finish that?" He grabbed for another shrimp off of Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke watched him as he scarfed it down.

"Now we're at the eating food off of each other's plate's phase? Soon we'll be picking out china at Macy's."

"Heh. You're hilarious. How about another bar? Or, wait. Y'know where I'd really like to go? How far are we from the Empire State Building?"

Sasuke groaned. "I am not taking you to the Empire State Building."

"Why not?"

"Because it's for tourists."

"Yeah. Duh." Naruto pointed his thumb at his chest. "What do you think I am?"

"I'm not spending money to take you up there."

"Oh, right. It's probably not free is it? How much?"

"Way more than it's worth."

"Hmph. How can you say that? It's gotta have the best view in the city! Besides, obviously I'd pay for you."

Sasuke still looked disgruntled. "It's... embarrassing."

Naruto laughed. "Seriously? Oh man, you _are_ a stuck up city person. Fine. You can go home after this, and I'll go by myself."

"If you go by yourself, you'll just end up getting lost."

"I will not! I have my phone. Or, wait. Actually, I can't remember if I charged it." He reached into his coat pocket. "Crap. It's gonna die soon."

Sasuke shook his head. "Child."

"Shut up, bastard." He shoved his phone back into his coat. "If all else fails, I'll ask someone directions. Like a normal person. Like what people did before smartphones."

"I suppose going with you there is better than going home and finding my roommate fu-" Sasuke cleared his throat. "I mean. My only other option would be going to a bar downtown. I'll consider this one of those charitable moments in my life. I could see you getting mugged if I don't escort you at least that far."

"I'm not as helpless as you make me out to be," Naruto grumbled.

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes, I want to go!"

"Then we'll go."

"Yay!" Naruto pounded on the table in his excitement. "Then, afterward, it's only fair we do somethin' you wanna do."

"You're assuming I'll still want to hang out with you after we go?"

"I thought we were spendin' the night together?"

Sasuke smirked. "How very presumptuous. What makes you even think you're my type?"

"I'm everybody's type," Naruto said, leaning over the table. "Hey, Sasuke. Do you have a thing for blond men?"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me neither," Naruto joked, laughing at their conversation. "Blond women, maybe."

"I'm not sure if I've ever dated a blond," Sasuke mused. "Now that I think about it. Not that I _date_."

"No? How come?"

"I don't do relationships."

"You say that like you think they're a disease."

"Sometimes I do."

"Jeez. I bet any potential love interests would find _you_ pleasant to be around." He picked up his glass of water and started to sip.

"Potential love interests? Please. I'm only looking for sex."

Naruto spit his water across the table and started coughing. "Asshole. Warn a guy before you're gonna say somethin' like that."

"You don't enjoy sex?"

"Of course I do! I love sex!"

A few patrons at nearby tables glanced their way.

"I mean, well, yeah," Naruto lowered his voice. "But relationships are great. You can have sex while you're in a relationship. But then you also get bonus stuff, like havin' someone to talk to, someone to have breakfast with, someone who cares about you."

"I have a cat," said Sasuke. "What more do I need? And I prefer the sort of no strings attached relationship that ends when I wake up in the morning and go home."

"Yeesh. Well, to each their own."

"Indeed. Are you about finished?"

"With this conversation or my food?"

"Both. Because if you're about done, we can pay, and I'll take you to the Empire State Building like you've requested."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Really." He waved their waitress over so that they could get their bill.

Naruto excused himself to go use the restroom, and by the time he got back, the bill was gone.

"Hey, I didn't get to pay yet," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke was just putting his wallet away.

"You can't pay for my food and drinks!"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to wait. If it'll make you feel better, you can pay for the cab."

"Ah, we're gonna take a cab?"

"Sure. I'm not in the mood for the subway."

"Alright. Whatever you want." He went to his chair to get his coat and started to put it on.

Sasuke did the same. Together, they went up the stairs, with Sasuke trailing behind him.

"I haven't hailed a cab here yet, which way should I go?" asked Naruto.

"That way." Sasuke pointed to their left. "Toward 6th Avenue."

"That sake has given me a buzz." Naruto pushed his hands deep into his pockets. It was getting even colder. The wind made the side of his cheek burn when it hit him.

"Makes it easier for me to take advantage of you later."

"You're such a flirt," Naruto said dryly. "Soon I'm gonna start thinkin' you're hittin' on me."

"You wish."

Naruto spared him a glance and then knocked into his shoulder. "Tch. In your dreams. You'd be lucky to have me."

"It could never work, remember? You believe in relationships, and I," Sasuke was staring straight ahead as he deadpanned, "I believe in fucking."

"Oh, I believe in fuckin' alright."

They shared a look, and Sasuke humored him by snickering. Naruto folded his arms behind his head as they continued walking. When they approached the corner of the street, he spotted an empty cab and waved his arm frantically to get it to stop.

"You look like you're having a seizure," Sasuke commented.

"Shut up. It's stoppin', isn't it?"

It did come to a stop in front of them. Naruto opened the door for Sasuke to get in first, and then he got in behind him.

"Empire State Building, please," he told the driver and, sliding up against Sasuke's side, joked, "This is cozy. Y''gonna keep me warm?"

Sasuke turned and glared. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Oh, is that a band you work with?"

Sasuke blinked for a second and then let out a laugh.

"See, I'm funny." Naruto smiled brightly at him.

"Yes. Very clever." Gently, Sasuke put a hand to his shoulder and pushed him to the other side.

"Oh, right. I forgot you probably hate cuddlin', too."

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

Sasuke glanced his way. "Like I said. I'm not into blonds."

Naruto chuckled. "Can we still be friends at least?"

"Friends?" Sasuke asked cynically. "Are we friends now?"

"Of course. We're friends in my book."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "Are you gay and just didn't tell me?"

"Why," he asked. "Are you?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

He frowned. "It was just a joke."

"Hm."

"Bah. Even if you _were_ gay, it wouldn't make a difference to me."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Sasuke sneered. "I have definitely been on pins and needles waiting for your permission."

"Wait a sec."

"What."

"So, you...?"

Sasuke nodded. "Me."

"Oh."

"Cool."

"You're going to make a run for it as soon as we're out of this taxi, aren't you?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and glanced out the window. "...Nevermind."

Naruto kept looking at him. "Sasuke."

"Yes?" Sasuke turned to him with a very droll expression.

"You know you're like one of the coolest people I've ever met, right?"

"You must not get out very much."

"Bastard." He reached out his arm and touched his fist to Sasuke's shoulder. "Just you wait. I'm gonna be the one to show you a helluva time. You can't go home until you realize how awesome I am."

"Sounds a bit like kidnapping. I do know martial arts. I could take you easily."

"You'll have to show me later." A yawn slipped out. "Sorry. That sake made me kinda tired."

When Sasuke didn't make any further comments about this new revelation, Naruto started staring out the window, watching the buildings pass. There sure was a lot of traffic. Lots of honking. People here seemed really impatient. Did honking get them there any faster?

Eventually, Naruto found himself sneaking a glance at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He was usually pretty good at reading people, but this man... was different. An enigma. Naruto liked that, and was even drawn to it. Something inside him wanted to make Sasuke smile, to show him a good time, to crack him open like an egg.

Not that he was a terribly religious person, but, out of all the people he could've run into tonight, why Sasuke? There must've been a reason.

That, or they were both just really fucking lonely tonight.

* * *

The cab driver dropped them off at the entrance to the Empire State Building. Naruto immediately started to walk through the glass doors, but when he turned back, he noticed Sasuke hesitating out on the sidewalk. He pushed the door open again.

"You comin' or what?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Sasuke looked around, almost in paranoid fashion.

"Don't be a fuckin' baby, dude. Is this 'cause you're afraid of heights?"

Sasuke glared. "Hardly."

"Well c'mon then." Naruto beckoned him. "Or I'll go in without you."

"And that would be such a loss?"

"No, probably not for you, but you promised me you'd come, so be a man and keep your promises."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I think you're exaggerating when you say 'I promised you'."

"Jesus, really?" Naruto stormed out, grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, and dragged him inside. "There, was that so hard?"

Sasuke yanked his arm away. "Do you mind? This jacket is worth more than what you've probably made in your lifetime working drive-thru."

"Oh, shut up." Naruto snorted while following the signs to where they needed to get tickets. "And who says I've ever worked fast food? Jackass."

"Just a guess." Though he complained, Sasuke followed him, but it might've been because being around so many tourists seemed to terrify the other man.

It wasn't especially crowded, which was surprising for a Friday night. There was a roped-off line that they had to wind their way through until they reached the ticket window. There were two options for tickets: go all the way to the top or just the observation deck. Sasuke had been right. It was $30 just for one person to go up onto the observation deck, so he went for that and, as promised, paid for Sasuke's ticket, too. When it printed out, he shoved it at him.

"Does this mean I have to put out?" Sasuke asked in a low voice while Naruto signed the credit card receipt.

"You don't wanna seem easy, do you? At least hold out for the second date," he replied distractedly while crumpling up his copy of the receipt and shoving it into his coat pocket.

"I doubt either one of us is the type to play hard to get," Sasuke murmured as they approached one of the elevators.

Naruto only spared him a look since the elevator doors slid open and a group of 10 crammed themselves into it. For some reason, he wasn't prepared for how fast the elevator moved and after he felt his ears pop, he became a little dizzy.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"M'fine."

Because of the tight fit, they were forced into the corner, with Sasuke right up against his side. He forgot he sometimes had an issue with tight spaces.

"You sure you're okay," Sasuke asked. "You look a little pale."

"Forgot I was claustrophobic," he mumbled and, much to his annoyance, Sasuke chuckled. "I'm glad you're taken such sick pleasure in my pain. Sadist."

Sasuke hummed quietly. "I've been called worse."

"Yeah, I bet."

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the observation deck floor. Naruto shot out of there as soon as he was able only to be greeted by one hell of a view. There was a fairly large indoor area surrounded by glass windows so as not to impede the skyline, which looked out across the city, the Hudson, and the Atlantic Ocean. It was frickin' amazing, though it was bound to be cold as fuck out there. They shuffled their way through the other people already up there and, making sure he was all the way bundled, opened the door leading out to the deck. He thought he heard Sasuke groaning behind him.

"Suck it up," Naruto told him. "This is fuckin' awesome." He ventured toward the ledge, which was totally blocked off (obviously), and it looked as though there was some kind of net surrounding the area below. "Think that'll catch me if I fall off?"

"I don't think it was meant for people," Sasuke answered. "But we can always try and find out?"

"Ha ha." He pulled out his phone and started snapping some shots of all the lit-up buildings in Manhattan. There was also the Brooklyn Bridge over to his right. Planes were flying overhead, too. Then, he thought of something. "Sasuke."

Sasuke was staring hard at something through the bars. "What?"

"Wanna take a picture?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause. I mean. We're not gonna see each other again after tonight, right? I wanna take a picture with you."

"I don't do pictures."

Naruto pouted. "Fine. Then I'll take one of just me."

"Good for you."

Even so, when Sasuke was looking the other way, Naruto grabbed a hold of his arm, dragged him over, and snagged a quick picture.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, pushing him off.

"C'mon. It actually turned out pretty good. See?" He showed Sasuke the photo.

"My hair looks weird," Sasuke muttered and attempted to fix it on his own.

"Huh? It doesn't look weird at all." He reached out to adjust it only to have Sasuke smack his hand away.

"At least take a proper one," Sasuke told him.

"...Really?"

He didn't wait for a response and, instead, slid his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"This cool?" He asked.

"So long as you don't try to grope me, it should be okay," Sasuke replied.

"You're awfully presumptuous." He smiled as he took another photo, this time with a more compliant Sasuke. "Better?"

Sasuke took his phone from him and studied it closely. "Your eyes look really blue in this one."

"I know, right?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "I'm pretty photogenic if I do say so myself."

"And also very modest." Sasuke shoved the phone against his chest. "Now, do your walk around before we freeze to death out here."

"Fine, fine. If you don't wanna stay with me, you can always go back inside and keep warm."

"I'm fine," Sasuke grumbled. "Just walk."

So, they walked around, with Sasuke sometimes pointing out buildings here and there. The Chrysler Building was about the only one Naruto knew, so it was kind of nice to have someone around with knowledge of the city. When they were facing southward, and he was looking at the building that now stood in place of the Twin Towers, he got a bit emotional. He could see one of the ferries crossing the river.

"Where's that goin' to?" Naruto asked. "New Jersey?"

"Staten Island," Sasuke corrected. "If it wasn't so cold, I'd suggest we ride it."

"How much is it?"

"Free, but it gives you the best view of the Statue of Liberty. It goes back and forth. Each way is about 20 minutes."

"Ah, I'll have to do that before I leave."

They kept moving. He had to admit, it felt as though it were 15 degrees below zero with the wind like this. He tightened his scarf, but seeing that Sasuke's cheeks were turning bright red, he decided that this was enough to satisfy him.

"I'm ready to go in if you are," Naruto said, nudging Sasuke in the arm.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "You're the one who wanted to come here."

"I know. But you look cold."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay, well then _I'm_ cold, so I'm ready to go in."

The other man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Ugh." Naruto looped his arm with Sasuke's and despite his protests, continued dragging him up the ramp until they were back inside. "Much better. I might be able to feel my face again after 10 minutes."

"Brute," Sasuke said. "I told you not to fuck up my jacket."

"Please, you probably have a thousand jackets back at your place."

"I don't have a _thousand_ jackets," Sasuke argued. "Is that some sort of stab at my sexuality?"

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about your _sexuality_. You're the one who's been all cryptic about it as if I'd care whether you like to fuck dudes. I mean, you _do_ have a pretty face, so I can see why you might have to beat them off with a stick."

Sasuke stopped ahead of him, so Naruto did, too.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Am I?" Naruto hunched his shoulders briefly and exhaled. "I thought it sounded more like a compliment?"

"I can't tell. Since everything that comes out of your mouth tends to be idiotic and offensive."

"What? Then why are you followin' me?" He frowned. "If you wanna take off, you can go at any time."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Sasuke's lip curled into a sneer.

"Why? Did I hit one of yours by sayin' a nice thing about your face and wantin' to hang out with you?"

"You don't know anything about me," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Duh, dude. We're strangers. Honestly, what are we fightin' about? I said you had a pretty face, and now you're actin' like I said I like to diddle little kids."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted.

"I - I don't really do that," Naruto said. "I was just usin' it as an example."

"Let's go." Sasuke turned away from him and began walking toward the elevator.

Naruto jogged after him. "Where are we goin'?"

"To find a place to drink. I need... alcohol. And lots of it."

"Ah, man. But what about the gift shop?" He pushed the button multiple times to call the elevator despite Sasuke glaring at him for doing so.

"You're annoying. Has anyone ever told you that?" Sasuke adjusted the collar of his coat.

"Plenty of people."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto for a while. Naruto ended up breaking into a grin, which led to Sasuke shaking his head.

"Get in, idiot," Sasuke said and shoved him through the door.

"Be gentle," Naruto said. "I got this coat at Old Navy. It's worth at least 50 bucks."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked once they were inside.

"What's up?" Naruto remained smiling at him.

"By the end of the night... I am going to punch you in the face."

"Well, I'm gonna punch y'back. Just so you know. I used to brawl a lot as a kid."

"I can see that. You've got that look of a hoodlum about you."

"Hm." Naruto leaned against the wall. "We've all got our skeletons."

Sasuke also leaned against the wall and crossed his arms to his chest. "I suppose we do."

* * *

They headed to a bar further downtown and closer to Naruto's hotel. It was way more of a dive than he'd expected. He figured Sasuke would be all about the prissy martini bars, but this was way more like the places he went to back home. They'd already been sitting at the bar for the last hour, slinging back shots of everything from Jaeger to Fireball. Naruto had a pretty high tolerance, but after everything they'd had already tonight, he was way beyond the point of buzzed and had to ask for another water. He could tell Sasuke was about the same level of inebriation considering how much he'd opened up over the past half hour. They talked about stupid shit that didn't matter, and he was even able to get more information about his job and roommate out of him.

"So, what's it like livin' with a crossdresser?" Naruto asked, picking up one of the three shot glasses sitting in front of him. It had an odd purple color to it.

"You don't want to know," Sasuke replied and grimaced as he threw back one of his own shots.

"No, I do. I mean, do you ever - "

Sasuke slammed the glass down on the bartop. "No. Don't even finish that sentence."

Naruto grinned. "I was just askin'. I bet you'd look good in a dress." He leaned in, closer than necessary and, playfully, set his hand on Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke glared at the hand but didn't smack it away like he had previously. Naruto moved it so that he could lean with both elbows on top of the bar.

"So, were you for real earlier?" He asked Sasuke. "When you said you didn't like to date?"

"Yes. I was very 'for real'." Sasuke finished the remainder of his shots and Naruto swore there was a tinge of green to his complexion.

"You feelin' okay?"

"I feel amazing actually." He grabbed for Naruto's water and drank about half of it before turning more sideways on the stool. His knees brushed up against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You look a little drunk, Sasuke."

"You do."

He smiled. "It's weird. When I first met you, you were all cool and intimidatin', and now you're like..."

"Now I'm like...?" Sasuke leaned an elbow on the bar and gave Naruto an oddly smoldering look.

Amused, Naruto started to grin even wider. He had to laugh, and as he did, he slapped Sasuke's upper arm.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke slurred.

"Nothin'. How are y'gonna get home anyway? You're totally tanked. I'll throw you in a cab."

"Shut up, I'm fine."

"Fine, my ass."

"Your ass _is_ fine," Sasuke replied, stealing his water again.

"Okay, now I know you've had too much if you're hittin' on me right now."

"Why? You're attractive. Deal with it."

Naruto, despite himself, felt the warmth building in his cheeks. "I've been dealin' with it my whole life. Obviously."

"Always with the jokes," Sasuke murmured and, seeing that Naruto hadn't finished his last Purple Nurple, stole it from him.

"You can't drink all your bad days away."

"It's been working so far." Sasuke slid the empty glass across the bar. "Alcohol. Sex. It's way better to self-medicate than anything some psychiatrist could ever prescribe."

"I dunno about that." Despite his current state, Naruto felt himself sober up at Sasuke's tone. "Are you sure you don't, y'know, wanna talk about anything? I'm a pretty good listener."

"If I wanted to talk, I wouldn't be doing this." He waved at the bartender, but Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled it back down.

"I think you've had enough."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're not my father."

"...I would say not. There's not much resemblance between us."

"No. You're breathing, after all," Sasuke said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't we have the bartender call you a cab?" Naruto asked. "I'll pay our tab."

"Don't pay for my tab," Sasuke snapped. "I can pay for my own."

"Sheesh. Okay. No need to get pissy. We were havin' a good time."

Sasuke's head dropped a bit, and, underneath his bangs, he spared Naruto another glare.

The bartender came by and dropped off their tab. Naruto tried to find the total - his eyes were a bit blurry - and nearly had a heart attack when he saw how much they'd had to drink.

"Thank God I brought a credit card," he mumbled.

"Give me that." Sasuke swiped the billfold away from him. "Where's my wallet?"

"How should I know?" Naruto asked, trying to grab it back, but as he did, Sasuke deflected his hand and gripped his wrist in some crazy move right out of a Bruce Lee flick.

"Let me pay," said Sasuke. "You're in college, and I have a lot of money."

Naruto _almost_ laughed because Sasuke was so obviously drunk and so deadly serious about paying that all he could do was shrug.

"Okay, if you're loaded, then I won't try to stop you," he said.

Sasuke let go of him and started searching his pockets for his wallet.

"Where the fuck is it?" Sasuke stood up and turned in a circle until Naruto took pity on him. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist, pulled him over, reached into his back pocket - where it had clearly been the entire time - and handed it to the other man.

Sasuke stared at him for a long while.

"You're not gonna kiss me, are you?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed some more, but he didn't have a witty reply at the ready apparently. Instead, he snagged the wallet from Naruto's hand, whipped out a credit card, and shoved it into a billfold.

"I'm gonna hit the toilet before we go, though. Don't forget to ask the bartender to call you a taxi, eh?"

Naruto got up and headed for the restrooms, which were in the back by the two occupied pool tables. He wished they would've had time to play, not that he was especially amazing at it. He went inside the men's room, took care of his business, and, as he was washing his hands, gave himself a once over in the mirror. He looked... stoned. Before he left, he slapped some water on his face. He was thankful they weren't so far from his hotel. As he walked back to the bar, he noticed that Sasuke was no longer where he'd left him. The other man's coat still remained on the stool and his wallet was sitting on top of the bar where anyone could've stolen it.

Naruto glanced at the bartender. "Where'd he go?"

"Said he had to make a call and went outside."

Naruto frowned. "Without his jacket? It's, like, below freezin' out there."

The bartender just shrugged, so Naruto picked up Sasuke's coat and wallet and went outside to look for him. He found Sasuke talking to some other guy, apparently bumming a cigarette off of him.

Naruto went up to the both of them. "Did you forget somethin'?" He held out the wallet and shoved Sasuke's jacket at him. "Didn't you say this thing is expensive? You left it at the bar."

"So?" Sasuke slipped the cigarette between his lips and motioned for the stranger to light it, which he did.

"Pardon us," Naruto said to the other guy and grabbed Sasuke by the elbow in order to drag him away. "I need to put you in a cab."

"Why don't you just go back to your hotel?" Sasuke tried to shove him off.

"'Cause you're in no condition to be left alone?"

"Fuck you. I can take care of myself."

"Uh, yeah. Totally. Which is why you're out here in this weather without a fuckin' coat or gloves or anything. Now would you put this on already?" He spun Sasuke around and tried to force the jacket on him but, without even knowing how it happened, suddenly found himself being slammed up against a brick wall. They were nose to nose almost with Sasuke's forearm pressed against his throat. He couldn't even speak. Naruto saw the man from before start to walk away as if he didn't want to get mixed up in their shit.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Sasuke growled at him. "You don't know me. You don't know anything. Don't act like you know what's good for me."

Naruto made a sound in his throat. Sasuke pulled his arm away but still had him shoved up against the wall. He looked... honestly, he looked like he was ready to take Naruto's head off.

"Sasuke," he said in a hoarse voice. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay!" Sasuke spat. "It's not fucking _okay_. It's not been okay for a long time!"

"Whatever you say, but I'm not lettin' you out of my sight. Not until I know you've gotten home okay."

"Tch. Home?"

"To your apartment or wherever. You need to sober up or somethin'. Just let me - " He licked his lips. "If you don't wanna go home, come back with me until you've sobered up. Or, you can have the bed. Just... I can't let you walk away in the state you're in."

Sasuke snorted. "Are you trying to save me?"

"No, you asshole," he snapped. "I'm just tryin to do the right fuckin' thing even though, at the moment, all I wanna do is punch you in the face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I bet you'd like that."

Suddenly, Sasuke pushed closer and lay a hand flat to the side of Naruto's head. "Do you know what I'd really like? To do. Right now."

"I dunno. Pull your head out of your ass?"

Sasuke smirked. "You think you're pretty cute."

"Totally not what I'm thinkin' right now."

Sasuke leaned in further, their faces close, noses nearly touching.

"No?" Sasuke asked.

"If you think this is in any way makin' you seem like less of an asshole - "

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke's gaze flicked back and forth across his face before it dropped to his lips. "You talk too much."

As he began to lean in even closer, Naruto froze, and before he could do anything to prevent it, Sasuke abruptly pushed him to the side just in time to vomit all over his new Converse sneakers.

"Well," said Naruto, watching Sasuke as he continued to vomit like his life depended on it. "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stared at the lump on his bed and sighed. He'd nearly had to carry Sasuke back to the hotel. Okay, no nearly about it, so now his shoulders hurt like a bitch, and then Sasuke threw up a couple more times in the bathroom. He gave him some Tylenol and made sure he drank a glass of water. While washing his sneakers in the shower, Sasuke passed out near him on the floor, which meant having to drag him to the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto found himself sitting in the dark with the TV off and the curtains drawn. He was curled up in the chair, his knees pulled to his chest - just watching out the window. In his reflection, he saw himself frowning and spent most of the time wondering what had upset Sasuke so much. It seemed like it would take more than a bad day at work for someone to drink like that. Naruto found himself thinking up a lot of various scenarios based on what he knew of Sasuke so far.

He didn't like to be in serious relationships. He was, as far as Naruto could deduce, not batting for the same team as him. He didn't like to talk about family and was no longer as close to his brother as he'd been at other times apparently. What did it all add up to? Was it like with Sasuke's roommate? Had he been kicked out by his parents for being gay? Was it a bad break up? Hm. Naruto was very much a fixer and for the same reason he'd started a conversation with Sasuke at that bar, now he was also wondering how to fix 'it'.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, half-inclined to make sure he was still breathing, but he could clearly see his shoulders rising under the sheet (he'd kicked off the comforter apparently). The bed was big enough for two people, but he felt kind of weird about climbing into it. Not to mention he wasn't very tired. Instead, he went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands and brush his teeth. He changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, grabbed his headphones and phone off of the desk, and sat back down in the chair. Throwing his legs over one of the chair arms, he opened the Spotify app. Listening to some music calmed him, and he began to wonder more about Sasuke's job and how cool it would be to work with bands and meet them in person. Could he do that with a business degree once he graduated? He doubted it. He didn't have any special talent for music and hadn't ever played any instruments. The best he could hope for was Chopsticks on a keyboard. Did that mean Sasuke could play?

He felt sorry for him, that much he knew. Sure, he'd been an asshole, and they'd nearly gotten into a brawl, but Naruto really didn't think he was a bad person. He just seemed... hurt. But by what, he didn't know. It left him reflecting on when he was younger. He'd been a brat after his mother died, fighting with his dad all of the time and getting into trouble once he started hanging out with a certain friend. Mostly, he'd grown out of it, especially after having met Kiba, and then discovering he shared the bond of having lost a parent with Shion. He thought he'd mellowed considerably. But, maybe Sasuke didn't have anyone like that to even him out?

Naruto figured all he needed was the occasional punch in the face... then again, he had no idea what Sasuke might've gone through. All he knew was... there was something. Something dark in there, and he couldn't leave it alone. Couldn't leave Sasuke alone.

Maybe he should check his phone? Maybe he should let Sasuke's roommate know he wouldn't be home? What was the guy's name... Dei - something?

Naruto decided to get up. He'd hung Sasuke's precious jacket in the closet. So that he didn't come off as a pervert, he'd left him with his dress shirt and pants on but removed his shoes and tie (he had this odd fear that Sasuke would choke in the middle of the night if he didn't). He dug around in one of the pockets and found Sasuke's phone only to realize it was password protected. He ended up setting it on the desk in case Sasuke woke up and wanted to make a call or see what time it was. The hotel's alarm clock appeared to be busted so there wasn't another way to tell the time.

He went back to the closet to get the extra fuzzy blanket from atop one of the shelves since it was so cold sitting by the window. He grabbed his phone and dropped into the chair so that he could check his phone messages, unsure if he should be surprised that he hadn't heard from Shion. That was normal, though. He tried not to think about if she was with anyone. It's not like they couldn't date or whatever when they broke up. He slept with another girl once, when they'd been broken up for about six weeks, but, through other people, he'd also learned that Shion... well, he didn't want to think about it. She could do what she wanted, but he knew she'd come back eventually. Sucks that he hadn't heard from Kiba or Ino either, but he could imagine what they were doing... though he'd rather not. Not even his dad had texted him since the first day he'd arrived in New York. What if he'd been kidnapped or mugged and left in the street after being stabbed?

Sure, he'd dragged Sasuke's sorry ass back here, but he was pretty sure no one would go that far for him.

Naruto tugged the blanket to just under his chin and tried to get comfortable. There really wasn't enough room to sleep on the floor, and he didn't want Sasuke tripping over him if he needed to get up and use the bathroom in the middle of the night. A police siren blared from the street below. The city was so loud. He turned the volume up on his phone and leaned his head down on the chair. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. Naruto fell asleep, making it only half way through Metallica's, "Enter Sandman."

* * *

Surprisingly, he didn't wake up once while sleeping in the chair. The blanket was still wrapped around his body, and his phone was in his lap with the headphone wires tangled around two of his fingers. He glanced through the gap in the curtains and noticed it was lightly snowing. Then, he looked to the bed to see if Sasuke was still sleeping - but, the bed was empty.

With a furrowed brow, Naruto pushed the blanket off, stood, and stretched his arms above his head until he heard an elbow crack. After a quick look inside of the bathroom, he found there was no Sasuke there either. Would he be anywhere else? There was no note on the nightstand, and Sasuke's shoes and leather jacket were gone, too.

"Would that jerk have left without sayin' anything?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Needless to say, he was surprised, although maybe he shouldn't be.

"Hm." He went back for his phone and checked the time. It was only a little after 8 a.m.

In the scheme of life, it wasn't something he was going to let wreck his day, and there wasn't much he could do about it anyway. Not like they'd exchanged numbers. Hell, he didn't even know Sasuke's last name or exactly where he lived. The only way he knew how to deal with it was to crawl on to the bed and burrow under the covers. The dreary sky and falling snow made it easy for him to want to hibernate. He could sleep for another couple of hours and then find something new to do today. Like, maybe take a ride on the ferries or whatever. At least it would be free.

* * *

In the middle of this awesome dream about Scarlett Johansson flirting with him at a bar in her Black Widow outfit, Naruto awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He cursed as he searched around for it on the bed and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

No one answered, and it took him another 10 seconds to realize it wasn't even his phone that was ringing. It was coming from the desk where - oh, fuck. There, next to a large pad of hotel stationary, was Sasuke's cell phone.

When it stopped ringing, he walked to the desk to pick it up, but since it was locked, he couldn't do any more than stare at the password screen. The phone blinked at him unhelpfully, showing only that there was one missed call and now, apparently, a voicemail.

"Well, crap."

Should he... drop it off at the closest police station? Naruto flipped it over to see if it showed what carrier Sasuke used, but there was nothing there except the brand of the phone - Blackberry. That didn't really help. The only thing he could possibly think of was to try the bar where they'd met. The bartender seemed as though he was familiar with him. Or wait, why did he have to spend his day running around looking for a guy who couldn't be bothered to say goodbye, or, you know, thank you?

Sasuke, if he hadn't already, would find out pretty soon that his phone was missing, and there were only a few places he could've left it. But, since he was a nice guy, Naruto would at least stop by the bar since he'd be headed out soon. If that didn't work out, he'd just leave it in the hotel lobby, and Sasuke could pick it up his damn self.

Still, though. What a jerk. Talk about issues.

Naruto set the phone on the nightstand and went back to the bed so that he could lie down again. For a while, he stared at the ceiling. He wanted to be mad, and he even _was_ kinda mad. But, on the other hand, Sasuke _had_ taken him around the city last night, so he'd only be returning the favor by getting his phone back to him.

* * *

After wallowing in his thoughts for a while, pondering why people did the things they do, Naruto finally decided to get up, have a shower, and put some clothes on. No doubt it would be another cold day. It was still snowing, too. But, standing next to the window - it looked really pretty out there.

On his way out of the room, he made sure to bring the hotel key, his wallet, his own phone, and Sasuke's phone, too. Since he was hungry and figured the bar wouldn't be open until at least noon, he ended up going across the street to get an egg bagel sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Naruto grabbed a stool that looked out onto the street. He played with his phone for a while and was finally able to exchange a few messages with Kiba on Facebook. At least until he bailed on him for a drive to the grocery store with Ino. No messages from Shion yet, but that was cool. He didn't feel like he needed to text her while she was on vacation with friends.

Once he finished his sandwich, he threw away his trash and headed out into the cold again. The bar was only a few blocks away, but the wind was pretty damn cold, so he did his best to cover as much of his face as he could with his scarf. It was about quarter after noon when he opened the door to the bar. There were a handful of occupied tables, but there were also a few people sitting at the bar. The bartender wasn't the same as the one last night, but he decided to ask him about Sasuke anyway. When he took a seat, the man came over to him. He was in his late 20s and most of his head was shaved save for a dyed-blue mohawk.

"What can I get for you?" He asked Naruto in a voice so gruff it made him think he was a heavy smoker.

Naruto smiled politely. "Actually, I was wonderin' if you could help me out. I was with a guy here last night, and he ended up leavin' his cell phone behind. I thought he might be a regular?"

The man scratched his stubbly chin. "Maybe. We have lots of regulars. What's his name?"

"Sasuke? My age, my height. Asian."

The bartender smirked. "Sasuke? Yeah, I know Sasuke. And you say he left his phone behind?"

"Uh, yeah." Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Can I see it first?"

"Um, I guess. What's the big deal?" He pulled it out of his coat pocket and showed it to the bartender, who took it from Naruto and slid it open.

"Let's just say you aren't the first one who's tried to get that guy's information out of one of us."

"Seriously?" Naruto scoffed. "Jeez. You try to do a nice thing. Listen, I'm not gay for him. I just wanna get the jerk his phone back, and I have no idea how to do that."

"Why don't you leave it with me?"

Naruto considered it for a moment, but he didn't feel all that great about leaving Sasuke's possessions with a dude he didn't know. "I'd feel better about giving it to him myself."

The bartender knocked on the bar top. "Alright. Hold on. I know his roommate better than I do him. If you give me about 10 minutes, I can find his number for you. Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

"Sure, uh. I'll have a Blue Moon, I guess. Thanks."

"You got it." He brought the bottle over to Naruto, attended one of the other patrons, and then headed to the back of the bar.

It wasn't more than five minutes that he returned and passed Naruto a scrap of paper with a number on it.

"That's his roommate's cell phone. We've partied together a couple of times, but I couldn't tell you exactly where they live. Maybe near Williamsburg."

Naruto scanned the numbers before nodding. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll give him a call." He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the numbers. The phone rang... once, twice, three times, four... and then he got the voicemail.

"Sorry, but your Princess is another castle! Deidara isn't in right now, but leave a message at the beep, and she'll get back to you when she feels like it. Kisses," and the message was, literally, followed by two kiss noises.

"Um, hi. I was out with Sasuke last night, and he forgot his cell phone. So, if he wants it. I guess he can call me. My number is 815-254-6088." Naruto hung up after that, feeling awkward. He hadn't expected Sasuke to have such a... flamboyant... sounding roommate. Then again, from what he remembered of their conversation last night, he knew Deidara was a crossdresser and that he was, most probably, also gay.

Naruto wasn't homophobic or anything, though he'd never really had any gay friends before. But, Sasuke, had he never mentioned it, was not a guy Naruto would've pegged as being into men. He supposed he had this image in his head of gay men being a little more... effeminate. Sasuke wasn't like that beyond the occasional innuendo. Even then, it was never a whole lot different than how he would kid with Kiba on occasion.

The bartender came by a little later. "Were you able to get a hold of him?"

"I left a message," he said. "Can I go ahead and pay for this?"

"Sure. Four bucks."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and left $6 on the bar. He swallowed the rest of the beer in a single gulp and, figuring he'd done all he could for now, decided to do some bumming around the city until he heard from Sasuke.

* * *

Without a guide, Naruto was a bit of a lost soul as he fumbled with figuring out the subway system. Although, he never had a hard time asking people for help if he didn't know where he was going. He ended up at Rockefeller Center after walking a few blocks away from the subway station. Lots of people were skating on the ice rink, so he watched them for a while until he decided to go into the GE Building. He bummed around the gift shop, pondering how much he needed a Mouse Rat t-shirt, but who wanted to pay nearly $30 for that?

There was a spiral staircase near the entrance of the store, so he walked up it, and discovered that he could take a tour of NBC Studio. He wondered if he'd be able to see any celebrities if he went on it? Naruto was just checking out the signs on the walls that showed the prices when his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

Without much thought, he slid his finger over the answer button and asked, "Hello?"

"Oh. You have a fantastic phone voice, has anyone ever told you that? You'd be a natural if you ever decided to take up phone sex as an occupation."

"Um, pardon?"

"I'm calling you because apparently the prima donna that is my roommate left his phone... with you... last night?" There was an almost girlish giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Um," Naruto had to step out of the way of another customer, "Yeah. He... well, whatever. He passed out in my hotel room - "

"Oh, did he now?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at one of the TV screens. "Right, so. You can just tell him I have his phone, and if he wants it, I'll leave it in the lobby tonight - "

"Oh, no. You can't do that," Deidara purred. "You should definitely bring it here so that I can meet you. I'd get him for you, but he's a bit... indisposed at the moment. He looked _very_ tired when he came in this morning. I'm sure he would _love_ to see you - what did you say your name is again?"

"...Naruto."

"Naruto. That rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"Listen, I don't really have time to drop it off - "

"Shush." There was a sudden shriek in his ear. "Ah, my muffins are burning! The address is," Deidara proceeded to ramble off an address before chirping out a goodbye and hanging up on him.

Naruto stood there for a second, unable to help repeating the street address over and over in his head. Did that guy... really expect him to go all the way to Brooklyn to bring Sasuke his phone? Shaking his head, he opened up his Google Maps app and punched in the address to see how long it would take by subway.

Ugh. Almost 35 minutes.

He could easily still leave the phone in the hotel lobby. Surely the roommate would have enough sense to tell Sasuke that he'd called, and that he could pick it up whenever...

"Crap."

Naruto gave one last glance at the tour prices before shoving his phone into his coat pocket and heading back toward the subway station.

As he saw it, he still technically owed Sasuke for his kindness last night, and it would only eat up a couple hours out of his day. The guilt would've nagged at him anyway, and he supposed seeing the look of surprise on Sasuke's face after Naruto showed up on his doorstep would be pretty worth it.

* * *

The subway ride wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, it was pretty relaxing since it was so warm. There weren't even that many people in the subway car, so he got to sit there and listen to music for more than 30 minutes without being bothered.

When he got off at the stop that was supposedly the closest to Sasuke's residence, he got turned around after reaching the top of the stairs. He walked south a block before realizing he should've gone the other direction. Then he had to cross the street, walk for four blocks, take a right, walk four blocks, another left and then he came to a row of brownstones that all looked the same to him. He'd texted himself the street number, so he went by three different buildings before he found the right one. He walked up the stone steps, which must've been recently shoveled as they were clear of snow. There was a door, but it was locked. However, there was a buzzer that listed the three apartments within, and, apparently, Sasuke and Deidara lived in No. 3. Naruto pushed the call button and waited for a minute before the intercom crackled to life.

"Are you Naruto?" It was the same voice from on the phone earlier.

"I am," he answered.

"Lovely, well, I'll buzz you in. Sasuke's in the shower. Come on up."

The intercom cut off, and Naruto found himself sighing. For a second, he considered whether or not this was a smart idea - for him to be going into a stranger's apartment, but it's not like he couldn't defend himself. After kicking off some of the snow from his boots, he went up the stairs to the second floor where, at the end of a short hallway, was a door with the number 3 on it. He approached it and was set to knock on the door only for it to swing open in his face.

He was greeted by a rather slim man with long, blond hair that hung over one eye. In the back, it was pulled into a tiny ponytail. He wore black jeans and a sort of black mesh-looking shirt that cropped to reveal a sliver his flat stomach. He also had on some lip gloss and black eyeliner. If Naruto hadn't already known that he was a guy, he might've thought this was a woman. Deidara's facial features were delicate and even sorta... pretty. For a dude.

"Like what you see?" The blond grinned at him flirtatiously and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I'm so happy to see another blond, and here I thought Sasuke said he'd _never_ be into blonds, but I think that's just because, _obviously_ he'd only ever be comparing him to me, and there just _isn't_ anyone as fabulous as yours truly." He held out his hand, and Naruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to kiss the back of it or shake it.

"You're Deidara? Sasuke's roommate?" He took the man's hand and shook it. "Your hand's... very soft."

"Oh, it's this lotion I use. You should totally try it! Let me look at you," Deidara, still holding onto Naruto's hand, looked him up and down with a scrutinizing eye. "Yes, yes. Sasuke does like his men very masculine, and you... if you're wearing a plaid shirt under all of that..." He rubbed his thumb briefly against Naruto's hand, "I am going to have to - "

"Uh, I think you have the wrong idea here. Sasuke and I - "

"Don't worry. I know how Sasuke is. I didn't mention to him that you were coming. I wanted it to be a surprise." He let Naruto's hand go and waved him inside. "Come in, come in. I'll go see if he's presentable."

Since he was basically being shoved in anyway, Naruto entered the apartment, and was immediately struck with how nice it was. There was a small kitchen to the right - all stainless steel appliances - and exposed brick that ran through the dining and living area. A staircase broke up the space between the dining and living rooms, and there was this old marble fireplace that looked like it still worked. The wood floors were a very dark, almost chocolate color, and it was all tastefully decorated. Surprisingly... masculine. It looked like the kind of bachelor pad Naruto would want if he lived in a big city.

"You wait here in the kitchen. I just baked some muffins, would you like one?" Deidara opened one of the kitchen cabinets to get him a plate. He picked out a muffin that was hidden underneath a towel-covered basket. "Chocolate chip. Sasuke doesn't really like sweets, but when I feel stressed I start baking things, so please help yourself."

"Sure... thanks." Naruto took the muffin hesitantly and then watched as the blond jogged up the stairs, ponytail bouncing behind him.

He sat at the breakfast bar and started picking at the muffin. After only one bite, Naruto realized it was freaking delicious, so he wolfed down the rest of it in less than 20 seconds. He grabbed another one out of the basket and, this time, ate more slowly. While he was sitting there, he could hear some shouting coming from upstairs and couldn't help but smirk as he licked the chocolate from his fingertips.

"What the hell are you nagging me for?" He heard Sasuke say. "You're making my headache worse, you know that?"

"Well, sweetheart. I just thought you'd want to see this special surprise waiting for you in the kitchen."

"I don't _want_ one of your stupid muffins," Sasuke growled while coming down the steps. He got all of half way before he stopped.

Naruto glanced up at him, mouth full of muffin. "Yo."

"What..." Sasuke gripped the railing and looked accusingly at his roommate, "Why is _he_ here?"

"Rude," Deidara said. "I'm doing you a favor. He's obviously a lot _nicer_ than the men you usually screw. He went to all this trouble to - "

"Shut up." Then he glared at Naruto. "Why are you here?"

Naruto slid off of the stool, mostly because he was tired of listening to Sasuke bitch at Deidara.

"Me?" Naruto walked to the base of the steps. Sasuke was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, his hair still wet from the shower. "You asshole. _You're_ the one who puked on my sneakers, and _I'm_ the one who dragged your ass back to the hotel, held your hair while you vomited some more, and gave you the goddam bed after you passed out."

"Wait, what?" Deidara pushed Sasuke out of the way and came down the rest of the stairs until he was face to face with Naruto. "You two didn't - "

"No," Naruto said quickly. "I'm not gay. Why does everyone think that?"

"Oh, really? I thought for sure - " Deidara still didn't look like he believed him.

"Listen, Naruto. I don't know why you're stalking me, but - " Sasuke came down another step.

"Me? Stalk _you_?" He laughed. "Hardly. I'm just bringin' your stupid phone back since you left it in _my_ hotel room."

"You came all this way to bring my cell phone?"

"Yeah, asshole." Naruto pulled it out of his jacket pocket and shoved it at him.

Sasuke looked down at it and then at Naruto.

"Well, now that I've wasted a substantial chunk of my day, I'll be leavin'." Naruto turned to Deidara. "It was very nice meetin' _you_ ," he said pointedly. "And thank you for the muffins. They were delicious."

He turned around and started to walk away. He was almost to the door when there was a thud behind him, and before he could make it out of the doorway, someone grabbed him by the wrist.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "What."

"I'm..." Sasuke's gaze wavered slightly. "...Sorry. I was wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at the other man. "You say it in a way that makes me think you don't say 'sorry' very often."

"Are you going to accept my apology or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I will. If you mean it. If you say it sincerely." He smirked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked. "You're the one who said he was wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"Cool. Then all is forgiven. After all, you took care of me last night." He ended up smiling.

"You're like a child. Your moods change very quickly."

He shrugged, not particularly offended. "Maybe."

Sasuke sighed and, realizing he was still holding onto Naruto, let him go. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over his shoulder at Deidara, who was watching them with curiosity.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke asked his roommate.

"Sure... I'll just... go to my room and pretend not to listen at the door."

"You do that," Sasuke grunted and returned his attention to Naruto. "You didn't have to come all this way, you know. I would've figured out where I left it eventually."

"I tried that," he said, while watching Deidara go up the stairs, "But your roommate was pretty insistent I bring it here, I guess. Said somethin' about surprisin' you."

"I'm sure." Sasuke sneered. "He does have the tendency to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Do you mind sitting back down? I'm going to put a shirt on."

"Why?" Naruto smirked again. "Nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Hn. It's too early in the day for you to be flirting with me, Naruto."

"What?" He chuckled. "And besides, it's almost 2!"

"So you admit you were flirting with me," Sasuke continued to tease him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I hope you've brushed your teeth since last night."

"Several times, don't worry." Sasuke grimaced. "Give me a minute? Sit." He pointed at the stool. "Eat a muffin. Don't go anywhere."

"Tch. Bossy."

Naruto, as Sasuke started up the stairs, went back to the stool to sit and because he was a nervous eater, grabbed another muffin.

"I'm gonna be fat by the time I fly back to Chicago, I swear."

* * *

When Sasuke returned, he was looking more preened than earlier. He sported a black t-shirt that had the words "Electric Tea Garden" written in white block letters.

"Nice shirt," Naruto said. "Would be a good band name."

Sasuke snorted as he read through and replied to some messages on his phone. "If we ever start a band, remind me not to let you name it."

"Like I'd start a band with you. Do you even play anything?" Naruto was suddenly reminded of thoughts he'd had last night about Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke only shrugged. "Not really."

Naruto had this odd impression that he was most definitely lying. "Liar."

Sasuke looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I just think... I have this weird feelin'... I mean. If you work in the music industry, you gotta know somethin' about music, right?"

"Are you back to writing my biography?" Sasuke asked and pushed the phone to the side.

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that, you narcissistic bastard. Now are you gonna tell me why you ditched me this mornin'?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't _ditch_ you. We didn't have any plans. We hardly know each other."

"So barfing on my shoes isn't what you'd call a 'shared moment'?"

"Did you just quote _Chasing Amy_ to me?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Hn." This time Sasuke actually smiled. "I told you you'd make a great partner for Trivial Pursuit."

Naruto swiped his thumb across the counter and grumbled, "Yeah, well. Despite what people think, I am not your _partner_."

"By the way. How did you get a hold of Deidara?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Did you go through my phone?"

"How the hell would I go through your phone if it was locked?" He gestured with his hands as he continued, "God, you are so paranoid, Sasuke. What do you think I did? I went to that bar where the bartender had totally been flirtin' with you and asked if they knew you. And, no surprise, that guy seemed to know you pretty well."

"Are you implying something?"

"Don't give me that. You're the one who said last night - " He suddenly blinked at the other man. "Wait. This feels weird." A strange sense of deja vu hit him pretty hard, but he didn't know why.

"What does?"

"You... me." He gazed at Sasuke as if he expected him to know the answer.

"You were saying that last night, too." Sasuke pointed at him. "We need to work on expanding your vocabulary."

" _We_ don't need to work on anything 'cause I just came here to bring your phone." He, very briefly, picked up Sasuke's phone and set it down again before placing his hand into his lap.

"Uh huh." Sasuke covered the phone with his hand, absently running his thumb over its side. "And what were you doing before you came here?"

"I was at Rockefeller or whatever. I was gonna take a tour. Maybe see Tina Fey."

"That tour is lame. There are much better places to see in Brooklyn."

"Well, I don't _know_ Brooklyn," Naruto argued. "I got lost just comin' out of the subway station." He scowled and reached for what was left of his muffin. "This is good. Must be nice havin' someone who bakes shit for you."

"I'd get fat if I ate everything he made."

"Yeah, then what would all the guys do if you got chubby? Guess that means your gay stock would plummet, eh?"

Sasuke watched him observantly as he continued picking at the muffin. "It's a crude way of putting it, but there's nothing wrong with staying in shape. I suppose your girlfriend wouldn't mind it if you put on an extra 20 pounds?"

"She's technically not my girlfriend at the moment, so I suppose I don't give a crap what she'd think about that."

"Oh that's right," Sasuke drolly replied. "You told me... you're on a break?"

He dusted the crumbs from his hands. "Yep. I'm free as a bird."

"Hm."

"What? What is it?" He tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. "You're starin'."

"I'm thinking," Sasuke said impatiently.

"Thought maybe you were constipated." He pulled a self-congratulatory face for throwing out a quip like that.

Sasuke settled his chin on top of his hand. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Sometimes." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto," Sasuke said after a pause. "About last night."

"Yeah?"

"I..." Sasuke looked as though he was struggling with what to say next, leaving Naruto to feel kind of awkward, like he was somehow forcing Sasuke to explain himself.

"Listen." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I know you said you had a shit day, and I dunno you that well. You probably have lots of things goin' on that are none of my business. You were good to me last night, so let's just call it even."

"You don't have to make excuses for me," Sasuke replied, sounding kind of angry.

"Why are you gettin' mad? I'm sayin' that I don't hold it against you."

The other man frowned, the creases in his brow furrowing severely. "I don't need your pity."

"Who said I feel pity for you? In fact, I'm startin' to feel the opposite."

"Oh? I thought you said we were sharing a moment."

"Tch. That was last night. When that iceberg up your ass started to thaw out. But, maybe that was just the alcohol."

Sasuke's lips parted in surprise. "Do you always say exactly what you think?"

"Mostly, yeah. Why?"

"Most people aren't like that, you know. They think one thing and say something entirely different."

"Maybe the people _you_ hang around with," he mumbled.

"Maybe." Sasuke appeared thoughtful. "Why I left this morning... I... felt embarrassed."

"I don't care that you puked, dude. I can't tell you how many bushes I've puked in goin' out with friends."

"Yes, well I'm not like you. I'm usually in control, and..."

"So you had an off day." Naruto started to reach for another muffin but caught himself. "Happens to the best of us. Stupid addicting muffins. Did he put crack in there?" He gestured up the stairs.

"It's very probable he put _something_ in there."

"Oh. _Oh_. Heh. Convenient for when they give me the munchies."

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Ah, you laughed! You did that last night, too!"

"Did I?" Sasuke tilted his head, which caused a few pieces of hair to fall over one of his eyes. "I guess you saw all kinds of sides to me last night."

"Sure did. Fifty Shades of Sasuke. Maybe we need a safeword for when we hang out together, huh?"

"Do you and your fraternity friends have a book club?"

"Ha ha. I'm not in a frat, just so you know."

"So you just look the part then."

"How do I look any different than you?" He gave Sasuke a genuinely puzzled look.

"Are you kidding me right now? You mean, besides me being Asian and you being blond, tan, and blue-eyed?"

"That's not what I meant." Naruto glanced self-consciously at the back of his hands. "And I'm not _that_ tan," he mumbled. "It's winter, after all."

"So."

He glanced up again, catching what he thought to be an especially intense look being thrown his way. "So?"

"I may have room in my schedule today... if you still require a tour guide."

"Yeah, right. I fell for that once before, but you get a little body fluid on me, and you bolt. I wonder, is this how the girls I dated in high school felt?"

Sasuke covered his eyes. "Thanks for that image."

"You're welcome," Naruto said proudly and laughed. "I _suppose_ that I didn't really have anything in mind. I gotta pack at some point, I guess."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Not until really late, but yeah. Planes can fly in the snow, right?"

"They can."

Naruto shivered. "I don't like flyin' very much. I'm surprised I flew out here to be honest, but I really wanted to just - "

"Get away?" Sasuke finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I can empathize."

"Mm. Should we ask Deidara if he wants to tag along?"

"Absolutely not," Sasuke answered immediately.

"He doesn't seem that bad to me."

"Try living with him."

"I think you're too hard on him," Naruto pushed.

Sasuke grabbed his phone when it vibrated. "Right. Say that after I leave you with him when I go upstairs to get ready."

"God, are you one of those gay guys that takes, like, 8 hours to get ready?"

"Just because you can roll out of bed with your hair looking like that." Glancing up from his phone, Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto felt his hair. "Wait. What's wrong with my hair? You keep pickin' on me! You're gonna give a guy a complex."

"You're an idiot. Come upstairs with me. I don't trust you not to steal the silverware." Sasuke got off of the stool and gave a stretch.

"Wow, you really _are_ paranoid." Naruto stood up next to him and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"You can take your jacket off if you want," Sasuke told him. "Throw it over the chair there." He pointed at the dining table.

Naruto hurried out of his jacket and scarf, placing them carefully on the back of the wooden chair. He followed Sasuke up the stairs where, at the top, he was met by an orange tabby cat. The cat tried to brush up against Sasuke's leg, but Sasuke shook him off.

"Aw. Do you want some lovin'?" Naruto cooed at the animal and leaned down to pet it for a while.

Sasuke stopped in the hallway. "Don't encourage him. He's going to start expecting attention from me now, too. I suppose that means the two of you have something in common."

"You're hilarious." Naruto gave up on the cat and continued following.

They passed an unexpectedly large full-bath and then Deidara's bedroom, which behind the closed door, could be heard a belting Cyndi Lauper singing about girls who just wanted to have fun.

"I may have hurt his feelings," Sasuke said. "Judging by the music."

"You should say sorry later. He was just tryin' to set us up. I think."

"Obviously. Apparently he thought you'd be my type? Hn. Hardly."

"Hey!" Naruto ran up to him and gave him a light push. "I'm _everybody's_ type."

"Sure," Sasuke replied, turning to look at him over his shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was told to sit only on the chair in Sasuke's bedroom and to touch nothing. Meanwhile, the other man went back and forth between his room and the bathroom while getting ready. Of course, Naruto could only sit still for so long, so he ended up getting up and nosing about the room.  
There wasn't much in the way of personal decoration, really. The walls were painted a grayish-white. There was a double bed, a desk, chair, one taller dresser and one smaller. There was a pinboard with a bunch of concert tickets. Most were within the tri-state area, some from Seattle. There were a few photos, too. But, literally, only three. One of Sasuke with another guy that had sort of silverish hair. They were both talking to some guy who was holding a guitar on an empty stage. The second was of Sasuke, Deidara, and a third man who resembled Sasuke but was a few inches taller and had longer hair.

Naruto stared at that one much longer than the first, wondering if they were related. He was a very attractive older man. Could it be his brother? The third was a photo of Sasuke appearing several years younger, and he was in mid-conversation with an auburn-haired guy who had several striking tattoos. This one made him curious and, without thinking, he unpinned it. There was something about the look in Sasuke's eyes - intense, passionate, warm even. The two men were standing what Naruto considered to be intimately close. The ginger was smirking. Honestly, he would've assumed this was an old boyfriend maybe? Just by the way they were looking at each other.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

Naruto nearly dropped the photo, but then he held it out to Sasuke. "Who's this?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the picture before grabbing it from his hand. "That's not any of your business."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I yanked it out of one of your drawers or anything. Is this an old boyfriend?"

"No." Sasuke pinned it back on the board. "He's a friend of my brother's."

"Sure." Naruto could totally tell he was lying. "Okay."

Sasuke glared. "Would you like me to go through your stuff?"

"You can if you want." He shrugged because he thought of himself as an open book. "I have a photo or two in my wallet and plenty on my phone."

"No thanks. I don't want to end up seeing any naked pictures of your girlfriend."

"Fair enough. I'm just curious, though. I know you're gay and all - " Sasuke gave him a funny look. "What, you are, aren't you?"

Sasuke sighed. "What is it you're curious about? I already told you he wasn't a boyfriend."

"Fine. You two look good together, though. S'all I'm sayin'. You look like you're into him, and I guess I'd be a bit curious about your type."

"What if you're my type?" He asked, almost sounding serious.

"Yeah, right. You've already told me plenty of times that I'm not your type. You said I'm too blond and too dumb and too honest and too tan."

"You're such a drama queen. I didn't say any of those things."

"Did someone say drama queen?" Deidara appeared in the doorway as if he'd apparated like the kids in Harry Potter. He had the cat in his arms, although it wore a very disgruntled expression as its whiskers twitched. "Oh, look at you, Sasuke. Your hair looks especially sexy and so... _Asian_. More J-rock than K-pop I'd say."

Naruto'd been too caught up in his curiosity about the photos to notice Sasuke's wardrobe change or that he was all primped and preened. His hair was spiky and stuck up in the back, and he wore a pair of nice dark blue jeans, brown boots, and a dark navy sweater with a higher collar and zipper. Preppy but... just cool. There was always an air of cool about him, though. It almost annoyed Naruto since he often wanted to think of himself as cool, too, but... nah, he was still a goof at heart.

He got distracted, however, as Deidara set the squirming tabby onto the floor and slid up next to Sasuke so that he could put an arm around him. The blond man sniffed at Sasuke's neck.

"You smell good, too. So pretty." Deidara let out a long sigh. "You know, Naruto. I've known him since he was little. When he was much scrawnier, and, if you can believe it, even more of a little bitch."

Sasuke glared at him but didn't try to move away. "Do you have to get so close?"

"Yes, yes I do." Deidara squeezed him. "Because I know how much you love it. Touching. Affection. Hugs. These are a few of your favorite things." He sing-songed the last part.

Naruto grinned. "You two seem close. I was goin' through Sasuke's photos there." He pointed. "In that one, he looks like he might be in high school?"

"That one?" Deidara, discarding Sasuke like a used tissue, immediately went to unpin it. "Yes, that's our other friend Yahiko. I always thought Sasuke had a thing for him, but who wouldn't? He's a beautiful man. We hardly hear from him now as he has a blue-haired girlfriend that he's always traveling with."

"I'm sure Naruto doesn't care to hear all of this," Sasuke said gruffly and gave Naruto an especially threatening stare, misguidedly assuming it would cause him to give in and drop the subject.

"No, I care." He laughed the instant Sasuke's expression darkened. "What about the other one, with you in it? Is that... his brother?"

"Yes, yes. That's my bestie, Itachi. He's so _fabulous_ , Naruto. Smart. Funny. Successful. Sexy. Everything I want in a man." Deidara let out a huge sigh and started to fan himself. "Sadly. He doesn't swing that way. No matter what I've tried, he's never succumbed to my advances."

"Even if he was gay," Sasuke said snidely. "He'd be way out of your league, Deidara."

"I don't disagree. Though it pains me to admit as much." Deidara pushed his hair out of his face. "He's... you know, how do I put it? Like one of those Greek sculptures... you get to look at it and appreciate its beauty from afar... but you never get to... to touch it... to, you know. Make out a little with it when you're both drunk and out with friends and his jeans are particularly tight that night, and..."

Sasuke and Naruto both cleared their throats at the same time.

Deidara snapped out of it, though there was a blush to his cheeks. "Sorry, boys. I excited myself just thinking about it. Do you have any siblings, Naruto?"

"Nope," he answered, and realized his jaw was starting to hurt from smiling so much. "I'm an only child."

"How unfortunate. I was hoping you'd say you had an older brother." Deidara slid up against him and wound an arm about his waist. "So which one of your parents has the lovely blond hair?"

"My dad," Naruto answered Deidara and spared a glance at Sasuke, who seemed to be eyeing the groping hand settled at his hip. "So, you're... close to your brother?"

"Oh, they're very close," Deidara answered in Sasuke's place. "Itachi's very protective. It took a lot of convincing to let him give Sasuke up. I wanted Sasuke to move out here, and - "

"Deidara." Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto, at Sasuke's urgent tone, glanced between both men curiously. He wanted to know more, but Sasuke was entitled to his privacy.

"Alright, well. I'll leave you two kids alone. Naruto," Deidara, apparently offended at being silenced, turned and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope maybe I'll see you later? We usually go out on Saturday nights. Maybe you'll consider going with us?"

"Uh... Um. Sure?"

Deidara wiped at the non-existent lipstick smudge he'd left on Naruto's cheek. "Good. I'm sure Sasuke has something in his closet that you can borrow." Then he flounced right out of the bedroom while calling for the cat.

Naruto held a hand to his assaulted cheek. "What just happened?"

"I think you got invited to the local gay bar." Sasuke slid his hands into his jean pockets. "Lucky you."

"I dunno about that. He's certainly an interesting guy, isn't he?"

"And that's about all you can say for him. He certainly has a habit of oversharing, especially where it doesn't concern him."

Naruto chewed at his lip, not really feeling it was his place to argue otherwise. "So. Are we... goin' somewhere?"

Sasuke took a step closer. "What are you in the mood to do? Did you have lunch already?"

"I had a bagel sandwich about... three hours ago? I'm not starvin', though. Probably because all of those muffins."

"Hm. How about coffee then? To start. I don't know if I've fully woken up yet."

"You did have a rough night." Naruto reached out slowly and lightly punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes brightened for a moment. "What was that for?"

"I wanna hear more stories about you. But you stopped him."

"Is this you... pouting?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned slightly forward, into Naruto's space. "Because. It's adorable."

"Shut up. Stop flirtin' with me." Naruto closed an eye and squinted at him with the other.

"You're the one making out with my roommate," Sasuke said in a lower voice. "You could do much better."

"We weren't makin' out," Naruto argued. "You're the one who let him kiss me!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Should I have defended your honor?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. It's been noted that, as your tour guide, I am to maintain your chastity throughout the duration of your visit." Sasuke stepped over to his closet and pulled out a very expensive looking, longer black coat, which he draped over one arm. "My treat today. Since I...inconvenienced you so much last night... and this morning."

The other man was standing especially close to him, so Naruto gave him a sniff. "You _do_ smell good."

Sasuke's eyebrow instantly went up. "You sure you're not gay?"

"Pretty sure." He wiggled his hand. "I'd say 90-10 after seein' your brother."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said so the next time we speak."

"Ah, don't be jealous that I'd do your brother and not you."

"Harsh." Though Sasuke was smiling. "You know, you better be careful, Naruto. Where we're going, there may be some men in this neighborhood who'll eat you alive."

"I think I can handle myself just fine. After all, I've done okay hangin' around you, haven't I?"

Sasuke smirked. "That's because I've been a perfect gentleman."

"Minus that one time," Naruto reminded him.

"Yes, minus that one time when I lost my cool and my dinner."

Naruto chuckled. "I think I like you more this way. Knowin' that you're not so perfect. You're just a guy... who can't hold his liquor."

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke cuffed him on the back of his head and shoved him toward the door, making Naruto laugh even harder in the process. "Get moving, idiot."

"Bastard," Naruto cried as he nearly tripped into the doorframe. "Be more gentle. Not everyone likes it rough."

"Told you," said Sasuke. "We need to work on our safewords. Mine can be... Idiot and Moron. Yours can be..."

"Bastard and Asshat?"

"Asshat?" Sasuke mused as they continued down the hallway. "I like it. You realize, if anyone else called me either of those things, they'd end up in the hospital."

"Yeesh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You're so violent. Pretty sure I remember you were about to beat me up last night, just for worryin' about you gettin' home."

Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to him. "I did?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto frowned. "How convenient."

"Hm."

"No worries." He waved it away. "Like I've said. I got into fights all the time as a kid. I coulda held my own."

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "You seem like you'd put up a fight."

Naruto smiled coyly. "Is that how you like it?"

"Tch." Sasuke ignored him and started down the stairs. "Hurry up, moron. Or I'm going to leave you with Deidara."

"I heard that!" Deidara wailed from the sofa in the living area. "He should only be so lucky! I'm always the life of the party!"

When they were downstairs, Naruto put on his coat, scarf, and hat. Sasuke was waiting by the door.

"Do you always tie your scarf that way?" Sasuke asked, inspecting it with a furrowed brow.

Naruto pulled at it. "What's wrong with the way I tied it?"

"It looks... here, just let me." Swiftly, Sasuke untied it and began to re-tie it using this complicated knot that Naruto couldn't even follow. He watched Sasuke's fingers as he did it.

"You definitely play something," he murmured.

"Hm?" Sasuke momentarily raised his eyes from what he was doing.

Deidara made a clucking noise from behind them. "You realize I am going to call Itachi about this and tell him you're... tying other men's scarves."

Sasuke finished and glared at his roommate. "Make sure you tell him what you tried to do to me last weekend while you're at it."

"What? I didn't - " Deidara scoffed, stammered, and made several strangled choking noises. "I was... I'd been... I was really drunk that night, Sasuke. Don't you tell your brother about that. He'll kill me!"

"Maybe if you're on your best behavior," Sasuke replied. "I'll forgive you."

Naruto didn't know what they were talking about, but he was amused by Sasuke's playful, threatening side. He sure acted like he was annoyed by Deidara, but it was pretty clear that he really did care about him. At least, it was pretty obvious to Naruto anyway.

"Ready?" He asked Naruto as he shooed him toward the door.

"Uh... sure. Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go. It's gonna be cold."

"Hence why I'm taking you for coffee."

Naruto opened the door and stepped into the hallway outside of Sasuke's apartment. "And you'll tell me some stories? You know, to make up for last night?"

"Within reason," Sasuke agreed as he closed the door behind him and started them walking toward the stairs. "So long as... I get to hear a bit more about you, too."

For some reason, Naruto felt his face grow hot. "Sure," he said slowly. "It's only fair. Plus, I have tons of awesome stories to tell."

"I can see that about you," Sasuke replied as they reached the first floor of the building and were about to head out into the cold, snowy weather once more. He held the door open for Naruto.

"Thanks," he said and waited for him on the stoop.

Naruto pulled out his gloves and put them on. It was snowing more heavily than earlier, but it was still that very pretty, soft snow.

"Too bad the snow's so soft," he mumbled, reaching down to swipe some of the powder with his gloved hand. "We could have a snowball fight."

The both of them shared a lingering look while Sasuke also put on his black leather gloves.

"Thug," Sasuke called him and smiled crookedly. "You school-skipping high school thug."

"Stop sayin' that." He stuck out his bottom lip. "I'm a senior in college, you know. Old enough to drink, gamble, and all kinds of crap."

"Of course you are," Sasuke said mockingly and put a hand to Naruto's back, urging him to go down the steps. "And you can tell me all about it after I buy you a cup of coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke brought him to a coffee place in Williamsburg called Mountain Province. It wasn't what he expected at all as, walking in, it reminded him of someone's grandmother's house. Not, like, in a bad way, but just because of the mismatched, antique furniture and kitschy wallpaper. It was incredibly comfortable, and they were able to snag a table by the window. As they hung their coats on the back of their chairs, Sasuke asked him what he wanted.

"I don't know, what's good here?"

"I usually get tea, but if you want caffeine, then I suggest the cappuccino."

"Alright. I trust you," he said with a smile.

While he waited for Sasuke to return, he got out his phone and checked his messages. He saw that he had a missed call from his dad. He must not have heard the phone on their way here. Surprisingly, Sasuke had been somewhat chatty, telling Naruto about some of his more favorite places to eat and drink around Brooklyn. Again, it was nice to have someone so knowledgeable about the area as this was a place he never would have found on his own.

While texting his father to at least let him know he was still alive, Sasuke sat back down in the chair opposite him.

"I thought you'd take me to a much more pretentious place," Naruto told him. "You know, where all the waitresses and waiters have names like North or Apple or Xanadu. And all the coffee beans come from some tiny village in Tibet."

"I'm thinking, considering most of the people working here are Filipino, I'd be very surprised if anyone had a name like that. As for Tibet, I'm not sure their top export is coffee beans."

Naruto chuckled and set his elbows on the table.

"Do you really have that low an opinion of me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno," he replied. "You're growin' on me. Speakin' of Tibet, did you know I once went through this stage where I wanted to be a monk?"

"Please tell me you went so far as to shave your head." Sasuke rested both arms on the table and leaned forward.

"Ah," he laughed, "I _have_ done that, but not 'cause I wanted to be a monk."

"Let me guess. You lost a dare?"

"Pretty much. Luckily my hair grows fast. I didn't mind it, though. You'd be surprised how many women love to touch a guy's bald head."

"You're right. I probably would be."

"Right, I keep forgettin' about the whole gay thing." Naruto tilted his head and gave Sasuke an ornery smile.

"Good," Sasuke said blandly. "I live for the day when we're all just people and you're no longer imagining what I get up to in the bedroom."

Naruto made a choking noise. "Thanks for those images."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, an older woman came by with a tray and dropped off Sasuke's steaming cup of tea and Naruto's cappuccino. There was a leaf shape designed into the top of it. They both thanked the woman as she left their table while offering a small, polite bow of the head.

"It's almost too pretty to drink, isn't it?" He murmured, simply enjoying holding the white mug in his hands. "Smells good, too."

"I've never heard a single person say bad things about anything they've had here."

Naruto took his first sip. It was so light and flavorful. He licked his lips. "S'good."

"So, you were saying," Sasuke took a sip of his tea, "About becoming a monk?"

"Oh, yeah." He set his mug down. "I dunno. I went through some weird spiritual stage as a little kid, I guess. Or, maybe I just liked those orange robes they wear. Not sure why I brought that up... that was before my mom passed. Obviously, after she died, I had some issues with God and religion and all that, so, instead, I just wanted to get a job where I could make enough money to take care of a family."

"Are you and your girlfriend considering... having kids?" Sasuke asked.

"Honestly?" Naruto leaned back in his chair, gazing at an invisible point close on the ceiling. "We talked about it. Once or twice. She's... older than me. That's apparently why we fight as much as we do. She's... well. I'll just say that I'm still in college, so I'm not ready to settle down or whatever, but... in the future, yeah. A family would be nice, right?"

"Family is important, yes," Sasuke said softly and met Naruto's gaze.

"You look sad," he said. "Somethin' wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Tell me more. I want to hear more of these stories you have."

"Let's see." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought. "I don't wanna prove you right when you say I'm a thug, but I was a handful as a kid. Growin' up I had a lot of energy, so my mom always yelled at me a lot, but really, she was as excitable as I was."

"Do you have a photo of her I could see?" Sasuke asked. "If you don't mind."

"No, sure." He reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a small photo of he and his mother sitting on the porch. "That was Halloween," he explained as he handed it to Sasuke. "I was a pumpkin. I was about... four years old?"

Sasuke took it, holding it gingerly. "She's very pretty." He raised his eyes briefly. "It would've been amazing if you'd ended up with her hair."

"I know, right?" Naruto laughed loudly. "I wouldn't mind, but nah. I ended up with dad's hair. My eyes are shaped like hers. Maybe my mouth a bit, too. What about you? Who do you look more like?"

Sasuke handed back the photo. "My mother."

"Your mom must be really pretty then."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "Thank you?"

"Well, you're good looking, right? It's okay to own it. I'm not half bad either."

"You're so modest."

"Hey, I didn't say I was the best lookin' guy in the world. Not even close. But, I'm not horrid to look at."

"No, horrid is not a word I would use to describe you." Sasuke held his mug and sighed.

"You really don't like to talk about your family much, do you."

"Not particularly, no. I believe I said that last night. It's not personal, it's just..."

"Complicated?" He finished for him. "Okay. I won't pry. I'm just curious. I always like to know what makes people the way they are, and I guess I always figure family is a big part of that. Sorry if I keep comin' back to it. Your brother interests me, too."

Sasuke pulled a face. "My brother interests _everybody_."

"Heh. What do they call that? A brother complex? I thought Deidara said the two of you were pretty close."

"We are." Sasuke ran his thumb over the mug handle, up and down. "He's busy. He works in Seattle, at a very successful firm. In fact, my father worked there for a while."

"Oh, is your dad retired? He musta done pretty well to retire so young."

Sasuke didn't reply. He was looking elsewhere, somewhere behind Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

The other man looked his way again. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Fine," he answered. "What is it you're studying, did you say?"

"Business administration and entrepreneurship. Thought it would help if I went to work with my dad for a while after I graduate. He's a great salesman and everything, but, you know, he's not so up to date with the most current technology and marketing strategies."

"You, doing marketing? That's... hard to picture."

"Hey," he said and, grabbing a sugar packet, lobbed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke, however, caught it before it could peg him in the chest.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks." Sasuke placed the sugar back into the container.

"Your job interests me," Naruto continued, feeling like a sudden tension had arisen for some reason. "What is it you do exactly? Marketing or...?"

"I do some long-term publicity strategies, sure. I've helped out with social media and setting up interviews, but mostly I'm involved in talent search. I listen to demos, go to concerts. I'm like a talent agent, but I handle a lot of the business side. The CEO of our company is... not a whole lot older than me. It's a small, but well-known company, and we have three different record labels with offices in Seattle, New York, London, L.A., and Chicago."

"There's an office in Chicago?" He asked. "Wow. Wouldn't that have been weird if you'd gone there instead?"

"The market's a lot smaller in Chicago, and that office sees a lot of turnover, but it's one of our newest. In fact, the position I was just given was offered to me in part because that manager moved to Chicago to help train staff and do a bit of re-organization."

"Hm." Naruto nodded. "You have fun, though, right? Do you like the people you work with?"

Sasuke took a moment to push a piece of hair behind his ear, appearing deep in thought. "I don't know what you quantify as fun, but I like what I do. Most of my coworkers are tolerable, some I even like."

"You've always liked music then? It'd be hard not to, growin' up in Seattle. I still think all that stuff that came out of the 90s, all the alternative bands, some of the best friggin' stuff ever made. Well, that and classic rock, but I'll listen to almost everything. Do you have a favorite band?"

"There's no way I could choose one," Sasuke replied. "I couldn't even choose a favorite genre, but..." He bit his lip, eyes meeting Naruto's. "When I was younger I used to be into punk. I'd go to record stores and listen to the albums for hours after school."

"I didn't think you could get any cooler, Sasuke. Now I understand why you dropped out of college. You were, literally, too cool for school."

Sasuke let out a laugh, which made Naruto very happy. It felt like an accomplishment.

"I don't mean this to sound like a come on," he found himself saying, "But... I mean, how can I put this...?" Naruto chewed at his bottom lip as he lifted his mug, hiding his mouth behind it.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked casually.

"It really _does_ feel like a date."

Sasuke gazed at him very neutrally, which was a bit unsettling. "How so?"

"Because, the purpose of a date is to get to know a person better, right? I'm tryin' to remember, how did I come to be friends with my guy friends... was it 'cause I wanted to know more about them or 'cause we were already hangin' out?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Sasuke replied. "And I don't go on dates, so, by default, this certainly can't be one. Also, there's the fact you have a girlfriend and are, from what I've gathered, heterosexual."

"No, I know. I'm not sayin' I'm gonna jump your bones, it's... somethin' else. Maybe date was the wrong way to put it." He shook his head. "Nevermind. I don't know what I'm sayin', and I'm not very good with words, so I dunno how to express myself half the time, but... it's weird to get along with someone so well... unless, of course, you think I'm a total idiot?"

Sasuke pushed his mug to the side, eyes intense as he watched Naruto for some time. Naruto began to fidget under the weight of his stare.

"I can't figure you out," Sasuke said eventually. "I can't tell if you're being sincere or if you're so insecure that you're actually fishing for compliments."

Naruto blinked several times. "What? I wasn't - "

Sasuke put a hand up. "I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I'm just... trying to wrap my head around you, Naruto."

"Sorry," he said, not really knowing why he was apologizing other than he somehow felt guilty. "I should've kept my mouth shut, especially when I didn't know what the hell I was talkin' about."

"It's okay. I... also find you interesting."

He lifted his head a bit. "You do?"

"Yes, but... you need to relax. You're making me nervous even."

"I am?" He laughed. "Why?"

"Because."

"'Because'? Because why?"

"Finish your cappuccino." Sasuke glanced at his watch. "The next place I want to go should be open in about 20 minutes, and that's about how long it will take to walk there."

"I hope it's somewhere I can get somethin' to eat. I've got the munchies."

"I guess that answers your question about what's in the brownies."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed softly as he moved his mug in circles. He went quiet for a while, watching the little bit of remaining espresso swirl around the bottom.

"Naruto," Sasuke called after about a minute.

"Mm?" He didn't look up, though.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just thinkin'. I guess I never told you why I came here. Not that, y'know, there's been a reason to talk about it, but... I think I came here to do some soul searchin'. I suppose that's what you do when your life's about to change. I graduate in May, and I'll have to get a job, and... the way things are goin' with Shion..." He shook his head, glancing up at Sasuke. "Sorry. You probably don't wanna hear all this. I don't usually moan about things."

"I don't mind," said Sasuke. "Honestly, I've been... well, I'm too sober to start talking about this, but I'll just say... listening to you... it means I don't have to focus on the stuff going on with me. So, I'm happy to hear it. I'm not very good at advice, but... if I can help, I'll give it a try."

Naruto broke out into a grin. "You're a pretty nice guy, Sasuke."

"Now that's a phrase I don't hear very often." Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"For two such awesome, young, good lookin' guys, we sure moan and groan a lot. There have to be people way worse off than us in the world, right?"

"I'd like to think so." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto just chuckled and, with one last sip, finished off the remainder of his cappuccino. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready." Sasuke fished out his wallet and left a few ones as tip.

The both of them stood and started bundling up. Naruto happened to notice the label on Sasuke's long, black coat.

"Burberry, huh?" Naruto teased. "You certainly have expensive taste in clothes."

"I prefer to say I have good taste as opposed to expensive taste. But, yes, it is an expensive coat, so don't get anything on it."

Naruto wrapped his scarf around his neck and adjusted his little beanie hat so that he could actually see. "Must be nice to afford things like that."

"It was a gift actually," Sasuke replied as he pulled on his gloves.

"Is that so?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "What's with that look?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't, like, have a sugar daddy do you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You think I can't afford my own clothes?"

"I think you can, but now I'm imaginin' all these guys who wanna buy you things to get your attention."

"I'll try not to take offense," Sasuke said. "Considering I've mostly bought everywhere we've gone, you could say I'm your sugar daddy. As loathe as I am to say that phrase."

"I like how you said 'loathe' there."

"Well," Sasuke said, leaning in. "I 'loathe' this conversation, so if you wouldn't mind." He put a hand to Naruto's back.

"You just like to touch me, don't you?" Naruto asked as he was practically pushed out the door.

"More like you're the slowest person in the world. I have to push you just to get you to go anywhere."

"What's the rush anyway?" Still, Naruto let himself be maneuvered out of the coffee shop. It was snowing, but it was very light. He stuck out his tongue to catch a few flakes.

"Be careful of the pigeons," Sasuke warned. "If you're going to be sticking your tongue out like that."

"Is seein' my tongue excitin' you too much?" Naruto asked, turning to smile at him.

Sasuke gave a wry look. "Do you know how many men would love to be in your position right now?"

"Nope." He grinned. "No clue. Doesn't that suck for you, though? One of the most awesome guys in the world is at your side and gonna be hangin' out with you all day, and he doesn't swing that way."

"Right," said Sasuke. "I'm sorry. Who was the one saying only ten minutes ago that we were practically on a date as it is?"

"Tch. That was ten minutes ago. Like you mentioned earlier, my moods and thoughts change every few seconds. I'm over it. I dunno why I thought that."

"Uh huh." Sasuke shot him a dubious look.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled as he folded his arms behind his head while gazing up at the clouds.

"I do hope that going anywhere... gay-exclusive... won't be a problem?"

"What, like a gay bar?" Naruto asked. "Nah. I've gone to one or two in Chicago. Usually with a bunch of friends. It was fun."

"Just thought I'd check. I'm still working on figuring out your comfort zone."

"How very courteous of you," Naruto said sarcastically only to get thwacked in the back of his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Sasuke replied. "Smartass."

"Heh. You love it."

"It's alright." Sasuke was smiling. "You're tolerable. For a Midwesterner."

"Ha. Midwest is the best, man. You have no idea."

"I suppose it has its good points. You definitely have minimal manners."

"Minimal?" Naruto scoffed. "I'm probably the nicest dude you know. Even Deidara said as much. Oh wait, he said the nicest guy you've 'screwed', which begs the question... was he callin' you a manwhore? Are you that bad?"

"I don't believe in labels," said Sasuke. "And, it's a bit beneath you to judge me, Naruto."

"I'm not judgin'," Naruto grumbled, half-offended that he was being called judgmental because he was most definitely _not_ judgmental. "I'm just... concerned... for your well-bein'."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm a big boy. I'm young, single, and I live in New York. It's pretty reasonable to assume I take advantage of my situation as often as I can."

"Really," said Naruto. "Am I one of those situations?"

"Are you gay?" Sasuke asked, sounding put out.

"Well, no. But my point is that I don't wanna be one of your usual situations. We're not even talkin' about sex here, but just... like how you left this mornin' without a goodbye... I felt so... discarded, y'know? And I really liked you. I thought we were havin' a good time."

"I thought we were past all that," said Sasuke. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"I know, yeah. And I'm not holdin' a grudge or anything, I'm just sharin' what I felt is all. Guys can do that, too."

"Wonderful. Next you'll be asking me to drive off a cliff with you after I help you kill your husband."

"Wait, which one does that make me? Am I Thelma, or am I Louise?"

Sasuke snorted. "Like I can remember. That movie came out a million years ago."

"Heh. Yeah. Ah, Sasuke."

"What is it, idiot?"

Naruto knocked into his shoulder. "Nothin'."

"What, don't you want to share more of your _feelings_ with me?"

"Oh, shut up!" He knocked into him again, but, this time, Sasuke knocked him back.

"Don't start what you can't finish, you thug. You chav!"

"What's a chav?" Naruto walked behind him for a while so that he could attempt to step on the heels of his boots, but eventually Sasuke, growing tired of it, grabbed him by the wrist and swung him around until they were side by side.

"A chav... they're trouble-making children in Britain. Rude, little brats. Punks."

"I thought you liked punk," Naruto retorted, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Please stop trying to be funny," replied Sasuke, "It's not working. You'll never be able to reach your dream of stand-up in the big city with material like that."

"Stand-up?" Naruto mused. "Is that my path I should be takin'?"

"No, since I just told you you're absolutely the most unfunniest person I've met in my life."

"Harsh, Sasuke. And here I thought you dug my sense of humor."

"Meh."

Naruto looked over at him, found him grinning, and was momentarily struck with the same thoughts he'd had earlier. Why did his brain keep comparing this to a date? It wasn't a date, he knew that. He wasn't into guys. Sasuke wasn't into him. Guys could be good friends, but... what was this other weird feeling he kept having? Weirder still as apparently he was the only one feeling it.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"I just asked you how you feel about bowling, but you spaced out on me."

"Oh, you did?" He pulled a face, squinting hard at someone's footprints in the snow. "Ah, bowlin'. I like bowling. Are you takin' me bowlin'?"

"It's... a bowling alley slash bar, I guess you'd say. They have concerts sometimes. There's probably one tonight, I'm sure, so it's good that we're getting there earlier."

"Sounds cool. You actually bowl?"

"On occasion. You, being from the Midwest, I figured you'd probably like those blue-collar activities."

"You're such a classist snob," he remarked. "But, yeah. I bowl a lot. It's the thing to do, I suppose. I'm sure I'll kick your ass, so that's a bonus."

"I don't know about that," said Sasuke. "I tend to be excellent at everything I attempt."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're such a cocky bastard."

"You're one to talk."

"What makes you say that?" He raised both of his eyebrows.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I find you to be very cocky. Not in a bad way."

"Hm." He frowned. "I'm... kinda self-confident, but I don't think I'm cocky."

"Either way. I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh, you mean you're hittin' on me."

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke sent him a wayward glance. "Or else."

"Or else _what_?" He kicked at some snow with his boot.

"I'll have to _find_ a way to shut you up."

"Impossible!" He cried.

"Okay, then I'll try to kiss you."

"What?" He stopped in his tracks, but Sasuke continued walking.

Not wanting to be left behind, he ran after him, but when Sasuke said nothing else, Naruto kept fidgeting at his side.

"See," said Sasuke. "It worked."

"What - Oh. You suck. Threatenin' me with sexual assault to get me to shut up? That's _sick_."

"Since when is kissing construed as sexual assault? After all, we _are_ on a date as you put it."

"Oh, get over it. I didn't... I wasn't... oh, shut it!"

"Hn. You're adorable when you're flustered."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted and threw himself at Sasuke, but within five seconds, the other man had him in a headlock and calmly kept dragging him forward to their destination.

"Say uncle," said Sasuke. "If you do I'll let you go."

"Never!"

"Say it."

"No! I won't!"

Sasuke squeezed tighter.

"Fine, I give, I give. Let go already!"

Sasuke let him go, and Naruto stumbled as he tried to right himself. There were some people on the sidewalk who gave them odd looks. Naruto kept pulling faces at the back of Sasuke's head, but then he got over it and joined him at his side.

"Feel better now?" Sasuke asked, turning to him with an especially wicked grin.

Naruto glared. "This must be what it's like to have an older brother."

"You have no idea," said Sasuke.

Naruto started whistling "Teen Spirit".

"You're a mediocre whistler, as expected," said Sasuke.

"I was tryin' to whistle somethin' that would remind you of home!"

"Ah, I see. How thoughtful."

Naruto, not knowing why, glanced at Sasuke's hand, feeling like he wanted to grab it, but the thought - the feeling driving it - was so brief that it barely registered in his consciousness and, thus, was just as easily dismissed. It was simply a fondness that he felt. It was exciting because this was a new person, and he was in New York City. He wasn't moping about in DeKalb, wondering what Shion was up to, or loathing himself for being slightly jealous that his two best friends had hooked up and, lately, hadn't had much time for him.

It was only that and nothing more. Soon he'd have to go back home to Illinois, and this would be one of those fun, random stories that he could tell other people.

Losing some of his earlier energy, Naruto sagged a bit as he shoved his hands into his pockets. It didn't go noticed by Sasuke, but it didn't matter much, as he was being told that the place they were going was just up ahead. Sasuke opened the door for him, and, as they entered, asked to take Naruto's coat.

Naruto gave it to him and inquired where the bathroom was. While Sasuke checked their coats, Naruto started heading to the restrooms only to have his phone go off. Figuring it was his dad calling again, he answered immediately.

"I told you I'm still alive," he said. "Didn't you get my text?"

"Naruto."

"Oh." He stopped in his tracks. "Shion."

"Hey. I hadn't heard from you in a week. I just... wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm fine. How's Miami?" He leaned against the wood-paneled wall outside of the bathroom and glanced toward the bar, where he saw Sasuke speaking with a couple of guys.

"Hot. It's good. You sound... distracted."

"Ah, well. I'm out with a friend right now."

"Kiba?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm... in New York."

"Why are you in New York?" Shion asked, sounding... angry?

"What does it matter? You went to Miami. I went to New York to hang out."

"Okay... God, you know... You just..."

"I just what?" He asked. "You always do what you want. So, I'm here doing what _I_ want. What's the problem?"

"This. You. Your attitude, Naruto. That's always the problem. It's exactly why we're on a break right now."

"Yeah. We're on a break, which means I don't get to hear you complain about everything you hate about me and how immature I am - "

She hung up on him.

Naruto glared at the phone and switched it off. He didn't want to listen to her crap right now, and he'd been having such a good time. While he was standing there, with his head down and eyes shut, he heard someone approach.

"Naruto, you okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing there with two beer bottles. Before even being offered one, he took it from Sasuke's hand and drank.

"It's nothing," he said after swallowing. "I'm just realizin' that you may be one smart bastard to stay clear of relationships."

Sasuke gave him a curious look. "Something the matter?"

"Nah," he said. "Let's just bowl. I feel like whoopin' your ass all of a sudden." He started walking toward the lanes, satisfied when Sasuke caught up with him but didn't bother asking him any intrusive questions. Naruto didn't want to talk about it anyway. Shion and their relationship was half the reason he'd run away to New York. Part of him knew they were mis-matched, but he wasn't someone who'd give up easily. Maybe their relationship was crumbling, maybe they were growing apart, but...

He drank more as he followed Sasuke to lane No. 7.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again when they were settling into their seating area. He still had to pick out shoes and a ball, but, for a moment, he just sat there, staring out into the row of lanes. The place was crowded and loud with all the pins crashing and the music blaring from the speakers -

He felt a hand at his shoulder and looked up.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Hey," Sasuke said back. "Do you... need something stronger than beer?"

"I... yeah."

"Okay." And just like that, without question or judgment, Sasuke went off to find something that would numb his brain. Hopefully. He didn't want to drag Sasuke down with him. This would pass... in just a bit... and he was having fun with Sasuke. He wanted to keep hanging out. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was a pain in the ass and leave him...

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face, trying to shake it off. He had to put on a happy face. That's why people liked him. No one wanted to be around someone who was such a downer.

 _Get it together, Naruto_ , he kept telling himself.

When Sasuke came back, he had a whole tray of shots that he set on the chair next to the screen. He picked up two of them - they were a murky brown color - and handed Naruto one of them. Sasuke clinked his with Naruto's.

Naruto looked up at him and offered a strained smile. "What should we toast to?"

"Anything you want."

"Alright. Let's drink... to forget."

Sasuke gave him an odd look but clinked his glass again and threw it back at the same time.

"Ugh," he said. "That's... yeah."

"Now, shall we bowl?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep. Let me get my shit. You're gonna regret this - hey, what's your last name?"

"Uchiha." Sasuke wiped his hand across his mouth. "Yours?"

"Uzumaki."

"Sounds vaguely... what nationality is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows? Why? You writin' my biography, Uchiha?" Naruto slapped him on the back.

Sasuke blinked at him and then broke out into a crooked grin. "You're trouble. Uzumaki."

"Fuck yeah, I am. Especially right now. If I'm not back in 10, send the troops."

"You better come back before that," Sasuke told him. "Or I'll drink all of these by myself."

"Well, fuck. Then I'll be back in two minutes. Don't you dare drink all of those without me!" He sprinted toward the rental counter, grabbed the disgusting bowling shoes, and hurdled back toward their lane, where Sasuke was typing in their names. He had himself listed as 'Winner' and apparently Naruto listed as 'Idiot'.

"Jerk," Naruto muttered as he picked up another shot and downed it. He picked up one more while Sasuke watched him.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're up first, Betty Ford."

Naruto snorted and swallowed the next shot. "Works for me. Let's do this."

* * *

By the time they'd reached the tenth frame, Naruto could barely keep the ball out of the gutter. Sasuke wasn't doing a whole lot better. Their scores weren't anything to write home about, but at least Naruto had won.

Naruto stumbled back a few feet and landed in his chair. "Told ya I'd kick your ass."

"You won by 5, and I've bowled about three times in my life."

"Hey, what sort of man makes excuses, huh? What do I get now that I've won?"

Sasuke picked up the last shot glass and handed it to him. "I'm glad winning has put you in a better mood than earlier."

Naruto, lowering his eyes, took the shot and swallowed it quickly. He made a face as he licked his lips and set the glass back down. "Alright, if I don't get some water, I'm probably not gonna be alright to even walk home."

"You're going to walk all the way back to Illinois?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, shut up. You know what I meant. Your place. The hotel. Wherever you're takin' me."

"Again, so presumptuous," said Sasuke and poked him in the shoulder.

"Don't you flirt with me, Uchiha. You keep your hands to yourself unless you're gonna follow through."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," Sasuke murmured as he began removing his bowling shoes and putting on his boots.

"Why? Are you a lady?"

"I won't deign to answer that, thanks." He lost his grip on the chair as he stood up, so Naruto laughed at him.

"You drunk."

"I..." Sasuke blinked a couple of times and sat down on the chair again. "Might be..."

"You're not gonna puke on me, are you?"

"It's not like alcohol was the only thing I had last night. It didn't mix very well."

"Wait," he said with some concern, "What did you have last night?"

Sasuke merely put his hand up and shook his head. "If we're done here, should we head back to my place?"

"If you think you can manage it. Should I carry you on my back?" Naruto took his arm and hauled him to his feet. He grabbed Sasuke's coat from off of the chair and handed it to him. "Gimme your shoes. I'll return them."

"I can do it," Sasuke grumbled.

"I bet you can." He smiled. "You're such a big boy." Naruto reached out in an attempt to ruffle Sasuke's hair only to get his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me with your peasant hands." Sasuke smirked.

"You like it when I touch you with my peasant hands." He put his hand to Sasuke's chest and gripped his t-shirt.

"Now I know we _definitely_ need to take this back to my place," said Sasuke, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

Naruto laughed, gave him a shove, and stole his shoes away from him to return to the rental counter. By the time he came back, Sasuke was all bundled up and holding out his jacket to him.

"Thanks." Naruto slipped it on along with his scarf, hat, and gloves.

As they were leaving, he noticed that the place had really filled up and there was now a line to get inside.

"Guess it's a good thing we came early, huh?"

"Mm." Sasuke pushed him through the crowd, a hand at Naruto's back the entire time.

After walking outside, Naruto released a heavy exhale. "S'cold. Did it get colder?"

"Seems so," Sasuke answered quietly. "The snow's heavier, too."

"Hmm."

Sasuke glanced at him. "Still worried about flying?"

He shrugged. "I'll manage. Not much I can do about it. Can't stay here forever, I s'pose."

"I'm sure Deidara wouldn't mind keeping you around for a while."

"Yeah, right. Nice guy, but yeah. Not my type."

Sasuke grimaced. "I agree with you there."

"So what is your type then?" Naruto asked with genuine interest. "I mean, if we're gonna go out tonight, maybe I can act as your wing man."

"I don't need any help picking up men, I assure you."

"Right." He pulled at his scarf where it had been rubbing against his lips. "I did get that impression. Is that gonna make me a cock block when we go out together?"

"I'm not desperate," Sasuke replied, almost irritably. "I can go out without feeling as though I need to pick up someone."

"Alright. Sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight or anything. I just wanted to make sure that I'm not interruptin' your weekend routine too much."

Sasuke let out a huff of air, the space between his eyebrows furrowing tightly. "I would think by now that you'd understand I'm not the type of person who would agree to do something he didn't want to do. If you were a bother to me, I wouldn't have gone out with you last night. I would have kicked you out of my place this afternoon and not gone out with you again. Are you really that insecure, after all?"

For a second, Naruto abruptly stopped on the sidewalk. Sasuke took another step but stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, hands in the pockets of his coat. He approached Naruto slowly.

"I dunno."

"You didn't drink _that_ much. What's with the serious expression?"

"No, I know." He shook his head. "It's not that. Just..." Naruto glanced up at the other man, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "While you were at the bar, and I was headin' to the bathroom... Shion called."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "...I see."

"You sounded like her for a second. She says I'm immature and stuff. Irresponsible. That may be true... but. Ah...crap." Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes as he covered his heart with his hand after feeling it flutter.

"Sorry," said Sasuke. "I guess I keep mistaking your manners for something else. Like with your girlfriend, my brother often likes to question my judgment, my decisions. It can be infuriating. So, I guess I get defensive when someone assumes I don't have everything under control."

Naruto, turning his head, offered a weak smile. "Is having everything under control really such a good thing? I know I'm not perfect, but, I dunno, isn't tryin' to pretend that you have everything under control a sign that, you know, not everything _is_ in your control? It's impossible anyway, right? To control everything."

"You're being way too philosophical for a drunkard," said Sasuke. "Especially a drunkard that's also an idiot."

Naruto immediately scowled. "Shut up."

Sasuke laughed, a low, rumbling sound that was pleasant to hear. He drew Naruto forward, and, together, they continued walking toward the apartment. For the duration of their trek, they remained mostly quiet. Occasionally Sasuke would hum, and Naruto would shoot him a look. Sasuke would stop only for Naruto to pick up where he'd left off.

"Who knew you could be so thoughtful?" He mumbled, reminded of earlier when Sasuke'd known he was upset and tried his best to distract him.

"Hm?" Sasuke was checking his phone.

"Nothin'. Is Deidara wonderin' where you are?"

"I doubt it. No. It's... a colleague of mine."

"Oh, a booty call?"

"No. Nothing like that. Don't be stupid."

"Tch. Asshole. How should I know?" He scrunched his nose at Sasuke's tone.

Sasuke put his phone in his pocket. "It's just a friend. He's asking what my plans are for the evening."

Naruto gazed up at the sky, watching the heavy fall of snowflakes. "Is he gonna go out, too?"

"I can only imagine him hitting on you if he does. Even if you tell him you're straight, I guarantee he won't leave you alone."

"What did you say before? You can handle yourself? Yeah, well so can I."

Sasuke spared him a patronizing look.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. Just don't forget. I did warn you."

Naruto snorted. "He can't be any worse than your roommate."

"Famous last words," Sasuke muttered.

"You still gonna let me borrow somethin' to wear, or are you afraid I'll get my peasant germs all over your clothes?"

"I wonder if your ass can fit into anything I have."

"What the - ?" Naruto gave him a shove. "I have a _great_ ass, bastard!"

"It's not bad," Sasuke replied. "Mine's better." He smirked.

"Tch."

"You can borrow something. I'm sure Deidara will be more than happy to play dress up with you."

"Fine. Sometimes I think Deidara likes me more than you do anyway. You're always so mean to me, Sasuke."

"It's how I show my affection."

They were already approaching Sasuke's block and, within a few minutes, they were entering the brick building. The both of them stomped the snow from their boots and made their way up the stairs. Naruto waited at Sasuke's side while he unlocked the apartment door.

The first one to greet them was not Deidara but the orange cat as it came rocketing toward the door. Sasuke nudged Naruto in quickly and shut the door just in time to keep it from escaping.

"I have a feeling that means Deidara's been torturing him all this while," Sasuke said.

Naruto, feeling sorry for the animal, bent over and scooped him into his arms. Using calming words, the tabby settled somewhat and after a few scratches to its chin, began purring.

"Lift up your feet," Sasuke ordered, "And I'll take off your shoes."

"You're like a maid," Naruto mused. "I don't remember you bein' this good to me last night when we were drinkin'."

"I was very good to you last night."

"If that's what you consider 'good' I'd hate to see you completely plowed."

"Well, in that case, I'd imagine you'd be wearing a lot less clothing by now." Sasuke finished slipping off Naruto's boots for him and tossed them against the wall.

Before Naruto could even respond to that comment, Sasuke was jogging up the stairs, leaving him behind with the cat. Naruto followed to the base of the stairs and let the cat flop down on the first step.

"Hey, don't leave me!" He cried as he started going up the stairway.

"Naruto? Is that Naruto I hear? How I miiiised youuuu," Deidara sang, suddenly appearing at the top of the steps where he'd grabbed Sasuke by the arm to stop him from running into his bedroom. Naruto continued up the rest of the way slowly, swaying a little as he grabbed the ledge railing.

Deidara was dressed in black leather short-shorts and a red top that revealed a fair amount of skin. He had his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Again, Naruto had to stop himself when he found himself comparing the roommate to a fairly attractive female.

"Look at the way he's staring at me," Deidara said to Sasuke. "I'm getting tingles."

"Wh-what? I'm not - "

"Tell him he was staring," Deidara said with a pout.

"It did seem you were staring," replied Sasuke. "Remind you of someone?"

Naruto's face felt hot. "Shut up."

"That's fun. Usually they always fall at Sasuke's feet. How does it feel now that the tables are turned?" Deidara asked while wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's wrist.

Naruto's eyes strayed to Deidara's fingers very briefly before he looked up again and caught Sasuke's gaze.

"I definitely feel like maybe he's undressing both of us with his eyes, don't you?" Deidara teased.

The orange cat kept winding his way between Naruto's feet, so, in his attempt to go after them for taunting him, he nearly tripped. Deidara began squealing as Naruto gave chase, but it was Sasuke who caught him by the arm, spun him around, and shoved him through the bedroom doorway. Somehow, he ended up on his back on top of Sasuke's bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what had just happened.

"Are you like... some kind of ninja?" Naruto asked when Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"Oh, yes. You have no idea," Deidara said from behind him. "Sasuke used to take all kinds of martial arts, but so did Itachi. I saw Itachi get into a bar brawl once, and I got turned on just watching him fight a few guys all by himself."

Sasuke turned his head. "When did my brother get into a fight?"

"Oh, you were in high school. Or maybe even junior high. Some guys tried to start something with Kimimaro, so Itachi got involved and handled the situation like... such a gentleman. A very sexy gentleman who can throw other men around so easily..." He sighed and fanned himself. "I should call him, and see how he's doing. I'm sure he's missed hearing my angelic voice."

"Yes, why don't you go do that?" Sasuke voiced sarcastically. "Then when you're done fawning over my hetero brother, help Naruto find something to wear for tonight."

"Why don't you give him some of your clothes. My petite frame means that my clothes are delicate and slim. Look at those muscles." Deidara pointed at his stomach, where Naruto's shirt had ridden up. "He's not going to fit into anything of mine."

"Wait, are you sayin' my ass is fat, too?" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh, dear," said Deidara. "Don't be silly. I'd eat off your ass right now if you'd let me." But, then he disappeared in a whoosh as he darted toward his bedroom.

Sasuke took another few steps into the bedroom and held out a hand for Naruto to take. Naruto grabbed onto it and let himself be pulled into a sitting position. Then Sasuke put a knee on top of the bed and fell forward, where he curled up on his left side to face the wall.

Naruto turned to look at him. "Are y'gonna take a nap?"

"I still haven't recovered from last night. I'm simply resting my eyes."

"Bastard. Don't go to sleep. It's makin' me tired just lookin' at you."

"Then lie down."

"But _you're_ lyin' down."

"So? What is it you think I'm going to do?"

"Hmph." Naruto stared a while longer at Sasuke's back before shifting around and crawling to lie on the other side of the mattress. He lay on his stomach first, then rolled onto his right side before rolling onto his left.

"Your hair is weird," he said to Sasuke.

" _You're_ weird."

"Real mature." He poked Sasuke in the back.

"Stop sexually harassing me," Sasuke scolded him in a slightly slurred voice. "I thought you were more interested in my roommate than me."

"He does look more like a girl than you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sasuke yawned. "I could never pull off those shorts anyway."

Naruto chuckled at first, but then he let out a groan. "Great, now I'm picturin' it."

"How do I look?"

"I've seen worse," he said with a smile.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and after a lull that lasted a minute or two, Naruto grabbed the back of his sweater.

"Sasuke," he whined.

"What is it idiot?"

"Pay attention to me," Naruto whispered. "Don't fall asleep."

"You're so high maintenance," complained Sasuke, but he finally rolled over and stared at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He reached across and slid Naruto's hair from off of his face to behind an ear.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow. "...That was gay."

Sasuke smirked. "It was in the way."

"Of what?"

"Your eyes."

"Hmm. Still gay." He smiled wider.

"I hate to break it to you," Sasuke said, folding both of his hands under his head. "I'm gay, Naruto."

"Yeah, well..." He searched Sasuke's face, feeling somewhat weary... but warm. Comfortable even. He attributed it to the alcohol, snowy weather, and the three games of bowling that were totally going to leave him sore tomorrow. "What time is it?"

Sasuke checked his watch. "Five-thirty now."

"S'plenty of time for a nap."

"We could watch a movie."

"Nothin' that requires moving," Naruto murmured and, shifting his hand from his hip, dropped it on the bed between them.

"We can watch it on my computer." Sasuke gestured toward the desk, which was right next to the bed. "I have Netflix. We can watch an episode of... something."

"Something...?" He drummed his fingers over the comforter. "That's vague."

"Why don't you turn around and grab it for me."

"Heh. That's what she said."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Sorry." Naruto pulled a face. "M'tired."

"Fine." Sasuke sat up slowly and rubbed at one of his eyes. Reaching over Naruto, he grabbed for the MacBook - his arm brushing against Naruto's - and set it on the bed between them. He clicked around on the keyboard while Naruto shut his eyes.

After going through a handful of options, they finally settled on the first season of _Scrubs_. Sasuke left it on and placed the laptop back on the desk - this time without the contact of their limbs. Rather than watch, though, Naruto stayed on his side and shut his eyes again, simply listening and laughing occasionally. He felt Sasuke shift on the bed and cracked open his eyes. Sasuke'd turned his back to him, and he was left staring at a bunch of dark, spiky hair..

"Don't turn your back on me, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing, so Naruto tugged on his sweater until the other man had to reach behind and slap his hand away.

"Stop flirting with me, idiot. I'm not my roommate."

"Are you still goin' on about that? You act like you're jealous. I already told you he isn't my type."

"I'm not your type either."

"Well, not my gender preference," Naruto replied, giving the sweater a few more, harder tugs. "But I still like you."

Sasuke didn't say anything further.

"Did you fall asleep already? Sasuke? Hey. Sasu _keee_."

"I thought if I played dead, you might go away," Sasuke murmured.

"I'm not a bear, y'know."

"You've got that right."

Naruto didn't know what he meant, but gave up on provoking him. It usually worked on Kiba. Kiba would've had him in a headlock by now, or they would've been wrestling around on the floor, breaking things. Hm. Wrestling Sasuke around on the floor might take on a whole other connotation, however. He laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothin'. Nevermind. M'gonna rest a bit then... if you're not gonna entertain me."

"Good. Go to sleep. Wake me in an hour."

"What? I didn't bring an alarm."

"Shh."

Naruto scowled at the back of his head and, grumpily, rolled to his other side because he found he really, _really_ wanted to keep bugging Sasuke. Stupid alcohol making him tired.

"Well, don't get too cocky just 'cause you finally got me in bed with you," Naruto mumbled as his eyes fell shut.

"Shh," Sasuke said again. "Close your mouth. Go to sleep."

"I bet you say that to all the guys."

Sasuke actually laughed; Naruto chuckled, too, but within only a handful of minutes, he did find himself drifting off while Zach Braff monologued in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

The thing that woke Naruto up was the weight of something crashing down on top of him. In his confusion, he attempted to roll over only to find Sasuke next to him - totally unfazed - and with a long-haired man in a vinyl red mini plus black vest/corset-thing sitting on top of his back.

"By the way," said Deidara, "I totally snapped a few photos on my phone of the two of you. It's so adorable! I sent it to the group, of course - "

"Deidara," Sasuke said, "If you don't get off of me in three seconds - "

"I can't, Sasuke-dear. Can't you see I have my legs crossed, and if I move, Naruto's going to see the goods?"

Slowly, Naruto rolled over while rubbing at his eyes. The scene was so ridiculous that he couldn't help but laugh.

Deidara smiled brightly. He had his long, blond hair in a braid that fell over his left shoulder.

"You look like you're ready to go," Naruto told him.

"Oh, not even! I probably won't even wear this out. I usually change about 10 or 12 times, plus I have to do my makeup - "

"Don't you have makeup on already?" Naruto peered a bit closer. Indeed, Deidara had on a fire engine red shade of lipstick, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner...

Deidara clucked his tongue. "Oh, you innocent, blue-eyed baby. I just want to take you in my arms and hold you to my bosom and - "

"I think you can stop right there," said Sasuke. "Now, regardless of Naruto seeing your," he cleared his throat, " _boy_ bits, get the _hell_ off of me."

"Fine, fine. Naruto avert your eyes for a second."

Naruto shut them before he ended up in a situation where he would be scarred for life. He gave it a few seconds until he opened them again only to see Deidara rifling through Sasuke's closet.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finding something for Naruto to wear. _Obviously_."

"Can't I just wear this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Deidara both glanced at him.

"No," they agreed in unison.

"Tch. Are all gay men this shallow?" Naruto grumbled as he sat up and leaned against the wall, surveying his clothes. He thought he looked decent.

"Yes, most likely," Deidara answered.

Sasuke drew himself up, as well, and pulled a pillow into his lap. Naruto sent him a curious glance. The other man's hair was disheveled and his eyes still droopy with sleep.

"Then you should do somethin' about your hair," he teased.

Sasuke glared, but it wasn't especially intimidating given the fact he hadn't fully woken up yet apparently. "We can't all wake up with sexy bed head like you."

"Who? Me?" Naruto self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. "You're gonna give a guy a complex."

"Tch. Don't give me that false modesty crap."

"Now I might be grateful you bailed on me at the hotel," Naruto told him and pushed his fist into Sasuke's shoulder. "You're clearly not a mornin' person."

"How about this?" Deidara asked.

"Um, that's a jock strap." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Why do you keep your jock straps in the closet?"

"Because he's liable to go through my underwear drawer to find them," Sasuke replied. "I'm not opposed."

"What?" Naruto barked out a laugh. "I'm not wearin' that. Because, one: it's, like, negative degrees out, and two: that's Sasuke's?"

"I'm glad that the cold is a greater deterrent than the fact I've worn it before."

"Oh, is that why you've got that pillow in your lap, bastard?" Naruto picked it up and threw it on the floor.

"I was in the mood to cuddle, and I didn't think you'd be a very willing participant." He smirked in a manner that would've been slightly unsettling to anyone.

Naruto squinted at him suspiciously. "I've got my eye on you, Uchiha."

Sasuke stared back placidly. "I bet you do."

"What are you on? Did you wake up and become a different person?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest to cover himself from Sasuke's lecherous gaze. "Don't objectify me. Maybe you should have a wank before we go out."

"That's not a bad idea," said Sasuke. "I want to be able to last through the night. I shouldn't let myself get excited over just _anybody_ rubbing up on me later on."

"So, a no to the jock strap?" Deidara chucked it on the floor behind him and continued rummaging through the closet, occasionally picking out various tops and bottoms and either hanging them up or tossing them on the chair.

"You _are_ going to clean that up," Sasuke informed him, ending his and Naruto's staring contest.

Deidara shushed him. "If you'd let me hire a maid like I wanted to, we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"You can do what you want," replied Sasuke. "It's your money."

"Yes, yes, but I'm trying to embrace a more Bohemian lifestyle."

"He means his mother cut off his credit cards," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Why, is she rich or somethin'?" He asked.

"You could say that. She owns this building we live in, too. She did all of the interior design."

"Ah, is that so?" Naruto pulled his knees to his chest. "I was gonna say that I really liked the style, but I thought it was... kinda masculine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deidara asked. "We are men, after all. Were you expecting feathered boas and neon silks?"

"Maybe if he checked out your closet," said Sasuke. "But, yes. She does have a very refined taste. It's too bad she passed none of it on to him."

"Speaking of taste," said Deidara while pulling out a pair of what looked to be leather pants. "Pray tell, when did you purchase these as I have yet to see you in them?" He proceeded to take them off the hanger and compared them to his own body. "I wonder if these would fit me, but black? So drab. I need to introduce more color into your wardrobe." He tsked, threw them onto the bed, and stormed out of the room.

"Did he give up?" Naruto asked but, before Sasuke could reply, Deidara appeared again with a few t-shirts. "I thought about white," he threw that one down, "But I think it's so tacky. I think you could do black, but with your eyes, maybe this baby blue, or even a heather gray? What do you think, Sasuke?"

"The lighter blue," he answered.

"Hey," Naruto gave him a shove, "Do you _really_ think I'm gonna wear your leather pants out to a gay club?"

"Why not? I said you had a great ass, didn't I?"

"What?" Naruto shoved him again. "What's gotten into you? I wanna have fun, not be mauled to death."

"You're worrying about it too much," said Sasuke. "You're being very closed-minded. Just think of it as a good way to get some free drinks and attention. I'll be by your side most of the night. I won't let any of the big scary queers take advantage of you."

"Wait, can you say 'queers'?" He scrunched his nose. "Isn't that a bad word?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think that'll be fine, Deidara. Although, now I'm even less sure we should invite Suigetsu."

"I'm more worried about Karin," Deidara said off-handedly while folding and setting the outfit on the corner of the bed. "By the way, don't even _think_ about wearing underwear with those." He pointed at the pants. "Now, if you do not mind, I'm going to go pick out a few outfits for _myself_. Sasuke, feel free to help your blond friend into those. I am absolutely _dying_ to see him in leather." Deidara disappeared again and Naruto felt like his head was spinning.

"I'm too sober for this," he confessed.

"Well, we can certainly fix that." Sasuke slapped his hand down hard on Naruto's thigh.

"Ow! You jackass. You're askin' for it!" He rose to his knees with the intention of maybe starting a fight.

Sasuke eyed him with a degree of wariness. "You might want to wait to wrestle me until after I've had a shower." He slid to the foot of the bed, where he proceeded to stand and stretch.

"Wait," said Naruto. "You're not really gonna go have a wank, are you?"

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Sasuke regarded him with another cool smirk.

"Yeah, you definitely don't need a wing man, do you."

"Nope." Sasuke ripped his sweater over his head and tossed it in the direction of the growing pile on the floor.

Naruto stared at his naked, muscled back and found himself a bit envious. He hadn't been working out as much as he usually did this winter. Not to say he was in bad shape, but it was annoying how perfect Sasuke seemed to be. Didn't he have any flaws? Well, besides the drinking and... possible sex addiction.

Of course, Naruto was left to ponder what it meant to have a sex addiction. He liked sex. A lot. But he was more of a relationship guy than a one-night-stand sorta guy. Although, he could understand why a lot of men could be attracted to that lifestyle. Living in a smaller city it would be more difficult... or maybe that was all in his head. Hm.

"Naruto."

"Huh? What?" He looked up from his lap after zoning out.

"If you want to make yourself a drink, there's some liquor in the cabinets downstairs. Help yourself."

"Okay, I might do that. Should probably make a couple of phone calls, too."

"Hm." Sasuke placed his hand against the door frame.

"What's with that face?" Naruto asked.

"I have a feeling you're going to call the girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Sasuke corrected dryly. "Whatever the two of you are. At least she can rest assured that there won't be a lot of women where we're going. Well, a few..."

"Shut up," he growled. "I wasn't gonna call her. We're doin' our own things right now."

"Okay." Sasuke put his hand up in placation. "Sorry I asked. I'll be in the shower if you want to join me."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

But, Sasuke was gone, and Naruto momentarily abandoned. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were no missed calls or texts. He glanced at Sasuke's laptop.

"Wonder if he has any porn on there? Wait, what am I talkin' about... I don't wanna see that... Hm, but I'm kinda curious what he's into? No wait, what is wrong with me?"

Naruto flipped around on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. It smelled like Sasuke's cologne. It was a good smell. He began to wonder if he was really prepared to go out tonight? At first, he was just thinking of it as a joke kind of. He could see himself and Kiba going out for fun... but going out with two gay men, one of which was a cross-dresser... and in New York City no less. It felt intimidating somehow. Could he be cool? He didn't want to embarrass himself, and he didn't want to embarrass Sasuke as clearly this was his stomping ground.

Wait, no. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he could totally handle himself in all situations, and so what if other guys approached him. He could do what girls always did when approached by guys they weren't interested... flee into Sasuke's arms for protection.

Naruto snickered. "You're an idiot, Naruto. Get over yourself."

He crawled to the foot of the bed and unfolded the shirt and pants. He'd never worn leather pants before and had never had an interest in doing so... but if he was going to be doing all kinds of new things this weekend, why stop now? Assuming he really could fit his ass into those. He snuck a peek at the label.

"Yeesh. Label whore."

He supposed he'd have a shower, too, but in the meantime, he might as well go pour himself a drink or three so that this process could go a whole lot smoother. He wasn't usually an anxious person, but for some reason... he was tonight. Naruto tried to pinpoint exactly what his problem was... he didn't have an issue with the gay thing, but he really didn't want to... what was it... Ah, well.

Naruto jumped off the bed and while heading down the hallway toward the stairs, heard the shower running. Deidara's door was shut with club music blaring behind the door. With a small smile on his face, he made his way down the stairs, found the liquor cabinet, and decided he'd be responsible for creating his own courage.

* * *

While exchanging a few texts with his friend Neji (he was fun to drunk text), Naruto had already consumed a couple of vodka drinks. He'd found some orange juice in the refrigerator and decided on a Screwdriver. Earlier, he'd searched for some Red Bull or Coke, but apparently they didn't believe in energy drinks or caffeine here. After about 20 minutes, he dragged himself up the stairs, the vodka bottle in tow, and stumbled into Sasuke's bedroom without knocking. The door had only been partially shut, but when he entered Sasuke's room, he found the other man standing in front of the closet with only a towel wrapped about his waist. Sasuke didn't pay him any attention as Naruto collapsed on top of the bed.

"I brought y'some vodka in case you wanted any."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him, eyes running from his socks to the tips of his hair. "Wasn't that full?"

"Yes, now it's half-full," Naruto replied with a grin. "Unless you're a cynic and see it as half-empty."

"I didn't think you could become even less intelligent if you tried, but now I see what alcohol does to you."

Naruto didn't take offense. "Yeah, well I know what it does to _you_. You end up flat on your face on my bathroom floor."

"Touché," said Sasuke, and he returned to going through all the clothes in his closet (and there appeared to be _a lot_ of them. "Were you able to make the phone calls you wanted?"

"Nah. I just called my dad, but he might still be at work. There's this friend of mine, though, who gets annoyed when I drunk text him, so I started drunk textin' him."

"Very charming."

Suddenly Naruto sat up, the vodka in the bottle swishing around. "You _did_ have a wank, didn't you? You're all... stoic. Like yourself again."

"Fine, then hand me that bottle." Sasuke walked over to the bed and grabbed the vodka from his hands. The cap was already off, so he took a long swig before returning it to Naruto.

In his slightly buzzed state, Naruto started to smile broadly. "We're gonna have fun tonight, aren't we?"

Sasuke gripped the edge of the bed and leaned over him. "We are going to have a _dangerous_ amount of fun."

Naruto blinked at him several times, watching a few beads of water drip from Sasuke's hair to his chin. The other man burst into one of those predatory grins he'd seen before and set his hand on Naruto's head.

"You look worried," he said to Naruto.

"Should I be?" He asked with a frown.

Sasuke removed his hand and shrugged indifferently.

"Well," Naruto said, maybe a bit awkwardly, "I'll leave you to get dressed. Mind if I use your shower?"

"I don't mind." Sasuke went over to the closet. "You know, you don't really have to wear those if you don't want to. They get incredibly hot... and sticky."

"Heh. Are we still talkin' about the pants?" Naruto set the vodka on Sasuke's desk.

"Hilarious."

Naruto got up from the bed and folded his arms behind his head. He watched Sasuke for a while as he searched through about 30 different tops (most of which came in shades of black, gray, or dark blue).

"Sasuke," he said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for takin' care of me this weekend."

Sasuke turned around, a dark eyebrow arched in question.

Naruto gave a small shrug, a crooked grin, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just sayin'. I didn't really know what I was gonna get up to here, and I think I was lookin' for somethin'... but I didn't have high expectations or anything. Now... I'm kinda grateful I ended up at that bar."

"You're not going to propose to me, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Asshole," he said. "Way to ruin the moment."

Naruto picked up his pile of clothes, determined to wear the leather pants simply because Sasuke didn't think he _would_.

He wasn't really angry, but he did abruptly leave, mostly because he was kind of embarrassed he'd said something as awkward as that. He'd meant it, though. This entire weekend, he could've spent it alone, simply moping about in his hotel room, but hanging with Sasuke so far... even meeting Deidara... it felt right somehow. Like, fate or something. He was meant to meet them, and so he was glad he came to New York. Even if Shion was going to give him hell for it over the next month or two.

Naruto passed by Deidara's door, which behind it played some hideously obnoxious dubstep thing that was already giving him a headache. He wondered how Sasuke could stand it. Then again, maybe Sasuke appreciated all kinds of music?

Making his way into the bathroom, Naruto placed the clothes on the corner of the sink counter, which held a variety of hair products lined against the mirror. He picked one up, uncapped it, and gave it a sniff. Surely Sasuke wouldn't mind if he borrowed some of this stuff. Not that he really knew how to use hair product. Usually he only gave his hair a comb through and then he was done. Except on the rare occasion that he spiked it a bit, though it mostly tended to do that on its own so long as it was cut short.

There were already some towels on a rack above the toilet, so he grabbed that and a rag. He stripped off his clothes and set them in a pile on the floor near the door. Vaguely, he thought about pushing the lock, but it wasn't likely Sasuke would burst in on him... Deidara might, though.

Naruto wasn't a prude, so he really didn't give a crap. He turned on the shower and hopped in, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water hit with an erotically awesome pressure that led him to consider whether he might want a wank, too. But then he'd be wanking in the same shower Sasuke wanked in? That was a bit like incest, right? No wait, that wasn't right. He shook his head, picked up the shampoo bottle, and read its contents. He contemplated not using it as it was some salon-brand that probably cost a lot of money. Still. He used just a dollop as he proceeded to wash his hair.

Ah, and there was body wash, too. This was great. Much better than the shower in his own crappy apartment. If Sasuke could see it, he would definitely make fun of it and call it shabby. Weird that he was pondering the idea of Sasuke ever visiting. He could return the favor by showing him around Chicago.

But, when would he ever have the opportunity to do that?

Naruto snickered as he imagined how Sasuke and Kiba might get on. Ino... well, she'd just hit on him like crazy, and Shion... For some reason, he didn't like the idea of the two of them meeting, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

Lifting his head, Naruto let the spray hit him in the face as he ran his tongue across his teeth, tasting a whole lot of vodka.

He should stop thinking so much about... everything. That wasn't very much fun, and Sasuke obviously had the intention of having a _good_ time tonight, so Naruto would resurrect the side of himself from Freshman year that used to live on parties, drinking, and... well, women wasn't an option, so just... Well, whatever.

Best to have no particular expectations as that way he could be undeniably surprised by the events of tonight. For some reason, he didn't think he'd go wrong so long as he left it all in Sasuke's hands.

* * *

Once Naruto stepped out of the shower, he wrapped one of the towels around his waist and started nosing through all of Sasuke's hair products. He grabbed the mousse - skimming the back label - and squeezed some into his palm, giving it a sniff before beginning to work it through his hair. Watching himself in the mirror, he styled it in a few different ways until it mostly just stuck up in oddly-shaped clumps. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and without even giving him enough time to reply, Deidara barged in, wafting perfume in his wake.

"I guess it's too late to say 'occupied'," Naruto commented as the other blond man hopped onto the counter.

"Oh, please. I knew you'd be decent since the water shut off 10 minutes ago." Deidara picked up the bottle Naruto had been using. "What, no comment on my outfit? I thought we could match."

Deidara was wearing a pair of shiny black and red pants that weren't quite leather. Maybe closer to vinyl as they did seem to squeak every time he moved. There was zipper on the knees, and the top was some kind of matching strapless get-up that flared out around the waist. Deidara's hair hung over both shoulders in a pair of long, curled pigtails.

"Don't take this the wrong way," said Naruto, "But you remind me of Harley Quinn from Batman."

"I don't get that reference, but whoever _that_ is looks like _me_ , I'm afraid." Deidara sniffed. "So, anyway. Why is it you aren't in your pants yet? They didn't fit, did they? Do you need some help? Drop the towel, and I'll be happy to squeeze you in - "

"Deidara," said Sasuke as he appeared in the doorway, wearing jeans but no shirt. "What have I told you about barging into my bathroom? That especially includes when someone else is in it."

"We're all men here, aren't we?" Deidara asked innocently.

"It's debatable," answered Sasuke.

"I find that highly offensive," replied his roommate. "Just because I have feminine attributes doesn't make me any less of a man. I should report you to the Elders."

"Shut up. Get out." Sasuke stepped in, took Deidara by the arm, and shoved him out into the hallway despite the older man's protests and threats to tattle on Sasuke to his brother.

"Sorry," said Sasuke. "He has no concept of privacy. I figured you would've locked the door."

"Why would you figure that?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "No harm, no foul. I used some of your stuff there, but I think I only made it worse."

"That's because your hair's still wet. It works best when it's dry."

"Ah, is that how it works?" He eyed the other man. Sasuke had on a pair of dark jeans that hung low at his hips and a brown leather cuff that wrapped around his wrist. "Is that all you're wearing? You're gonna get cold."

"I should say the same about you. Dressed in a towel? I didn't think you were _that_ hungry for attention."

"Ha ha, very funny." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, observing him for a moment. "I found a pair of jeans you can wear. I promise you'll be more comfortable wearing them than those." He pointed at the leather pants still folded and waiting on the toilet seat.

"I said I'd wear them." He smiled. "A man shouldn't go back on his word."

"Suit yourself. But... do you want some help with your hair?"

"Hm." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, frowning slightly. "You're the expert."

"Hop up here." Sasuke took him by the arm and urged him to sit on the counter.

He moved to stand in between Naruto's legs and reached for one of the many black bottles. All that was required of Naruto was to sit there and let Sasuke work his fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes shut for a while, partly because it was unexpectedly relaxing and partly because Sasuke was so exceptionally close.

"You should see the faces you're making," Sasuke said, voice low and gruff but not without a little humor in his tone.

"I didn't even realize." He opened his eyes and found Sasuke as close as he was the night before when he'd pushed Naruto against the wall. "How do I look? I wouldn't wanna shame you in front of your people."

"Indeed," said Sasuke, taking the comment in stride. "They might revoke my member's card."

"Should I do yours afterward?" He scratched his fingernails across the counter.

Sasuke smirked. "Not unless you want to lose both of your hands."

"Ah, but that would ruin a few of my favorite hobbies."

"For some reason, I doubt you're talking about your place on the lacrosse team."

"Heh. Funny. Ah, that feels good." Naruto sighed in pleasure. "How often do you hear that you're really good with your hands?"

"A fair amount." Sasuke picked up a different container that looked to be styling wax. He worked it through Naruto's hair, carefully shaping spikes at the top and then rubbing it through the hair at the back of his head. "There."

He took a step backward, frowned, fixed one more stand of hair that he then tucked behind Naruto's ear, and then gave a satisfied nod.

"I think that'll do for now," he told Naruto. "One more thing." He picked up the hairspray and held a hand over Naruto's eyes before spraying it.

When he finished, Sasuke kept scrutinizing his work while Naruto watched his face intently. It was somehow very amusing and interesting to see this side of Sasuke. Concentration looked good on him, and he was suddenly having odd feelings of... inferiority.

"Alright," Sasuke said so abruptly that it snapped him out of his thoughts. "When you get dressed, try not to screw up my hard work. And if they're too small, you can always borrow one of Deidara's skirts."

"Tch. Bastard." Naruto gave him a kick. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke slid a hand into one of his pockets. "I think it won't be a whole lot different than what you're wearing now. Both provide easy access."

"It's true. I am naked under here." Naruto played with the bottom of the towel. "Don't tell me that excites you."

"Please. I have much better taste than that. I don't hit on _everything_ that moves. Only men who appeal to a certain set of physical standards."

"As I recall, pretty sure you've at least implied my ass is hot."

"Pretty sure you've also implied you think of me as good looking, but I'm not expecting you to bend me over this counter any second."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "Well, no. That would be... rude. Wouldn't it? Buy a guy a drink first."

Sasuke was staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." He pat Naruto on the thigh. "Good luck with the pants. I'll help you finish _the look_ when you're done primping in here. By the way," he started to say but then leaned in close and sniffed. "You smell like me."

"Well, yeah. I used your shampoo and body wash. I hope that's okay."

"Hmm."

"I'll pay you back in drinks. I'm sure some of these are, like, a thousand dollars a bottle."

Sasuke smiled at him for a breath. "I can always get another as a gift... from all of my sugar daddies I have out there."

"I bet." Naruto hopped off of the counter, idly scratching one side of his chest. "M'gonna lock the door this time, so don't even think about pretendin' you forgot somethin' two minutes after you walk outta here."

"You think I play games like that when I want something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit the corner of his lip. "No." He shook his head. "I don't."

"Good." Sasuke took a few steps toward the door. "I'll be in my room."

"Okay." Naruto watched him as he left and shut the door behind him.

When Sasuke left, Naruto gave a brief glance at the doorknob, which he had no intention of locking. Sure, he liked his privacy, but he also wasn't particularly modest or anything either, and if it wasn't anything that scarred Deidara - what should he care? Then again, over the next five minutes he was probably going to be lying on the bathroom floor trying to wiggle into these god awful things. He just hoped they really would get up over his ass. The last thing he wanted right now was for Sasuke to be right about anything.

* * *

Maybe an hour after he got the pants on, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the bed, drinking what had to be their third Screwdriver while waiting for Deidara to apply the finishing touches to his outfit. He'd changed _again_. Apparently because Sasuke'd agreed with him about the Harley Quinn similarity.

Naruto was almost disappointed since if he was going to bang any female super villain, it might as well be her. Of course, he shouldn't have said that _aloud_ because Sasuke wouldn't stop taunting him about having a secret cross-dressing fetish.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, licking his lips. "He's supposed to look like a woman, right? And he does. So it should be a compliment!"

"But don't tell him things like that minutes before we're ready to leave. Now we're going to be stuck here at least another 30 minutes. Aren't you getting hot yet?"

"What? In these?" He rubbed his hand over the top of his thigh. "I kinda like how they feel."

"I can tell. You keep touching yourself."

Naruto let out a laugh. "I can't help it. Wanna give it a try?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was leaning against the one wall the bed while Naruto sat next to the pillows.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't bite."

"I think you've already had too much to drink. And here I was just thinking I might get out some additional party favors."

"Oh, like what you had last night that made you so ill?" He held up a hand. "No thanks."

"It's just weed. It won't kill you."

"Ah, okay. Thought you were gonna have me snort a line of coke. I gotta tell ya. That shit does a number on my sinuses."

Sasuke chuckled and got up on his knees. He stretched first and, catching Naruto's eye, ended up leaning over to drag a few fingertips up his left shin. His thumb followed the curve of Naruto's knee.

"Tease," Naruto told him.

With a smirk, Sasuke slapped him on the thigh before bouncing off of the bed. "Of course my clothes would look good on you."

"All clothes look good on me," Naruto mumbled with false bravado and set his glass on the desk. He watched as Sasuke walked around to the other side of the desk, sat down, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out some familiar paraphernalia.

"Have you used one of these before?" Sasuke held up the vaporizer pen for him to see.

"Sure. Once or Twice."

"Good. I don't want to find you hiding in a corner somewhere because I didn't give you a heads up that it's a lot more clear. I'm afraid this batch is pretty strong, too."

"No need to apologize for good weed. Must be nice to have money, huh? You can get the best of everything."

Sasuke grunted and while he prepared everything, Naruto picked up Sasuke's drink and emptied it for him.

"Mooch," he told Naruto after looking up from what he was doing.

"Ha. I didn't even know you were paying attention."

"I am surprisingly good at multi-tasking. Would you believe?"

"I believe it," he said. "I believe you're good at a lotta things, so nothin' would really surprise me."

"Hm."

Naruto shuffled further down the bed so that he could lie on his back. He didn't end up wearing Deidara's shirt since Sasuke thought he'd look better in one of his own, which was just this black, short-sleeved tee that had an almost meshed material that went up both of the sides. It was a little snug, but Naruto attributed that to his very muscular chest.

A couple of minutes passed when the bed dipped, and he opened his eyes to find Sasuke sitting next to him. He handed Naruto the vaporizer, which he took, inhaled a couple of times, and then returned it. Sasuke started to crawl over him to get to the other side of the bed, and because he felt like it, Naruto slapped him on the ass.

"That one's free," said Sasuke, "But do it again, and I can't promise to hold myself back."

"Right. So is this you restrainin' yourself? I imagine it's pretty hard to be around me and not wanna," he pulled up his shirt as a joke, "Take advantage of it."

Sasuke situated himself against the wall again, his legs crossed as he smoked. He had on the same jeans from before and a fitted navy t-shirt. His hair was styled and spiked in the back. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would've thought Sasuke could be a model. They were about the same height. There was also the way Sasuke carried himself. Naruto was a self-assured guy. He liked being around other self-assured guys, too.

"You're staring," said Sasuke. "Were you really waiting for a response to that?"

Naruto laughed and rolled onto his side so that he could face him. "Nope."

"My belt looks good on you."

"Does it?" He asked and fingered the chunky belt buckle.

"Still having fun touching yourself, I see. Don't stop on my account. I wouldn't mind a little pre-club show."

"Considerin' how hard it was for me to get these on, I doubt it would be a very sexy thing to watch me gettin' them off. Unless you don't mind me fallin' on the floor."

"On the floor, on my bed. Wherever you feel most comfortable." He handed Naruto the vaporizer again and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I can tell you where it _wouldn't_ be comfortable." Naruto started snickering as he grabbed for the bottom of Sasuke's pant leg.

"Pray tell, where might that be?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"In the ass," he replied. "Mine, to be specific."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Sasuke nudged him with his foot. "I take it you and the girlfriend aren't particularly experimental?"

Naruto almost started choking as he handed Sasuke's pen back to him. "Totally uncalled for."

"It's not, really. If a straight man insists anal sex is 'uncomfortable' but engages in anal sex with his girlfriend, then where does the dislike for it originate?"

"It was just a joke. But, I guess... I dunno. I mean... you..."

"Me," said Sasuke. "Are we back to this again?"

"No, shut up. I was gonna say... just, when it comes to two guys, there's the guy that initiates - "

"The top?"

"Yeah, the top or whatever. And you are - "

"I would be a top, yes. In at least..." Sasuke took a moment to steal another puff. "Ninety-nine percent of situations."

"What about the one percent?"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't you know it's not polite to discuss politics amongst friends?"

Naruto snickered. "I walked right into that one. So, we're the same, right? We both like to be the ones to do the, pardon my French, _fucking_."

"Yes. We're no different except you fuck women, and I fuck men."

"Is it easier, would you say? Just out of curiosity." Naruto sat up some more and started to reach for the glass on the desk only to remember they were both empty.

"Do you want some more?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I get all weird if I mix too much alcohol with weed." He leaned against the wall, his legs straight out in front of him. "So what was I sayin'?"

"You were saying something is easier."

"Ah, right. So, in regard to men... I mean, would you say it's pretty easy to get laid? Guys know what guys want, I would assume, and... no matter their sexuality, guys probably go out with the thought of gettin' laid in mind."

"Sounds accurate so far," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Then, I mean... you could potentially always go home with someone every night. Guys would be quick to say yes without all the..."

"Bullshit?" Sasuke supplied.

"I wasn't gonna say it like that."

"Mhmm. Because you're a gentleman?"

"I get why women feel that way, though. It's not like I haven't had girlfriends explain it all to me. I mean, if they were really interested _all_ the time, would they go out in groups? That way, if a guy harasses them, some girlfriend will drag her away or whatever."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Sasuke asked and stretched out a leg to nudge the side of Naruto's.

Idly, Naruto glanced at the bare foot. "I think it's a part of most straight dudes' experiences. Clubs are... awkward. I'm not sayin' I've never picked up a chick at one, but it's... not as satisfying."

"Doesn't bother me any."

"Yeah, well. As we've already discussed. You like to screw around, and I... I like to at least get their name first."

"Harsh," said Sasuke.

"Am I wrong?"

"Not entirely, but the culture is different, I suppose. It's different between two men." Looking thoughtful, Sasuke blew out a rather heavy breath and pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Not all gay men want that or enjoy that lifestyle. I'd like to say... especially as they get older. But... if you want sex without any strings attached, then living in a city like New York... being surrounded by attractive options... who could resist?"

"Mm. It's not like I never went on Spring Break. I get it."

Naruto rubbed his lips together as they looked at one another. He noticed Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly.

"S'up?" He asked.

"Nothing," answered Sasuke. "Should we go see if Deidara is ready? If he's not, how about you and I head out anyway? He can call a cab."

"Ah, we've waited this long, but yeah. I gotta get back at him for bargin' in on me earlier."

"I hope you don't live to regret those words."

"Should I let you blindfold me first?" He watched Sasuke as he got up and moved his legs out of the way when Sasuke nudged him with his hand.

"If that's your idea of foreplay, then I'd be willing," he replied to Naruto as he stored his stash in the desk again.

"I dunno that I've ever tried."

Sasuke gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I've done _other_ stuff. Usually _I'm_ the one that initiates all the tricks."

"No wonder you and your girlfriend are always breaking up," said Sasuke.

He walked closer to the bed again and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Tch. I don't think sex is the problem at all," said Naruto. "We've never had issues in that department. If anything, that's the time we seem to get along the most."

Sasuke didn't reply. He studied Naruto for a little while before holding out his hand. Naruto took it, and Sasuke pulled him out of the bed and to his feet.

"It's weird seeing you in my clothes and having you smell like me," Sasuke murmured, still holding onto his hand.

"Do you think that if I smell like you, it'll be enough to keep the other guys from comin' on to me?"

"Hn. Like I've marked you with my scent?" He let go of Naruto's hand.

"Sure." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smiled. "Although, that doesn't mean you can't get your _thang_ on."

Groaning, Sasuke put a hand to his forehead and pushed Naruto's face in the other direction. "Please don't say anything like that ever again."

Naruto laughed. "I'll be cooler once we get there."

"Doubtful." Sasuke let his arm drop to his side.

"What did you say your friends' names are? The ones meetin' us there?"

Sasuke sighed. "Suigetsu. Suigetsu and Karin. There might be some people from work, too, but they'll be around later."

"Karin... she hot?"

"That is not a word I would use to describe her," said Sasuke, "But I can see you finding her attractive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He actually felt a little offended.

"Exactly what I said. That you might find her attractive. As a straight man. Then again, she's fairly abrasive. I'm not entirely sure of your _type_ , Naruto, but I'm almost certain she's not it."

It was on the tip of Naruto's tongue to ask if he always took home guys with stellar personalities, but he found that he probably didn't want to know, or could already guess the answer anyway.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked. "Before he listens to the Spice Girls album again."

"Heh. Yeah. So, if they say 'If you wanna be my lover, y'gotta get with my friends'. Does that mean I gotta go through you to get to Deidara? I still wish he woulda left that Harley Quinn get-up on."

Sasuke raised a brow. "I'm seriously beginning to question your sexuality."

"Good thing you're takin' me to a gay dance club then, eh? What a great opportunity to experiment with my new found gayness."

"Uh huh." Sasuke eyed him with all the amusement of someone who'd just smacked him in the face with a pie. "You realize that I'm finding this... let's just say. It is going to be fascinating to watch you tonight."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Voyeurism? Now that's somethin' I _have_ tried."

Sasuke glared and smacked his hand off. He walked away from Naruto and out of the bedroom.

"Ah, don't be that way." Naruto chased after him. "We're gonna have fun tonight, Sasuke! I swear!"

* * *

When the taxi arrived at the club and as Sasuke paid - Naruto went around to the other side to open Deidara's door and escort him out. They were all bundled up despite Deidara's eagerness to show off his newest outfit. Snow was falling heavily, and it couldn't have been more than four or five degrees out. It surprised him that people (all men that he could see) were lining up to get inside. He'd tried to ask some questions on the ride over so that he could gauge what to expect. All he'd really made out from what Deidara said was that the crowd swung toward leather, which meant very little to him.

He and Deidara waited for Sasuke. Apparently, being with Deidara meant they were on the VIP list because, rather than having to wait to get in, they were able to immediately enter the club. He was fairly sure he saw Sasuke slip the bouncer something into his hand. Naruto would've figured on some kind of cover, but if there was, no one asked him for money. They did get a stamp on their hand, though, even without having to show an ID. Sasuke, lightly placing a hand to his back, escorted him over to the coat room, where a bald man in a leather vest took all of their coats, scarves, gloves, and hats.

Deidara had opted for a strapless black leather dress with some funky chains and straps that wound about his back. The boots he wore looked like he could kill someone with them - the heel was thin and at least a good four inches high. Almost as soon as Deidara was free of his (faux) fur coat, he seemed to disappear into the crowd without so much as a parting wave. It would've been way too loud to speak. The dance floor was already packed as was the bar, and the music was incredibly loud. Lights flashed in hypnotic blues, yellows, greens, and reds. If not for Sasuke's hand on him, he wouldn't have known where to go.

Sasuke made a gesture with his hand about getting drinks, and Naruto nodded, following behind the other man as he smoothly maneuvered his way through the mass of moving bodies. Luckily, the alcohol and weed kept him from thinking too much about what was actually happening - men in various states of dress dancing up on each other. In its own way, it was a bit like exploring a foreign country. He felt pretty mellow, though. His eyes ran over various faces. Most didn't seem to pay him any attention (why did he think he'd stand out?) but it was interesting that every once in a while he caught glances being sent their way. He assumed they were looking at Sasuke, though.

Naruto felt a bit guilty that if other guys saw him with Sasuke, they'd assume they were together. He didn't want to cramp Sasuke's style, so maybe after he got a drink, or Sasuke's friends showed up - he could... find a way to entertain himself so that he didn't get in the way of, well, whatever he did when he came to these places.

As they crept their way to the bar, Sasuke gestured for the bartender who gave him a big wave and immediately came over. Objectively, he was a good looking guy. Late 20s, dark hair, dark eyes, dark complexion. When Sasuke leaned between two other men to talk to the bartender, they both smiled as they spoke to one another. While Naruto waited a few feet behind, he kept his eyes on the dance floor. He hadn't been to a dance club in a long time, but the scene was pretty cool. It's not as if he was ready to jump in, but watching could be fun.

Next thing he knew, Sasuke bumped up against his side.

"See anyone you like?" Sasuke asked near his ear.

Naruto gave him a helpless look. "I am totally out of my element, I think."

"You'll be fine. Once you drink more. Speaking of." He went back to the bar to grab their drinks. One was a dark orange in color and the other was a very pale yellow.

"What's in that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke handed him the orange cocktail.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke clanked his glass against Naruto's. "Congratulations. I don't usually buy men drinks, but you looked like you needed something strong."

"Thanks. Do I look that out of place?"

"Yes. You do." Sasuke smirked. "It's obvious it's your first time. I'm almost embarrassed to stand next to you."

"Tch. Don't let me cramp your style," he said. "Just do what you usually do. I can take care of myself."

"Hm. We'll see. Just keep drinking that." He nudged Naruto's glass before gazing out at the crowd.

Naruto thought he looked like he was assessing his prospects. He was curious about the type of guy Sasuke would be drawn to first, but at the same time...

He took another gulp of his drink when someone knocked into his elbow, nearly causing him to spill everything onto the floor.

"Oh hey, my bad," said a man around his age with silvery hair tied back into a ponytail. "Ah, Sasuke. I was lookin' for you." He glanced at Naruto again, eyes roving down and then up again. "Who are you?" He glanced at Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"He's not interested," Sasuke said immediately. "Where's Karin?"

"That batshit wench? Who the fuck cares. She's probably still in line."

"She knows Deidara put her on the list," said Sasuke.

"Fine, I dunno. She's probably leering around one of the back rooms."

"Naruto," Sasuke turned to him. "This is Suigetsu. Feel free not to shake his hand. You don't know where it's been."

"Hey," Suigetsu said. "I can tell you _exactly_ where it's been. You from New York? I haven't seen you around before."

Naruto shook his head. "Out of town."

"I see." Suigetsu shared a look with Sasuke that did not go unnoticed. "Lucky dog."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but Sasuke simply shook his head dismissively, insinuating the following comments should be ignored. It's not like he was offended. He was in a gay club, after all. While the two men caught up with each other, Naruto stood by and drank. When his drink was gone, he wandered over to the bar, where he found an open seat next to a guy who looked a lot like his friend Neji - long, dark hair, tight black t-shirt, and jeans. When Naruto sat, the other man gave him a quick glance. It took a lot longer for him to get the attention of the bartender than it had for Sasuke, but eventually he was able to order a couple of shots and a whiskey (neat).

He'd bought the shot for Sasuke, but when he looked behind his shoulder, he wasn't there anymore. Instead, Naruto pushed the extra shot toward the stoic man beside him.

"Want it?"

The man looked at him, almost suspiciously, but apparently decided it was safe to take it.

"Thanks," he told Naruto.

"Uh, that's not a come on or whatever. I had a friend over there, but he's disappeared, I guess."

The other man smirked. "Is this your first time?"

"In New York?" He asked.

"In a gay club."

"Ah." He drank his shot and wiped at the side of his mouth. "Is it that obvious?"

"You seem uncomfortable."

"I s'pose I am, I guess. Feel kinda out of place."

"Well, don't. I'm sure you'll attract a lot of attention. Do you want some advice?"

"I guess? Sure?"

"Just be yourself. That's what most people do. You don't have to pretend to be anything else while you're in here," he told Naruto and turned toward him on the stool.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. I'll try my best. You here alone?"

"Waiting on a friend." He returned Naruto's smile. "You? You said you... were here with someone?"

"I was, but... I dunno where he went."

"Don't worry. You'll make a lot of friends here... if friends are what you're looking for. Especially when you're so generous with your drinks."

"Heh. Y'think? Hm. In that case, should I get another round? Will that be okay with your friend?"

"Honey," he leaned in closer to Naruto. "If he cared about other men buying me a drink, he would've been here on time. Am I right?"

"Seems logical to me. Why not? Next one's on me." He waved the bartender over again, asked for another round of - he glanced at his new friend and let him pick his choice. While they were waiting, Naruto looked out at the dance floor again, searching for a sign of Sasuke or even Suigetsu or Deidara.

It was too bright to be able to pick them out possibly. They were likely already dancing, which was fine. Naruto wouldn't have known what to do with himself, so drinking seemed the best option for now. And, after all, he'd always been the type of guy to make new friends wherever he went. Plus, like he'd said to Sasuke earlier, he didn't want to get in the way of his usual routine. He'd already forced Sasuke to hang out with him last night... guy probably wanted some space.

The man to his side put a hand to his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm cool," he said and, when their shots arrived, he picked his up.

They clinked their glasses and after he swallowed the liquor - which tasted like kerosene - Naruto licked his lips and found his eyes wandering toward the floor again.

"Did you want to dance?" The guy asked him.

"Ah, nah." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm... not much of a dancer. Two left feet."

"You keep looking that way. I thought maybe you were waiting for a dance partner."

"I wouldn't want to make your boyfriend mad."

"Boyfriend?" The man asked, brushing his long hair behind his shoulder. "Who said anything about a boyfriend?"

"Right, well..."

The man laughed. "You're really adorable, you know that?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, eyes slightly wide at the compliment. He touched his cheek. It felt hot.

The man laughed again and leaned in close enough that their elbows touched. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

Naruto immediately waved his hand. "No, really. I'm..." It seemed oddly impolite and unrealistic to bust out the "Actually, I'm not gay" speech, so he kept his mouth shut and continued drinking his whiskey.

It wasn't a whole lot longer, though, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Want to dance?"

Naruto turned around sharply only to be faced with a very attractive red-headed woman in a sleek red dress with bright red pumps.

"You're Naruto, right?" She asked.

"Yeah... I am."

"Naruto," she said while pushing up the strap that had just fallen off her left shoulder. "I'm Karin."

Without giving him a chance to finish his drink, she grabbed him by the arm and started yanking him in the direction of the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure you don't want some?" Suigetsu asked.

The silver-haired man stood unnecessarily close to him while he played with the rattling bottle of Tranylcypromine in his pocket. Sasuke finished washing his hands in the sink, ignoring the sounds of pleasure coming from the third stall down. He checked himself out in the mirror, squinting slightly due to the effect the light was having on his eyes. His pupils were dilated to nearly the size of a dime.

"Guess you started without me," Suigetsu mumbled. "Tch. And I just got this new prescription."

Sasuke glared at him in the mirror. "Why are you hanging all over me right now?"

"Jeez, Sasuke. You always act like you're on the rag when you're high." The other man leaned against the wall and stared in the direction of the _occupied_ stall. "So. Your good-lookin' blond friend? Where'd he come from?"

"You're not his type," Sasuke answered distractedly. "I sent Karin his way. He should be preoccupied."

He turned on the faucet so that he could slap some water on his face. It was exceptionally warm in here and all of the drinking and smoking he'd done with Naruto earlier left his head feeling light and out of sorts.

"Why would you do that?" Suigetsu asked. "I heard Deidara say you two have been hangin' out all day, man. Don't tell me you're not interested. I can tell when you're into a guy."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, grabbing for a paper towel.

"Yeah, but c'mon," Suigetsu complained and placed a hand on his shoulder, much to his annoyance, "Did you see the way he was sittin' with that guy at the bar? He even bought him a drink. He's in a fuckin' _gay_ bar, Sasuke. Even if you say he's not interested. Get him enough drinks, and he could be convinced."

Sasuke turned to him. "Do whatever the fuck you want. Do you think I care?"

"Touchy." Suigetsu smirked. "You're not _jealous_ , are you? I mean. You did look like you were about to shit your pants when you saw them out there. And now what? You're gonna hide in the bathroom all night like a teenage girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Naruto expressed an interest in Karin. I gave him an opportunity."

"Uh huh." Suigetsu laughed. "I've been around you long enough to know how your head works."

"Don't act like you know me," Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh, I know you. I know your appetite at least. But, if you're not interested in pursuin' him, how 'bout you give me a shot, eh?"

Losing his patience, Sasuke shoved Suigetsu out of the way and left the bathroom. Suigetsu, as usual, had been on top of him since he entered the club despite the many attempts he'd made at getting rid of him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with all of the nagging questions, though maybe he should've expected it given he rarely went to the club _with_ someone. Usually he came alone and left whenever he'd found who he was looking for. Speaking of, as he was walking down the hallway toward the dance floor, Sasuke spotted a relatively attractive man in his mid-20s with shoulder-length dark brown hair, dark eyes, and more stubble than he would've preferred. He was alone, leaning against the wall next to a poster of a man in his underwear being hog-tied onto the ground by another man.

Sasuke smirked as he strolled up to him confidently.

The man stared back as he approached, obviously interested.

"You... want a drink?" He asked Sasuke.

"I'll take yours," Sasuke answered.

The stranger handed it over immediately. He also placed his hand at Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

Sasuke allowed it, enjoying the warmth of another body against his.

"Did you want to dance?" He asked and slipped a hand underneath Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke finished the rest of the drink, grabbed the man by the hand, and as he led him in the direction of the dance floor, dropped the glass on the nearest occupied table.

The both of them moved onto the floor, Sasuke's eyes skimming the crowd, half-searching for a couple of familiar faces. He knew he felt irritated, but he refused to think on why.

He needed this distraction. The man he was with led him to the middle of the floor and placed a hand against his chest. Sasuke, in turn, grabbed the man's hips to adjust the rhythm of their movements to something slower. More fitting to the beat of the song. He liked taking control.

While licking his lips, Sasuke saw the overt way the man's eyes darted to his mouth. He leaned in, and, for a fraction of a second, thought about pushing him away. But then he felt the hot fingers again. They burned his skin as they crept their way underneath the back of his shirt, touching the dip in his spine.

They kissed.

The music blared and the lights caused tiny dots of color to dance across his vision. He started to forget a lot of things, which made it feel even better. Gripping the back of the other man's neck, Sasuke pulled him closer, relishing in the rush he got when their tongues touched as their kiss plunged. Somewhere in the back of his mind... he wondered if Naruto was watching. Why had Naruto wanted to come tonight? The amount of mixed signals bordered on frustrating at times. Although, he knew better than to chase a straight man. It would've been beneath him. He couldn't decide if Naruto might hold some curiosity or was... an oblivious idiot. Both options seemed plausible.

Sasuke stopped thinking about it for a few seconds as a hand trailed toward the inside of his thigh and rubbed up against him. He responded by dragging his teeth across the side of the man's neck. He was good looking, but the chemistry was lacking. Sasuke had gotten hasty in approaching him. When he was bored enough, he'd simply walk away. Or, he could easily get a blowjob out of it considering the other guy was more into it than he was but apparently too ignorant to notice.

He made the mistake of letting his eyes wander from the nearby dancing couples over to the bar. The man Naruto had been talking to earlier was engaging in a conversation with someone else. Sasuke knew him. Quite well actually. Apparently, Naruto found it easy to converse with strangers, regardless of the situation. It irritated him somehow. That someone could be so reckless. When Sasuke met him in the bar last night, he should've left the instant he felt those first feelings of attraction.

Nevermind that. They'd already been here nearly an hour, and Naruto hadn't sought him out once. He'd just spent his time going back and forth to the bar with Karin attached at his hip. Normally she'd be fawning all over _him_.

Fine. While Naruto continued to do whatever it was he sought to do in coming out tonight, Sasuke would do his own thing, but, again, he couldn't keep his gaze from sliding across the room...

"You're distracted." The man currently groping him whispered into his ear before biting it. "Am I not keeping your attention?"

Sasuke's gaze slid back to his dance partner. "No. You're not."

He pushed the stranger away and left the floor with the intention of heading to the bar. It didn't take long until the bartender approached, telling him so-and-so was sending him a drink. Sasuke glanced in that direction and didn't see anyone he'd be interested in. He took the drink anyway. While he was making his way to the other side of the room, someone grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't you know that perpetually scowling causes wrinkles?" Deidara jumped on him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him to some booth in the back corner, where several of the older man's friends had gathered.

There were already a lot of glasses littering the table. Deidara shoved him into the seat first and then slid in on the opposite side. It was loud, but somehow the group at the booth was even louder. Some were drag queens, some were just people he'd rather ignore.

"I see Naruto and Karin are getting to know each other," Deidara nearly shouted into his ear. "I told you she'd be the one to worry about. I swear I even saw the both of them go down to the basement earlier."

Sasuke glared. "Who says I'm worried? They're adults. They can do what they want."

Deidara laughed. "You're adorable, Sasuke. Let me pinch your cheeks like old times. By the way, who was that lovely gentleman you were dancing with earlier?"

"No one of interest," he replied and took one of the drinks Deidara pushed his way.

"Well, relax a little. I'm keeping an eye on Naruto just in case. I might have to cut in fairly soon. Everyone keeps asking me about him, did you know? But I told them he came with you."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." Deidara took a strand of hair and curled it around his finger, trying to feign like he was innocent.

It never worked on Sasuke.

"I'm not interested in him," he told Deidara. "Just to be clear. So you can stop trying to be cute."

"Right." Deidara nodded. "Of course. Should we order another round of drinks then?"

"Do what you want," he said, and sipped some more at the drink Deidara had passed his way.

"Oh, I always do." Deidara pat him on the arm. "You usually do, too. That's why we make such a great pair."

"I am doing what I want," he replied. "But it'd be nice if you'd stay out of my business for once."

"Sure, Sasuke-sweetie. I will totally, definitely do that." Deidara, apparently finished with the conversation, returned to chatting with his friends.

Sasuke continued drinking, eyes wandering again to the dance floor. He could no longer see either Naruto or Karin. Well, good for them. With luck, maybe Suigetsu had bumped into the two of them, and they were both fighting over the blond. It wasn't his problem. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

He had a few texts. Oddly, one was from his brother.

 _Have a good night, Sasuke. Deidara said you have company. Call me next week._

Itachi should've just called. Even if they mostly fought when he did call, Sasuke just wanted to hear his voice.

With a scowl, Sasuke shoved his phone into his pocket. He'd kill for a cigarette right now, or maybe he should've taken Suigetsu up on his earlier offer. Or, maybe ask if he had anything better than prescription drugs. The crowd was lame tonight, he thought. They should've gone to Manhattan instead. He was in the mood for something else all of a sudden. If it wasn't for him feeling like he had to baby-sit Naruto, he probably would've gotten out of here. How long had it been since his last appointment?

Sasuke closed his eyes - only briefly - and when he opened them again, he was looking out at the dance floor -

Naruto was heading his way, smiling at Sasuke while carrying two drinks toward the table. Sasuke was fairly sure his expression should've been beyond frosty, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Rather, he set the drinks on the edge of the table and shoved Sasuke over. The blond was clearly drunk and also very... sweaty. He hated to admit how good the blond looked in those pants and that shirt. Naruto's cheeks were red from whatever activities he'd just been up to.

"You don't look very happy to see me," Naruto said, incidentally pressing close against Sasuke's side in an attempt to make more room. "Even though I brought you a drink. Didn't you say earlier... you're used to other men buyin' you drinks?"

"So you're just paying me back from earlier?" He asked.

"What's up with you?"

"Where's Karin?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. I dunno. Bathroom?" He threw his arm behind Sasuke and rested it on the back of the booth.

Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Why do you keep glarin' at me?" Naruto nudged him on the shoulder with his fingers. "Did I do somethin' wrong? I promise I didn't take advantage of your friend. It was just dancin'. I'm not even that good at it."

"I could care less, Naruto," he replied. "You can do what you want with her."

"Ah, well. She was nice enough, but I think you're right."

"About what?" He asked irritably, finishing off the rest of his first drink. Did Naruto have to sit so close?

"She's not my type." Naruto was staring, looking a little too serious for his liking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "... _What_?"

Naruto only shrugged. "I met a guy at the bar when we first came in. Maybe he'd be your type? Seemed nice." He paused to wipe his hand across his forehead, "Though, I think he said somethin' about meetin' a friend. But not a boyfriend. I dunno how it works here, honestly. S'very confusing. I also ran into that guy again."

"What guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Y'know. Your friend. Suigetsu? He was in the bathroom. That was an experience in itself, I think. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." For a second, Naruto's head drooped, and Sasuke thought he might've passed out, but then Naruto looked up at him again.

"You're drunk," Sasuke told him, ignoring a slight pang of concern. "Just how much have you had since I saw you last?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Drank with that guy..." He pointed at the bar. "Karin got me somethin', then a couple of guys at the bar bought me some shots. I feel kinda... yeah."

Sasuke eyed him carefully. "Maybe you should slow down. Have some water." He searched around the table for anything. "I'll go get you some."

"Ah, but then I'll have to move again," Naruto whined.

"Just stay here. Introduce yourself to Deidara's friends." Then he muttered, "I know how much you enjoy hitting on strangers."

Gently, he pushed Naruto out of the way so that he could get up, but before he could leave the table, Naruto grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke fought the urge to move the bangs clinging to the blond's forehead. "What?"

"You seem like you're mad at me."

Sasuke stared at him, decided the other man was in earnest, and, so, let out a sigh. "Just stay here. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Okay. Don't ditch me for some dude at the bar, alright?" Naruto said. "I mean, and then disappear for a couple of hours. Just..." The fingers on Sasuke's wrist tightened. "Don't forget I gotta fly back tomorrow, and we'll never see each other again. _Ever_."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that so he simply dislodged Naruto's fingers from around his wrist. It was starting to hurt anyway. Naruto finally let him go, and Sasuke made his way to the bar, where he ordered a pitcher of water and some extra glasses. He could probably stand to drink some, too. When he returned to the booth, Naruto was apparently fine. He was in the middle of a very loud conversation with Deidara and his friends. It became extremely clear to him then just how much Naruto liked attention.

After sitting down again, he poured Naruto and himself some water. After all, he did owe Naruto for last night... as much as he didn't want to admit it and as much as he didn't want to be reminded of losing control in front of someone who might as well have been a stranger.

For a while, he listened to Naruto's story, which had something to do with a stolen motorcycle. Naruto always liked to gesture a lot with his hands as he talked. Or, well, the amount of gestures indicated his level of excitement.

At the end of the story, when everybody else was laughing, Sasuke caught himself smiling, too, but made sure it was gone by the time Naruto slid over to his side of the booth again.

"It's really hot in here," Naruto said to him.

"Is it?" Sasuke grabbed for the pitcher and poured the blond some water. "Drink this. You're sweating a lot. You're probably dehydrated."

"I guess." Naruto took the offered glass and drank it until it was gone. "So, did you get to dance yet?" He asked after setting the glass down on the table.

"I did," he answered. "Probably not as much as you, though."

Naruto sucked on his bottom lip while glancing toward the dance floor. He felt that pang of concern. Something about Naruto didn't look right, but considering all they'd had to drink today, it made sense that it was beginning to have an effect on him.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again, and Naruto turned to him.

"Heh. Maybe someone tried to roofie me. That'd be hilarious."

"You realize that's entirely possible in a place like this. Do I really need to baby-sit you? Don't you have any common sense?"

"Sheesh. Y'know, I didn't complain when I had to drag you back to my hotel last night. I'm just sweaty and hot and had a lot to drink, and I told you weed and alcohol makes me weird, and then..."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted. "'And then'?"

Naruto grabbed the pitcher and poured another glass of water. "Nothin'."

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't used to this, and why did Naruto insist on talking to him like they were... friends? They weren't friends. They were still strangers. People who'd only met the day before. If he'd only not left his phone there in the morning, then this would be like any other Saturday night for him. Instead, he was here... feeling... guilty. And for what reason?

When next he glanced at Naruto, the blond looked especially pensive, sad even. _Great_.

"I'm not mad, Naruto," he said while grabbing for Naruto's glass so that he could drink out of it. "I'm just..."

Naruto waited for him to finish.

"...Trying to figure you out," he said.

"I dunno what to tell you." Naruto shifted on the seat as if uncomfortable - his shoulder brushing against Sasuke's. "Are you... havin' any fun at all?"

"I don't usually go out 'to have fun'."

"Oh." Naruto looked disappointed. "Sorry. I thought I was stayin' out of your way by hangin' out with Karin. She said you sent her over... so. I figured you were tryin' to get rid of me."

"What?" He couldn't help but ask.

But, Naruto turned his head and started staring out at the dance floor again, looking uncharacteristically dejected. Sasuke didn't know what to do in situations like these. He'd never pretend to be good at giving comfort. However, there was an instinct to touch, maybe even to kiss him, but then he had to remind himself that Naruto was straight. That meant something, and, more than that... he liked Naruto. He'd liked hanging out with him today. Naruto was easy to talk to. He had a good sense of humor. He didn't say shit just to make Sasuke like him.

It's just that - for more than a year now - Sasuke hadn't been in a place where he wanted to consider other people's feelings. There was no room inside to worry about that, too, when most of his personal life had been a wreck ever since -

"You said you can't dance?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto's attention back to him. He attempted a smile. "Is it because no one's ever tried to teach you?"

Naruto stared back at him like he'd grown another head. "What?"

"I'm bored enough that I'd be willing to show you."

"Oh, so I'm _borin'_ you now?" Naruto started pouting, bottom lip hanging out and...

"Put that away." Sasuke leaned in without thinking and pressed his fingertip to Naruto's lip. "Or I'm going to bite it."

Naruto's lips twitched into a smile, and he laughed.

"Ah, there's the Naruto I know," he said.

Naruto grinned. "You know me?"

"Maybe." Sasuke flashed a crooked smile.

"You're tryin' to seduce me again, aren't you?"

"Of course. You're a challenge, after all. Usually me being here is like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Heh. I know you're lyin', but... that's really nice of you to try and make me feel better."

Naruto started biting at his lip again, an action which, every time he did it, Sasuke received an impulse from his brain to act on it. Maybe he didn't hang around straight men enough anymore. The lines were beginning to blur when it came to what was appropriate between men and what wasn't.

"Are you rejecting me then?" Sasuke asked playfully, slipping a hand to Naruto's knee.

Naruto's eyes widened, and even in the dim light, Sasuke could tell they were blood shot. "What are you even askin' me right now?"

"Are you that stupid that I need to spell it out for you?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. But that shouldn't be news to you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Dance with me. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience you should have before you return to Illinois and we never see each other again."

"Ahh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "I dunno. It's weird, right?"

"Only for you. I'll keep my hands at 10 and 2 if that makes you feel any better."

Blushing, Naruto kept looking at him with this flustered, conflicted expression that wasn't in any way lessening Sasuke's desire to do this.

"What if I suck at it?" Naruto started to fidget beside him.

Sasuke removed his hand from the blond's knee. "Don't worry. My expectations aren't especially high."

"Asshole." Naruto knocked into him, sighed and, much to his surprise, pressed his forehead to Sasuke's shoulder.

He breathed in the blond's scent - the lingering smell of _his_ shampoo on him. When Naruto raised his head and their eyes locked, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. For some reason, he really wanted this to happen. He wanted an excuse to put his hands on Naruto's body, to have his full attention, and... to be touched by him, too.

"I see. I'll have to make the first move," he said, feeling the heat in his voice though it would've been too loud for Naruto to hear or take notice.

"Maybe I need just one more drink?" Naruto's eyes flicked back and forth as he searched Sasuke.

There was uncertainty there, but definitely curiosity, as well.

"I'll buy you one as a reward," said Sasuke. "If you do as I say, and you prove to me you're worthy of my instruction."

"Are we role playin' now? You can be the teacher, and I'm the student, eh? Maybe we really should've worked on those safewords." He chuckled at his own joke, gaze dropping down into his lap and then back up again.

Fucking flirt.

"Move." Sasuke nudged him out of the booth, and even with Naruto stumbling his way out, Sasuke latched onto his wrist and dragged him toward the floor.

He was aware of a strange urgency. It was a lot like picking up a guy who had the same intentions as him. Knowing they both wanted the same thing - to leave together and fuck. This felt like that. Like Sasuke had something to prove, something to get out of his system. Something he needed, wanted, and _desired_. He couldn't get that out of Naruto, but he could have this.

Sasuke dragged Naruto to the center of the floor, not particularly interested in having anyone he knew spying on them. He just wanted this one thing.

The music was fast, pop, techno, sexy vocals, and easy as hell to dance to. When he found a spot for them, he put one hand on Naruto's hip and an arm around his neck. Naruto looked uncertain at first, but all Sasuke had to do was use the hand on his hip to get him to move with the beat. He left enough space between them that Naruto wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Despite his good intentions, surrounding bodies started to press in on them, forcing them closer together. Sasuke had to use his eyes and hands to instruct Naruto on what he wanted from him.

At first, Naruto looked embarrassed and self-conscious, but half way through, when Sasuke wrapped both of his arms around the blond's neck - Naruto changed. He became more brazen, putting a hand at Sasuke's hip. As a sign of encouragement, Sasuke smirked a little. Naruto smirked back only to laugh, gaze shifting to the side so that he could watch everyone else while they danced with the music.

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek and forced him to look only his way.

"What?" Naruto mouthed.

Sasuke shook his head but inched closer - to where their hips finally pressed together.

An odd, indistinguishable emotion flashed across Naruto's face. He began to bite his lip.

"Stop it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto's lips parted just slightly, and Sasuke felt a hot palm on his lower back. Almost instantly, his eyelids fell half-way shut. He had to restrain himself from attacking the blond's mouth. One of his arms slipped free from Naruto's neck, and he trailed his fingers down Naruto's chest and toward his side, where they started gliding across the mesh part of the shirt that was almost as good as touching skin.

He knew it would be best not to go any further, so he left it to Naruto to draw the boundaries for now. Sasuke pressed his palm flat to Naruto's chest and gave him a light push just to see how he'd react.

Naruto immediately grabbed the front of his shirt and drew Sasuke back against him. Tilting his head coyly to the side, Sasuke's gaze was set on Naruto's eyes as he attempted to read him. There were no traces of the usual humor on Naruto's face. No. It was something darker, something that pulled him in and made him want more. Losing most of the willpower he needed not to do anything stupid, he cupped Naruto's left cheek. He used the pad of his thumb to trace from the arch of the blond's cheekbone to his ear, which he brushed against with his knuckles.

That was apparently as far as Naruto would take it because he suddenly stopped dancing after taking hold of Sasuke's wrist. He stopped when Naruto did, unable to decide if he wanted to push for something more or if he was prepared for a rejection. Naruto's eyes looked strange, and he began blinking rapidly - as if trying to figure something out. With a short shake of his head, Naruto pushed away from him and rushed toward the back of the club.

Stupidly, Sasuke stood there, wondering at what this pain in his chest was... and it wasn't all about the annoyance or embarrassment of being rejected. But, for only a _second_ , he'd allowed himself to think that something could happen tonight - between them both. Though he was a man who'd sworn off getting close to anyone at this time in his life, he'd wanted...

Something.

What should he do now? Leave? Should he go after Naruto? Explain that it was all a joke?

Without any further hesitation, Sasuke - fists clenched in determination - slipped his way through the crowd and followed after Naruto, hoping he might be able to repair whatever damage he'd done.

* * *

As it got later, the club had really filled up, making it difficult for him to be able to pinpoint exactly where Naruto had gone. He knew there was a rear exit, but he didn't think Naruto would've just left like that, at least not without his coat and other belongings. While trying to get off of the dance floor, a few men tried to grab him to get his attention, but Sasuke brushed them off. He didn't see Naruto anywhere on the main floor, so he passed through the hallway where men were in various stages of getting to _know_ each other.

Sasuke pushed open the door to the restroom and found a few men standing around the condom dispenser. He didn't see Naruto, and was just about to leave when he heard the sounds of someone getting sick inside the middle stall. He rushed to the door, placing his hand against it first before knocking.

"Naruto," he said, knocking again when no one answered the first time. "Are you in there?"

But, there was still no response, and the sounds of retching started all over again.

"Jesus," he muttered, attempting to rattle the handle.

Much to his surprise, someone nearby actually asked him what was wrong and did he need any help, but Sasuke told the man he had it under control. He knocked again.

"Naruto. It's Sasuke. Open the goddam door before I break it down." He leaned against it, waiting. A minute later, the door cracked open and Naruto was on his feet, skin clammy and pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to get worried.

Pushing the door open all the way, he forced Naruto backward into the stall and shut the door behind him.

"I dunno," Naruto said. He shut his eyes as if they were hurting him. "I think something's wrong. I don't feel right."

"Idiot," he said. "You drank too much."

"No." Naruto grimaced. "I think it's somethin' else." He shook his head and tried to crack open his eyes. "Like, my heart is racin', and..."

Sasuke touched his cheek and thought he was burning up. "It's probably the alcohol and the weed. Or, did you have something else?"

"I dunno. I don't think? Not on purpose anyway."

Sasuke searched his face. They'd drank a lot last night, too, and it hadn't seemed to affect Naruto as much as him. Even knowing Naruto had a lot tonight, it did make him wonder. Maybe someone really had slipped something into one of his drinks? That was certainly possible. He'd heard of it happening here before.

"Naruto," he said and grabbed his arm. "Suigetsu... when you ran into him earlier. Did he try to give you anything?"

"Huh? No...He just hit on me and tried to feel me up, but he didn't give me..." Naruto groaned. "I think m'gonna be sick again. It's startin' to feel like a bad trip."

"Do you want me to take you back to my place? Or, do you think you need to go to the emergency room?"

"No," Naruto nearly whined. "I'm fine. Honestly." He put a hand up as if shielding the light from his eyes. "Well, not fine, but - " The blond turned around quickly and threw up into the toilet.

Sasuke started to feel nauseated himself. "Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do. "We should go," he said. "I'll grab our stuff and hail a cab. Do you think you can meet me at the door in about five minutes?"

"Maybe," Naruto replied, wiping the side of his mouth. "If I can stop throwin' up for five seconds."

"I'll find you some water, too. If you're not out there, I'm sending Deidara in with his friends to drag you out."

"Alright, alright. Stop makin' such a big deal out of this. M'embarrassed enough as it is."

He almost told Naruto to stop being such a child, but it wasn't the right moment for a lecture. Instead, he did as he said he would, though he was reluctant to leave him behind. The man from earlier who'd offered help was still there and promised Sasuke he'd make sure to help Naruto if he needed it.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and, hurriedly, left the bathroom.

He fought his way through the crowd and was able to find his way to Deidara's booth. He pulled the older blond man aside and told him that Naruto might've been drugged and that they were headed to his hotel. Of course, Deidara immediately asked what he could do or how he could help. Sasuke told him he should be on his way to meet him at the exit, and if he hadn't, to go in there and carry him out.

"Okay, well... text me when you get to the hotel and let me know how he's doing."

When Sasuke started to walk away, Deidara grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Make sure you _take care of him_ , Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay." He felt his heart racing and, leaving the table, headed to the coatroom to gather his and Naruto's belongings.

Impatiently, he waited at the door, and just when he was about to return to the bathroom, he spotted Naruto walking his way. He wasn't moving especially fast, but at least he was upright. Quickly, Sasuke got him into his coat, hat, and scarf. He'd been able to get a bottled water, so he handed that to him, too.

They went outside. It was snowing heavily, and it was cold, but the fresh air seemed to have a positive effect on Naruto. Sasuke left his side long enough to wave down a cab. He opened the door for Naruto and helped him inside while telling the driver that they needed to go to Manhattan. After giving the man the name of Naruto's hotel, he was finally able to assess Naruto's condition. The blond was quiet, which unnerved him.

Sasuke held the back of his hand to Naruto's forehead. He was still warm to the touch and sweat kept breaking out on his skin. He'd checked his eyes earlier; they were dilated and bright red. Naruto also complained of them hurting. His head hurt, too, he said, and his heart rate was elevated. Despite not feeling well, Naruto was a lot more with it than earlier. It had likely helped that he threw up for a while. If Sasuke thought it was necessary, he would've taken him to the hospital. But it looked like whatever Naruto'd ingested just needed to get out of his system.

Once they hit the Brooklyn Bridge, Naruto passed out for a while (Sasuke stuck his finger under the blond's nose to make sure he was still breathing). He didn't wake up again until they were a couple of blocks away from the hotel and, by then, he was able to get out of the taxi on his own. Sasuke paid the fare and put an arm around Naruto as they went through the entrance and into the elevator.

"You don't really think someone would do that, do you?" Naruto asked as the elevator climbed its way to the 14th floor.

"I don't know," he replied.

When the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Sasuke placed his hand to Naruto's lower back and ushered him out. He had Naruto's card key in hand and opened the door for him. Almost as soon as they walked inside the room, Naruto collapsed face-first onto the bed.

"Jesus, God, I'm never gonna drink again," he mumbled into the blankets.

"I'm going to fill your bottle up with some more water. You need to keep drinking it." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's empty bottle out of his hand and went into the bathroom to fill it up.

When he returned, Naruto was now on his back - a hand covering his eyes.

"Should I turn the lights off?" Sasuke asked him.

"Do you mind?"

Sasuke went to the switch and flipped it off. There was light coming through the blinds. He walked to the edge of the bed, looking down at Naruto.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Like what?" Naruto lifted his hand from his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered. "You should get out of those pants. Take a shower and then get back in bed."

"I don't think I can."

"Do you want help?" He put his knee up on the bed and grabbed for his arm. "Sit up."

Naruto stared at him and started to smirk. "You're just tryin' to get me out of my clothes."

"Believe me," he said. "There's nothing erotic about this."

"Heh. Fair enough."

The blond sat up for him, and Sasuke helped him out of his coat and shirt. He took the coat and hung it up in the closet. The shirt he folded and set on the nearby desk.

"Do you want me to find you something to wear?" He asked.

Naruto's suitcase sat on the floor of the closet, clothes spilling out everywhere.

"Just some boxers," Naruto answered. "I'm sure you'll find them in there somewhere."

They were hidden under a pair of jeans, but Sasuke did, indeed, find a pair of shorts that Naruto could slip on after he had a shower. He found a plain white t-shirt for him to wear, too.

Sasuke helped the blond to his feet and when Naruto wobbled, Sasuke kept him aright. He took hold of Naruto's wrist, checking his pulse to see if it was as fast as the blond had described earlier. Having some more water and taking a shower would help him relax, too. Or, if he wanted to throw up some more, that would be fine, as well.

Naruto started to play with the button of the leather pants. After he undid it, he looked up at Sasuke, who was also watching him.

"Do you need me to turn around?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scowled at him. "No, but..."

"Yes?"

"M'gonna need some help gettin' out of these. They're stuck to me. Like glue. Pretty sure they're gonna take off skin when I try to pull 'em off."

"How about this," Sasuke suggested. "If you're worried about your modesty, I'll close my eyes."

Naruto frowned while continuing to play with the button.

"Tch." Sasuke shut his eyes. "Unzip them, and I'll pull them down."

"Mah. I don't care if you see my dick, Sasuke. I'm not a prude."

"Yes, well I don't want to listen to you bitch later about me taking advantage of you, so unzip your pants, idiot."

"Ah." Naruto chuckled. "Who knew my trip would end like this?"

Then Sasuke heard the sound of the zipper lowering.

Not exactly how he would've fantasized this happening, but he placed his hands on Naruto's hips and dropped to his knees. He helped pull the pants down to the floor until Naruto was able to step out of them.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to fall," he told him.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered. "M'gonna go have a shower."

Sasuke got to his feet, keeping his back to Naruto. Behind him, he heard the bathroom door open with a squeak.

"You're not... gonna go yet, are you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and slid a hand into a jean pocket. "Should I?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Naruto cleared his throat. "I mean. I'll be quick. But, don't go yet. Just wait."

"Okay," he said simply, smiling at Naruto's insistence.

"Good. Alright. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he said. "I'll be here when you get out."

"Sasuke? Don't leave. Okay?"

He _almost_ turned around. "I gave you my word. I'll be here, Naruto."

The door clicked shut, and a minute later, the shower turned on.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and remembered that he told Deidara he'd text him. He took out his phone and sent a brief text letting him know they were at the hotel and Naruto appeared to be feeling better. Then, he set his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. Making himself at home, he kicked his shoes off and hung his own coat in Naruto's closet. He thought about Naruto having to fly out tomorrow. His suitcase wasn't even packed. Sasuke's OCD nearly got the best of him. He wanted to fold everything, but he was way too tired.

With a sigh, he collapsed on top of the bed and shut his eyes. He thought about calling his brother, but he also wanted to be available in case Naruto became sick again. It was weird to him, or maybe it shouldn't have been, how easy it was to forget his own problems when forced to worry about someone else's well-being. He hadn't really felt this way for some time, maybe high school. Unfortunately, that led to him thinking about his parents.

That hurt.

He pushed those thoughts to the side and focused on the sound of the shower. He wondered if Naruto was feeling better. The blankets and pillows smelled like him. But, what did Naruto usually smell like... before he'd got the scent of Sasuke's shampoo and body wash all over him? Earthy, maybe. Like after a good rain in Seattle, when the grass and pavement was wet but everything smelled so fresh. The clouds would clear, and the sunlight would break through. He'd felt it almost the instant they'd begun talking at that bar last night.

Maybe that's why Sasuke had insulted him right off the bat by calling him a tourist. It was obvious Naruto didn't belong here, and yet...

There was a part of him that hadn't been able to be truly cruel to a person like Naruto. When he was younger, Sasuke saw the world a certain way, too. However, a lot had happened since then. He'd come to realize that it was easy for kids to remain such pure, white canvases - it was because the pain of adulthood hadn't completely clouded their vision yet. But, Naruto had lost a parent and still remained idealistic.

Although, in saying that - Sasuke stared up at the ceiling - there did seem to be something more to Naruto that he couldn't put his finger on.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Naruto walked out. After Naruto turned off the bathroom light, Sasuke could only make out his profile as he stood in the doorway. The snow falling outside was heavy and cast a white light across one corner of the bed

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"Much," Naruto answered.

He approached the foot of the bed and, for a while, said nothing. Sasuke tried to read his expression.

"You stayed," the blond eventually said.

"I did," Sasuke replied. "You told me to."

"I wasn't so sure. Considering the last time you were here, you disappeared."

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, we're even now, aren't we?"

"Sure. The shower is free. If you wanna take one. You can borrow somethin' of mine."

"Why would I do that?" He asked, getting onto his elbows. "I should get going soon."

Naruto turned to look out the window. "But it's snowin' so hard. Will you even be able to get a cab?"

"Are you being coy right now, Naruto?" Sasuke sat up fully and smirked.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Fine."

"What's the problem? I thought you said you were feeling better."

Naruto let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, no. I am. I dunno what my problem is. Yeah, you should go if you want. It's late. Ah, and I left all my clothes at your place. Oh well. I won't have time to get them tomorrow."

"I... could always send them to you," he offered. "If you give me your address. You college students like your care packages, don't you? Maybe I'll send you some instant ramen."

Naruto chuckled, which was always a good sign. "Cheap bastard. Send me somethin' better than that."

"Come here," Sasuke said and beckoned with his hand.

Naruto, without arguing, crawled on top of the bed until he sat beside him on the blankets. He smelled fresh and clean. Just like how he'd been remembering earlier.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to ask me."

"You want me to ask you what?"

"Ask me..." He rubbed his lips together once. "To stay. If that's what you want."

"I didn't say that," Naruto argued. "I just thought it might not be safe."

"I could take the subway. It'll take a lot more snow before that stops. I can take another cab."

"Ah. I'll pay you back for that. I'm sure it was expensive." Naruto scratched the back of his head, which was a gesture Sasuke already knew meant that he was feeling embarrassed or uncertain.

Sasuke took hold of his wrist and tugged his hand down. "I'll add it to your tab, don't worry. Well?"

"I bet you're used to guys askin' you to spend the night, huh?"

"I suppose I can't pretend to be offended, but short answer? Yes."

"Hm." Naruto played with the hem of his boxer shorts. "I don't wanna say this 'cause I'm gonna sound so stupid, but... would it be weird if I said I didn't wanna be alone tonight?"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. "I had no intention of leaving you alone tonight."

"Really?" Naruto sounded so pleased that he couldn't help but be flattered.

"And are you going to sleep in the chair like last time?" Sasuke asked. "That didn't look very comfortable. Were you afraid I'd molest you?"

"No," Naruto said immediately. "I was more worried about how you'd feel if you woke up in bed with me."

Sasuke eyed him closely. "I don't think I would ever pose any complaints if that were to happen."

"It already happened," Naruto replied. "At your place."

"True," he said. "But an hour-long nap doesn't count. I didn't get the full effect of what it would be like to... share a bed with you."

"Are you flirtin' with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked playfully.

Sasuke tilted his head as he regarded him. "Maybe."

"You're probably still drunk."

"If I was drunk there'd be no doubt as to my intentions."

"Cut it out, jerk. Don't be a tease."

"Who says I'm teasing?" He knocked into Naruto's shoulder. "If I'm going to stay the night, I suppose I have to borrow something of yours?"

"Mm. That's fine," said Naruto. "Take whatever you want."

Sasuke slid off of the bed. He didn't need to turn on the light to find something to wear. The idea that he was about to wear Naruto's clothes was... nice. He picked out a pair of shorts and another t-shirt.

"I'll take a quick shower," he said.

"Okay. I'll be here. And, Sasuke?"

He stopped in front of the bathroom door. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna wank in my shower? 'Cause, if you are. You better clean up after yourself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, replying dryly, "You should only be so lucky."

While Naruto was laughing, Sasuke slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door after flipping on the light. The mirror was still steamed up. However, he noticed that Naruto had left him a message: _Sasuke's gay_. How mature. Obviously the blond already knew that Sasuke was going to be staying the night and would use the shower after him. With a smirk, Sasuke pressed his finger against the glass and, underneath Naruto's eloquent message, wrote the words: _for Naruto_.

He set the clothes on the counter and while he undressed, he was reminded again that being with Naruto felt so much like... being his old self again. Like, maybe they were two kids having a sleepover. Usually if Sasuke was staying the night with a man he had to keep up this image - one of aloofness, coolness, like he had his shit together. There was no need to learn about each other because both parties were there for one reason. He had to admit that he was a little out of his element here. Usually that would make him feel uneasy, but, in this case it felt very... comfortable.

Sasuke stripped off his clothes, trying not to think about Naruto being in here earlier, naked and wet and...

He turned on the water and stepped inside. The pressure wasn't especially strong, but it felt good to clean off all of the sweat. He let his head fall under the spray and caught himself smirking when he remembered the last thing Naruto had said to him. Sasuke should wank in this damn shower. If he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with Naruto, he could at least mark his territory... in his own way. Soon this weekend would be over and forgotten by both of them.

That made him a little sad, and it surprised him that he even felt this way.

Why would he 'miss' Naruto? They hardly knew each other.

Even so. He had to admit to himself that Naruto asking him to stay was something he'd wanted. He never would've invited himself. Being needed by someone like Naruto...

It was...

He didn't hate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke got out of the shower, dried himself off and paused a second before slipping Naruto's shirt over his head. He'd be lying if he said a few indecent thoughts didn't fly through his mind as he put on Naruto's boxers. There was always something oddly intimate about wearing another man's underwear. Not that he did it often, but in this case, the sentiment wasn't lost on him.

He hadn't taken especially long in there, but while opening the door, he wondered if Naruto would still be awake. The light spilled across the sheets. Naruto was lying on the right side of the bed, the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he turned off the light and made his way over. He crawled to his side, pulled back the comforter, and just sat for a while. Maybe it was because the snow was falling so heavily, or maybe it was something else entirely - but. He felt calm. More calm than he had in a while. The room was remarkably small, barely enough room for two grown adults to move around at the same time. It reminded him of camping as a kid with his father and brother. Sasuke would share the tent with Itachi, who tortured him relentlessly throughout the night. Somehow, in the morning, Itachi always appeared well-rested, but Sasuke would look like a train wreck. At least according to their father.

Taking in a deep breath, he watched through the cracks in the blinds at the snow, absorbing the stillness of the moment.

"Sasuke?"

He looked over when he felt the shift of Naruto's weight as he sat up, still wrapped up like a burrito. Sasuke gazed at him with amusement and fondness.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah. M'cold. I think I have a fever."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. He pressed the back of his hand to Naruto's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Did you fall asleep?"

"Maybe for a minute." Naruto waddled closer. "What were you lookin' at?"

"Nothing," he answered, offering a faint smile.

Naruto peered at him and allowed the blanket to fall into his lap. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hm," Naruto responded dubiously. "I feel bad about tonight. I'm sorry that I made you leave early."

"It's alright." Sasuke glanced toward the window again. "The crowd was lame anyway."

"Was it? I thought it was alright. I saw you earlier."

"Oh?"

"With that guy? On the dance floor. Only 'cause Karin pointed the two of you out. I hope that - "

Sasuke looked his way this time, watching the uncertainty that crossed the blond's features.

"- I didn't get in the way of you hookin' up with someone you were interested in. Or... What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"If I told you," he said, voice low, "You'd run away."

"Huh?"

"When you go home tomorrow," Sasuke gazed at his lap as he passed the palm of his hand down the front of the borrowed shirt, "Do you expect to make up with your girlfriend?"

"Ah, well." Naruto sighed. "She won't be back for another week, and, I dunno, time apart is good sometimes, right?"

"Yes," he agreed. "I think so."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Naruto leaned against him, "But I kinda wanna cuddle you. You look like a kicked puppy."

That annoyed him. "I don't need your pity," he said.

"That sounds familiar."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You said that to me last night." Naruto chewed at his bottom lip. "You said a few things that weren't so nice. And when I took you back here, and after you'd passed out in the bed, I kept wondering what it was that'd made you so angry and hurt. You said you'd had a bad day, but I figured it was more than that. The things you've said," he shifted off of Sasuke's side and leaned back on his hands, "About your brother. About other stuff. I became curious. I know you don't like to talk about yourself or your family, but if you wanted to - "

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked icily.

Naruto appeared taken aback. "Yeah." He shook his head, gaze shifting awkwardly to another corner of the room. "Sorry."

A tense silence carried on between them for a few minutes. He'd been in such a good mood earlier, too. But now he was being forced to think about things he didn't want to, and who was Naruto to ask such personal things of him? If it was clear that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, why did people insist on trying to force him to?

"I'm sorry," Naruto said again, quietly. "I just thought... I keep seein' you look so sad, and I like you, so - "

"It's fine. But just, please. Let's stop talking about it."

"Not like we're talkin' about anything," Naruto mumbled. "I'll go to bed then." He pulled his blankets around him and flopped onto his stomach, staring at the opposite wall.

"What, are you a child?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm a child," Naruto moaned, covering his head with a pillow. "Don't mind me."

Okay, now he felt a _little_ guilty. He leaned over and placed his hand on top of the bundle. Gently, he shook the other man until Naruto rolled over.

"Why can't we simply enjoy what little time we have together?" Sasuke asked. "I liked spending the weekend with you."

Naruto perked up. "You did?" He squinted suspiciously at him. "You're lyin', aren't you? You just want me to shut up."

Sasuke smirked. "I always want you to shut up, but... I'm also being serious."

"Hm."

He studied Naruto's mouth as the blond pressed and rubbed his lips together. Before, while he'd been looking out the window, he'd felt a certain gratefulness. That Naruto could produce this kind of calm in him. And, not that it was for the first time, but when Naruto had called his name, he'd wanted to kiss him then. He wanted to take him in his arms. He wanted to undress him and run his hands and mouth all over him - bring him to the edge slowly and then _push_ him over.

It was very difficult to want something that badly and know it wasn't within his grasp.

He hated that he envied Naruto's girlfriend. It was so indecent and beneath him to covet something that belonged to another person. Never once had he approached a man he knew to be in a relationship.

Though, technically, Naruto wasn't involved at this very moment, but clearly they intended to get back together.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"I'd ask you what you were thinkin' about, but I'd be afraid you'd bite my head off."

"You strike me as the type to be unafraid of anything."

"Ah, well." Naruto scratched underneath his nose. "I am afraid of things."

"Things besides packed elevators?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. You remembered that, huh?"

"And flying."

"Aw, shut up." He rolled onto his back and punched Sasuke lightly in the knee. "I wouldn't say I'm _afraid_ of elevators or flying, I just get _uncomfortable_. There's a difference."

"Of course," he replied, tilting his head as he looked down at him. Naruto's hair was scattered across his forehead. Sasuke reached for it and swept it to the side so that he could tuck it behind Naruto's ear.

Naruto's lips parted as he sucked in a quiet breath.

"Don't give me that look," Sasuke said, moving away.

"What look?" Naruto asked seriously, eyes flickering back and forth.

"Like you're gonna bolt if I try something. I'm not going to rape you, don't worry."

"Well, _you're_ not, but maybe someone at the club was tryin' to."

"Rape jokes, really?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're... surprisingly affectionate, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely curious.

"Just that... sometimes you come across like you want people to think you're all aloof and detached." He sat up against the headboard. "Maybe that's just an East Coast thing, I dunno. But I've seen you with Deidara, and you took care of me tonight. I know you're not cold. In fact, you're really nice. Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto leaned over and poked him in the arm, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, think you're a good person."

It took some time for Sasuke to absorb those words or even make sense of them. Usually compliments would roll off of him, quickly discarded or categorized as false flattery. If someone did attempt to compliment him, his immediate thought was: What do they want from me?

"...You don't know me," he said. "You don't know a thing about me."

"I don't know you. You're right. You keep remindin' me. I get it. We met yesterday. But I'm good at readin' people. I'm gonna leave New York thinkin' that I met a very interesting, very good-hearted person, and when I'm back in Illinois, I'm gonna worry about you and think about you and wonder how you're doing."

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke looked away, gripping the blanket.

"I'll shut up. 'Cause I don't want you to be mad. I just wanted you to know. You're not a bad person - "

"Shut _up_ ," he shouted, taking one of the pillows and throwing it across the room, where it smacked against the bathroom door and sent it flying open.

Sasuke stared through the darkened doorway, at the mirror inside, which now reflected the light from the window. Suddenly, an arm pressed straight across his chest and he fell back against the bed. Naruto's head rested on his shoulder, and Sasuke didn't have the will to fight him. Neither of them said anything, but he felt Naruto's breath against his neck.

They lay like that for some time, Sasuke's thoughts a jumbled mess inside his head, emotions moving back and forth across the spectrum - angry, frustrated, sad. But, as the minutes passed, his heartbeat slowed. Naruto's closeness and his warmth was like an anchor for him.

"For you," Sasuke said, voice rough and raw, "Was it hard losing a parent at a young age?"

Naruto didn't immediately reply, but eventually answered. "Yeah. It really was. It still is hard. Holidays especially. Birthdays. Mother's Day. Not all days are bad, though. But, it's tough. It _was_ tough. On me _and_ dad."

"How did she die?"

"Cancer."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Y'know. I like talkin' about her. A lot of people don't wanna talk about it 'cause it makes them feel uncomfortable. But, I like it. She was really pretty and really great. Why wouldn't I wanna talk about my mom?"

"Weren't you..." He dabbed his tongue across his bottom lip, "Angry?"

"Heh." Naruto sat up on an elbow, his arm still lying across Sasuke's chest. "I was really fuckin' angry after she died. My dad pulled the plug. I was always angry about that. I needed someone to blame. I was a kid, y'know. Twelve. She still looked alive to me. It wasn't like she was in a coma. All of her organs were beginnin' to stop workin'." He lay back down and, removing his arm, stared up at the ceiling. "I ran away a lot. Afterward. I fought with dad. One time, I put my fist through the window of our garage."

Sasuke turned to look at him, but Naruto had covered his eyes with an arm. He ventured a glance at Naruto's hand, wondering which it had been.

"I remember that it was after school. Dad wasn't home yet. He was workin' a lot. Usually I went to a friend's house, and his sister would watch us. Anyway, I punched the window and all these tiny pieces of glass got lodged in the palm of my hand." Naruto let out a long sigh. "I sat down on the floor and watched the blood as it came out, drippin' down my wrist and forearm. I remember bein' surprised at how little I felt. Eventually dad came home and found me. He seemed mad at first, but then he took me in the house and cleaned up my hand before takin' me to the hospital to have our family doctor stitch it up."

"At least you still have your father," Sasuke murmured, his mind painting a picture out of Naruto's words.

"Yeah. It took a few years before we really started gettin' along again. Now we're really close."

"I - want to tell you something," Sasuke said, but then he felt the fear flare up in his chest.

"Sure. Anything." Naruto stretched the arm he'd been using to cover his eyes upward before letting it flop down between them.

Sasuke was on the verge of telling Naruto...about everything. But he couldn't seem to get his mouth to form the words. In fact, his hand started to tremble so he flexed and clenched his fingers.

"Hey," Naruto sat up more, leaning over him. "What's wrong?"

By then, Sasuke's eyes were shut tight and his whole body began shaking.

"Sasuke." Naruto touched him on the shoulder.

Sasuke rolled to his other side, showing him his back. He couldn't speak. He knew he wanted to run away but he also understood the impossibility of it. So he just lay there for a while, until -

An arm slipped underneath his and wrapped around his chest. Naruto's breath fanned across the nape of his neck as he tucked up against him from behind, holding him.

"It's okay," Naruto said soothingly, nose brushing the back of Sasuke's hair. His hand seemed to settle over Sasuke's heart. "You don't have to say anything."

He tried to keep quiet, and as the tears rolled down both cheeks, he refused to let on to Naruto what was happening. Although, Naruto hugging him tighter indicated that he already knew. Naruto shifted and, soon, Sasuke felt the blond's long fingers gliding through his hair.

It reminded him of what his mom used to do for him as a kid...

"Naruto," he said, voice filled with anguish.

"I'm here."

Naruto tugged the blanket over the both of them. He continued to comb fingers through his hair. Ultimately, Sasuke began to relax, eyelids drooping only to snap open again and again. Naruto's nose nudged the back of his neck.

"Go to sleep if you want," Naruto whispered.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...sorry."

The guilt he'd always felt began rattling the cage around his heart.

"I should've -" He started to say and choked back a sob.

"Shh."

Sasuke set his hand on top of Naruto's arm, slowly moving it up until he covered the blond's hand - over his heart.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you." It wasn't much of a threat considering the statement sounded more like a stutter thanks to his chattering teeth.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Promise." The words were mouthed against the collar of the shirt. The brief feeling of Naruto's lips on his skin was - a much needed distraction.

"What if I disappear in the morning?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I think in this position, I'll feel it no matter what. And, no, don't make that into a 'that's what she said' joke."

"I think in my case a 'that's what he said' would be more appropriate."

"True." Naruto's embrace tightened briefly. "It's funny, huh?"

"What is? My having a mental break down?"

" _No_ ," Naruto answered definitively. "It may not be exactly what you had in mind, but you did get to go home with somebody. Even if it was just me. Heh."

Sasuke snorted. "I appreciate you're trying to lighten the mood, but usually those types of situations don't end with either one of us crying after it's all said and done."

"I suppose that makes one of us. Girls usually cry after spendin' a night with me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Somehow I doubt it."

"How would you know? Do you have some kind of sexual Spidey sense?"

"Something like that," he replied, moving his hand from atop Naruto's to the bed, where he kept running his palm across the soft sheets. "Do you still have a scar?"

"Huh?"

"On your palm."

"Oh. Yeah, kinda. Do you have any scars?"

"Emotional or otherwise?"

"I believe we have an answer to the former."

"Ouch," he said. "Besides emotional... there might be a slight one on the middle of my back. Something that happened when I was little while playing with my brother. We were in the woods, on vacation, and I fell down a hill. I got a few bloody scrapes. My brother ended up carrying me nearly a mile back to the campsite."

"On your back?" Naruto started to lift his shirt.

"Hey - "

"Shut up. I wanna see if I can find it."

"Idiot, it's dark - " He stopped when he felt Naruto's palm running over his skin, exploring the plain of his back.

"I don't feel anything. It's mostly smooth."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. He would've argued, but the feel of Naruto's hand on him was delicious as it skimmed along his side and down his spine - up to his shoulder blades - and down again to the waistband of his shorts.

"I hope this turns into a reach-around," he murmured.

Naruto barked out a laugh and, unfortunately, removed his hand. He smoothed Sasuke's shirt into place.

"I wouldn't wanna take advantage of you after such a vulnerable moment," Naruto replied.

"Yes. God forbid."

"Well, if you'd told me a handjob would calm you all of 10 minutes ago, I mighta considered it. I was gettin' worried."

"Wait, let me see if I can muster another mental collapse - "

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto laughed again.

"Hn. Your loss."

"I know, I know. Still. It's best if you just get some sleep."

"You need to pack," Sasuke reminded him.

"I'll worry about it in the mornin'. You'll be here then, right?"

"No promises."

"M'gonna pretend you didn't just say that." The arm he had around Sasuke's chest shifted lower and settled about his waist, silencing Sasuke and causing his breathing to become uneven.

Naruto yawned.

"Here I thought I was the one taking care of you tonight," Sasuke said.

"You did," Naruto replied. "M'just returnin' the favor. No, wait. That's not right. M'happy to be here when you need me. Bein' needed by someone like you - " He stopped to yawn again.

Sasuke was reminded of the similar thoughts he'd had in the shower. It was unfortunate Naruto didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he seemed to have dozed off, his breathing coming slow and steady against Sasuke's nape.

"You shouldn't have come here," he whispered. "Now what will I do when you're gone?"

Of course, he received no reply and expected none. Hopefully, once Naruto left tomorrow, things would snap back into place. Life would go on. This was only a glitch in the matrix. Like an oasis in the middle of the desert - when he was too parched to stand it any longer.

Naruto had offered a similarly vital sustenance, breathing life into a part of Sasuke he'd thought disappeared after the death of his parents. For almost two years he'd spent building up that wall so that he wouldn't get hurt again and in less than 48 hours, Naruto had succeeded in punching a hole through his defenses.

It was unfortunate. But it would pass, and if he was never to see Naruto again, then this moment of weakness wouldn't matter. It would be like it had never happened.

Naruto would return to Illinois and to his girlfriend - and Sasuke, well, he would return to his life. He liked it the way it was. He liked being in control, but being with Naruto... things became unpredictable.

Closing his eyes with the intent of sleeping, he gave himself some time to enjoy the feeling of being in another man's arms, of even being in the arms of a man he _liked_... but that's where he drew the line.

There could never be anything more, and that was perfectly fine.

* * *

When Naruto awoke in the morning, he was only caught off guard for a few seconds upon noticing Sasuke still in his arms. He was used to something like this but clearly under different circumstances. He'd certainly never held a man like this. Then again, he'd never met anyone like Sasuke. Sasuke was... complex. Naruto had thought so from the very beginning and could easily admit it's what had been the initial draw. Not so much that the other man was a mystery to be unraveled. It was more like... Naruto saw something of himself in Sasuke. In fact, there were a lot of similarities between what he'd seen of Sasuke so far and how Naruto was very shortly after he lost his mother.

At first, Naruto had thought that Sasuke's situation was as simple as a fight with his family or a past lover, but now the pieces were beginning to fit together in an all-too-familiar pattern. Plus, the questions Sasuke had asked him last night...

He should've recognized the signs of grief earlier but, he supposed, maybe because he was always open about his own past that Sasuke would've been open, too. Unfortunately, he was leaving today, so there wouldn't be time to figure it all out. He could only hope that Sasuke might want to stay in touch. Naruto would have to remember to give him his phone number. For some reason, he had a feeling that Sasuke might not want that, though, even given their current intimate position.

Sasuke's breathing was quiet but, beneath his arm, he could feel the steady rise and fall of the man's chest. He was left to think about last night at the club. It had definitely been an interesting experience, but that was the point of agreeing to go. He'd been so averse to getting in Sasuke's way and, even now, he felt guilty that maybe Sasuke was annoyed with him. Had Sasuke really thought that he'd needed to be baby-sat? It's not as if it was his fault he hadn't been to New York before or hadn't gone to a gay club with two very gay men.

Thinking back, he'd been stupid to drink so much yesterday, but that phone call from Shion had really pissed him off. Sasuke seemed up for having a good time, so Naruto'd simply gone with the flow. It's not as if he didn't party pretty hard in college on occasion. He'd been on the brink of alcohol poisoning at least a half a dozen times.

He didn't particularly care if someone had put something in his drink, and he didn't give a whole lot of thought _to the fact_ that he didn't care. But he did squeeze Sasuke just a bit tighter, and in doing so, he heard Sasuke let out a quiet sigh.

Most things that had happened last night he could categorize. He figured Sasuke had sent Karin over to keep him company while he did _whatever_ , which included grinding up on and making out with other men. What had he really expected? It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable to see in person. He knew Sasuke was gay but he supposed actually seeing the way he touched, looked, and kissed another man...

There'd been - and he didn't want to dig too deeply into this - a small feeling of envy that had felt strange to him. A reason why he couldn't take his eyes off the pair despite Karin chattering non-stop in his ear and trying to grab his ass. Even if the entire time they were together, she mostly spent it talking about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He'd probably learned more than Sasuke would ever want him to know about what he got up to on weeknights and weekends.

Again, he didn't want to think too deeply, and he was already starting to feel guilty about some things including the fact that he'd rashly flown out here because he was tired of being angry about his on and off-again relationship with Shion. He knew that what went on between them had been growing more and more frustrating. But Naruto wasn't one to give up, so he kept _wanting_ to fix it. He _wanted_ to make Shion happy. Yet, here he was in this closet-sized room in Manhattan. Holding this man who intrigued him, whom he wanted to protect from the terrible things that Naruto'd gone through as a kid.

So badly. He wanted so badly to ask Sasuke what had happened to make him this way. And he'd tried, over and over, but Sasuke wouldn't open up to him. It was frustrating.

Last night, though, when Sasuke was on the verge of telling him _something_. He'd wanted to push it, but it was obviously too upsetting for the other man to talk about without breaking down. What could Naruto really do with so little time left here?

Knowing that, Naruto grew very conscious of Sasuke's body against his. He, very lightly, brushed his fingertips across the shirt he'd let Sasuke borrow, feeling himself slip further into unfamiliar territory. He pushed aside the part of his brain telling him this was wrong on several levels, and, yet, it felt okay. He'd be leaving soon. Sasuke wasn't even awake. Edging closer, Naruto tilted his head and was able to touch his lips to the grooved material of Sasuke's shirt collar. His heart was starting to race. He waited... one, two, three seconds... and so softly that it wouldn't be noticed, he brushed his lips against the nape of Sasuke's neck. Afterward, he licked his lips, expecting to taste something unpleasant like salt or sweat... but there was only this heady, buzzing growing in his brain.

Naruto glanced toward the window as if expecting someone to be watching him, judging him, and somehow able to read his thoughts, which he wouldn't have admitted to anyone right now.

He was reminded - though he only had the vaguest memories of it - of before he'd become so sick that he thought he was going to pass out on the dance floor. When he'd agreed to dance with Sasuke. He'd been drunk enough to be able to agree despite his embarrassment. Still, Sasuke had made him feel like it wasn't a big deal and that there was nothing strange about two grown men dancing together. At first, it had been light-hearted... but there was something magnetizing about Sasuke. It wasn't what he looked like. It wasn't as if Naruto was suddenly a born-again homosexual... but Sasuke's attention was like a drug. Maybe the alcohol had reduced his inhibitions...

He closed his eyes. What was the point of thinking about this? What did he want? What did he possibly think could happen? And Sasuke... he was probably looking forward to getting him out of his hair. It's not as if Sasuke had tried anything, really. Naruto had never assumed that just because he was a dude that Sasuke'd automatically want to get into his pants.

Maybe it was a quarter-life crisis? That had to be it. Girls always talked about having girl!crushes and there had to be guys out there that could turn even the straightest man's head... maybe Sasuke was that type of person to him? Or maybe he was going crazy? All were possibilities.

He took in a deep breath and because he was beginning to feel conflicted and guilty again - Jesus, he practically had a girlfriend that could end up being his wife at some point - and here he was contemplating fucking around with another man. No wait, what had he just thought? Fucking around? He didn't swing that way, but wouldn't he be lying if the idea of kissing Sasuke -

No, fuck. Stop. This was getting to be creepy. And Sasuke - even if he was gay, that didn't mean Naruto was his type and that didn't mean Naruto could perv on him or even think about perving on him while he was unconscious. It was one thing to provide comfort and another thing to want to take advantage of the situation.

Definitely crazy. Definitely the after effects of drinking and smoking and being drugged. What had Sasuke said that first night? That he hated people who were clingy? It must be so annoying to have everyone want something from you when Sasuke obviously needed _something_ , too. Naruto remembered feeling that gaping hole. He knew it never completely went away, and... Sasuke, if he was trying to fill it with things like sex and drinking and drugs - Naruto could understand.

But, then he was left thinking about his relationship with Shion again. How much he hated to admit to himself that he _needed_ her. It wasn't something he'd really thought about until now, but he almost felt ashamed for it. He didn't want to seem the type that was co-dependent.

As he pulled further away from Sasuke toward the other side of the bed, he slipped out from under the blankets and headed toward the bathroom. Outside, it was snowing heavily, and the sky was a dismal gray. He wondered if planes could really fly in this weather, which started to make him nervous. The tiles on the bathroom floor were cold as he went to stand in front of the toilet to relieve himself. He suddenly smirked, reminded of all the times Shion yelled at him for leaving the lid up. He supposed in a gay relationship, that wouldn't ever pose a problem. Lucky Sasuke.

Finishing up his business, Naruto washed his hands and while he did, he studied himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, unfortunately. There were dark bags under his eyes, which were still red. He threw some water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times to try and keep the back from sticking up all over the place.

When he returned, he found Sasuke sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, and watching him intently. Naruto faltered as he came to a stop, swallowing nervously and wondering if maybe he'd been awake the whole time.

"Good morning," said Sasuke.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Mornin'."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, but if that's your way of sayin' I look like shit, I've already looked in the mirror."

"I was going to say you look better than expected despite spending most of the night vomiting."

"Heh. I have a pretty quick recovery rate." He started to bite his lip, but when he noticed the way Sasuke's gaze dropped, he stopped. "Nervous habit."

"So."

"Hm?" He took another half-step closer to the foot of the bed.

"Are you..."

"Am I what?" He asked, eyebrow lifting. Sasuke was looking at him strangely, which made him feel self-conscious.

"Nevermind. I suppose you've noticed I didn't get up and leave this time around."

"I imagine you don't do that for very many men. I feel honored." He wasn't expecting the almost bitter way that came out sounding.

Sasuke said nothing, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Um... I should pack, I guess."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not," he immediately answered, actually a little upset about the idea of their parting. Naruto approached his side of the bed and put one knee up on the edge before crawling on top of it. He knelt next to Sasuke, clasping and unclasping his fingers as he set his hands in his lap.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Have I..." Sasuke slid the edge of the sheet between his fingers, "Done something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No. I'm just nervous," he said, because he couldn't possibly admit his real thoughts, "About flyin', I mean. It's really snowin' out there."

"Ah, well. Maybe you should get there early. When it snows like this, the traffic can get pretty bad. Where are you flying out of again?"

"JFK," he answered.

"You should be able to take the train."

"Yeah, that's how I got here, so... it should be fine." He'd been glancing at his lap but, suddenly, he looked up, gazing at Sasuke for a while. He wanted to... well, hug him. Even if Naruto was a touchy-feely person and, yeah, Sasuke'd let him hold him or whatever, but Sasuke also came across as a cat. Like, the kind that would scratch your eyes out if you tried to hold him when he didn't want it.

"Maybe I should get going."

"I-if you need to go," he said, shifting around until he sat cross-legged.

"You don't want me to go?" Sasuke smirked. "Did you have that much fun with me these last couple of days?"

"I did." He eyed him seriously. "You know I did."

Sasuke's expression appeared to darken. "And what will you do when you get home?"

"Pine for you, obviously," he replied, flashing a smirk. Being around Sasuke, Naruto thought he'd picked up this habit from him. Smirking so damn much lately.

"You're one of many," Sasuke answered.

"Must be very difficult," said Naruto, cocking his head, "To have such powers over people. Like the whole weight of the world rests on your shoulders."

"Funny. I could say the same about you."

Naruto felt the corners of his mouth twitch downward. Sasuke's tone was off, like he was angry at him or something.

"Have you heard from Shion lately?" Sasuke suddenly inquired. "You should call her before you fly home. You never know what's going to happen."

Naruto scowled. "Oh, well that's great. Makes me feel loads better about flyin'." He turned his head the other way. "Asshole."

"I hope you got what you needed from your trip."

Sasuke's dry, snappish tone caused him to turn his head in the Asian man's direction. "Is there... a problem? Why are you bein' such a dick right now?"

"No reason. I didn't know I needed one. This is just my personality. Or haven't you realized that yet?"

Naruto couldn't figure out why this icy sound in Sasuke's voice was pissing him off so much. In fact, he couldn't figure out what had happened that Sasuke was talking to him this way. Like he was being dismissed. He didn't even like looking at him right now.

"Maybe you should go," he found himself saying.

"Fine." Sasuke got up, immediately peeled off Naruto's shirt and flung it onto the bed. Naruto watched as he picked up his clothes from yesterday and went into the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

Naruto stared at the door, unable to do anything more than blink at it. _What the fuck?_ Why had that just felt like one of those fights where - well, like when he and Shion fought. And he had no fucking clue what she was angry about, but she was clearly upset about _something_ , and apparently he was supposed to be some kind of mind reader.

No less than a minute later, and Sasuke was out of the bathroom, fully dressed and expression blank. He searched around for his shoes and then his phone. Without a word to Naruto, he went to the closet and got out his coat and scarf. When he finished buttoning the coat, he looked at Naruto finally.

"Don't forget to pack."

"You're really just gonna leave like this?" He asked.

"What were you expecting? I played the tour guide like you wanted me to. I gave you the attention you apparently needed while your girlfriend's away. Now you can go back to your life, and I can go back to mine."

Naruto's mouth parted and as the sting of Sasuke's words pierced his heart, he clutched at the front of his shirt, over the place that hurt the most.

"Jesus," he muttered. "Could you _be_ more of an asshole?"

"Yes," said Sasuke, very frankly. "You have no idea how cruel I can be. But, just for a little while, didn't I play the role you wanted me to?"

"What the fuck?" He got off the bed and on his feet in an instant, grabbing for the front of Sasuke's coat.

Sasuke's gaze on him narrowed dangerously. "Hands off the coat."

Naruto snorted. "I don't get it. I really don't. I dunno what happened in the last 15 minutes that you're so ready to throw me away as if I was just a toy you've grown tired of, but this," he tugged Sasuke's coat, bringing him closer, "Is fucking pathetic. You think I don't know what you're doing?"

"What am I doing?" Sasuke asked, venom lacing his words. "Please. Enlighten me, Naruto."

"Pushing me away maybe? Because for two seconds last night you were ready to open up to me about whatever sob story has made you so fuckin' uptight - "

He hadn't meant to say anything like that, and, before he could defend himself, Sasuke gripped him by the shirt, spun him around, and threw him against the wall. The smirk he wore gave Naruto chills as the other man put a hand on either side of his head, trapping him.

"Ah, here we go," Sasuke said. "Is this the real you? I'm sorry I can't fake like I'm always happy. I wish I had a dysfunctional relationship to blame, but, alas, all I have to cry about is the fact that my parents died in a car accident less than two years ago. I guess you want to hear me go on about it and how I took my dead father's bloody scarf and used to sleep with it. How sometimes I imagined wrapping it around my throat and hanging myself with it."

"Sasuke - "

Sasuke leaned in close. "It's. None of. Your _fucking_. Business. You've had years to deal with your mother's death, and this _just_ happened to me, and I lost _both_ parents. I'm sorry if my personality and inability to cry on your shoulder at your will upsets you so very much."

"That's not - "

"Isn't it? Do you think you can _save_ me? Do you know how many men I've taken to bed who _try_ to figure me out as if sex means I need to bare my soul to them?" He pushed up against Naruto until their bodies were flush and Sasuke's knuckles began to dig into the front of his throat. Naruto was forced to go onto his tip-toes.

He couldn't put his thoughts together fast enough to come up with a response. Sasuke snorted in disgust, let go of him, and took a step back. Naruto stood there, rubbing at the front of his throat, not that it hurt. Sasuke's anger was almost tangible. Like waves rolling off his body. Hot and cold at the same time. Naruto didn't know what to do to fix any of this. He didn't think Sasuke's words were true and yet, he was forced to consider whether maybe he'd done wrong. Maybe he had assumed too much in arrogantly thinking that he could help Sasuke... that in their short time together, Sasuke could open up to him about anything or that Naruto even deserved to know.

He'd... just wanted to help. He'd wanted... to have something in common, maybe. Or. What?

"I see you have nothing to say," Sasuke told him. "Have a pleasant flight back." He grasped the doorknob, and, as he did, Naruto reached for his wrist. He knew that his grip was tight enough that it should've hurt, but he didn't care. Naruto placed his other hand against the door and shut it.

"Don't," he said. "Don't go. Don't leave angry."

"You're so..." Sasuke's eyes flicked back and forth across his face... so... unfamiliar to him. So cold. Nothing like the Sasuke he'd come to know over the past two days. "Desperate."

"I know what you're doing," he said. "And it's fine if it's just me. I was stupid to think that I could've meant anything to you or this weekend would've meant anything... I don't regret it. I _liked_ you, Sasuke. I meant everything I said last night when I told you you're a good person. And regardless of what you think of me, I am gonna think about you when I go home, and I'm gonna wonder what you're doing. Not because I'm _worried_ but because - " He stopped, gaze shifting away in his hesitancy to delve deeply into his conflicted feelings.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

Naruto refused to flinch, but he was shaking, and he was aware that his nails were digging into the flesh of Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke's expression betrayed nothing except something that felt like... hate. Why did he hate him? What had Naruto done?

"Fine," he said and let Sasuke go. "You wanna go, you can go." He moved free of the door. "I know I already kept you from doin' what you you usually do. I realized as much last night."

Sasuke's only reaction was the slightest arch of an eyebrow.

"Ah," Naruto said, laughing darkly. "I see I'm right." He scratched the back of his head and glanced in the direction of the window. "I'm sorry I took up so much of your precious time, but I'm sure it won't take you long to find the next poor bastard too stupid to realize how truly empty you feel and how somehow, despite how fuckin' brilliant I know you are, think that your pain is gonna go away if you fuck every gay man in New York."

"Gay?" Sasuke smirked. "The way you were all over me on the dance floor last night, you make it seem like even straight men would be willing to help me with my so-called grief counseling. Tell me, Naruto," he placed his palm flat to Naruto's chest, "If you hadn't been so stupid as to let someone stick something in your drink and fuck you up, just how far would you have let me go with you last night?"

Naruto shoved him so forcefully that Sasuke's back collided with a hard thud against the door. "You prick," he spat. "Fuck you!"

"Of course," said Sasuke, straightening up against the door. "Maybe on your next trip to New York. You know where I live, after all."

"Get out," growled Naruto. "Get out before I do somethin' you'll regret."

"You mean something _you'll_ regret? I bet your life is full of regrets, Naruto. It's written all over your face."

For some reason, that last taunt hit him so hard that tears sprang to his eyes. He didn't know why. Maybe he was just that angry, or maybe he thought there was truth to so much of what Sasuke said that he was now seeing himself as... was he a monster? Was the way Sasuke saw him how he really was?

The tears made his vision blurry, but he refused to look away from Sasuke.

"Anything else?" He asked and wiped at one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate before answering. "...No."

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his lips together, whole body trembling still. "Okay."

Sasuke just kept staring at him.

"What?" He asked finally. "I thought you said all you had to say, Sasuke. I dunno what you want right now, and I'm not gonna fight you, so just..." The tears started to fall, streaming down both cheeks, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sasuke's lips parted and he gazed at Naruto with what he assumed to be pity.

"You always say that you don't need my pity," Naruto told him in a voice that trembled, "But I don't need your pity either. I never wanted anything from you. I'm sorry that..." He wanted to apologize for what he'd said earlier in his anger, about Sasuke's sob story. He had no idea why he'd done that, and the more he thought about it, the more he believed he deserved Sasuke's rage and his cruel words and indifferent looks.

So, Naruto just nodded.

"Okay," he repeated.

Since Sasuke wasn't doing anything about it, Naruto took a step forward - they were side by side - and he grabbed for the doorknob. He twisted it and while shutting his eyes, he breathed in deeply, conscious of the way Sasuke's coat sleeve rubbed against his bare arm. Naruto pushed the door open for him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head; their eyes met.

"Naruto."

"Good luck. I really do hope you figure out how to be happy. I think it'll happen for you some day. I know it will. And I'm..." He took a moment to calm himself so that he could speak in a more steady voice, "I'm really very sorry to hear about your parents."

Sasuke's features visibly softened, and Naruto was relieved to know that his apology had gotten through. After all, he'd been in the wrong here... trying to push himself into Sasuke's life despite knowing that it would be selfish to do so. Trying to crack him open when they both knew he'd have to leave after two days, and that... whatever. He'd come to New York to escape the shit he didn't want to deal with, and because of that, he'd tried to pretend that he could fix Sasuke when he still had his own fucked up shit to deal with and he was too fucked up to admit there was a problem with his current relationship and too fucking pathetic to admit that he was afraid -

 _of being alone_.

But Sasuke wasn't afraid of being alone at all. Sasuke was strong. Far stronger than Naruto had given him credit for. Naruto was the weak one, and he knew it.

Naruto was so out of it, so lost in his own thoughts, that he was surprised when he felt the cool press of Sasuke's lips against his cheek. Before he could comprehend the gesture - Sasuke was out the door and gone.

Caught in indecision, Naruto stood there, staring at the door. He did grab the knob, and, for a split second, contemplated the idea of chasing after him. But then he remembered the look on Sasuke's face. Naruto had hurt him. Even after spending this entire weekend thinking that he wanted to help.

Maybe it was better to leave him alone. Naruto didn't know what was best for him. Sasuke was handling his grief in his own way and considering he got Naruto back to the hotel in one piece - obviously he was way more ahead of the game than Naruto'd ever been.

Stupid. So stupid. To have assumed that he could've ever understood Sasuke when, all this time, he'd known nothing.

Nothing at all.

About Sasuke or about anything.

He backed away from the door and clutched the front of his shirt. Naruto glanced toward the window, a wall of white falling behind the blinds. So white and untainted.

He envied it.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though he'd started packing 15 minutes ago, Naruto couldn't seem to focus, especially after he'd folded Sasuke's leather pants and left them on the corner of the bed. He ended up in the chair by the window. The blinds were drawn so that he could watch the falling snow. Being from the Chicago area, he knew a snowstorm when he saw one. His phone lay on top of his thigh as if he was waiting for a message. The airline hadn't texted him to say the flight was cancelled, so he assumed he still had to make his way to the airport.

He felt more lonely than he had in a very long time, and if he knew how to get ahold of his friend Gaara, he would've given him a call even if it meant just listening to the sound of breathing. Gaara wasn't much of a talker, especially about _feelings_.

Who would understand anyway? When Naruto didn't understand himself. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't figure out why he'd imposed himself on Sasuke on Friday night. He'd even been so audacious as to show up at his apartment. He could totally understand where Sasuke was coming from, calling him desperate and in need of attention. Well, wasn't that true?

Naruto chewed his lip before shifting around in the chair until he was up on his knees. He placed a finger against the window, dragging it in a horizontal line and then following a flurry of snow as it swirled around with the wind.

He wished he could get Sasuke's words out of his head. Certainly, Sasuke was entitled to say what he wanted to, but why did he have to be so fucking _cruel_? He hadn't expected that. Maybe it had been a delusion, this belief he had that they'd been growing closer throughout the this weekend. After all, they'd gone to sleep last night as if they'd been the closest of friends for years only for everything to crash and burn this morning.

Where exactly had it all gone wrong?

The only thing he could think of was that...Naruto's slip up this morning... maybe Sasuke had been awake, and it had freaked him out? But wouldn't he have said something? Was it anything else that Naruto had done or said, or maybe Sasuke regretted appearing vulnerable in front of him? It's not as if he hadn't noticed the push and pull going on between them. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been affected by Sasuke's, well, call it charisma.

Naruto started rubbing at his chest, an annoying habit he couldn't break free of since Sasuke had left this morning. He, just a little bit, regretted not chasing him. Naruto didn't like the thought of being misunderstood any more than he liked the idea of them parting in anger. But, who was he to force his friendship on Sasuke? Was what they had even friendship after only a couple of days together?

He thought so. Apparently Sasuke didn't.

But.

Why say all that shit and then kiss him on the cheek? Just pity? Because Naruto'd sobbed like a little girl in front of him? Yeah, he supposed he did look pretty pathetic then.

Still. It fucking hurt.

He kept tracing nonsensical patterns over the glass, finding the feel of the cold on his fingertips relaxing. Where would Sasuke go in this weather? Back to the apartment? The street below was covered in snow with no lanes visible that he could see. While watching a few of the brave people attempting to drive in this weather, he nearly jumped as his phone buzzed in his lap.

When he saw who it was from, he smiled at first.

 _Just wanted to check in on my favorite blond. Feeling better? Did Sasuke take care of you?_

Hm. Well he supposed that Sasuke hadn't communicated with Deidara lately. He picked the phone up with the intent to respond, but as he read the last part again, he hesitated. He didn't want to put Deidara in the middle of anything, but he also didn't want him to worry. He typed out a brief reply: _Doing okay. Thanks for worrying about me_.

Of course, almost instantly Deidara replied back: _The weather's just horrible. Are you still flying back today?_

He answered that he hadn't heard anything about cancellations yet, and, after that, didn't receive another response. So, picking himself out of the chair, he decided he had no choice but to finish packing and get his stuff together. Regardless of the weather, he still needed to check out of the hotel by noon.

It was a shame how things turned out with Sasuke, but as he'd already begun to notice in life, some things weren't meant to be.

* * *

Sasuke jogged down the stairs to catch the uptown train to his office, still unable to erase the image of Naruto's crying face from his mind. There was no room in his heart to feel guilty about the things he'd said, however. If anything, he'd done Naruto a favor. Should Naruto have been curious, indecisive, or confused - well, now he wouldn't have a problem, would he?

Probably glaring at everyone who walked past him, Sasuke waited at the edge of the platform, his fisted hands hidden within his coat pockets.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

That look of self-righteousness. It pissed him off!

 _I liked you, Sasuke._

Who said shit like that to people? Naruto didn't _know_ him.

No matter what, he would've had to play the bad guy. Whether he walked away or whether he pushed the limits of Naruto's possible interest in him.

The train finally arrived with only few people in the car, and Sasuke took a seat, thankful that someone had left a copy of the _Times_ behind. Anything to keep his mind preoccupied.

Unfortunately, the momentary distraction only lasted 30 seconds before he cast the paper aside in frustration. Going to work was definitely the best idea. He needed to work. Work was about the only stabilizing thing he had in his life. Well, except Itachi, but putting all this distance between them kind of fucked that up, too. And what would Itachi say to him anyway? That he'd overreacted and been an asshole? Yeah. No thanks. He did what he had to do.

He was only protecting himself. So what if Naruto got hurt because of it? Life was full of casualties.

Now, Naruto could go back to that girlfriend of his without regret, make up with her, fuck her, and never give him a second thought.

Because that was exactly what he wanted to happen. He expected it to happen. The world didn't owe him shit, and Sasuke was just _fucking_ fine with that.

* * *

Naruto didn't have much choice other than to check out of the hotel or else he'd be charged for an extra evening and as a poor college student, that wasn't really within his budget. He gathered all of his belongings - small suitcase and a backpack - and parked himself in the lobby. There were quite a few people lounging around in the sofas and chairs. He kept checking his phone, expecting a message from the airline. Whenever he went to the site, it didn't seem to indicate that the flight had been cancelled. Although, he was already starting to see reports of cancellations pop into his newsfeed.

That had him worried. When he checked out, he'd asked the middle-aged woman behind the counter whether it might be possible to book another night at the same rate. They weren't completely out of rooms, but the only rates available were in the $300-range. If his flight did, indeed, end up getting cancelled, he'd be better off sleeping at a bus terminal. Or, if he left now, he could make it to the airport and stay there until the next available flight.

At this point, he was pretty resigned to being stuck here, and the plane wasn't even meant to take off for another six hours.

Funny. Not more than five minutes later Naruto received a text-notification from American Airlines that his flight had been delayed due to inclement weather. He read through the message, frowning all the way until the end. So what did that mean? He decided to call the number listed on the text but could only get a busy signal. He gave up after about 10 minutes of shrill classical music blaring in his ear.

With a furrowed brow, he typed out a message to his dad letting him know that his flight had been delayed and that there's a pretty good chance it was going to get cancelled. Just as he was sending out his text, he received another message from Deidara.

 _Is Sasuke with you? He's not answering my messages_

Naruto read the message twice before replying. _nope. haven't seen him since 10.30_

 _Did you hear about your flight yet?_

Naruto glanced around the room, watching all of the guests - reading books, listening to music, chatting with friends. He ran his finger along the side of the phone, trying to keep himself from worrying about Sasuke wandering around in a snowstorm. He probably had a million places to go in the city. Brooklyn was a bit of a trek, so maybe he'd caught up with a friend. Or whatever.

 _it's been delayed_ was his response.

 _Let me know if it gets cancelled. You're welcome to stay at our place, but I am heading to my mother's apartment in an hour. She doesn't like to be left alone during storms like these._

Naruto almost snorted. _Probably not a good idea_

 _?_

 _don't worry about it. i'll be fine. i can sleep in the lobby of this dumb hotel or a bus terminal or make it to the airport and sleep on a cot. aren't there any cheap hotels for, like, 30 bucks a night?_

 _lol_

"Thanks," Naruto muttered. "That was helpful."

 _Text me in an hour and let me know about your flight. I'll do what I can to help. I wouldn't leave such a sexy boy like you stranded_

Naruto smiled. _thanks. will do_

Well, it wasn't really an option for him to stay at Sasuke's apartment. Clearly. But it was nice of Deidara to offer. He wondered why Sasuke wasn't picking up the phone. Maybe he was at a bar or something, Naruto had no idea. Still. He couldn't shake this uneasy feeling, but since Sasuke had already made it pretty clear how he felt, Naruto decided the best course of action was simply to make himself comfortable and listen to some music for a while.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been staring at the computer screen. He must've had a few dozen tabs open - all e-mails from the last day that were urgent enough he felt like responding. It was the weekend, so, of course, the office was quiet. In fact, he was the only one here. No surprise given the state of the weather. It was easier to focus on work rather than anything else going on in his personal life, and now that his anger had subsided, he'd decided to pretend this weekend never happened.

He continued working for the next hour despite his phone vibrating about every ten minutes. He hadn't bothered to check a single message because he just didn't care. Eventually it got to the point where he had to turn the damn thing off.

After answering the last of his e-mails, Sasuke decided to get up for a stretch. He went to the window. The office was located just south of Greenwich Village, close to SoHo. His floor was high enough that he had a view of the Hudson River and Jersey Shore. The wind looked harsh and biting as it swept up a wall of white on the other side of the glass. Sasuke turned his back on the view and headed for the shared kitchen area to find a bottle of water.

He should work weekends more often. Most of the lights were off in the office. During the week, the place was usually packed with other agents and administrative people, a lot of them only a few years older than him. Although, he was only one of two employees at the agency who held some kind of middle-management position. There was also a director, but he tended to travel frequently, often leaving Sasuke in charge because he tended to run a tighter ship than the other associate manager.

Once he grabbed a bottle of water, Sasuke returned to the desk, fighting an itch to call a certain person he hadn't talked to in some time. During his junior and senior of high school, and then the first two years of college in Seattle, Sasuke had often called his brother's friend, Yahiko. Usually at times like this. They were closer when he was about 15 or 16, but then Yahiko began dating an artist friend of his named Konan.

Sasuke stared at the screen for a while, absently tapping a pen against the desk until he noticed what he was doing and set it down.

Maybe he should've gone back to the apartment. The subway was probably still running, but he shouldn't press his luck. Then again, there was a couch in the lounge area so if he needed to spend the night here, it was at least an option. Not to mention, he had plenty of people he knew in Manhattan, but he wasn't much in the mood to socialize. He couldn't even fake it, and the idea of someone trying to get him to participate in a conversation sounded about as bad as having an arm amputated.

Actually, what the fuck was he even doing?

He ran his finger across the space bar - back and forth - until he turned off the computer and picked up his coat. As he was turning the light off in his office and shutting the door, he switched on his phone. Ignoring the dozen or so text alerts, he scrolled through his contacts while he waited for the elevator to arrive. Sasuke decided to make a quick call before slipping into the elevator. He pulled out his wallet so that he could count the amount of cash he had on him. He'd spent a lot of it at the club last night and then on that taxi ride to the hotel.

No. He wasn't going to think about that. Last night didn't happen. It had been a total lapse in judgment. He wanted to cringe just thinking about it.

Walking out into the lobby, Sasuke pulled his coat collar up around him. There were a few taxis patrolling the street, and he only needed to go so far as the Meat Packing district. The sooner he could forget about this weekend the better, and over the past two years, he'd become an expert at finding ways to clear his head.

Once outside, Sasuke quickly hailed a cab, gave the driver an address, and dusted the snow off of his coat sleeves. The radio was blaring Bob Marley. He smirked, but abruptly became distracted again as his phone went off in his pocket. He had a feeling it was Deidara, wondering where he was. He ended up turning the phone off again and shoving it into his pocket.

It seemed easy enough to slip under the radar during a snowstorm, and that's exactly what he intended to do, at least until he found a warm body that could help clear his head of all the stupid shit that had been building up over the past few days. He shouldn't have let Naruto get under his skin like that. He was already ashamed that he'd revealed so much of himself to someone like him. The part that irritated him the most was that... maybe a part of him had wanted Naruto's attention. And that the smallest part of him had expected Naruto to give chase.

Well, it was no longer an issue and what he couldn't get from Naruto, he could definitely get from someone else.

* * *

By about 2.30, Naruto had received another text letting him know that the second flight he'd been placed on later in the evening was also delayed, putting him at a departure time of around 9 p.m. Holy crap. If they were going to cancel, why wouldn't they just let him know? Not that he could do anything about it. The weather had only become worse, too, so leaving the lobby didn't sound especially appealing except he hadn't eaten anything yet today. There was a restaurant upstairs, but all he really wanted was a cheap sandwich. He could just check in his luggage and go across the street.

After he rolled his suitcase over to the nice red-headed lady behind the counter, he was able to check-in all his stuff. He kept his headphones and phone with him.

He stopped in front of the doors leading out to the street. Oh man. It was really snowing now. If there were any people out, they were bundled up or had umbrellas and boots. That bar he and Sasuke had gone to on Friday was only a few blocks away. It would probably be open, right? Maybe he could stay there for as long as possible, grab something to eat and drink, and just chill for a while.

Just as he was working up the nerve to head out into the cold and wind, his phone went off.

 _Still stranded?_

Man. If only Sasuke had been half as considerate as Deidara.

 _Don't have to worry about me. Flight got delayed again. Going to grab a sandwich... and thanks_

He was about to put the phone into his pocket again, but his conscience wouldn't let him _not_ ask.

 _By the way,_ he typed out, _Were you able to get ahold of Sasuke?_

* * *

When the taxi eventually arrived at its destination, Sasuke paid the driver in cash and headed swiftly to the front entrance of the building, which used to be an old warehouse for a large grocery chain. Now, it was all modern and sleek, at least upon entering the lobby. Sasuke greeted the young woman at the reception desk. She was around his age - maybe even younger - and wore a ring in her nose. Her hair was a plum shade with bright fuschia highlights. Tattoos covered both of her arms. Whenever they spoke to one another, it was always brief.

After he took a minute to read over the paper she handed him, he filled in a few boxes and signed his name. She buzzed him in through the next door, which led to the kind of locker rooms found in the most expensive gyms in the city. There were shower stalls, a large built-in soaking tub that could've easily fit six people, and several pieces of lounging furniture - chairs, loveseats, and sofas. It shouldn't have been surprising that there was no one else here but him.

He went over to his usual locker and put away his coat, scarf, gloves, and shoes. Then, he slowly peeled off the rest of his clothes, folding them all and stacking them inside the locker. He hesitated when he reached for the waistband of his boxers because they weren't _his_. They were Naruto's. The ones he'd borrowed last night.

Without completely understanding why, Sasuke hesitated for a second or two, but then, as if it hadn't bothered him at all, ripped the shorts off. He hastily found the nearest trash can and threw them inside with the rest of the garbage.

* * *

Just as Naruto finished his burger, his phone rang. At first, he thought it might be Deidara asking him about his flight again. The guy was quite the mother hen. If he wasn't so annoyed with Sasuke, he might've thought the situation amusing. He couldn't imagine a person like Sasuke being able to live with a guy like that for very long.

However, when he looked at the screen, he quickly realized that it wasn't Deidara. His gaze flicked to the door as he answered, "Hello."

"I... saw that the weather is pretty bad there."

"Shion," he motioned to the bartender as he excused himself to move somewhere more private. "Hold on a sec. I'm eating a late lunch."

He walked to an empty corner booth and sat down.

"Alright," he said.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like you're happy to hear from me."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling conflicted at hearing Shion's voice. "I'm okay. Flight's been delayed. Twice. Probably gonna be cancelled."

"I see."

"You still in Miami?"

"Ah, yes. Another few days. The girls and I have been hanging out on the beach all week."

"Heh. Can't say I'll be doin' any of that here."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. But, y'know, kinda like that snowstorm we had when we rented that cabin in Michigan."

"That was cozy," said Shion. "But a fun time."

"Yeah." Naruto's eyes wandered to the door again. The jukebox was playing Aerosmith's _Dream On_.

"Did you... do anything fun this weekend, or... is that not okay for me to ask?"

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get angry, Naruto. It was a simple question."

"Yeah, but I know what you meant. What about you? Anything you wanna tell me?"

"I didn't call so that we could fight. I was worried about you. That's all."

Naruto chewed at his lip. "Sorry. I don't wanna fight either. I...," he almost wanted to mention the fight with Sasuke, but, "I'm just stressed. 'Cause I'm gonna be stuck here and my hotel's all booked up."

"It's New York. There must be tons of hotels."

"Yeah, but how am I gonna get there? There's hardly any cars on the street, and I already checked online. If they aren't booked, they're, like, 300 bucks."

Shion sighed. "I can lend you money. You know that."

"I'm not gonna ask my girl-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "M'fine. I'll manage. I can sleep in a bus terminal or somethin' or a church or police station. I dunno."

"Didn't you say you had friends there? Why don't you stay with them? I'm sure they wouldn't leave you stranded."

"That's... not an option. I," he didn't really want to lie but this was at least somewhat close to the truth, "Can't get in touch with him anyway."

"Him?" Shion sighed. "I think I feel relieved hearing it was a guy."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not even going to ask me if I've been good?"

"Shion," he said, "This isn't a good time to - "

"I'll be home soon, and we can talk."

"I thought we talked plenty before you left for Miami."

"It's normal for couples to fight, Naruto. It doesn't mean we need to blow it out of proportion. I... miss you."

Naruto's resolve started to crumble. "I... miss you, too. Are you... bein' good?"

"I _did_ go to a club," she said.

"So did I." Obviously, he wasn't going to elaborate.

His thoughts wandered as he recalled a flash of Sasuke's lustful expression from when they were dancing last night. He hadn't had too much time to analyze that in the midst of being sick and comforting Sasuke. But now that he was on the phone with Shion, the events of the weekend were becoming... slightly clearer. In a way that was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"Naruto?"

"I'm here. Yeah. When you get back... we'll definitely talk."

"Tell me you love me first. Before you go... I..."

"I - " Before he could finish, the phone cut out, and he lost service.

Naruto blinked at the screen, which, behind all of the apps, was a picture of him and his dad. It immediately made him think about Sasuke's parents. If they'd had more time together, there was so much more that Naruto would've wanted to say. His instinct was to comfort, but that didn't seem to be what Sasuke wanted.

At least not from him.

And now that he'd spoken with Shion, he realized why that wasn't his place. Sasuke clearly thought the same, but Naruto wished he would've at least accepted him as a friend so that they might stay in contact.

What was Sasuke doing now, though? He'd left so angry. Was he really okay? Maybe he should've tried to stop him, after all. But, the way things were now, what could he really have done?

Feeling a bit sad, Naruto walked back to the bar and, as the bartender approached, he decided to order another drink. It's not as if he was going anywhere anytime soon. Might as well make the most of having alcohol at his fingertips. Especially now that he was starting to feel like shit.

* * *

Despite his heavy panting, Sasuke's gaze remained lowered as fingers wrapped around his neck and shoved him hard against the wall, lifting him off of his feet. The man in front of him was muscular with a dark complexion, dark hair, and multiple tattoos and piercings, including the crossbar going through the tip of his erect cock.

He closed his eyes until a gruff reminder barked at him to open them again. As he did, he raised his gaze and glared.

"What's with that look, little slut?" The man asked in his thick New York accent. "Does it hurt? Isn't that what you asked me for?"

When Sasuke continued to glare, it earned him a slap across the face. It stung and forced him to turn his head the other way.

"What do you say? Shouldn't you be thanking me for givin' you what you want? I came in just for you. Be more grateful."

"Yes, sir," he murmured and lowered his eyes again. "Thank you."

"That's better." The experienced Dom ran his free hand down Sasuke's chest, to his stomach, and then to his half-hard member. He took Sasuke in his hand, fingers coiling around him, and started to pump. Almost with a sigh of relief, he gave himself up to the feeling as his eyes fell shut again despite the prior rebuke.

He focused on the pain in his back from an earlier flogging. Before they began, he'd requested to be pushed and slapped around and, so far, his Dom had fulfilled every request and then some. His body would be sore through the next day, but it filled him with excitement every time he caught a glimpse of a forming bruise on his naked body.

When his head was knocked back against the wall, he let out a low groan.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, slave?" He tightened his grip on Sasuke's cock.

"Fucking," he answered truthfully.

"You want me to fuck you, boy? I'm going to fuck you nice and rough like you asked for. Is that what you want, boy?"

Sasuke opened his eyes half-way. "Yes."

Without wasting any time, the larger, muscular man flipped him around so that his face pressed against the cold concrete. His hands were forcefully brought together behind his back and within less than a minute, his wrists were bound and tied together. The Dom's hands ran roughly down his back, ass, and thighs.

He was spread and exposed. Once the lubrication was applied, a single finger entered him.

The finger began to move in and out as a knee nudged his legs further apart. Sasuke struggled when a second finger was pushed in, but the hard body pressing flat against him from behind caused him to still. As the fingers continued to stretch his hole, he rested his forehead against the wall, trying to evacuate all thoughts from his mind except the pain and arousal.

"Ask for it, boy," the man whispered in his ear.

He shivered, feeling almost desperate for it by now.

"Fuck me," he hissed.

He tried to relax his muscles at the moment of penetration, the size of the cock trying to enter him not something he would consider easy to accommodate. But, the burn, and the feel of the lube leaking out and dripping down his thighs - he was craving it.

A cold chill settled into his stomach when he felt the first bite on his shoulder - then the other. Something sharp and metal scraped down his back. He could feel the blood rushing to the surface as it scraped across his skin again.

The other man grunted in approval, "Good boy."

Sasuke felt a tongue travel slowly up the base of his neck, jarring something inside his mind that caused him to cum against the wall with a sharp cry.

Seconds later, his partner came with his own short shout of degrading words that he breathed next to Sasuke's ear. "You know what's next. Don't you, sexy boy?"

While trying to recover his breath, Sasuke rubbed his forehead against the concrete, scratching up the skin. When his Dom finally pulled out, he nearly whimpered but bit his lip in time to keep it from being heard. After so many sessions, he already knew he could take a lot of pain. The sex, it seemed, could never be rough enough, though.

The skin at the back of his neck still tingled. He couldn't figure out why that small thing had pushed him so hard over the edge.

"You still with me, boy?"

Sasuke nodded, answering weakly, "I'm with you."

"Good." He took Sasuke by his bound wrists, turned him around, and pushed him to the other side of the small room, where there were several pieces of bondage equipment, including a contraption his Dom fondly referred to as The Cage.

Sasuke eyed it warily as the other man opened up its front gate and, after walking behind Sasuke again, applied pressure to the backs of his knees, which forced him down onto the floor.

"Crawl," the man barked.

Sasuke obeyed, crawling on his knees into the cage, his wrists still bound.

He faced the other end of the cage, with his abused backside up against the metal bars. He'd only been inside here once, and it had been for 20 minutes while being forced to endure a vibrating plug. Release from the cage only came when he begged for it. Begged to be allowed to come.

But, this time, a black blanket was thrown over the cage, and he wasn't able to see or hear anything. The walls already seemed to be closing in on him.

He couldn't move.

After ten minutes, his heart rate was up more than normal and his chest began to hurt. The more he tried to get his wrists unbound, the more a feeling of panic began to stir inside him.

For another ten minutes, he endured it, even with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He didn't want to be forced to use his safeword. Not today. Not when he needed this. Not when he had something to prove. Not when... not when...

His thoughts slowed, and he closed his eyes, head falling to rest his forehead against the bottom of the cage. Again, he tried to focus on the parts of his body that hurt - the scratches on his back and thighs, the dull pain from being fucked hard... and then the thoughts and images came. The bloody tarps covering his parents' bodies in the morgue. The way they'd been pulled out for display from those confining morgue drawers.

Sasuke started to hyperventilate.

He wanted...

He needed...

He couldn't get his voice to come out and when he said "help", it sounded only barely above a whisper. Was he going to die in here? Was he going to die, and...

Regret. He felt _such_ regret.

Mustering his strength, he yelled out the word that he knew would stop it all and bring him relief.

The blanket flew off the cage instantly, but he was already on the verge of passing out.

The cage door clanked as it opened. The ties binding his wrists were cut. He was pulled out, shaken, and even though he could hear his Dom calling his name, he couldn't quite respond. Only the slaps to his face caused him to rouse somewhat from his panic attack.

"Are you okay? Sasuke. Stay with me. _Hey_!"

Sasuke blinked up at him, body heavy and slow to react.

"Sasuke," the man said more gently as he cupped Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't," he murmured, eyes barely able to crack open. "Don't... don't be good to me."

"The session's over," the concerned man spoke calmly to him. "I'll clean you up and make sure you're okay to go. Is there anyone I should call?"

"No," he replied instantly. "And I'm fine. Just... get me to my feet."

He was helped to his feet. The Dom, always the professional, applied pain spray and checked him out. Only when he thought Sasuke was okay to be let go, was he able to make his way to the locker room on his own.

Even though his body trembled, he walked to the shower stall and closed the glass door. He turned the water up so hot that it quickly caused his skin to turn bright red. Sasuke stood as long as he could but after a few minutes had to sit down on the tiles so that he wouldn't fall over and knock himself out.

Although, the thought of someone finding him here unconscious and bleeding out didn't sound... too awful.

After all, there was nothing for him out there, so what hurry was there to go out into such a bleak city?

With a sigh, he fell over onto his side and rolled to his back, which caused a fair amount of pain to surge through his body. He let the hot spray hit across his chest, thighs, and face. For a while, he held up his hand, blocking the water from hitting his eyes.

During the session, he wouldn't let himself think... about Naruto. He'd come here to forget about all that. No. It wasn't even about Naruto at all.

Sasuke touched that spot on the back of his neck.

He felt empty in a way, and disappointed that he'd been forced to stop the session.

Was he really that weak?

Maybe so. Maybe that's why no one wanted to stay by his side.

Not in the way that he knew he wanted.

Sasuke dropped his arm on the floor, banging his elbow in the process.

He wasn't even worthy enough for Naruto to chase him.

It had only taken a few cruel words to get Naruto to give up on him, too.

He was hopeless, he knew. A lost cause. No one would ever love him. The only family he had left was Itachi.

Sasuke pressed his palm over that aching spot in his chest.

He would've wept but there wasn't anything left. It took all of his strength to sit up again and finish thoroughly washing his body off in the shower. After maybe 20 minutes, he turned the water off, left the stall, and grabbed one of the folded towels off of the shelf to wrap around his waist. When he walked over to the locker room, Sasuke stood with his shaking hand pressed to the front of his locker. His body thrummed in various places where he'd taken the most serious bruising. He wished he'd kept a toothbrush and toothpaste around, too, since he'd had a cock forced down his throat at the session's onset.

Slowly - because it hurt - he took a seat on the bench, wincing a bit. He had to put his hands down on the edge and push up to keep some of the pressure off. Never in the past nine months that he'd been coming here had he been forced into calling it off like that. Now that his mind and body were starting to come down from that kind of high - he felt strange. Usually he arrived here pent up but left feeling relaxed. His thoughts would always be clearer, his senses more sharp. Almost as good as going to the chiropractor.

Sasuke glanced down at his chest, arms, and thighs where ugly black and blue bruises were forming. Usually, he didn't like the session to be so _physical_. However, almost as soon as he'd walked into the room and seen all of that equipment and cold steel, he'd wanted it to _hurt_.

He shook his head because thinking about being locked up in that tiny space again was already making his chest tighten. Sweat broke out on his skin, and he watched the hand in front of his face as it began to tremble.

This was a little too pathetic for his tastes. Sasuke stood and opened his locker so that he could pull out all of his clothes - minus the underwear - and get dressed. He had to lean against another locker as he painstakingly tugged his jeans on. It was hard lifting his arms while pulling the sweater over his head, too.

He overdid it, he knew, but he didn't care.

Sasuke took his time getting dressed and ready. Afterward, he turned his phone on again and noticed that he'd received at least 10 more texts since the last time he'd checked it. In case there was an emergency, he began scrolling through everything. The original texts that he'd been ignoring all morning were from Suigetsu and Karin. Most of them asked where he'd disappeared to, and then there were some suggestive ones from Suigetsu about some assumptions that involved himself and Naruto. Karin, on the other hand, was complaining about dangling a hot man in front of her only to steal him away at the end. Annoying. Then there were multiple texts from Deidara, asking him where he was.

The final texts changed from "Where are you?" to "What did you do to Naruto?" and "Naruto says he's stranded at the hotel and they're out of rooms. I told him to stay at our apartment since I'm going to mother's, but he said he doesn't want to. Why would he not want to, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Then the very last text read: "I've called and left your brother a message telling him you might be dying in the snowstorm somewhere. I'm going to mother's apartment before the trains completely stop. Here's Naruto's number. Convince him not to sleep in a bus terminal, please."

Sasuke's eyes ran over the number briefly before he deleted every single one of the messages.

How was any of that his problem? And if Naruto made it clear he wasn't interested, then Deidara should have gotten the hint. He shoved the phone into his coat pocket, scowling as he slammed the locker door shut.

"Tch."

He didn't have time for this, and the last thing he wanted to do was think about Naruto or worry about him. That wasn't his place. Feeling frustrated, he decided to text Deidara: _Keep your nose out of my business. I have plans for the evening. Stop texting me._

Sasuke signed out with the receptionist and as he exited the building, he was struck by the amount of snow that had fallen since he'd last been outside. Plows were out, but traffic was backed up. Hardly anyone was out on the sidewalks and with good reason. Luckily, there was a subway stop only a block away, but walking across the street, the snow was already well past his calf.

The train station was nearly empty and as he headed down a flight of stairs, he saw that the train he wanted was delayed. He tugged at his coat collar and leaned against one of the columns while he waited on the platform. Mildly anxious, he reached into his pocket and kept running his fingers over the side of his phone.

What were his options, really? He wasn't in the mood to go home, but where else could he go? Karin's? Suigetsu's? No. They'd ask too many questions. Maybe he could get a hotel room. Or, he could go back to work.

All he really wanted was to crawl into a bed somewhere. At this point, it didn't matter where or whose.

He was tired and needed to rest, and he was beginning to feel the start of a migraine.

Sasuke winced as his vision was already beginning to be affected.

"Fuck," he muttered, pressing his fingers to his eyes as if that would ease the pain.

Well, shit. That was pretty fucking inconvenient.

* * *

Naruto had moved from the bar to the booth so that he could drink his beer while listening to his headphones. There were maybe three other patrons, and he was honestly surprised that the bar was willing to stay open.

A few minutes ago, he did get news from the airline. They'd finally put him out of his misery and let him know that his flight - along with everybody else's - had officially been cancelled.

Hence the drinking. He knew he had a long night ahead of him, and he was probably going to be forced to charge some exorbitant amount to his credit card just so that he could have a place to stay. Apparently the airline wasn't willing to reimburse him.

He debated whether or not he should call Deidara and let him know since he kept insisting Naruto stay at the apartment. Although, fate decided to beat him to it because while watching the screen of his phone, it lit up and showed that a certain local number was calling.

Naruto slipped his headphones off and answered.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Deidara."

"Yeah, man. What's up. Everything okay? Did you get to your mom's place yet?"

"Yes, yes. I walked in a few minutes ago." He sounded as though he was breathing hard.

"Oh? And what exactly are you doin' now? You're breathin' kinda heavy. Is it one of _those_ types of calls?"

"No," huffed Deidara. "I was checking in on your situation again."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I was gonna call. I heard from the airline a second ago. Flight's cancelled and tentatively rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

"So what are you going to do? I would invite you to stay at mother's, but... she's... a little eccentric, and not that keen on strangers. You know I love you, though."

"Of course. Don't even worry about it. M'just gonna charge it to my card and stay at the hotel since it's easier. I'll just use some of my financial aid money to cover it, I guess."

"No, that's no good." Deidara clucked his tongue. "I... heard from Sasuke a while ago. He says he has plans, so... the place should be empty tonight. I'd really insist that you stay there. You can have my room. At least a few trains are still offering service. Or, I think I know a guy at a car hire place... I can get you a discount."

"I don't think - "

"Wait. Naruto. Can I call you back? There's someone calling me - and. We'll figure this out, dear. Plus. Think of the cat. He hates storms! Mother's allergic to cats. Sasuke never seems to give a rat's ass about him even though it was his mother Mikoto's - Ah, sorry. I'm not supposed to talk about - I'll call you in a second, okay? Kisses."

Naruto blinked at his phone as the call ended, his brain trying to process everything Deidara said.

What he did get out of it was that at least Sasuke was alive and... already had plans for the night. He supposed it was easy for the other man to move on like that so easily. Once again, he was left to realize how one-sided the whole situation had been.

He sat back against the booth, frowning at his half-empty glass and unable to figure out why his need to make friends with everyone sometimes backfired so horribly.

It wasn't that he felt sorry for himself. It was more like... he really fucking liked Sasuke, so he was disappointed. Even now, he still wanted it to work out between them, and he hated that he didn't fully understand what he'd done so wrong.

Nah. As soon as Deidara called him back, he'd make sure to refuse his offer more firmly and, eventually, he'd head back to the hotel. He checked the time on his phone. It was way past check-in time. Nearly 5 o'clock. He'd been at the bar for at least an hour and a half already. After finishing the rest of his beer in a single gulp, he got up and headed back to the bar to ask for another.

"Quite a storm, eh?" The bartender asked as he re-filled Naruto's glass.

"Yeah," he said. "It's pretty rough out there. Are you guys gonna stay open much longer?"

"Probably. We've stayed open through worse. Don't worry about it."

"Cool. Thanks for lettin' me hang. Flight got cancelled at the last minute so I'm stuck at a hotel a couple blocks away."

"That's a bummer, but, hey. You get one more night in one of the greatest cities in the world."

"True. Thanks again." He waved and started back to the booth, where he'd left his headphones and cell. As soon as he sat down, his phone went off. He wiped his hand on his jeans and picked it up.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know I'm gonna stay at the hotel tonight, so you don't have to - "

"Naruto."

Naruto's grip on the beer glass tightened. "Sasuke?"

"Where are you."

"What - "

"My head is killing me. Could you just tell me where you are." Then he added, "Please."

"Um, a bar," he answered hesitantly, gaze darting to one of the TVs mounted above the bar.

"Be more specific."

"...The one where we first met on Friday. Why - "

But, before he could ask anything, the phone seemed to lose service again.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. Maybe Sasuke was trashed somewhere. It was certainly plausible, but he wasn't exactly sure how he got his number. The only one who had it was Deidara.

For a while, Naruto stared at the call list still open on his screen. Was that Sasuke's number or had he called from someone else's phone? He brushed his thumb over it a few times before deciding to hide the phone inside his coat pocket.

Naruto pulled his legs up onto the seat and turned with his back to the wall so that he could rest his head against it. He sat cross-legged and after putting his headphones on again, closed his eyes and returned to listening to his previous playlist.

A few songs later, as Offspring's _Self-Esteem_ was coming to an end, Naruto happened to open his eyes and standing in front of him was Sasuke - hair damp from the snow, skin pale, and collar pulled up high enough that it obscured part of his face. Even though the bar was dimly lit, he could tell something was off. In what felt like slow-motion, Naruto tugged his headphones down so that they hung around his neck.

"Sasuke," he said, his eyes running over him from top to bottom. But then he got mad again. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Jesus, you look like shit," Naruto told him. "Do you wanna sit down?"

Suddenly, Sasuke winced and covered his left eye.

Naruto became more worried and nearly knocked his beer over in his hurry to get to his knees on the seat. Sasuke, with his height advantage, simply stared at him. Up close like this, Naruto thought he saw a greenish-bluish tint to one of Sasuke's cheeks. There was something so totally off about him. He didn't seem angry like earlier, but he seemed... strange. Distant maybe.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked, searching his face while his heart thumped erratically in his chest.

"Come home with me." Sasuke's voice was quiet and devoid of much emotion.

"E-excuse me?"

"I know you need a place to stay. I'm taking you home with me."

"Huh? I don't understand - "

"I've already paid your tab. We'll get your luggage. I've called a private car to take us to Brooklyn."

" _Sasuke_ ," he said, getting angry. "You can't just - "

"Naruto," Sasuke abruptly cut him off but moved to cover his eye again. "Please. I don't want to argue right now. I'd prefer you come with me, but I won't force you either."

Conflicted, Naruto bit his lip. In any other case, if someone had put him through the shit that Sasuke had and then come around trying to order him to do something, he would've punched them in the face.

But it looked as though someone might've beaten him to it.

As Naruto got out of the booth, Sasuke stepped aside, giving him space to adjust his coat. He watched Sasuke while Sasuke watched him. He was... both curious and worried.

So, without having a logical reason to, he followed Sasuke out of the bar, where - fighting the howling wind and endless snow - they made their way back to the hotel. Sasuke didn't wait by the doors but, instead, followed closely behind Naruto as he went to retrieve his bags. Was he doing that because he was thinking Naruto would change his mind... or? No. That didn't feel like what was going on. It was almost like...

They moved closer to the entrance of the hotel where they both leaned against the wall while waiting for this private car Sasuke had hired.

Eventually, when he couldn't take it anymore, he turned to look at Sasuke. "Are you... sure you're okay?"

Sasuke's head was tipped back, and his eyes were closed. "Migraine."

"Oh. Is it... pretty bad?"

Barely, Sasuke's eye cracked apart to regard him.

Naruto felt an overwhelming desire to smother him with more questions of concern, but, remembering this morning, decided to keep quiet and let Sasuke rest or whatever he needed to do. Honestly, he was still thinking about arguing his reasons for staying at the hotel, but... he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone.

He also found that...

Seeing Sasuke again - something was clicking inside of him. He didn't understand it and definitely couldn't have explained it if someone asked. But. Deep down. He knew he _wanted_ to go with Sasuke. He could tell by the beating of his heart and the excitement he felt but was trying to keep from showing on his face.

Sasuke had hurt him, had walked out on him, and left him behind.

When he knew Sasuke'd closed his eyes again, Naruto also leaned his head against the wall.

As his own eyes fell shut, he found himself smiling. Maybe it was his imagination, but a minute later, he felt Sasuke's arm brush against his. When he opened his eyes, though, Sasuke still had his closed.

Another ten minutes and, after an insistent tug on his arm, Naruto spotted a sharp-looking black SUV as it pulled up to the front of the hotel. He grabbed hold of his suitcase and rolled it outside. The driver got out and opened the door and trunk for them, taking Naruto's belongings and putting them away.

Sasuke took the front seat by the driver, and Naruto sat in the middle seat behind them. As they pulled onto the street, the wipers swished back and forth rapidly, barely keeping up with the snowfall. Somehow, Naruto felt very calm despite the conditions. Every once in a while, he glanced at Sasuke who only ever seemed to be looking straight ahead. Although, at one point, Sasuke turned to the driver to say something, and then switched on the radio to the traffic report.

Naruto wondered, when they arrived at the apartment, would Sasuke tell him what had happened and where he'd been since this morning?

He wanted to scold him.

But more so, he really wanted to know if he was okay.

And what was with that bruise on his cheek?

Naruto decided to occupy himself by gazing out the window. He scowled at the wintery scene. If anyone was gonna fight Sasuke today, it should've been him. He didn't like the idea of anyone else laying a hand on him. Especially if it was to intentionally hurt Sasuke.

For now, though, he supposed he should be content that Sasuke'd come to find him.

The rest could be figured out a little later when they were alone.

Alone with Sasuke.

Naruto leaned his head against the cold glass of the tinted car window. He shut his eyes, sorting out his thoughts. He tried to think of Shion on the beach with her friends. Her long, pale blond hair falling over her shoulders as she wore one of her tiny bikinis. He thought of her firm body, her little stomach, breasts, thighs, butt. He thought of some specific times they'd had some really great sex. He thought of her mouth on him.

He opened his eyes to glance at the rear view mirror only to find Sasuke staring back at him.

Neither of them looked away for a long while.

When it did happen finally, Naruto returned to staring out the window, his mind troubled a bit but that same earlier feeling of excitement (no, anticipation?) thrumming through his blood. He breathed out, against the glass, and then wiped it away.

Whatever was going to happen - he didn't think he'd be able to stop it even if he tried.


	9. Chapter 9

When the SUV pulled up to the street Sasuke lived on, the driver got out first to remove Naruto's things from the trunk. Without looking back at him, Sasuke got out of the car next, so Naruto followed. He took his belongings from the driver and waited nearby on the sidewalk after thanking him. Sasuke exchanged a few words with the driver and then they shook hands.

While waiting, Naruto gazed up at the sky, the snowflakes falling into his hair and eyelashes. It was a verifiable winter wonderland out here. The street was layered in what had to be nearly six inches of snow. A tiny snowflake landed on his cheek, and he wiped it away with his gloved hand.

As the car pulled away, Sasuke walked over to him, expression entirely unreadable. He met the dark-haired man's gaze nonetheless.

"Let's go inside," Sasuke said and led the way up the stairs to the front entrance.

Naruto picked his suitcase up and carried it to the stoop, waiting quietly while Sasuke punched the code into the keypad. He held the door open for Naruto to come inside. They both stomped the snow off of their boots before heading up the next flight of stairs.

Even though Sasuke wasn't saying anything, there wasn't any tension or awkwardness - at least not on Naruto's part. If anything, Sasuke simply seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, and Naruto felt it right to leave him alone. For now anyway. They reached the door to the apartment and Sasuke, pulling up corner of the doormat, removed a key.

"Deidara left this for you," Sasuke explained. "In case you'd changed your mind." He unlocked the door and went inside the apartment without waiting for him.

Naruto paused at the threshold but, remembering the cat, made his way inside so that he could close the door. Leaning against the wall, he lifted his boots to unlace them and set them next to the mat. Sasuke had already done the same and was, apparently, in the kitchen getting something out of one of the cabinets. Why was he so fascinated by this person?

Naruto remained by the door as if awaiting direction. In the meantime, it seemed Sasuke found what he was searching for - a giant bag of cat food - and proceeded to fill the small porcelain cat bowl, which he set on the floor.

It was as if he wasn't even aware of Naruto's presence. That, or he was really good at ignoring him. While Sasuke was putting the cat food away, Naruto went to the kitchen and leaned against the island counter.

Finally, Sasuke glanced his way, ran his eyes slowly down and then up to where he met Naruto's gaze.

"Hang your coat in the closet," he said. "You can have Deidara's room."

Then, Sasuke moved away from him and headed for the stairs.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke!"

With his foot only on the second step, Sasuke turned to him. "What is it?

"...Where are you going?"

Walking over to the stairs, Naruto could clearly see a visible bruise on Sasuke's left cheek. Once again, all of the same questions began flooding his brain, but he knew that if he pushed Sasuke too far, he'd close off.

Sasuke sneered and continued up the stairs. "To take a bath," he said. "I'm tired."

Naruto followed him but soon stopped. "Wait. Do you...?"

Sasuke had paused again and was clearly waiting for him to finish.

"Um." Naruto bit his lip. "Can I...get you anything? For your headache, I mean. Or... maybe you want a glass of wine to relax?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke sent him a pretty hateful glare, but Naruto found he couldn't take it personally.

"Y'know." He pressed him again. "I'm not mad anymore. About this mornin'."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, an empty smirk complementing his equally cold, stoic expression. "What happened this morning?"

"Heh." Naruto smirked, too, as he unzipped his jacket and gripped the railing. "That's cute. Say, that's a nice shiner you got there. Did you forget about this mornin' 'cause someone knocked you out and you hit your head a little too hard?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Isn't that the story of what happened to you as a baby?"

Naruto barked out a dark laugh.

"Something funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head while scratching the back of his head and smiling. "Somethin' really is. No, really, though. What can I bring you?"

But, Sasuke simply stared at him like he was the featured star at a freakshow.

"Or did we drink it all last night before we went out? The wine, I mean." He cast a cursory glance toward the kitchen before returning his attention to Sasuke. Naruto took another step, leaving only one between them now.

The other man's eyes narrowed even further.

Naruto's own gaze became focused on that ugly bruise. He started to reach out to touch it and was just about to brush his fingertips right below -

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm worried," he answered distractedly. "Pull your coat collar down." He thought he spotted another bruise on Sasuke's neck.

"Pardon me?"

"What did you get up to since you left the hotel?" Naruto asked, his voice unexpectedly tender.

Sasuke threw Naruto's hand away. "Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto. I'm not doing this because I regret anything I said earlier."

"Oh? It seems your memory's gotten better. Now you're ready to acknowledge it?"

Sasuke leaned forward. "Are you purposely provoking me right now?"

Despite the morbid excitement growing within him at this exchange, Naruto met Sasuke's angry glare head-on. "Maybe."

For the first time, the other man showed another emotional reaction besides butthurt.

" _Why?_ "

"'Why?'" Naruto repeated. "That should be my question. Why'd you come and find me and rescue me like I'm some damsel in distress?"

Sasuke sneered some more. "And I'm Prince Charming?"

"I wouldn't know anything about Prince Charming," he answered.

"It seems your girlfriend would say the same."

Naruto tipped his head to the side, some of his earlier confidence deflating. "Don't bring her into this," he found himself saying. "It has nothing to do with her. This is..." His gaze fell again to that bruise. "Between you and me."

"There's no you and me," Sasuke returned icily.

Naruto raised his eyes to the man's face, his own mouth set in a grim line. "Sasuke."

"If we're done. I'm going to draw a bath. And I don't want you to bother me."

"If that was true. You wouldn't have brought me here."

"So you're an amateur psychologist now?"

"No, but I - " He let go of the railing and let his fist fall at his side, nails digging into the flesh of his palm. What did he want to say? _I want to help you_? _I care about you_? _I want to be with you right now_?

How could he say any of that. How did any of it make sense anyway? But he felt compelled. He felt drawn. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Sasuke, though, apparently very aware of his hesitation, merely snorted at him.

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered under his breath and began up the steps again.

Before he reached the top, however, Naruto called to him.

"You like red, right?" He shouted. "I'm gonna come in and check on you. Make sure you haven't drowned yourself in the tub! I'm not gonna drag your naked ass out of the water and give you CPR, just so we're clear!"

No surprise that he didn't receive an answer.

While he was standing there, the orange tabby cat came plodding down the steps. It stopped when it reached the step above the one on which Naruto stood.

They stared at each other as if exchanging a kind of telepathic message. The cat meowed at him questioningly, its ears twitching as it cocked its head.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Naruto crouched down in front of the cat and scratched him along the scruff of its neck. "He put food in your bowl," Naruto murmured. "He does care, doesn't he?" He scratched underneath the tabby's chin. "Come on then."

Naruto headed down the stairs, the cat already scampering ahead of him. The closet was in the nearby hallway, so Naruto decided to hang his coat and scarf. While stretching out the sleeve of his sweater, he went over to where he'd left his luggage. It was with an odd disappointment that he knew he'd be staying in Deidara's room. Not as if he expected to share a bed with Sasuke or anything like that, but it was the idea of Sasuke shutting him out.

He had hoped that Sasuke had come to him with the intention of working out their disagreement; however, now he was inclined to think maybe something else was behind this fated reunion.

Even so, what he'd learned from today was that - this time - he had no intention of letting Sasuke slip away again. He was confident, more now than ever, that there had to be something he could do for Sasuke. He needed to get him to talk and open up to him, and if Sasuke really didn't want Naruto here, then he absolutely knew that Sasuke would never have contacted him again after this morning.

But here they were.

So, Naruto, grabbing all of his belongings, lugged them up the stairs. He could hear the tap running in the bathroom as he passed it. Naruto entered Deidara's bedroom, which... looked a lot like the set of an early Britney Spears' music video. Sheesh. Did he really have to sleep in here? The walls were a bright bubblegum pink and everything was so... _furry_. Naruto picked up one of the shag-covered throw pillows, thinking it could've passed for a sewer rat that crawled out of the toilet and died on the bed.

As he was leaving the uniquely-decorated bedroom, Sasuke happened to come out of the bathroom at the same time, clearly on his way to get something from his room. He ignored Naruto, though, which didn't faze him.

Naruto stopped near the doorway and poked his head in. "So, I'm guessin' Deidara's mom didn't have a hand in decorating his bedroom?"

"You want to make fun of the guy who nagged me all day to take you in so that you wouldn't have to fork out for a hotel?" Sasuke came out from around the closet, some pieces of clothing in his arms.

"Er, no - " He scratched his cheek out of embarrassment. "Of course I appreciate that he cared - "

"Save it," Sasuke snapped and pushed Naruto aside to get out.

Naruto's temper got the best of him and before Sasuke could pass by, he grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Sasuke immediately winced, which freaked him out because Naruto had only just barely pushed him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean - " He had his hand pressed to Sasuke's chest. "You're really hurt, aren't you?"

He attempted to touch a strange bruise on the side of Sasuke's neck but, again, Sasuke grabbed for his wrist. It hurt, and Sasuke's nails were digging into his skin. Eyeing him warily at first, Sasuke let go of his wrist.

While searching the other man's face, Naruto got the sense he had permission -

He touched his fingertips to Sasuke's neck, tracing just under the bruises that seemed to be in the shape of...

"Who did this to you?" He asked, starting to feel the anger rise in his gut the same as it would any time it was made clear someone close to him had been attacked.

"No one did this to me," Sasuke answered, voice barely above a whisper as his gaze settled on Naruto's parted lips.

"The fuck they didn't," he said, eyes snapping up to meet Sasuke's. "I've been enough fights to know what this is. And the way you winced when you hit the wall says there's gotta be more than these ones I can see."

"So?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, hand falling away from Sasuke's cheek to lie flat against the wall, next to Sasuke's left shoulder. "' _So_ '? Are you serious?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"The fuck it doesn't, Sasuke!"

" _Why_?" Sasuke nearly growled, grabbing the front of Naruto's sweater. "Tell me why."

Naruto leaned in even more, his anger burning him up on the inside. "Because I fucking _care_ , asshole!"

This answer apparently wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear. He fisted Naruto's sweater tighter, pulling at it until they were almost chest to chest.

"I never asked you to care about me," Sasuke said with a sneer. "In fact, you've been nothing but a bother to me since we met."

"Liar," Naruto replied, although a small part of him thought it could be true, but he didn't want to believe it. There were so many signs that had pointed to otherwise. Sasuke was just angry about something. He didn't really mean that. Just like he hadn't meant it this morning when -

"I meant _everything_ I said this morning," Sasuke told him, as if reading his mind. " _Everything_. It was fun at first, to play with you. To watch someone who'd do anything for attention."

"Shut up."

"And did you have fun, too?" Sasuke asked. "Were you able to," a hand slid down the front of Naruto's chest, "Satisfy your curiosity?"

"Shut _up_!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall. "You don't," he said, almost panting in his anger, "You...don't mean any of that. Sasuke - " He bit his lip. "You don't - "

"I don't what?" Sasuke asked, leaning over him, their bodies touching as the other man's mouth hovered next to his ear. "I don't _what_? Give a _shit_ about you?" His breath, hot and damp, caused goosebumps to break out on his skin and the hair at the back of his neck to stand up.

Naruto's eyes shut, senses torn between the excitement of an adrenaline rush from fighting and the divine closeness of Sasuke's body against his, so close, so warm and -

"Back up," Naruto breathed.

"Make. Me."

His eyes snapped open and, setting a hand against Sasuke's chest, pushed him off - lightly, so as not to hurt him. They stared each other down until that hateful smirk reappeared on Sasuke's lips. He both loathed it and loved it because it stirred his blood in a manner he'd never felt before. What was this between them? It clearly went beyond normal feelings, not quite sexual chemistry but something similar. Different than the feelings he got before a fist fight. No. It was something else. What was it?

He took a step forward and planted both hands on either side of Sasuke's head, arms straight at first until, taking another half-step closer, they bent at the elbow. Bringing them close again.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked gruffly.

"Nothing."

"What do you _want_?" He barked, losing his patience.

"What I can't have!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's eyes ran over his face searchingly, slightly confused by that answer. "What can't you have?" He asked, tone becoming much more gentle.

Sasuke only glared. "Selfish brat."

"Stubborn asshole," he responded on impulse.

Sasuke let out a mocking laugh. "The pot calling the kettle black."

"Good, now that we've gotten it out of the way that we have so much in common. Do me a favor."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow arching.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "What you wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, and Naruto thought his complexion had suddenly become extremely pale. He held his hand to his eye again. "You're making it worse."

Instantly, Naruto leaned back a ways. Giving him his space.

"Just let me have my bath," Sasuke told him. "Whatever you think I deserve after this morning - " Shaking his head, he left his sentence unfinished. "My vision's going."

Naruto grabbed his arm, but Sasuke shook it off and pushed him out of the way. He headed for the bathroom; however, Naruto was quick to follow, worried that Sasuke appeared about to faint. When Sasuke noticed, he tried to push him out again, but Naruto gripped one of his arms.

"At least let me help you get undressed," he murmured, eyeing him with a growing concern.

"No." Losing his balance, Sasuke suddenly reached out for the sink counter to steady himself. Naruto was already there, keeping him aright, too. "I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"Please just..." Sasuke reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, but his fingers stopped just above the bruise on his cheek.

A cold, empty feeling stirred in Naruto's gut and he had an instinct to -

He took hold of the bottom of Sasuke's long-sleeved sweater and yanked it up, revealing a cluster of pretty horrible looking bruises along his abs, chest, and the sides of his body.

"Jesus," Naruto gasped only for Sasuke to slap his hand away. "The fuck. Sasuke? Seriously."

"Fuck off. This is the last time I'll warn you before I - "

"Before you what?" He shouted. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Don't you judge me," Sasuke seethed. "Don't you dare fucking judge me."

Naruto's expression softened the instant he heard the pain in Sasuke's voice.

"Okay," he said, letting go of the sweater so that it covered up the bruises. "I'm not judging you at all, Sasuke. I'm not."

Sasuke seemed to calm but he continued to look at Naruto with an obvious amount of distrust.

"It has nothing to do with you," Sasuke reiterated.

Naruto backed away a step and put his hands up. "Okay."

It was beyond difficult for him to not embrace Sasuke. He looked like a cornered animal, fearful and scared and angry enough to lash out at anything that came near. It reminded him of being a little kid. Just after his mom died. When he'd get picked on at school by the older kids.

"At least tell me if someone jumped you," he demanded.

"No one jumped me, Naruto," Sasuke replied in exasperation. "You wouldn't understand." He crossed his arms again, gaze shifting to the still-running tub. He walked over to it and turned it off.

Standing there, Naruto watched Sasuke skim his fingers across the water. It took him three steps to come up behind Sasuke and the same number of seconds to decide to put his arms around him. Sasuke froze. But Naruto continued to hold him.

Without saying a word, Naruto placed his chin on the other man's shoulder while gazing at the water. Sasuke's head was lowered, his bangs falling across his forehead and covering his eyes. Naruto could see it all within their reflections.

There was a ripple on the surface of the water.

Naruto squeezed tighter around Sasuke's waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke said in a broken voice.

"Because I see myself in you, and I don't want you to be in pain. I don't want you to be lonely either. It's so hard, to be in that much pain and to be alone. I know it, too. Believe me."

Sasuke's look was intense when he turned around in his arms. Without hesitation, he took hold of Naruto's face, pulled him close, and pressed their mouths together. It shocked him, but maybe it shouldn't have. He was slow to react, one part of his brain telling him to push Sasuke away ( _ah, Shion!_ ) but the other part...the part that won out... allowed fingers to curl at the base of Sasuke's neck, weave their way into his dark hair, and press back equally as hard while their lips moved together.

He felt Sasuke's hand sneak under his sweater, skimming hot up the plain of his back while its descent elicited another type of reaction. Nails scratched a jagged path across his spine, causing him to gasp into their kiss. He remained conscious of the touch until Sasuke's palm settled on his lower back.

When they parted, it was because Sasuke drew away first, dark eyes dancing over Naruto's face with lustful anticipation.

Naruto licked his lips, tasting Sasuke on them. His own gaze fell to Sasuke's mouth, the man's lips also red and swollen.

"That was," he raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's, "Unexpected."

But as the reality of what happened hit him, he gave a slight, stumbling step backward.

Sasuke remained silent as Naruto backed up until he was in the doorway. He had to use the frame to keep steady.

"Naruto."

"I'll, uh, let you take your bath then."

Grabbing the knob, Naruto shut the door after walking out. He leaned against the closest wall for support. Gradually, he started to slide down until he was sitting on the floor.

Naruto glanced at the bathroom door and touched his fingers to his lips, remembering the electric jolt that shot through his body the instant his lips had touched Sasuke's. He'd just kissed a guy. And not just any guy. Sasuke.

But there was Shion.

They weren't together, but... they were. No. Shit.

What was this? What did it mean?

He shook his head, but that didn't help make anything clearer. Sasuke had just been upset. Naruto had been upset, too. They both had gotten excited or whatever, and one thing led to another and -

Yeah. He could definitely use a drink right now.

With some effort, Naruto managed to get to his feet, almost swaying as he made his way down the hall. He held onto the rail while going down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen to lean against the island counter. The cat, who'd been eating from his bowl, peered up at him, his long tail twitching in the air. Naruto only blinked at the animal before going to the cabinet to find just about any liquor bottle he could get his hands on. He grabbed a tumbler from another cabinet, but, after a minute, he reached up and grabbed a second glass.

Naruto didn't know what was going on between them. What had been going on between them all this time. But one thing he'd promised to himself when he'd agreed to go with Sasuke was -

He had no intention of running away. And Sasuke, whether he'd admit it or not, needed _someone_ to be there for him, and, at the moment, Naruto wanted that someone to be him and only him.

Grabbing the bottle of liquor and the two glasses, Naruto glanced one more time at that orange, nameless cat, then looked up toward the top of the stairs. More determined than ever, he headed back to the bathroom, and without bothering to knock, opened the door.

* * *

After Naruto left like that, Sasuke had pretty much given up on trying to figure anything the fuck out. His head still hurt, and all objects only seemed like blobs to him at this point. Taking off his clothes ended up being difficult, so much so that he nearly regretted not calling Naruto back to help him out. He went to stand in front of the mirror, and even with his bad vision, he could still make out the bruises. When he turned around, there were scratch marks across his back and more bruising on his ass and the backs of his thighs. He'd really let himself be worked over. Oddly, Sasuke didn't feel much pain and mostly held some fascination in seeing all of the imperfections covering his body.

Limping over to the bathtub, he got inside, sinking below the water, feeling lost and alone. He'd tried, hadn't he? He'd gone to that place this afternoon so that he could get his head straight only for it to backfire. Then, Itachi and Deidara had ganged up on him for leaving Naruto stranded. So, what did he do? He threw away his pride and went to find him, even offering him a place to stay for the night.

To be completely honest, he hadn't expected Naruto to come with him, and he still didn't quite understand why he'd decided to. When they got here, hadn't Sasuke tried to place some boundaries between them? He'd told Naruto to stay away from him, but what did the blond do?

He took in a deep breath and submerged himself entirely, looking up at the ceiling through the water, eyes wide open but barely seeing anything at all.

What had just happened between them, though? What was that? He'd lost all control at the end. Kiss Naruto? Was he a fucking masochist? Well, maybe he was, but he never meant to show that side of himself to anyone but paid professionals.

Sasuke let his eyes slip shut, body unwilling to surface, even when he felt himself running out of breath. But, then something grabbed his arm, and immediately, he sprang from the water, pushing the offender away as he swiped his wet hair out of his eyes. Naruto was standing there with an expression torn between anger, bewilderment, and concern. It was surprisingly amusing to see. He also noticed the vodka bottle and two glasses now sitting by the sink.

Whatever. He didn't care anymore.

As if Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke leaned against the back of the tub and rested his head on the edge, content to ignore him. But, of course, Naruto wasn't likely to leave him alone.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke asked, a slight smirk present on his lips.

"You think it's fucking funny I come in here and find you drowning yourself in the tub?"

"What do you care? Didn't you say earlier that if I did, you wouldn't bother giving me CPR? Yet, just a little while ago, you were perfectly happy to put your mouth on mine."

"Look at me, asshole," Naruto said, at the same time grabbing Sasuke by the hair and forcing him to do just that. "I am not fuckin' amused right now - " His eyes lost their anger, though, as they roved over Sasuke's body. "Holy - "

Letting go, Naruto took a couple of steps backward.

Sasuke was finding some sick pleasure in the look of horror on the other man's face. There it was. He knew Naruto could never understand him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I haven't done before," he replied calmly, running a hand through his damp hair. Naruto hadn't been very gentle when he'd grabbed a chunk of it, and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to analyze the fact that the show of force had excited him - just a little.

Naruto approached the tub again and, to his surprise, sank to his knees beside it. When Sasuke turned to look at him and ask what he was doing, he found Naruto with his face buried in the crook of his folded arms.

What was he doing? Was he... _crying_?

It freaked him out a little. He sat up, staring at the top of Naruto's head until he suddenly thought he heard the sound of him weeping. He didn't understand at all. Was Naruto crying... for his sake?

"Naruto?" He called quietly.

But Naruto kept his head down.

 _What was this feeling?_

Not quite aware that his body was even moving of its own accord, Sasuke's hand hovered just above Naruto's head. Then, he rested it on top, fingers sifting through all of that soft, golden hair.

"Naruto," he said again in a very open, tender way, and Naruto looked up at him.

There was such pain there that Sasuke forgot himself. Forgot his own pain, and wanted to kiss those tears away. Gingerly, he touched the side of Naruto's face, watching a tear slide down his cheek. As if it was the easiest thing in the world to do, he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he said. "Your face was already ugly enough."

Naruto chuckled as he wiped at his nose and looked up at him with this expression that -

 _How did it happen this way?_

Sasuke was the one who'd been depressed, and now, seeing Naruto this upset, it was like his heart was breaking on the blond's behalf.

"Jerk," Naruto said, continuing to sniffle and wipe at his flushed, tear-stained cheeks. "Explain it to me in a way that I can understand."

Sasuke took pity on him as he crossed his legs under the water and turned so that he could face him. "Just a bad day, idiot."

"Look at you. That's not a bad day, Sasuke, that's - "

Sasuke shushed him. "I'm fine now. I can't drown myself if I'm going to have to worry about you."

Anxiously, Naruto chewed his lip. "I...is this 'cause of me? Is it 'cause of this mornin'? Is it 'cause I came here tonight. Or is it 'cause what happened before - "

"It's not always about you. Don't be so self-centered," he replied. "There's more going on in my life than your disastrous appearance in it."

"I'm not sure if you're joking."

"Neither am I," he said, letting out a sigh. "But it has very little to do with you, Naruto. I've been fucked up for a while now."

"You're not _fucked up_ ," Naruto argued.

"I can't even figure out why you're defending me at all after everything," Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah, well." Naruto grabbed the edge of the bathtub and managed to haul himself to his feet. "I need a drink."

Sasuke watched as he went over and poured himself a half glass of straight vodka and then returned to his side, sinking down to the tiled floor with his back to him. They were both quiet for a while.

Naruto waited until he'd finished his drink to say anything. "What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"Hn." Sasuke swirled his fingers around in the water. "I don't think that's how this works."

"Then _tell_ me how it works," Naruto replied, turning to look at him. "I'm not gonna leave your side until you tell me."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. " _Beat_ it out of me?"

"Is this really that funny to you?"

"Naruto," he said. "Bring me a drink, would you?"

"Huh?"

"You brought two glasses, didn't you? So. Bring me a drink."

"Whatever. Bossy, secretive asshole." Naruto got to his feet and went to pour Sasuke a drink as well as another for himself. He brought it over and handed it to him. "How's your head?"

"Worse," he answered, taking the glass and throwing it all back in one go.

Naruto just shook his head. "We should...probably talk about what happened earlier, too."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "As you can see, I was clearly out of my mind."

"Ah," the blond said disbelievingly. "Is that what happened?"

"Wouldn't it be a relief to you if it was?" Sasuke set his empty glass on the floor.

Their eyes met. Naruto looked like he was getting angry again.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

Sasuke snorted. "It's crossed my mind."

"That's it." Naruto stood up and started taking off his sweater.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored him and after throwing his sweater toward the sink, leaned on the edge of the tub in order to pull off his socks. When he started to undo his belt buckle, Sasuke got strangely nervous.

"Naruto," he said, eyeing him warily.

Naruto turned around, and, momentarily, Sasuke's gaze dropped to where his fingers were unfastening the buttons to his jeans. He surveyed the patch of darker blond hair trailing from his navel. Then his gaze rose slowly until it met with Naruto's. The blond continued to unzip his pants. After stepping out of them, he kicked them toward the toilet.

Clad in only a pair of boxers, Naruto stood in front of him. Sasuke was reminded of this afternoon, when he'd thrown away the pair that he'd borrowed. Looking back, that seemed such a childish thing to do.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm gettin' in with you. Duh. And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Before Sasuke could even begin to process Naruto's logic, the blond got into the bath with him - one leg at a time - presenting him with his ass briefly before pushing Sasuke's legs out of the way to make room.

Naruto stretched out both arms on the sides of the tub, and after raking a hand through his hair, released a sigh.

"That's better," he said to Sasuke. "Don't y'think?"

Sasuke didn't even know what to say.

"If that's all I had to do to make you speechless," Naruto grinned. "I woulda done it 10 minutes ago."

"You live for shocking people, don't you?" He asked, unabashedly running his eyes over Naruto's taut chest and stomach. "Although, I wouldn't have been opposed if you'd taken the shorts off."

"I'm sure you're used to men who don't mind droppin' their shorts for you, but I'm not that easy."

Looking up again, Sasuke leveled him with an assessing glare.

"If you're feelin' self-conscious," Naruto said condescendingly, "I can grab a towel. And you can cover yourself."

"That's funny coming from the man who was crying at my feet only a few minutes ago."

"If you could see yourself, I think you'd cry, too. You look like shit. Now tell me, Sasuke. Where does a guy go in a town like this when he wants someone to rough him up a bit?"

"A guy like you?" Sasuke asked. "Try Harlem."

"Hilarious." Naruto leaned forward and grabbed onto both of Sasuke's calves. Purposely, he pressed his thumb into one of the bruises on Sasuke's shin. "Let me just ask this. You gettin' beat up like that, was it... because you were angry and thought the best thing to do was to pick a fight?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, trying not to grimace when Naruto's finger dug even harder into his skin. "Is that what you did when you were a kid? Picking fights with classmates and breaking garage windows?"

"Heh." Naruto let go of him. "Do you talk to all your friends this way when they ask questions?"

"I never said anything about you and I being friends, but, for the record, those who are closest to me know not to pry."

"Well, I consider you a friend," Naruto replied. "I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to. I guess I just wanna know - is there anyone I need to find and fuck up before I go?"

Sasuke was thrown off by the question, and suddenly, he did start to feel self-conscious. _Vulnerable_. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"No," he said quietly. "It didn't happen like that."

"Then I don't get how you could end up with all those bruises otherwise."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked, annoyed at the hint of desperation in his voice.

"I told you," said Naruto. "It's 'cause I consider you a friend. Ah, the water's gettin' kinda cold. Should I turn it on so we can have some more hot water?"

He rose from the tub, and like it was no big deal, stood in front of him while reaching for the knob above Sasuke's head. He ended up being faced with Naruto's crotch, and when the warm water started pouring into the tub - as Naruto started to sit back down - Sasuke grabbed him by the waist with both hands. He forced Naruto down onto his knees.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he pressed his palm to Naruto's stomach, absently wondering at the blond's darker skin compared to his own. Then, running his hands up Naruto's sides, Sasuke looked at him through eyes only able to open to a squint. It seemed like his migraine was back in full force.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called him again, and as he attempted to lean against the tub for support, he brought Naruto down with him.

Naruto made a disgruntled noise as he fell on top of Sasuke, his elbow smacking against the side as he went.

"Ow, dammit, Sasuke." He tried to get up, but Sasuke clung to him. The weight of Naruto's body felt so good against his, even though he was sinking -

A slap to his cheek roused him somewhat, and, opening his eyes, he saw the blurry outline of Naruto above him.

"Hold on," Naruto was saying - his voice far off somehow. He was able to escape from Sasuke's hold, and Sasuke knew he let out a whine at the loss of contact.

Naruto was getting out of the tub but when he returned, he'd taken the robe from off the back of the door. He pulled the plug for the drain and, putting an arm around Sasuke, helped him to his feet. Sasuke leaned on him heavily for support as the blond got his arms into the robe and wrapped the sash around his waist.

The next thing he knew, Naruto was dragging him across the hallway and dropping him into his bed. He was sopping wet, too. Sasuke was too out of it to be worried about the way Naruto was dripping all over the place. Suddenly, it felt so nice to be warm; he rolled onto his side and gathered the blankets around him.

Naruto left the room again. He was a very busy person, Sasuke thought deliriously, and smirked.

Then, after an undetermined amount of time, he reappeared and despite Sasuke trying to slap his hand away, Naruto proceeded to dry his hair with a towel.

"I'm not a child," Sasuke murmured, even though it felt good to be taken care of for once.

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto replied gently, ringing all of the water from his hair. "I'll make you some tea, alright?"

"No," he said. "Don't. You're gonna get water everywhere - "

When Naruto touched his cheek, Sasuke instantly stopped talking.

"I'll be right back," Naruto told him. "Just lay here, okay? Don't cause me any more trouble."

He started to get off of the bed, but Sasuke was up in an instant and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him down again. He held onto Naruto's hand as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"This morning," he said, trying in vain to ignore the pounding in his head. "I felt - " He reached to touch the back of his neck.

And that was all he got out before he lost consciousness.

* * *

After fumbling with the tea packet, Naruto took the whistling kettle from off of the stove and poured the hot water into a plain blue mug. He'd never had migraines before, so he wasn't quite sure just how painful they were. But, if Sasuke was able to withstand _whatever_ had happened to leave all of those bruises and scratches on his body, then a migraine must really fucking suck. He was pretty sure it wasn't worth calling an ambulance for, but he'd keep a watch over Sasuke all night if he had to.

It was only when he reached the upstairs that he realized all he had on was a sopping wet pair of boxer shorts. He was actually starting to shiver from the cold. The only relief came from the hot mug he held. When he entered Sasuke's bedroom, he found the other man asleep still, so he set the mug on the desk. He ended up going through Sasuke's drawers for some underwear. In his search, he also discovered a nearly empty box of condoms. For the first time, he considered all of the men that Sasuke had probably been with and wondered why, even though Sasuke was apparently so popular, did he still seem... so lonely?

Naruto put the condoms back where he found them and, noticing that Sasuke was apparently averse to boxers, borrowed a pair of navy boxer-briefs. In the next drawer, he found a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He stopped, though, when he realized he could've just as easily worn something from his suitcase. Ah, well, most of it had to be dirty.

Making sure Sasuke was asleep, he stripped off his boxer shorts and pulled on Sasuke's underwear. They were a little snug so he had to do some adjusting in the package area. Sasuke was slightly slimmer than him in the waist. It made him wonder if Sasuke was more of a runner? Naruto liked to work out with weights and did a lot of swimming when he had the opportunity.

Not to mention, well, now that he'd seen Sasuke naked and even shared a tub with him, he could guess at another reason he was so popular with gay men.

As he finished getting dressed, he went to check on Sasuke and at least make sure he was breathing. His shaggy jet black hair was scattered across the pillow. It was a bit damp, but he should've been warm enough with that heavy robe and all those blankets over him. Sasuke was curled onto his left side, facing the wall.

Naruto watched him for a while, his brain replaying the events of the past hour and a half or whatever it had been since they got here. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead, glancing around, though, when he heard the sound of a cell phone buzzing.

It took him a second to realize it couldn't be his, since it was in the pocket of his jeans, which were still in the bathroom. He tried to figure out where it was coming from and finally found Sasuke's cell phone wedged between the chair and its cushion. Naruto picked it up and, unlike that first time, it wasn't locked for some reason. He also recognized the name on the phone and, glancing over at Sasuke, decided to answer it.

"Hello," he said.

"Pardon me, but who is this?" The voice asked.

"Ah hah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's a long story, but, uh, I'm, er, I mean. I know your brother. You're Itachi, right?"

"May I ask you what you're doing answering my brother's cell phone?"

"Well, you see - " Naruto didn't know exactly where to start. "My name's Naruto."

"Naruto. Yes. I know who you are. And you're _with_ Sasuke?"

"Wait, how do you know - " He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you because - "

"Is Sasuke alright?"

"That's why I wanna talk to you. It seems, er." He didn't really want to bring up the bruises yet if he didn't have to. "He was complaining of a migraine earlier and then went to take a bath, and then he - " Naruto realized that the next part might sound strange, "Kind of passed out, so I dragged him out of the tub and put him into bed."

"Naruto," the other man said, and Naruto seemed to snap to attention at his tone, "Listen to me very carefully. Did my brother take anything at all before he got into the bath? Were you with him while he was in there?"

"Uh. Well. I guess I was. After a while. Not like that, though. Or, well - "

"So he didn't take anything that might not be prescribed by a doctor."

"Um. No. No. Not that I saw. No, definitely not. He had some vodka, I guess. But that's it." Now he was beginning to wonder if he should tell Itachi about the bruises. What if it all was connected? But, he also didn't want to rat Sasuke out. But, Itachi sounded worried, so. "Um. He also seems to, you know. Maybe have gotten into a brawl or somethin'. Cause. He had a few bruises. I dunno if that's related?"

There was a long sigh on the other end of the line. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Do you think he needs to be taken to the hospital?"

"No. I think he just needs to rest. He seems like he's exhausted maybe. We've had a couple of late nights this weekend."

"I know," Itachi said simply. "I spoke with my brother earlier."

"You did?"

"It's no matter. I see he's taken my advice. However, his current state greatly concerns me. But, Naruto. I'm very glad that you're there with him. Deidara is at his mother's, I presume?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I'll leave Sasuke in your care this evening, but please tell him that tomorrow, I expect him to call. Or I will be on the next flight to New York."

"But all the flights are - "

"I have my methods," said Itachi. "By the way. Did Sasuke tell you how he received those bruises you mentioned earlier?"

"No. I tried to get it out of him, but he won't tell me. I thought maybe he got into a fight. He was fine when I saw him this mornin', but..."

"My brother is a very private person. Don't take it personally. I'm afraid there's not much I can do from here, but please make sure to call me should anything happen."

"Okay," he said, glancing over at Sasuke again. "I will."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Itachi hung up. Naruto set the phone on the desk and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and then, after staring at Sasuke's back for a while, decided to lie down on the other side of him. The scenario reminded Naruto of this morning when he'd woken up and -

Sasuke's last words before he passed out suddenly hit him.

Had he... been awake, after all? When he'd...

He chewed his lip uncertainly, feeling an overwhelming urge that he needed to take responsibility.

Sighing, his heart felt heavy as he pressed his forehead to Sasuke's shoulder and put an arm around the man's waist. He wasn't at all tired. He'd been wound so tight just minutes ago, but talking to Itachi had calmed him a lot. And, being in bed with Sasuke, knowing that he was safe here, Naruto felt such relief.

His brain kept thinking up scenarios for what happened to him this afternoon. Had it been thugs, or someone he knew? Was Sasuke lying when he said it hadn't been like that?

That didn't make sense.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke a little tighter. He hated seeing him like this. In fact, everything was so unfair. His situation. Sasuke's. Sasuke wasn't a bad person. He was a good person that bad things had happened to.

But he just couldn't get the image of Sasuke's bruised body out of his mind. He hated it. He hated it _so_ much, and he wanted to protect him, and he wanted -

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. It wasn't fair. It wasn't!

He took in a deep breath, cursing at God and any other invisible entities that existed and could be held responsible for either ignoring the suffering of others or being the cause of it. Naruto had struggled with that pain for so long on his own, and he still hadn't completely healed from that loss. He liked to think he was so much better than he used to be, but this weekend made him realize that there might never be a time when he could call himself "healed."

And now Sasuke was going through something similar. But where Naruto had begun letting people into his life that wanted to help him, Sasuke insisted on pushing everyone away.

Naruto wanted to be the one who Sasuke couldn't scare off. He decided that when Sasuke awoke again, this time they really would have to talk. About what happened to him after he left the hotel this morning and about, well, that kiss.

Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it before, but he did have to come to terms with the fact that he'd been a willing participant. Naruto had always been a very straight-forward type of guy, so pretending like it hadn't happened just wasn't his style.

However, right now all he cared about was Sasuke's health. Everything else could wait until he was able to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sasuke awoke, he felt disoriented. It took him at least a minute before he even realized he was in his own bedroom and in his own bed. His head felt better, but his mouth was really dry.

While getting ready to push off the blankets, he realized he couldn't move because there was an arm around his waist. His first reaction was one of panic until he glanced over his shoulder and spotted a mop of blond hair. Naruto was asleep, which made him wonder what time it was. The lights were off in the room, and it was dark outside, too.

The more he lay there, though, as Naruto's warm breath kept fanning across the back of his neck, he started to feel reluctant about getting out of bed. It was dangerous, he knew, but this felt so comfortable. Naruto was on top of the covers, yet a part of Sasuke wished he was underneath them.

This was a strange feeling he wasn't used to having around other men. He couldn't categorize it as either sexual or romantic. It was more a feeling of… contentment. Although, all it took was remembering Naruto, nearly naked, and sharing a bath with him to potentially turn it into something more. Even though he couldn't remember how he got into his bed, he did recall the feel of Naruto's body on top of his when they were in the bathtub together.

Not to mention that kiss.

As far as he could tell, Naruto had been willing, at least until bolting out of the room. Not that Sasuke could blame him. He'd acted impulsively, but he didn't regret it. It would be stupid at this point to deny a physical attraction. From the very first night, Sasuke had been interested. If he were to guess, he'd say that Naruto's interest in him went beyond simple curiosity at this point. Still, the line remained blurry.

Behind him, Naruto let out a quiet murmur and nudged against his shoulder, drawing himself even closer to Sasuke. Did this idiot have any clue as to what he was doing?

Even though Sasuke was starting to gain some sense of clarity when it came to Naruto's level of interest, he was also well aware the blond had seen him at his weakest on several occasions already. He must appear so pathetic. Sasuke could only imagine his reaction if he'd told Naruto about going to some sex club and paying someone to inflict consensual torture.

How could someone like Naruto ever understand why a person would voluntarily do that to themselves? Not that he felt a need to explain himself.

He took in a shaky breath. No one judged him harsher than he already did himself. He knew he was weak, but he, for some reason, didn't want Naruto to see him that way. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him that way.

Hoping that he could get out of the bed without being noticed, he grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to move it without waking him.

But, the blond seemed to rouse almost instantly.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was rough and sleepy. "You awake? How are you feelin'? How's your head?"

"I'm fine." Nervously, Sasuke's eyes darted across the shadowed wall as he struggled with an urgent need to escape the situation.

Naruto shifted behind him but apparently didn't notice or didn't feel the need to remove his arm from around him. "I made you some tea a while ago, but it's gonna be cold. What time is it anyway? Why don't you have a clock in here?"

Sasuke gave no reply as he started to move, but only made it as far as sitting up straight before the dizziness hit him. Naruto, after rolling onto his back, stared up at him while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Looking away, Sasuke happened to glance down and noticed that he was wearing Deidara's white bathrobe that usually hung on the back of the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of you after you fainted," said Naruto, apparently interpreting Sasuke's disgust at wearing his roommate's clothes for something else.

"I didn't _faint_ ," he grumbled.

Impatiently, Sasuke scrubbed his hands through his hair, unable to clearly come up with a plan of action. He didn't know what to say, and so, usually, would say nothing, but somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that where Naruto was concerned.

"Naruto," he said. "Would you mind getting me some water?"

Naruto studied him for a few seconds but quickly nodded. "Yeah, man. Sure."

As he got out of bed, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was wearing his clothes.

Naruto stopped a few feet short of the doorway before turning around. "Um. I just want you to know. Your brother called earlier. I, uh. Kinda picked up the phone 'cause I was worried. He wants you to call him back."

Sasuke could tell the other man was waiting to be yelled at for invading his privacy, and yet, he felt too resigned and defeated to even say anything.

He simply nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Wait. Really? You're not gonna yell at me for answerin' your phone and talkin' to your brother?"

"Do you want me to yell at you?" He asked tiredly.

"Maybe. 'Cause now I'm startin' to worry that maybe when you fell on top of me you hit your head and gave yourself a concussion. I'm not used to you bein' so, y'know. Compliant."

"I'm not being _compliant_ , idiot. I'm," he thought about the right word to use, "Infirm."

"That's a little too much information, don't y'think?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I was jokin'. I know what infirm means," said Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want anything else when I'm down there? Have you even eaten at all today? Although, now that I think about it, all I had was a burger this afternoon."

It occurred to him that he hadn't had anything at all to eat today.

"No, I," he started to say while touching his fingers to his temple, "I don't think I had anything."

"Jesus. No wonder you passed out on me. You've really gone this whole day without eatin' anything? God, you're worse than a kid, y'know that, Sasuke?"

He gave him a sharp look and was about to get out of bed, but when he attempted to stand, all of the blood seemed to rush from his head. He sat back down on the edge of the mattress. Naruto was already in front of him as if he'd expected him to collapse.

"I'm fine, Naruto," he said, holding up his hand to keep him at a distance.

"Yeah, you _look_ fine," Naruto said sarcastically and lightly slapped his hand away. He pressed the back of his hand to Sasuke's forehead. "You feel kinda warm."

Sasuke raised his eyes to regard him. The little bit of moonlight coming from the drawn blinds made it possible to catch the soft expression present on the blond's face. It was filled with concern but also… affection, maybe?

Sasuke took hold of his hand and removed it, but, rather than throwing the hand away, he chose to hold onto it.

"Thank you," he said.

Naruto looked surprised at first, but then he broke into a crooked grin.

"Yeah, well." He rubbed at the back of his head self-consciously and then seemed to focus on their joined hands.

Sasuke was waiting for him to pull away, but he didn't.

"So, what did Itachi have to say then?" He asked.

"Um." Naruto chewed his bottom lip first before answering, "He just wanted to know that you were okay, and I told him I thought you only needed some rest maybe. He, uh. Left you in my hands."

"Hm."

"Sasuke-"

"I'll go with you," he said before Naruto could finish. "To the kitchen."

"You don't have to. I'm not a great cook, but I could make you a grilled cheese?"

Sasuke was too tired to complain or argue. "I want to change first."

"Do you want me to stay and help?"

"I think I've already suffered enough humiliation for one day." Pun intended, he supposed as he gave an empty smirk.

"Huh?" Naruto squinted at him suspiciously. "What's there to be humiliated about? And why are you smirking?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but he got to his feet, and, this time, without letting the dizziness affect him.

"Unless you're interested in seeing me naked," Sasuke told him. "I'd suggest leaving the room. I need to find something to wear. Or did you leave me any clothes after going through all of my drawers?"

"First of all," Naruto replied defensively and let go of his hand so that he could cross his arms. "I've already _seen_ you naked. And what was I supposed to do? My boxers were all wet and I wasn't just gonna leave you alone. I had to make sure you were breathing at least every five minutes. But then I guess I fell asleep."

"Fine, then I'll put it this way. It would be extremely unusual for another man to see me naked _twice_."

"Love 'em and leave 'em? So that's your philosophy, eh? Speakin' of. You might wanna invest in another box of condoms. The one in your underwear drawer is nearly empty."

"I'll do that," he replied lightly, an eyebrow raised. He was unexpectedly thrown off by the comment.

Oddly, the idea of Naruto going through his drawers didn't so much as make him mad as… aroused his curiosity.

"I hope that you didn't dig too deep," Sasuke said dryly. "You never know what other things you may come across when searching a gay man's drawers."

"Ah. I didn't think of that!"

Sasuke chuckled under his breath at the ridiculous face Naruto made. "Don't worry. I keep _those_ hidden. They only come out for special occasions."

"Seriously? Wait, no. I don't need to know this - "

"Hn." He untied the sash of the robe. "Go downstairs, Naruto. I'll be right there."

"Fine, fine. But if you're not down there in three minutes, I'm comin' back up, regardless of whether you're dressed yet or not."

"Is that supposed to be a threat," Sasuke asked, "Or a promise?"

"Are you seriously flirtin' with me after practically givin' me a heart attack earlier?" Naruto gripped one side of the doorframe before casually leaning against it.

In the dark, Sasuke couldn't make out his expression but assumed by his tone that he was teasing.

"Get out," he said. Dealing with Naruto made his head hurt.

"Okay. I'm goin'. Hurry up, though. Grilled cheese is good, right?"

"It's fine. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself making any more than that."

"Tch. Asshole." Grabbing the knob, he shut the door behind him, leaving Sasuke to his privacy.

Sasuke went to the light switch and turned it on before heading over to his dresser. As he searched through his underwear drawer, he noticed the box of condoms. Naruto was right about needing more.

It made him curious about what Naruto must've thought when he saw the box. Naruto already knew Sasuke was single and that he liked to go out and hook up with other men. Had he been disgusted? It's not like he was ashamed of his sexual appetite or past conquests. He'd always been comfortable with his body, and after graduating from high school, he'd become interested in satisfying any and all yearnings or curiosities when it came to what two men could do together sexually. Moving to New York had only increased the pool of potential sexual partners, and Sasuke had certainly taken advantage of it.

Maybe this is why he'd felt uneasy after waking up in Naruto's arms - both times today? He was used to being in control. He was used to calling the shots. He picked the man, went home with him, fucked him, and left when he felt like it.

No. Best not to think about it. While Sasuke got dressed, he tried to push all of these thoughts aside. He found a long-sleeved black shirt and a dark grey pair of sweatpants to wear. The less Naruto could see of the bruises the better. Having Naruto here, even if they hadn't had sex, certainly felt like a sleepover.

Of course, they'd already slept in the same bed last night, and they were in the same room the night before. But, it remained out of his comfort zone. More like a two? Three-night stand? And now Naruto was going to make him a grilled cheese sandwich? Naruto hadn't run away after this morning and was still here even after their fight in the bathroom?

How could a person be like this? How could they take that from someone and continue to treat him like -

They were friends.

He was confused, but he was so fucking tired of running away all of the time.

Sasuke ended up picking up his phone from off of the desk, and while checking his missed calls, spotted Itachi's number. That was over two hours ago. He was about to text him, but then Naruto shouted up from the kitchen that he better "get his ass down here".

Smirking, Sasuke set the phone down and touched two fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Naruto's lips against his, the way he tasted, the feel of his body flush with his own… the way Naruto had reacted so naturally to his touches.

Did that mean the attraction wasn't entirely one-sided?

Would it be right to push Naruto a little further? Or, should they just talk about it. That, though, didn't set well with him, but Naruto was bound to nag him about it at some point.

However, before he gave in to _some_ of Naruto's questions, he at least expected a meal first. Even if it was as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich and a (hopefully) hot mug of green tea.

xxx

Naruto hummed while flipping the grilled cheese over in the pan. Sasuke was sitting on one of the chairs next to the island, sipping on the second mug of tea that Naruto had made for him this evening.

"Do you always hum while you're cooking?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm. Never thought about it? Why, is it botherin' you?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "'Cause if it is, I'mma keep doin' it."

"Very charming," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto had taken note of Sasuke's choice of sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt. It didn't cover the bruise on his neck, so if the other man thought that the topic would be completely dropped, then he didn't know Naruto very well. But, until he'd fed Sasuke and made sure he would stop fainting all over the place, he'd leave it alone for now.

"You like music," Naruto said. "You told me you don't play anything, which I totally know is a lie, but do you sing?"

"No. I leave all of that to the professionals."

"Why do you act like it'd be a big deal if you wanted to? I mean, I'm not a great singer, but it doesn't keep me from doin' karaoke."

"Maybe it should," said Sasuke.

"Ass. Okay, yours is done." He grabbed for the nearby plate and flopped the grilled cheese onto it with a metal spatula. "Do you want it cut in half?"

"Sure."

"Mmkay." Naruto pulled open drawers until he found the silverware. He cut the sandwich down the middle and then brought it over to Sasuke, setting it down in front of him. "Nothin' exceptional, I know, but I added a little garlic salt to it so that it's not so bland."

"A trick they taught you at culinary school?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto squinted at him as he picked up one half and took a bite.

"It's good," said Sasuke, and Naruto grinned widely at him. "You're making one for yourself, aren't you?"

"I am. I'd say don't wait for me, but, y'know. Your manners are terrible," Naruto teased as he proceeded to slap his own grilled cheese together and throw it on the pan.

"Did you let everyone know that your flight's cancelled?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah. I told my dad. I doubt my friends care too much."

"Did you tell Shion?"

Naruto stared at his spatula as he pressed it down onto the bread. "I talked to her earlier, yeah. Before you came to the bar. Phone cut us off, though."

"Was she worried?"

"Why are you askin'?" Naruto turned around.

"Only curious."

"As far as I'm concerned," Naruto said as he turned back to flip his sandwich, "She doesn't need an update on everything I'm doin' when we're not together."

Bringing up Shion had soured his mood somewhat, and Sasuke didn't ask any further questions. When his grilled cheese was done, he plated it and went to sit beside Sasuke on the other chair.

"Your brother seems nice," he said after a few bites. "He was really concerned about you, so don't forget to call him back. He actually threatened to fly out here if you didn't."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed his plate aside. "That would be annoying."

"Why? I think it's cool he'd be willin' to do that. Means he cares about you a lot."

"My brother's always been protective of me." Sasuke swiped a hand through his hair and ended up rubbing at his neck - over the bruise. "Although, now that I think about it, it was him that I needed protection from when we were younger."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto asked, eyeing him curiously. "Did he beat you up?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke smirked, looking over at him. "He liked to pull pranks, too. He would do things that would get me in trouble with our parents."

"Ah, I love pranks. He and I'd definitely get along then."

Sasuke studied him for a while. "Yes. I think you probably would."

Naruto, with a crooked grin, cocked his head to the side. "Jealous?"

"Hardly." Biting his lip, Sasuke slid his fingers back and forth across the counter. "My brother is exceptional at a lot of things. He's attractive, intelligent, kind, ambitious, and has a good sense of humor. As far back as I can remember, people have always liked or admired Itachi."

"Hm. You have your good points, too, y'know."

Sasuke snorted.

"I wasn't bein' sarcastic," Naruto told him. "How you described him could just as easily describe you."

The dark-haired man looked up from where he'd been watching his fingers.

"What?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Do you really never listen to what you say to people?" Sasuke asked quietly but seriously.

"Why? Did I say somethin' that was wrong?"

Sasuke sighed. "I wonder how much longer I can put off your questions."

Naruto, finishing his grilled cheese (minus the crusts), also pushed his plate to the side. "I thought I'd let you eat and relax first."

"I can't get by with a pass?"

"Nope, as the great Gandalf said, 'You shall not pass.'"

Sasuke raised a brow. "You're an idiot."

"Because I quoted _Lord of the Rings_?"

"No, because - "

But Sasuke stopped and the brief glimpse of anger that had appeared on his face seemed to fade rapidly.

"I'll put it this way," he continued. "It's hard to be serious with you."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious. "I can be serious."

"No, I'm not sure that you can. When things get serious, you start joking around."

Naruto dropped his gaze, frowning at the edge of the counter. He brushed his thumb across it, reflecting on Sasuke's words and whether there was some validity to what he said. He supposed there was. He didn't like tension or stress. It seemed easier to make jokes. It was likely a self-defense mechanism from his childhood, but he also just really hated awkward situations. Not that this situation was particularly awkward other than, well, this entire weekend and then that kiss in the bathroom. The rest of it wasn't so bad, and, more importantly, he still wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened to Sasuke today.

"I don't...," he started to say but found himself getting nervous, "I don't wanna push you, I guess. I think I pushed you too hard earlier and then when you fainted - "

"I _didn't_ faint," Sasuke said gruffly. "I just - "

Naruto waited patiently for him to finish as Sasuke's eyes seemed to flick across the room before returning to him.

"I want you to be honest with me," Naruto told him. "But I also know that you don't owe me anything."

Sasuke seemed to be considering his words. "I... don't know where to start."

"You could start with what happened today. Just tell me, where did you go after you left the hotel?"

"To work."

Naruto shot him a disbelieving look.

"Don't look at me that way," Sasuke said. "I left the hotel and needed to clear my head, so I went to work."

"Okay. So you were at work, and, what, the vending machines jumped you?"

"I told you," said Sasuke. "No one jumped me. No one attacked me. Do you think a bunch of gangs were out roaming the street in this weather?"

"No, but I can't think of a better explanation."

"That's exactly why I _don't_ want to tell you, Naruto." Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"How's your headache?" Naruto asked.

"My head's fine. I think being able to sleep helped."

"Good." Naruto smiled at him.

"Thank you." Sasuke set an elbow on the counter. "For... taking care of me. Even making me a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Heh." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head, his cheeks gaining color and heat. "You'd do it for me, I'm sure."

"We both haven't really been at our best this weekend, have we? Me on Friday, you last night."

"Yeah, it's weird, right?" Naruto turned toward him on his chair. "I feel like..." He gestured with his hand and let out a quiet chuckle. "We've seen more sides of each other than I have a lot of people I know, even after only a few days."

Sasuke made a sound of agreement in his throat.

"Sorry," said Naruto. "I interrupted you. You went to work?"

"I did. I was the only one there so I answered a lot of emails."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Then I..." Sasuke's lips remained parted as if he was trying to find the right words. "Made a phone call."

"You made a phone call? What does that mean?" He set his elbow on the counter just as Sasuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I called a friend. One who I've called on a few times before. I suppose that I only call him when... I feel stressed out, or, I need to clear my head."

"So you called your therapist? That's nothin' to be ashamed of. That doesn't explain - "

Sasuke held up his hand, and Naruto shut his mouth.

"Therapist," Sasuke repeated and snorted. He, absently, rubbed his hand over his chest before gripping the fabric. "I suppose you could call him that."

Naruto didn't know why, but he was starting to get that strange, cold feeling that he had earlier. It pooled in his stomach and even raised goosebumps on his arms. He felt like new possibilities were clicking in his brain, but it just seemed so... He needed to hear it from Sasuke.

"I'm not gonna judge you," Naruto said softly. He didn't like being the source of others' discomfort. "Go ahead and tell me straight. I swear that more than anything, I appreciate honesty. You can tell me."

"I don't really talk about this part of my life with anyone, Naruto." Sasuke chewed his bottom lip, and Naruto found his gaze being drawn to it. It made him remember the feel of Sasuke's lips on his, the thoughts he'd had while they were kissing -

"Tell me. Sasuke," he urged, his voice low and gruff. "I wanna know."

"I went to a club. I'd called this man to meet me there, promising I'd pay him extra."

"Pay him? Pay him for what exactly? And what kind of club?"

Sasuke fisted his hand and rubbed it across the counter; Naruto watched him do it.

"A BDSM club," Sasuke answered.

"A BDSM club? What's - Oh." The feeling in the pit of his stomach only got worse. "Oh."

"Do you get it?"

Naruto did, in some respect, get it, but he also couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand how someone as amazing as Sasuke, someone as strong as him, someone who seemed so put together could possibly -

"Say it clearly," he said. "I wanna hear you say it."

"What do you want to hear me say?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto wasn't looking at him; he kept running his hand down his left arm as if trying to put heat back into his body. "You... went to a club and paid this guy to, what, beat you up?" He shifted his gaze to Sasuke, teeth pressed into the center of his bottom lip.

"Don't look at me that way," Sasuke said quietly.

"How am I looking at you?" He asked, even as a tear slid down one of his cheeks.

"When you cry," said Sasuke. "I want to kiss you. So, I'd suggest you stop and let me explain. If that's what you want to hear."

Naruto smiled a little as he wiped away one of the tears with his fist. "Sorry, I um. Wasn't expectin' that, I guess. But, I suppose I shouldn't be shocked, huh?" Then it really hit him. "Wait. You... Did all of this after leavin' the hotel, right? But you said - " He grabbed Sasuke's shirt sleeve. "You said it wasn't about this morning! But you expect me to believe it's a coincidence? Rather than talk to me about whatever's goin' on, you... you actually did that? You left me, after sayin' all those terrible things to my face, and, what, bein' with me - _what_? You felt so bad that you needed to have some dude beat the shit out of you to make you feel better? Jesus!"

He got to his feet and walked toward the living room, stopping at the couch, which he had to grab a hold of. The other hand he used to cover his mouth.

Sasuke approached him after a few minutes and stood only a couple of feet behind him.

"It wasn't because of you," Sasuke murmured and seemed to move closer until he touched the center of Naruto's back.

Naruto turned around sharply and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Why? Why would you do that to yourself? Why. I don't get it, Sasuke. I don't."

"I don't expect you to understand," he replied, the emotion on his face draining away, right before Naruto's eyes. Until he seemed more stoic, impassive. He was closing off on him.

Naruto took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. He didn't get it, but, for Sasuke, there was a reason. And Naruto wanted to know.

"Were you... sad? Angry?"

"Both."

"Did you..." Why did his thoughts turn to the empty condom box? "But the bruises are _all_ over your body."

Sasuke didn't volunteer anything, but Naruto could already guess.

"It was a... sex thing?" He asked.

"If you're asking whether or not we fucked, then yes."

That... hurt. He didn't know why, but that fucking hurt. He let go of Sasuke and walked around to the other side of the couch where, at first, he leaned against its arm, but then he had to sit down. Setting his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands.

"That's... almost hilarious," he said bitterly. "You share a bed with me and for whatever reason get pissed and take it out on me. I... assumed it was all my fault. That I'd pushed you too hard, and then I worried. 'Cause Deidara kept textin' me that he couldn't get ahold of you. And to think, you were there. Doin' that. Doin' him. And that's what you thought you needed."

Naruto closed his eyes, but a minute later, he felt fingers at his chin, lifting it up and forcing him to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Naruto. I told you before. It's not always about you. Like I said, it wasn't the first time I'd been there."

"But why today?" Naruto asked, desperate to understand. "Why this weekend? I don't believe that it was a coincidence. If I did anything to upset you - "

His eyes started to sting, and he kept picturing every possible scenario. Sasuke going to a place like that, determined to be hurt. What would make a person do that? What would make a person want to inflict pain like that on themselves?

Then, he remembered that time when he'd punched his fist through the glass. How strangely comforting it had been to see the blood, to feel the pain, to have his brain focus on something else besides his mother being gone. To not think, for even just a second, about every moment thereafter, would be another second, another day, another year without his mom being alive. To see him grow up, to see him graduate, or to get married. It always felt like a hole was burned through his chest when he thought about her, and however guilty it made him feel at times, sometimes he, too, just wanted to forget.

"Well," he said, his voice rough and raw and the act of talking almost painful. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Not entirely." Sasuke's thumb skimmed across Naruto's bottom lip, his eyes narrowed.

Naruto, out of reflex, rubbed his lips together, causing Sasuke's thumbnail to drag across the bottom lip. He felt a strange electric jolt within him. He still felt so angry, though! He was so mad at Sasuke! In fact, he was mad at whoever that bastard was that did this to him. What kind of person took advantage of another's pain? And would hit him physically, hard enough to leave all of those bruises, even when he must've sensed Sasuke's suffering?

"But you had sex with him," Naruto said accusingly.

"That's how it works there."

"He beat you and... you fucked him? Or did you fuck him first and _then_ he beat you?"

Sasuke let his hand drop to his side, away from Naruto. "You really want to hear about this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He leaned against the couch, arms crossed. "Don't spare any details either."

"Naruto."

"Don't say my name."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It had nothing to do with you. Don't take it personally."

"Like fuckin' hell I'm not gonna take this personally!" He shouted. "You spend the weekend with me. We go through all this shit together, and we go to bed last night. I wake up with you in my arms and leave for two seconds to go fuckin' take a piss and when I come back it's like you've got a split personality. You lay all that shit on me and walk out, and it was to go fuckin' do _that_ \- " He sucked in a shaky breath. "You are a fucking _asshole_ , you know that?"

"If that's how you feel, I won't argue with you."

"What is there to argue about? God." He bit into his lip as he let his head fall back, eyes searching the ceiling. "Do whatever the fuck you want. I shouldn't have bothered you at the bar that night. I should've - " The tears started to fall again. "I feel so," his voice trembled, "I feel so fuckin' _stupid_." He shut his eyes.

Two seconds passed and the feel of a sudden weight in his lap caused him to snap his eyes open. Sasuke was on him, straddling his thighs and holding Naruto's face in his hands.

"Shut up," he told Naruto.

Naruto struggled and tried to push him off. "Get off!" He cried. "Get off. I don't want - "

"What are you angry about exactly?" Sasuke asked, taking Naruto's wrists and pinning them to the couch. "That I abandoned you? Huh? That I let him hit me and whip me, or that I let him _fuck_ me?"

"Shut up!" Naruto growled at him, squirming as Sasuke's thighs pressed harder against him, his hands squeezing Naruto's wrists tighter, hurting him even.

"Naruto." Sasuke's tone became suddenly sympathetic as he leaned in and spoke near his ear.

Naruto didn't want to hear it. He wept and shook and tossed his head. It was too cruel. It hurt so much! He hurt for Sasuke, but he felt hurt, too. He let out a cry as his hair was pulled.

Sasuke's expression was intense, dark, dangerous. "Stop it."

"Fuck you," Naruto told him. "You... I hate you!" He freed one of his wrists and used it to push at Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke grabbed hold of it again and slammed it down onto the cushion.

"I'm not letting go of you until you calm down."

"Oh right, like I'm gonna calm down anytime soon, you dick!"

Sasuke, holding both wrists, pinned them to the back of the couch, as high as Naruto's shoulders. He leaned in, close to Naruto's lips, and then abruptly released his hands.

Dropping his head onto Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Finally free, Naruto almost was ready to push him off, but as Sasuke's body started to tremble against his, he wrapped his arms around him, loose at first, but then he embraced him tightly. He pulled Sasuke down on top of him, spreading his body out underneath him, across the cushions. He held Sasuke's face in his hands and before a single word of surprise could leave Sasuke's mouth, Naruto kissed him fiercely. Like he needed it to breathe. He buried his fingers in Sasuke's soft hair, tugging and pulling until he ended up cradling the back of Sasuke's neck, fingers curling around it possessively.

Sasuke let out a groan as they kissed, the dark-haired man's body moving against his already as he slipped between Naruto's legs. During the ferocity of their kiss, Sasuke bit him hard on his bottom lip and Naruto cried out, loving the hurt. Craving it. He pushed his hands up under the back of Sasuke's shirt, barely mindful of the bruises he knew were there.

He dragged his hands up to Sasuke's shoulder blades, turned on by the sound of Sasuke's gasps of pain every time his hands came into contact with any of the bruises or scratches. As Naruto dug his fingers further into Sasuke's skin, Sasuke, with another gasp, lifted up - the pale column of his neck laid bare to him. Naruto felt feral, unhinged as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck and dragged him down. He latched his lips to the side of Sasuke's throat - over those bruises that resembled fingerprints - and _sucked_ until Sasuke had to push him away to get him to stop.

They were both panting when there was finally a slight distance between their bodies. Sasuke, holding the abused spot on his neck, glared down at him, but after looking at Naruto, his eyes seemed to glaze over again.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked Naruto in a voice so heavy with lust that it nearly drove him mad.

"I want to protect you," Naruto answered, still breathing heavily. "I don't want you to do fucked up shit like that anymore."

"Who are you to decide what I can and can't do?"

"Your friend, asshole," he nearly spat.

"Is this what friends do?" Sasuke asked, pulling at the front of Naruto's shirt. "You wonder why I need to clear my head? Well, here we are."

"So it _is_ my fault?" He asked. "Tell me to my face. Is it my fuckin' fault you went there?"

Sasuke's eyes ran over his face for so long that Naruto thought he'd never answer.

"No... It's not your fault."

"Then what. What do you want? You said you wanted what you can't have, but what do you want?"

"Choices," Sasuke answered cryptically.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Sasuke just shook his head, and apparently losing any remaining strength, crumbled on top of him. With Sasuke's lips pressing to the side of his neck, Naruto wrapped his arms around him again and held him. He let himself take in the feel of Sasuke's body - the weight of it, the heat, the way it fit against his own body. How it differed from the feel of a woman's body against his. And... how could he possibly explain what had just happened? He'd never in his life been interested in a man. Never once been physically attracted to another guy, but, even now, his blood still thrummed. When he thought of what he was pretty sure he could feel against his left thigh - it excited him.

What was wrong with him? He had this perfectly sexy woman that he'd been with for two years now. The sex was fantastic, but he couldn't stop himself, from wanting to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair, to kiss his skin, even to... possess him. At least long enough that he could keep people from doing any bad shit to him. He still had the urge to ask Sasuke for that guy's name, his number, and Naruto would beat the crap out of him if their paths ever crossed.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "You okay?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Sasuke nudged him with his nose before he started to scrape his teeth across the skin of Naruto's throat, and as Sasuke began to rock his hips against his thigh, Naruto let out a low moan.

"This is so fucked up," he said, placing a hand on Sasuke's waist.

"What else is new?" Sasuke asked. "We both should be used to it."

Naruto had to laugh. "Ah, fuck. What the hell is happenin'?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke said and bit him again. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"You better fuckin' not. I'm not ready to be gay!"

Sasuke snickered, pressed one last kiss to his throat, and managed to push himself up, at least enough to look at him.

"I don't know what that was," Sasuke said, "But I do feel better now that it happened."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, yeah?" But then he felt an irrational pang of jealousy again. "The guy from earlier wasn't enough to satisfy you?"

"You're jealous." Sasuke's eyes ran over his face once more.

Naruto, with a sigh, brushed Sasuke's hair out of the way and tucked it behind an ear. Afterward, Sasuke's expression seemed to change drastically.

"Careful," he warned. "Or I'm going to kiss you again, and this time I won't stop until one of us gets off."

"Only one of us?" Naruto asked slyly. "Not both?"

"I think I'm in a more advanced state of arousal than you, so I'll take what I can get."

"Yeah, I've heard that about you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're in no position to talk to me like that."

"What, because I'm _under_ you?"

"Tch." Sasuke glanced away for a second.

"Look at me," Naruto said, and Sasuke did, although he appeared amused even if Naruto didn't know why. "I want to ask you a question."

"Alright," Sasuke agreed. "Ask away."

"You said he fucked you. You said you always top. What does it mean that you let him do that?"

Sasuke seemed surprised by his questions. "...Why does it matter?"

"It just does." He shrugged and moved one of his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt, to touch his lower back. The hand stroked upward, along the dip in his spine. The touch was entirely gentle this time as he traced a finger to midway up Sasuke's back and then down again.

"I did leave a margin of 1 percent, didn't I? Does it... bother you? Shouldn't you be more concerned that you're doing these things with me, and you have a girlfriend waiting to come home to you?"

"We're not together right now," he almost snapped.

" _Ah_ , Naruto," Sasuke gasped when Naruto accidentally let his fingers bite into his skin.

"What's it matter to you anyway? Shouldn't you wanna take advantage of it while you can?" Naruto asked him. "I'll be gone tomorrow. I know you like to move on as soon as you get what you want. Is that what you meant when you said you want what you can't have? Did you want me to fuck you, too, Sasuke? Should I beat you and fuck you and leave you? Will that do somethin' for you? Will it help you forget? Because if I can ease your pain that way, maybe I'll oblige. This one time. And then, we can both forget about it once I'm gone, right?"

It was Sasuke that struggled against him as he attempted to sit up and straddle Naruto's waist.

"So even you can be cruel," Sasuke told him.

"What part of that is so cruel?" Naruto asked.

"The part where you're intentionally trying to hurt me."

"Isn't that what you like?" He asked, the disgust he was feeling apparent in his voice.

"Not from you, no." He started to get off of him, but Naruto quickly grabbed for his wrist.

No words were said, but just looking at each other, it felt as though so much passed between them. Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly slid his way down again. Purposely, Sasuke placed his hands on the couch arm, on either side of Naruto's head, so that his hips leveraged heavily against Naruto's.

"Do you want to hear something interesting?" Sasuke leaned down further; his lips were close, nearly brushing Naruto's as he spoke.

"S-sure," Naruto replied as the heat between them crackled again.

"When I was with this man," Sasuke tilted his head up and to the side, breath blowing hot against Naruto's ear, "When he was fucking me." Naruto shivered beneath him. "When he was _inside of me_ , do you know what pushed me over the edge?"

It took him a second before he could get his voice to cooperate. "What?"

"I didn't know it then, but when he had me up against the wall, I felt his tongue slide up the back of my neck." He took Naruto's earlobe between his teeth and bit it _hard_.

Naruto sucked at his bottom lip, wetting it as he positioned both hands on Sasuke's lower back, pressing the lower half of the other man's body against his.

"I thought I'd been dreaming when I woke up in the hotel this morning. The feel of your lips right there." He reached behind and touched the back of his neck.

"But that means…," said Naruto.

"It still wasn't you that set me off," Sasuke reassured him. "Not really."

"Not at all?" He slid a hand to Sasuke's hip.

"I was... no. It wasn't your fault I was attracted to you. From the beginning. That by last night, I knew that I wanted you but couldn't have you." Sasuke, lowering his hips, began to move them in a slow circle. "That you belonged to someone else. That wasn't why, but it did make me... frustrated."

"You were, _ah_ ," He opened his mouth as a gasp caught in his throat. "...Attracted to me?"

"I know you're not that oblivious."

"...Maybe I am. Honestly. I thought you'd kept your distance. I didn't really have any idea until you kissed me. But, I just thought that was 'cause you were outta your mind. Because of your migraine and the bad day you'd had."

"Hm."

"You," he said, breathless and unable to look away from Sasuke's heavy-lidded gaze. "I mean... I've been drawn to you since that first night, but I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Well, here we are."

After letting out a chuckle, Naruto cradled the back of Sasuke's head, bringing it down against his shoulder. He continued to gently run his fingers through the other man's hair.

"I have to fly home tomorrow," Naruto said sadly.

"I know."

"I've had a girlfriend for over two years, and we're only on a break."

"...I know. I've been very aware of this."

"How could someone like me possibly give you what you want in this situation?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Leaning over, Naruto kissed him on the forehead. "I don't think I can give you what you want..."

Sasuke gave no response.

"But." He pulled away, lips no longer touching Sasuke's skin. "For tonight, I'll give you what I can. As far as I'm concerned, it's just you and me."

"I don't need your pity." Sasuke rolled more to his side and, while looking at one another, cupped Naruto's cheek.

"It's not pity. Trust me." Naruto leaned into the hand and licked his lips. "Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke mocked his serious tone.

Naruto grinned broadly, feeling overly fond and affectionate toward him, but Sasuke apparently didn't like the way it showed because he covered Naruto's face with his hand.

"You're embarrassing. Don't make that face."

"What face?" Naruto grinned even wider. "I'm not makin' a face."

"Why did you have to be wearing my clothes?" Sasuke sniffed him. "Tell me. Are you wearing my underwear, too? Or wearing any at all?"

With a sigh, Naruto tucked his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm wearing your underwear. Not that it's a big deal. I noticed you stole a pair of my boxers. Those were one of my favorites, too."

"Then I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?" He moved his head so that he could see him.

"I threw them away."

"What?" Surprised, he pushed Sasuke off of him. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't think I could explain it if I tried."

"Wow, and I'm supposed to believe that what happened had absolutely nothin' to do with me?"

Without answering, Sasuke sat back on his stomach and then got to his feet. He held out a hand, which Naruto stared at for a while until finally reaching for it.

Naruto felt unexpectedly shy all of a sudden.

"Your face is red," Sasuke commented.

"Shut up." He glared at him playfully.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." He scratched the back of his head. "Where do we go from here?"

"My bedroom." Sasuke smirked.

"Uh. Oh. I-is that so?"

"Are you nervous? I find it hard to believe that this is your first time, Naruto."

"Tch. Asshole." He let go of Sasuke's hand. "I already said you aren't gettin' any of that. I don't do sloppy seconds anyway."

"Harsh," Sasuke replied and took a step past him but stopped near the stairs. "Maybe I was with someone else, but, if you think about it, you're responsible for the end result."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ me to think about it?"

Sasuke had his back turned to him, but Naruto reached for his arm.

"Do you _want_ to think about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I know I don't wanna think about you with another guy," he said immediately. "Especially not the one that fucked you up."

Sasuke tugged him closer by the hand. "Would you have preferred to be the one?"

"Me?"

Sasuke turned to face him. "What if I'd asked you. If I'd needed it, would you have given it to me?"

"The beating or the fucking?" He asked, voice unintentionally low.

"Either," Sasuke answered simply. "Both."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you. Even if you wanted it."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and drew him against the front of his body. "I'd let you fuck me, too."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

"Yes. There are circumstances for why I let him. But, no one else. Not for a long time have I let someone top me, Naruto."

God. Why did that send a fucking thrill up his spine? Fucking Sasuke? When had he ever thought about fucking a dude? But, he understood the significance of the offer. That Sasuke would allow him. That Sasuke wanted him to. _Did_ he want him to? Even if he did, Naruto couldn't see himself going there. But, then again, he never would have seen himself making out with and dry humping another man on a couch either.

What could he say, though?

"You could have any guy you wanted," Naruto murmured.

"Obviously not." Sasuke tugged at his shirt only to push him away. "I'm going upstairs. You're welcome to do what you want."

It took three seconds for Naruto to be right behind him, chasing him up to the hallway. Sasuke even laughed.

"What are you laughin' at, bastard?" Naruto scowled at him and attempted to step on his heels until Sasuke, with another one of those crazy ninja moves, shoved him hard against the wall next to the bathroom doorway.

Naruto, not intimidated in the slightest, simply feigned a glare. Sasuke's hands slid upward until they were placed on either side of his head.

"Stop chasing me," Sasuke said gruffly. "I might not be able to restrain myself."

"Think it's a little late for that, don't you? I'll chase you if I damn well feel like it."

"Why don't you go sleep in Deidara's room? That way you can preserve your chastity."

"Ha! Yeah. Chastity. I haven't had to deal with that since I was, like, 16."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, lip curling. "Sixteen was when you had your first time? Me, too."

"Why are you always throwin' it in my face?"

"What?"

"All of the other men you've been with. Don't you know it's rude to talk about in front of the guy you just sexually harassed?"

"Sexually harassed?" Sasuke laughed darkly. "I'm fairly sure that was all consensual. And you _loved_ it." He leaned in, close, like he was going to kiss him. Naruto drew in a breath, anticipating the feel of Sasuke's lips - but nothing came of it.

Naruto let out a quiet whimper of complaint.

"I told you," said Sasuke. "You loved it."

"So."

" 'So'? What do you mean 'so'?"

"You're mockin' me, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I like mocking you," Sasuke replied. "It's how I show my affection. I also like to show it in other ways. Touching you," his hand slipped underneath Naruto's shirt, skimming up his left side. "Kissing you," he placed a kiss to his neck, "Tasting you," he let his tongue glide down Naruto's throat until it reached his collarbone.

Naruto shut his eyes as his head thumped against the wall. "God."

"No, say my name."

"You wish."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he pulled away. "Well, there it is. Deidara's room." He pointed down the hall.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but didn't know what he wanted to ask for exactly.

"No good?" Sasuke asked, pretending to sound innocent. "Maybe the couch downstairs will do. You can sleep with the cat."

"I want to sleep with you," he blurted. "Er, I mean. Yeah. In your bed. With you. If I'm gonna leave tomorrow, I wanna sleep where you are. If that's okay."

"That's very okay." Sasuke, taking his hand, dragged him into the bedroom. The cat was sitting on the chair but gave minimal reaction to their appearance except a quick twitch of the tail. "Don't worry about him. He likes to watch."

"Sick," said Naruto as he threw himself onto the bed.

Sasuke stared at him. "That's my side."

"What does it matter?"

But Sasuke glared until Naruto rolled to the other side, away from the wall. Sasuke crawled over him, jabbing a knee into his thigh on purpose.

"Ass." Naruto wanted to punch him in the leg, but Sasuke probably would've liked that too much.

"Get under the covers," Sasuke told him as he started yanking back the sheets and blankets.

"Why are you bein' so bossy?"

"Because I want you under the covers with me. I want something, and I'm asking you for it. I thought you'd like that."

Naruto blinked at him. "Well, uh. Yeah. I mean. If you want somethin'... you should. Ask for it?"

"Oh? Is that what I should do?" Sasuke inquired as he got comfortable.

Blushing, Naruto decided to appease him this one time and got under the blankets. He scrunched his nose at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, really. In fact, he had all kinds of strange twinges of excitement running through his body; all of his thoughts going everywhere at once until he had to roll over onto his side, grab Sasuke by the shirt, and press up against him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Inexpressible desire."

"I see. By the way, I don't cuddle."

"Bullshit," Naruto coughed, and Sasuke laughed loud and hard.

"I suppose some exceptions can be made." He searched out Naruto's hand underneath the blanket, and Naruto was happy to give it to him.

They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, hands joined - at first by only two fingers. Then their fingers all twined perfectly together.

"I don't... really wanna go home tomorrow."

"Maybe your flight will get cancelled again."

"And then what?" He looked over at him. "I leave on Tuesday?"

"Or, you stay here forever."

Naruto stared at him. "Are you bein' serious?"

"Maybe not as much as I'd lead you to believe, but your company isn't something that's entirely abhorrent to me."

"Speaking of whores," Naruto said.

"Ha ha." Rolling over, Sasuke, with his other hand, reached over and, while Naruto was expecting a sweet gesture of some kind, ended up getting flicked in the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Things," Sasuke replied.

"Well, when you put it that way. I definitely deserved it." He smiled.

Sasuke was smiling, too. Even if he couldn't see it in the darkness completely, he could definitely sense it. The other man rolled onto his back again and let out a yawn.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You could say that."

Naruto squeezed his hand. "Would you... consider visiting me sometime?"

"Consider, yes. Actually do? Unlikely. I have no interest in getting between you and her, Naruto."

"Sasuke. This, whatever this is, it's got nothin' to do with me and her... it's somethin' entirely separate. I doubt you expect anything to come of this, or am I wrong?"

"No... you're not wrong. Even if I really thought you swung both ways... I wouldn't do that to you. Can't you tell? I'm a mess. I'm better off on my own. I can meet my needs as I feel like it and maybe once every 10 years I can meet someone like you who makes me feel like..."

But Sasuke stopped.

"No, don't stop. Makes you feel like what?"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke answered. "I'm tired."

"Ah, well. Go to sleep then. M'flight is later on... and, yeah." He yawned, too. "Don't let go."

"Hm?"

"My hand," he said. "Don't let go."

"I'll do my best." Sasuke squeezed it. "I might pull away in the middle of the night."

"Nah. I got this kung fu grip."

"Racist."

Naruto snickered. "I didn't know she had the G.I. Joe, kung-foo grip."

"Chorus," Sasuke demanded.

"And it went _uhh_. And the girl caress me down - _uhh_. And that's that lovin' sound."

"No more chorus. I don't like that sound you're making."

"What? When I go _uuuhhh_? Doesn't that turn you on?"

"God, I hope those aren't the sounds you make during sex."

"Heh. I make awesome sex sounds."

"The ones I've heard so far aren't so bad."

Naruto bit his lip, his thumb brushing up the side of Sasuke's hand. "I get now why guys are so into you. It's not just that you're good lookin'. I'm sorry to say that 'cause I'm not gay, I don't know what it means to wanna jump an attractive dude, but... I get the other reasons guys may be drawn to you. I never imagined me sayin' somethin' like this, but you are... one sexy bastard."

"I know, right?" Sasuke said it with such a straight face and so seriously that Naruto burst out laughing.

"Ah, well. The arrogance. I could take it or leave it."

"Hn."

"I appreciate that you're self-assured, yeah, but whenever you're bein' a dickwad, I'm more likely to punch you in the nads."

"That is... not how I'd like to further explore the physical aspects of our... relationship."

"Relationship?"

"What do you want to call this then?" Sasuke asked.

"Friendship definitely. Friendship... with benefits?" He tugged at Sasuke's hand.

"I know this may surprise you, but if I _was_ going to be in a relationship, it would not be in an open one."

"Same. I mean, if Shion and I weren't on a break... this would've been completely different."

"I won't judge you, but... this Shion. Are you sure that you're happy with her?"

Naruto sighed. "No offense, but I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay," Sasuke replied simply. "I'd rather not either. This is enough for me."

"Yeah, 'cause as soon as I leave you can go shag the entire Brooklyn borough."

"Who says I haven't already?"

Naruto, this time, did roll over and punch him (softly) in the shoulder, but Sasuke caught him by the elbow and held him close for a minute. It was long enough to share a brief, chaste kiss before they rolled apart again, though their hands remained joined.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. You whorish bastard."

"Goodnight, Naruto. You half-fag."

"Half-fag? Really?"

"Should I call you bisexual?"

"No. I feel like you should be, y'know, attracted to at least more than one person of the same gender before you get to officially hang that title on your door."

"Maybe so."

Naruto tried to lay awake for as long as he could because, even when they stopped talking, there was such a feeling of warmth, contentment, and... something else. Belonging? It felt like home somehow. He didn't want to go. He'd gotten used to having Sasuke by his side, and in less than a day, they'd be in two different parts of the country.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged him, apparently waking Sasuke in the process.

"What is it, idiot. I was sleeping..."

"Before I go, tell me you'll stay in touch?"

"We'll see," Sasuke replied sleepily. "Now let me sleep. I promise not to run away in the morning."

"You could try, but this time I'd chase your ass down."

"All the more reason for me to stay. I don't want to bother with that. It'd be... annoying."

"I'd be persistent, that's for sure. I'll let you sleep. Night, Sasuke."

"Night... Naruto."

Naruto smiled, and even though he remained awake a while longer, he didn't mind. He was happy just to keep holding Sasuke's hand like this, that Sasuke had opened up to him. He wasn't trying to analyze what happened between them, either in the bathroom or on the couch. It felt right. He didn't feel guilty either, but he also wasn't sure if it was something he could share with Shion.

Then again, when he did go back, they would have to talk and decide if they wanted to stay together - or move on.

Whether Sasuke remained a part of his life or whether this is the last time he'd ever see him again, this trip felt like it was pivotal in some way in terms of what he could expect for the future.

Did Sasuke feel the same way, he wondered?

Either way, Naruto did know one thing. He was extremely grateful for having met Sasuke. It's not like either of them were perfect or anything. That would be unrealistic. It's kind of what he liked about Sasuke, really. He could see himself in Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke saw something in him, too.

Naruto, without realizing it, squeezed Sasuke's hand a little tighter.

Tomorrow, he would have to let go, wouldn't he?

It was probably for the best. And it hurt. And it made him feel lonely to think about, but after all these years, one of the things he'd learned was to appreciate the meaningful moments, to hold them in his heart, and to learn whatever he could from them.

Sasuke... He would carry the time he spent together with Sasuke. Forever.


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time maybe ever in his life Sasuke felt uncertain about something he thought might be within his grasp to take. Only having woken up moments ago, he glanced at Naruto who was turned more on his side, toward him, with his bangs slanted across one of his cheeks. Sasuke's lips parted as he sucked in a breath and reached over to gently brush the hair back behind the blond's ear. He looked young and...very attractive.

Naruto wasn't really like anyone he'd met before. He'd seen different sides of Naruto this weekend, and Naruto had seen some of his more, well, unflattering qualities. But even after seeing the ugliest parts of who he was, Naruto had refused to abandon him. If Naruto was anything but straight, if he was single, if they lived less than a few hours away from one another - would he have the confidence to pursue something? Honestly, he wasn't sure, and being indecisive made him fucking anxious as hell.

As he pressed his lips together, he was staring at their hands, and then his gaze rose to Naruto's sleeping face. Why didn't he want to let go? If he let go now, he felt like he'd be losing something important that he could never get back. But what about Naruto? What would he do after returning to Illinois? Would he fix things with Shion? Could they work things out and be happy?

If Naruto asked him what he wanted, what would he say? Frankly, he just hoped that Naruto wouldn't ask at all. They would only be setting themselves up for disappointment. Naruto was always putting him on some pedestal, and Sasuke already knew that the expectations the other man had for him were unrealistic. He would never subject someone he actually _liked_ into being forced to rely on him emotionally. And, _romantically_? That wasn't even up for debate. It terrified him as much as it confused him.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a soft murmur and shifted onto his back. The light coming in from the blinds cast thin lines across his right shoulder.

If it was meant to be, their paths would cross again, and if it wasn't -

It's not as if the world would end or anything, which was about as much as he could ever truly expect out of any of this.

xxx

Naruto awoke around mid-morning and was disappointed to find himself alone in bed. In Sasuke's place, however, he discovered the orange cat had curled up on top of his pillow.

"Good mornin'," Naruto said to the nameless pet.

Hearing his voice, the cat cracked open one eye before closing it again and returning to its nap. Despite having slept for so long, Naruto still felt tired and definitely would've preferred to have found Sasuke hanging around somewhere if only to annoy him.

Thinking about everything that happened last night, Naruto released a heavy breath as he raked a hand through his hair. It should've been strange how easy it was for him to accept the events of this weekend, everything from their chance meeting at the bar on Friday to all of the fighting and then the, uh, other stuff.

He wasn't sure he could explain it if he tried, even to those closest to him. So what if sometimes he wanted to kiss Sasuke? That was okay, right? There wasn't necessarily any reason to analyze it because he was leaving today and as far as he could tell, Sasuke had no interest or expectations in anything either. It wouldn't be realistic.

Still.

He glanced at the cat again, and an odd thought occurred to him. That he was a little bit jealous of the damn thing.

"Is there a particular reason you're glaring at the cat?"

He nearly jumped five feet in the air at hearing Sasuke's voice. He was standing in the doorway, a plate in one hand and the fingers of the other hooked around two mugs. Naruto quickly hopped out of bed and took the mugs from him.

"I thought you might want some coffee," said Sasuke, who was dressed and looked like he'd been up for a good while. "I figured you liked it sweet so I added about half a bag of sugar."

Naruto chuckled as he handed Sasuke the mug with tea in it. "You know me so well."

Sasuke took a seat in the chair and folded his legs underneath him. Naruto then went to sit on the edge of the bed, eyeing the plate in Sasuke's lap.

"What's that?" He asked. "Nothin' for me? How rude."

"Don't be a brat," Sasuke scolded. "I'm settling in first. I didn't know if you'd be hungry so I found a bagel and slathered one half with peanut butter and one with plain cream cheese. I'll take what you don't want."

"Duh, I'll have the peanut butter." Naruto got up to snatch it from the plate. As he took his first bite, he noted that the bruise on Sasuke's cheek was a lot worse than yesterday. "You've gotta be sore."

"I'm fine." Sasuke balanced the plate in his lap as he sipped his tea.

"I doubt it, but since you brought me a bagel, I won't lecture you anymore," he said, sitting back down on the bed. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a new watch."

"Ha! I think the 80s called, they want their joke back." He grinned at Sasuke while licking the peanut butter clean from his lips. "So did you sleep okay? I didn't kick or punch you while I was sleepin', did I? I can do that sometimes."

"No, in fact, I don't think you moved an inch from when you fell asleep."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I guess. Since you got up before me."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked. "You sound disappointed. Did you expect we'd have a cuddle? You should know me better by now."

"Hmph, no." Naruto pulled a face.

Sasuke shot him a sly look. "Plus I only got up to make you some breakfast, and this is how you repay me?"

"Tch. Shut up. I shouldn't have said anything."

Sasuke, losing some of the humor from his face, studied him for a while, and Naruto thought it was pretty obvious he had something on his mind.

"What's up?" He asked. "Are you sad that I'll be leavin' today?"

"More like ecstatic," Sasuke dryly replied.

Naruto watched him as he sucked a tiny bit of cream cheese from his finger.

"What?" Sasuke asked, catching him staring.

"Uh, nothin'." Embarrassed, Naruto abruptly glanced away while scratching the back of his head.

"You seem jumpy," Sasuke commented. "I suppose you're nervous about flying? You must know that they won't let you fly unless the conditions are safe for taking off. It's mostly stopped snowing. I already checked the weather report. It shouldn't snow again until later this evening."

"Yeah." He bit his lip, casting his gaze toward the floor. "Gettin' on a plane. That's... definitely what I'm thinkin' about."

The next thing he knew, Sasuke was standing in front of him. Naruto looked up, having to squint in order to see him clearly since his vision had become blurry.

"You're not gonna flick me in the forehead again, are you?" Naruto asked sullenly.

"No." Sasuke set his hand on top of his head. "No abuse today."

"Heh. I hope that goes both ways."

"Funny," Sasuke replied in a low voice, "I was thinking the same thing."

Immediately Naruto blushed at the innuendo and let out an embarrassed cough.

"You were a lot less shy yesterday," Sasuke murmured and took a seat on the bed, beside him, so that their arms touched.

"I'm sad," Naruto admitted. "Way more than I thought I'd be."

"It'll be a lot quieter with you gone. That's for sure."

"Did you decide whether you wanna talk to me again? You have my number now. I have yours, too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming I didn't find your phone and delete all of your recent incoming calls."

"You didn't - "

Sasuke smirked. "Why would I mess with your phone? Unlike someone I know, I'm capable of respecting others' privacy."

"That was an emergency, y'know." Naruto stared at his hands and at his half-eaten bagel. "I was really worried."

"Well, you won't have to worry about me for very much longer. Soon you won't even remember me."

"Why would you say that?" He knocked into Sasuke's shoulder. "You're such a jerk. Now that we've made out and stuff, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Do you know who you're talking to? Anybody I end up making out with I never speak to again."

"I'll count myself as lucky then." Naruto took a big bite of his bagel, munching loudly.

"I wouldn't go that far," Sasuke murmured. "How's your bagel?"

"Good. Wanna try it? It's gotta be way better than plain cream cheese."

"Should I?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, tongue lightly gliding across to taste the peanut butter.

Even as the kiss came to an end, they were in no hurry to draw apart.

"I hope you're able to work things out with her when you go home," Sasuke said.

Naruto almost snapped at him for bringing Shion up after a kiss like that, but he also sounded so incredibly sincere that he found himself feeling extremely grateful.

"You, too," he said. "I mean. I hope you'll be happy. I hope you can find someone who makes you laugh and stuff. Since you're so damn serious sometimes."

"Suigetsu's funny on occasion," said Sasuke. "Karin has her moments, too. Deidara as well when he's not being a nosy pest."

"I like Deidara."

"I know you do."

"I'm kinda jealous of Suigetsu and Karin and Deidara and even the cat right now," he admitted.

Sasuke reclined back on his arms. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "'Cause. Hard to explain."

"Try me."

Naruto sighed, distracted by Sasuke's closeness, which was pretty much becoming the norm whenever they were together.

"It's just, y'know, I..." He shut his eyes for a second. "I wanna spend more time with you."

When he cracked his eyes open, he caught the knowing grin beginning to spread across Sasuke's face.

"Don't look so full of yourself," Naruto grumbled and glanced away with a huff.

Sasuke sought out his hand and spoke in a low voice near his ear, "You sure you don't want to discover what it's like to fool around with a guy before you leave?"

He tried to ignore his body's reaction to the sound of Sasuke's bedroom voice. "Depends on what you mean by 'fool around'. Think we did that partially already."

"Is that what fooling around is for you, Naruto?" Sasuke teased. "Are you sure you're in college and not high school?"

"You know what I mean, asshole." Naruto looked over at him, pinning him with a glare that instantaneously melted once he saw the humor in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto ended up smiling back at him, albeit crookedly. His cheeks felt really flushed, too.

"It's been eventful to say the least," Sasuke said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah."

"I can take you to the airport if you want."

"Ah, you don't have to do that!" He said. "Then you'd have to come all the way back. I can get on the train. I don't have that much stuff, and, yeah. You should probably stay in bed today."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause. Considerin' that bruise on your face looks like someone hit you with a bat, I can only imagine how the rest of you looks. Plus, you had a fever last night. You should definitely stay in!"

Sasuke squeezed his hand. "What if I want to go with you?"

"Then I'll tie you down and text Deidara to let him know he needs to come back at some point and set you free."

"I thought we agreed no abuse today," Sasuke replied, moving closer.

Naruto leaned against his side in response. "Want me to be honest?"

"Always." Sasuke placed a kiss to Naruto's jaw.

"Heh. Cute." Playfully, Naruto knocked into his shoulder. "Anyway. Uh. I think... if you came, and I want you to, of course. I mean. I'd like you to. But. I think if you were there, and then when I'd have to go through security - "

Before he could finish, Sasuke cut him off.

"Okay. Whatever you want. I won't force it."

"Don't think I'm not grateful," said Naruto. "But, yeah. I just... Ah, fuck it."

He got up, put the small piece of bagel that was left onto the plate and then, turning to Sasuke, pushed him flat on the bed. While crawling across the sheets, he kept an eye on Sasuke, whose expression transformed from amusement to surprise after Naruto came to straddle his waist.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked teasingly and placed his hands on Naruto's thighs. "Did you change your mind about fooling around?"

"I wanna see." He moved forward until he was on hands and knees above Sasuke.

"See?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "See what?"

"You know," he answered. "How it looks today. I wanna see."

Just as he started to pull the bottom of Sasuke's shirt up, he caught hold of Naruto's wrist, stopping him.

"Naruto," he warned, dark eyes searching his.

"You wouldn't have them if it weren't for me, right? You said it wasn't about me, but you can't change my mind. I know for a fact if we hadn't met on Friday, that you wouldn't have these on you today."

He was able to remove Sasuke's hand and, very conscious about not hurting him, tugged the shirt up until it reached his chest. Naruto's inner reaction was a lot less calm than what he displayed on the outside to Sasuke.

It looked like someone - or a group - had jumped Sasuke in an alley and kicked the crap out of him. There were only a few places on his skin that _weren't_ completely black and blue. He started tracing his fingers around the bruises on Sasuke's stomach, his side, and then his chest. He could only imagine what his back looked like. There had been scratches there, too. And on Sasuke's thighs and calves and...

"Naruto." Sasuke clutched the front of his shirt.

"Shut up," was all he said before kissing just above one of the bruises on the upper part of Sasuke's stomach.

Then it seemed to him that the other bruises needed attention, too. He didn't stop until he'd lightly pressed his lips to every single one. When he was finished, though, he glanced up at Sasuke, whose eyes were slightly glazed. While smirking, he brushed his palm across one of Sasuke's nipples, but apparently not expecting that, the other man gasped quietly as his body arched up against Naruto's.

Naruto had to bite his lip to curb any embarrassing sounds from coming out. That spark that existed between them last night instantly reignited. Honestly, if Sasuke wasn't in such a bruised and battered state, he might've gone for it, but, instead, he took in a deep breath. As calmly as he could manage, he tugged Sasuke's shirt down.

"In a perfect world," Naruto said to him, "In a perfect world I think - "

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't."

"Okay."

Even though it kind of hurt, he smiled nonetheless and gently cupped Sasuke's cheek. He held the sides of his face as he moved in for a long, passionate kiss, and, after it was over, could easily admit that it was one of the best kisses he'd experienced in his life.

It felt meaningful and _exciting_ , so it was with regret that he pulled away while reluctantly disentangling his limbs from Sasuke's.

"Don't forget to remind me," he said and rolled off to the side until they were lying next to one another. "To give you back your fuckin' leather pants."

"Or," said Sasuke, "You could keep them as a memento."

"I doubt I'll be hitting the scene once I'm back home."

"God, I hope not," Sasuke blurted. "You're not allowed to go home with any other man except me."

Naruto let out a hard laugh and reached for Sasuke's hand. "You're one to talk. I wouldn't be surprised that if you make it out of the apartment tonight, you'll end up with some totally hot guy who'll let you just lay there so that you can recover while he sucks you off without asking for anything in return."

"Hn. Are you sure you didn't just describe yourself?"

"Heh. Well." He turned his head toward Sasuke. "Y'never know."

"No, I guess you don't."

"I'm glad I met you," he said sincerely. "Give me a call some time, would ya? Y'know, should you ever wake up and realize you miss the sound of my voice."

"I'll consider it," Sasuke answered.

"You listen to demo tapes or whatever bands make, right?"

"Yes. I do."

"Maybe I'll start a band, and I'll write a vague song about you and then I'll record it in my dad's garage. That way, even if you don't call, you can still hear my voice and know that I _do_ think about you. Whenever you're alone and it's quiet and you think about that one stupid blond kid you met during that weird weekend. You'll ask yourself, 'Does he think about me ever? Does he remember? Did I mean anything to him?' and then you'll listen to my song, which will be called somethin' like 'That Gay Boy in New York' and you'll get your answer."

"I think it sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," Sasuke remarked. "Maybe you should tell me your band name so that when it comes through the mail, I can make sure it doesn't end up with another agent."

"Band name, huh?" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Gas Station Sushi maybe?"

"..."

"What? One name's as good as another, who cares."

Sasuke scowled, apparently offended that he didn't take the naming of his imaginary band seriously. "It means that critics will say things like 'Gas Station Sushi's music is as hard to digest as the band's namesake.'"

"Haha, that's pretty good, actually," said Naruto. "You're pretty clever. I think that'd be cool. If my music could give cheap people everywhere really heinous diarrhea."

"This conversation is nearly having the same effect."

"Maybe our band could be somethin' more like 'Kind of Like an Enema' or 'Enema of the State'."

"No. That was a Blink-182 album, so you can't use that. You'll get sued for copyright infringement."

"Yeah, and I'm a peasant, so I don't have a lotta money. Remember that time you let me touch you with my peasant hands, and you loved it. How's that for a band name? Peasant Hands?"

"Please stop," Sasuke groaned. "What time did you say your flight was?"

"Asshole!" Naruto rolled until he'd flopped onto his stomach. He poked Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" He smiled widely at him.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

He felt oddly pleased that Sasuke would ask him for something.

"Kiss me," said Sasuke, "Like you would her."

Naruto's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the request, and it took him a second or two to fully comprehend what Sasuke was asking of him. He was hesitant at first, but then he found he was curious, too. He shifted onto his side - the both of them watching one another. Then he placed his arm over Sasuke's waist and considered what it could be like. To be with him that way. He began tracing his fingers along Sasuke's neck and upward to the strong line of his jaw. Tenderly, he cupped Sasuke's cheek while gazing at his lips, and when their mouths met, he thought of Sasuke as _his_.

Sasuke's response to the kiss set his heart beating faster. His kisses felt hungry as Naruto pushed fingers through his hair. Clutching at the front of his shirt, Sasuke angled his head differently, opened his mouth wider to him, and let Naruto's tongue inside.

Afterward, he couldn't be sure if it had lasted only a few minutes or a lot longer.

"Okay?" Naruto asked, smiling as he looked down at him and set his hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Not bad," Sasuke answered, his voice was gruff.

Naruto thought he looked conflicted. "I'm a good kisser, right?"

"I'll try not to think about how that means you've had a lot of practice."

"If that's how it works, then I imagine there are other activities you're really good at." He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes flashing gleefully.

"Fucking flirt," Sasuke said to him, making him laugh.

Collapsing on top of him, Naruto's laughter became muffled as he buried his face in the other man's neck. He thought he'd remember this scent for a long while.

"Go home already, idiot," Sasuke said while rubbing his back. "You're like the thing that came to stay and then never left."

"That wouldn't be so bad, though, would it?" He asked, taking in a deep breath. "If I never left?"

Sasuke gave no reply, which didn't concern or surprise him much.

"But I suppose I've got stuff I gotta get back to, huh? Friends and family and school..."

Sasuke's fingers started combing through his hair. "Yeah."

He knew they were both thinking about Shion, but what happened between them after this had very little to do with Sasuke and the time they'd spent together in New York.

Naruto knew he still loved her - they had a lot of history together, after all - but he also... wouldn't mind it if he could spend more time with Sasuke. That would be a pretty selfish request, he knew, and Sasuke's life was here.

"Maybe I should think about gettin' dressed," Naruto mumbled before placing one last kiss to Sasuke's lips. "And then I'll think about takin' off."

"What? That's all I get? No fooling around before you go and we never see each other again?"

Naruto chuckled. "Pretty sure you fooled around plenty yesterday."

"True. I've been up for two hours, and it took at least the first hour to get out of the bed without waking you."

Naruto snorted. "Serves you right. I'll help you fill some bags with ice or whatever. You've gotta be super sore." Thinking about it, he pulled at Sasuke's shirt collar a bit so that he could bite his shoulder.

"Ow," said Sasuke. "Was that supposed to be my punishment? I thought you weren't into that. Didn't you say you wouldn't hurt me, even if I asked?"

"Shut up," Naruto said to him. "You talk too damn much. I wanna leave a mark, too, so not all of these are that bastard's from yesterday, who I _will_ beat up if I ever see him."

"You don't even know what he looks like," Sasuke murmured. "So, is this where I tell you you've already left the biggest mark of all?" He kissed the top of Naruto's head. "The one you left on my heart?"

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto lifted up to look him in the face. "That's gay."

Sasuke squeezed him. "Mhmm. This does feel pretty gay."

"God I'm gonna miss you and your sarcasm, Sasuke. You better fuckin' call me."

"We'll see," he said. "But I suggest keeping your expectations low."

xxx

An hour after Naruto left the apartment, Sasuke found himself doing the dishes in the kitchen. He forgot how quiet this place could get without Deidara (or Naruto) around. He had to admit he was relieved Naruto didn't want him to go to the airport. It would've made things more complicated. What was best for them now was to begin emotionally detaching themselves from what happened this weekend. It was a unique experience for him and, no doubt, for Naruto, too. It wasn't up to Sasuke how Naruto decided to play things out in his life after this.

While finishing drying one last glass, the cat began circling about his feet, meowing constantly about something. Sasuke'd already fed him, so that wasn't it. He didn't usually coddle the animal, but after setting aside the dish towel, he scooped the tabby up into his arms.

"What did Mom ever see you in you anyway?" Sasuke asked as he scratched the cat behind its ears.

The cat purred loudly in his arms. Apparently all he required was a bit of attention. Well, didn't that sound familiar.

By this time, Naruto should be at the airport. He supposed he could've texted him to at least wish him a good flight, but _no_. Then Naruto would text back, Sasuke would, too. He didn't want to make things awkward for Naruto.

Genuinely, he wanted the two them to give it a shot again if that's what made Naruto happy. From what Sasuke could tell, Shion seemed slightly on the controlling and spoiled side, but maybe there was something special Naruto saw in her, and, frankly, Sasuke felt none of it was any of his business.

He carried the cat with him upstairs to his room, where he tossed it onto the bed after realizing his phone was vibrating on the desk. Sasuke checked it first before picking it up, and saw that it was Itachi. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to give him a call.

"Hello," he answered, staring at the cat as it cuddled up on what had been Naruto's pillow.

"I see you're still alive," said Itachi. "Did you receive the message that you were to call me today?"

"I did, but it's not even 2 in the afternoon, Itachi. I've had other things to do today."

"Of course. Like escorting your new boyfriend to the airport, I suppose?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cat; the cat stared back as if mocking him.

"Who even told you that he was going to the airport?" Sasuke asked.

"So you admit he's your boyfriend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That shouldn't have required a response. I'm more interested in your source. Is Deidara still sticking his nose where it doesn't belong? Tell him to leave Naruto alone. He's gone back to his life in Illinois."

"And so what?" Itachi asked. "You expect him to experience amnesia on the plane?"

"If he gets scared enough, maybe," he mumbled.

Itachi chuckled. "Ah, then I won't tell you that I only spoke with Deidara a few minutes ago, and he mentioned that he and Naruto were texting as apparently he's nervous about flying. Deidara's trying to keep him calm. Can you imagine that? Maybe Naruto will dump you for my friend. Wouldn't that be amusing. He was a very nice person to speak to on the phone, by the way. He seemed very concerned about you. How are you today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had been distracted by the thought of Naruto sitting at the airport, alone and nervous and apparently desperate enough to turn to Deidara for comfort. However, he could at least admit that Deidara was a far more sympathetic person than he'd ever been. Sasuke might not know what to say other than to scold Naruto for having such irrational fears.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm here. I'm fine." He brushed his fingers across his lips, thinking about the last few kisses he and Naruto shared before he'd left.

"You sound distracted."

"I'm fine."

"You said that already. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly, no," he answered.

Sasuke, with his eyes on the cat, walked to the bed to sit on the edge and proceeded to stroke his fingers along its spine.

"In fact," he murmured, "I think I'm feeling better than I have in a while."

The other line was quiet for so long that Sasuke had to make sure his brother was still there.

"Itachi?"

"I'm here. I'm just... surprised. And curious."

"About what?" He asked and fell back against the bed, startling the cat.

"I know you have your days, little brother, and I worry about you even though I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but..."

"Spit it out, Itachi. It's unlike you to not speak your mind."

"Very well. You liked him, didn't you? This man that you met."

Sasuke shut his eyes and reached for the cat again. "It doesn't matter. There's no future for us. He's straight and has a girlfriend, and I..."

"Yes?"

"He's out of my league."

"..."

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt the cat move and stretch. It got up from the pillow so that it could crawl on top of him in order to use his chest as a bed. The cat continued to watch him as if reading his mind.

"What?" asked Sasuke, speaking to the animal as well as his brother's silence.

"Sasuke," said Itachi. "I thought you didn't like sweets and desserts."

"I don't." Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it sounds like you got served a piece of humble pie."

"I'm hanging up now."

Itachi chuckled with that deep voice of his. Even Sasuke smirked, though. It sounded just like the type of joke Naruto would make.

"I'm happy for you," said his brother. "But I hope you don't regret not chasing after this one. It's so rare that you're interested in anyone. I'd like to see you happy."

"Happy?" He asked, scratching the purring cat under its chin. "When have I ever been happy?"

"While it saddens me to hear you say that, I, of course, _have_ seen you happy. You must have had some good moments this weekend with your friend."

"Half and half," he replied.

"Hn. Very well, Sasuke. Since you're still alive, I'm thankful. Should you speak to Naruto again, tell him I give my thanks for staying at your side last night."

"I doubt I'll talk to him ever again, but sure."

"Don't be so stubborn. It's one of your least adorable traits, otouto."

"Omae, uzai yo," he muttered. "I'm hanging up, Itachi."

"Also, make sure to be nice to Deidara. He's been very worried about you lately. Soreja, ato de."

"Ja, ato de." He hung up the phone and tossed it to the side.

Even though the cat looked comfortable, Sasuke picked him up and held him in the air. "It's best we leave him alone, don't you think?"

The cat gave no reply. Probably because it was dumbfounded Sasuke was speaking to it. He let the animal down and, apparently traumatized, the cat scrambled off the bed and out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts.

He stared at the ceiling, wondering if Naruto was doing okay. It was with a small pang of jealousy that he acknowledged Naruto reached out to Deidara to ease his nervousness. Or, perhaps, Deidara had texted him first. Naruto would be fine, he knew. He'd given Sasuke a lot to think about, but he doubted that Naruto would've been able to take anything meaningful away from this experience.

On the other hand, Sasuke learned that there were good people out in the world that deserved good things to happen to them. He wondered, if he tried harder to be more like the person Naruto imagined him to be - would he, too, then deserve to have good things happen to him? Is that what it would take? Was he even capable of becoming that person? It's not as if it would kill him to try, and Naruto would never know the difference. That he'd changed him just the slightest bit for the better or that he'd encouraged him to change at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said aloud into the empty room. "Your flight will be fine. Your plane will land in Chicago with no problems." Sasuke attempted what he thought might be a more affectionate tone, "I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

No way. He could never do a relationship. That didn't sound like him at all. How did people talk like that to each other?

"Fuck it."

Naruto was definitely better off with anyone else but him. After all, at the end of the day, the one thing he did know was that he wanted Naruto to be happy. Sasuke understood that so long as Naruto was at least out there somewhere in the world and happy, that he could be just fine continuing to live like he'd been doing in New York. _But_ with the hope that someday there might be a good match for him out there, too.

Although he doubted he'd ever find a better kisser.

Maybe he should text him that.

 _Naruto. You're a great kisser. Have a good flight_

"Hn." Sasuke smirked up at the ceiling. "Yeah right."


	12. Epilogue 1

_**17 months later**_

"Ino, you don't have to do that," Naruto said as he stepped into the kitchen doorway.

For some reason, Ino'd decided to assist him with some apartment cleaning. He'd been busy dusting the bedroom, hence the bandana on his head to keep dust from getting into his eyes. She was busy tackling the pile of dishes in the kitchen.

"Please, who else is going to help you with this? I wouldn't be able to come over here anymore if we didn't clean this place up. I have no idea how men can live like this."

"Mah, well. If you think this is bad, don't ya remember how Kiba and I used to live in our first apartment?"

"Oh, God, that was horrid! It always smelled like something died in there." Ino threw him the dish towel. "Why don't you help me dry if you're taking a break from the bedroom? I've got to get going so that I can meet TenTen and the girls later."

"I thought you guys weren't goin' out til much later? Kiba's not even comin' over until 7."

Ino hummed as she continued to wash some green bowl that had weird brown spots on the bottom. If it was up to him, he would've just thrown it away.

"Well," she said, tossing her head so that her long ponytail went over her shoulder. It didn't make it all the way, so Naruto reached over and flicked it for her. "I have to go home and shower so that I don't smell like your apartment funk. By the way, I lit a candle in your living room to help with that, and your window is open, too."

"I didn't even know it opened," he admitted. "So, it's gonna take you three hours to shower then?"

"Hardly. I want to get in a quick run and then shower, and then I have to find something to wear, and then I have to do my hair, maybe paint my nails, and then we're pre-drinking at the apartment, so obviously I don't have much time!"

"Definitely, yeah." He wasn't going to argue.

Naruto was more than aware how much time women could take to get ready. Luckily, he hadn't had to worry about that for a while. Not that the results were ever bad, but when you really had somewhere to be, it could get annoying. It took him 10 minutes to get ready, and if he was going out, maybe 30 tops and that included shaving. Getting ready for work might take longer but that's because half the time he couldn't find a certain shoe or sock or tie.

Ever since he graduated about a year ago, he'd been working with his dad at the boat shop. It was May, so the season was already picking up, which meant long hours on his feet. Ino and Kiba worked with him, too, since they were all in need of jobs after graduation.

"So what are you boys going to do tonight? Get drunk and play video games?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't mock the lifestyle," he said, bumping her with his hip. "We could always mix it up tonight. Y'know, play video games and _then_ get drunk. But, nah. I think Keebs and I are goin' to Pauly's or whatever. Get a drink there, play some darts and video poker."

She handed him the green bowl, and he was impressed that she'd managed to get all the mold off of it. He dried it and set it on the counter.

"You know," Ino said in a tone that put him on alert, "There are going to be some single ladies at my place tonight. You could always stop by if - "

He put up a hand. "Pass. I'm not interested right now."

"I know, I know. I'm not saying you need to commit or that it has to be anything serious. I have girlfriends who would be fine just having sex with you. In fact, a couple of girls who work at the gym are going to be there, and one of them said she - "

"I'm sure your friends are great and all, and, wait, which one from the gym?"

"You know, the one who teaches _yoga_ ,"Ino said, waggling her eyebrows at him. "She's very flexible. I've seen her. I love her classes. I think she teaches first or second-grade, too. I don't remember."

"Hm. Yoga and a teacher?" Naruto cocked his head. "I dunno. Maybe another time."

Ino sighed. "Well, suit yourself, but I think it's okay for you to date. I mean, it's been over six months."

"I know. I'm cool with how things are now. I like this."

"Me, too. I mean, if you two were still together, she'd probably bitch me out for being alone with you in the apartment." Ino handed him a few more pieces of silverware and a Tupperware container that had lost its lid.

"Was she really that bad?" He asked.

After returning from New York, he and Shion decided to try and work out their issues. At first he'd been hesitant, but Shion promised that they would take it slow and spend more quality time together. She'd been busy working at the hospital around then, so they really weren't hanging out as much as they had done when they'd first started dating.

New York was something he thought about occasionally. He'd spoken to Sasuke maybe three times since then, but the other man wasn't much of a phone person, and Naruto wasn't really either. However, he'd talked with Deidara a few times, and every once in a while, he received a card from him, too. He didn't try to ask too much about Sasuke since it seemed that if Sasuke wanted him to know what was going on, he would've called him. He didn't want to say he was disappointed, but he'd hoped they could've stayed in touch.

And even though his and Shion's relationship fell apart, Naruto didn't regret trying to fix what was broken with them. He'd never been the type to give up easily, and they had a long history together. It was worth at least trying. It probably said a lot that once they decided to break up (mostly Naruto's decision but it seemed mutual), Shion disappeared less than a couple of weeks later in order to move to Europe.

"Naruto?" Ino swatted him with a towel. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just was zonin' out, sorry." He smiled brightly at her.

Ino clucked her tongue, apparently not buying it. "What are you wearing anyway?" She ripped the bandana from off of his head.

"What? It looked cool, and it was keepin' the dust out of my eyes."

She gave a sniff. "You stink. How about I go get your sheets out of the dryer while you hop in the shower? I'll have your bed made before you're done. Otherwise I know you'll just throw the sheets on the floor and sleep on top of the mattress."

"Heh, that's true, but I can't ask ya to do that. I'll take care of it."

"It's fine, Naruto. I like cleaning. It relaxes me, and Kiba's not coming back from Chicago until 6, so I'd be alone at the apartment. Go now," she attempted to shoo him away from the kitchen. "Go take a shower."

Naruto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. "How did Kiba get so lucky?"

"Duh," she said. "You were taken at the time."

"Ah ha, is that how it worked? Are you sure you don't want help bringin' stuff up from the laundry room?"

"I'll use this thing they call a laundry basket and be just fine. I had to do the same thing at the apartment in college, remember?"

"I know, I know. Alright. I'm goin'. I'll even remember to bring clothes in with me this time so I won't walk out naked."

"I wouldn't complain if you forgot," she said, giving him a sly grin.

"Cheeky bitch," he said, which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"You dick!" She sent an apple flying at him from the fruit bowl on top of the bistro table.

He caught it in the air, though, took a bite and dodged another flying fruit by jumping into his bedroom. Quickly, he searched through his drawers for at least a clean pair of boxers and a pair of old jeans since most of his t-shirts were in the dryer with his bed sheets. It was a bit incestuous to have his best friend's girlfriend going through his underwear and other clothes, but they'd been a tight circle for years now. And Ino was like a sister to him anyway. A really _hot_ sister, but totally off limits.

By the time he popped into the bathroom, Ino was just leaving the apartment to head down to the basement of the complex. He and Kiba were going out later so the girls could have their own night out. There was a baseball game on, and they could sit at the bar and drink all night, maybe eat some wings. No big plans, really. Then they'd come back here and play video games like usual.

After he closed the bathroom door, he tossed his t-shirt, shorts, and underwear into the hamper. This week had felt kind of long, so he was glad it was over. He took his time, more than he'd meant to considering Ino was probably waiting on him to get out. Then again, she knew him well enough that she could take off if she didn't want to stay. He slathered his hair with some generic dandruff shampoo and used what was left of the expensive body wash Shion had bought him for his birthday. That shit lasted a long time, and he wasn't such a bitter asshole that he'd trash it.

He was only in there 10 minutes before he got out and dried himself off. Since he couldn't remember if he'd done it this morning, he brushed his teeth, too, and then slipped on his underwear and jeans. He threw the smaller towel around his neck and walked out just as Ino was coming from his bedroom.

"Well, I've put your sheets on the bed and your pillows have clean pillowcases now, too. I think I can sleep better at night knowing that you have clean sheets."

"Heh. They won't be clean for much longer."

She thwacked him in the chest. "Pervert, and put a shirt on. Those muscles make me feel like such a slob. I need to work out more."

"What are you talkin' about? You're at the gym every day. You go more than I do."

Ino rolled her eyes as she pulled the ponytail holder out and let her hair fall down her back. "Whatever. My thighs are all weird and wobbly." She glanced down at them.

Naruto snuck a peek, but he didn't get it. She had a nice, athletic body, but she was still pretty curvy. Women were always so hard on themselves about this stuff.

"Thanks again," he said and dragged her into a hug.

"You're getting me all wet, you butt!"

He laughed out loud. "Kiba's gonna kill me if I tell him you said that!"

She pushed him away. "You're sick. See. You should totally go out with us tonight. You've obviously got sex on the brain!"

"I'm a dude. I've always got sex on the brain." Teasing her, he snatched her wrist and swung her arm.

"Tell me about it," she said.

"Ah ha, well where do you think Kiba learned it?"

"Oh," said Ino, smiling widely at him as she grabbed his bicep. "So you were his first time? Naruto, you swing both ways? That's kind of hot when you think about it, isn't it?"

His smile turned lop-sided as he tugged her in for one last hug. "Think so?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she said. "But I think you can do better than Kiba."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "He's all yours."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil," he said. "He's back early. Probably came to check and see if we were havin' an affair."

"But it's only 5!" She headed to the door to let Kiba inside. "God, if he was speeding again, I'm going to kick him in the balls."

"Please don't do that," he said and was just about to go into the bedroom to find a shirt when Ino's uncertain voice called him back.

Naruto peeked around the corner to see what was up and saw Ino standing in the doorway, obscuring his view of the person she was talking to. Worried that it might be some weirdo neighbor or a solicitor, he made his way over, but quickly discovered that it was neither.

"Sasuke," he exclaimed in surprise when he saw him standing there.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked excitedly. "Oh my God. _That_ Sasuke? The one you met in New York? Come in!"

She grabbed Sasuke by the hand, even though he appeared as much in shock as Naruto was currently. Ino manhandled him into the apartment and shut the door before anyone could say anything.

"Why are you here?" She asked Sasuke, then asked Naruto the same thing. "Why is he here?"

He couldn't say, but even if he'd had the answer, his voice didn't seem to want to work. Instead, he simply stared at Sasuke, whose expression was hard for him to read. He looked nearly the same as the last time they saw each other almost a year and a half ago. He was dressed in designer jeans, fitted black t-shirt, and an expensive looking pair of sunglasses that sat atop his head. Naruto was almost annoyed with how good he looked given that he hadn't heard from the bastard in nine months.

"I see," said Ino. "It's a surprise visit! That is so awesome! Have you even seen each other since that trip? Good thing we just did all that cleaning, huh, Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah," he said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Good thing."

Ino kept glancing between the two of them, but Naruto didn't know what to do. He was too surprised to do much, and Sasuke wasn't giving him any signals as to whether this was a friendly visit... or something else entirely. Like, maybe something was wrong.

He frowned, suddenly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, too. "Yes," he said quietly. "Everything's okay." He smiled politely at Ino. "I guess you could say I was in the neighborhood."

"You were?" Naruto asked incredulously. "How did you even know where I lived?"

"How do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah. Deidara? Yeah. He writes me sometimes, but he didn't say anything - " Naruto stopped, though, when he happened to catch the look on Ino's face.

She was gazing at him with the strangest expression of wonder.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Um. Sasuke," she sounded like she was testing out the name, "Are you staying a while? I have to get going..." Her eyes flicked Naruto's way again, "But maybe if you're staying long enough, I might see you tonight?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke's eyes met his. "I wasn't planning on staying long..."

Naruto felt a sharp pang of disappointment.

"Well, either way," said Ino (Naruto was so grateful for her outgoing personality in that moment), "If you do end up staying, I'd love to get a chance to talk to you! I'm sure Naruto would love for you to stay. I just cleaned his sheets, so you're not likely to catch anything if you spend the night here."

"Jesus," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked. "It was gross. He probably knows what a slob you are if he stayed in a hotel room with you - "

Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth before she revealed anything else. "I'm not that bad. C'mon now." He removed his hand. "Ow, did you just bite me?"

"Yes, I did! Okay, I'm going." She punched him in the chest, hard enough that he had to rub it afterward. "Sasuke, lovely meeting you. I want to see you tonight! Don't run away!"

As she was running out the door she stopped long enough for him to catch her mouthing "Oh my God" and then she put her hand to her ear in a gesture that he should call her later. Then she was gone, leaving the two of them alone.

Without her, there was no one left to displace the tension.

Eventually, Sasuke spoke. "She's blond."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at him quizzically.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, and it dawned on him what he was asking.

"Oh. That's... no, that's my friend Ino."

Sasuke nodded, observing him quietly.

"So," Naruto started awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said," Sasuke, very casually, slipped a hand into his jean pocket, "I was in the neighborhood."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Last I checked, this neighborhood is a long way from New York."

"It is," Sasuke replied. "A very long way."

Naruto noticed the way his dark eyes swept low for a brief second before Sasuke's gaze met his again.

"Uh, do you wanna have a seat on the couch?" He asked. "Can I get you anything to drink? I have some bottled water maybe, or some beer?"

"A beer would be good," said Sasuke, as he glanced around the small living space. "If you don't mind."

Naruto left long enough to retrieve a couple of Bud Light bottles from the fridge. When he returned, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, and Naruto, after handing him his beer, opted to sit on the carpet in front of the TV and all the tangled wires connected to his gaming consoles. He pulled his knees up, observing Sasuke closely. He was being more quiet than Naruto remembered.

"How's my pal, Deidara?" He asked when he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Does he miss me?"

"I think so," Sasuke answered. "He speaks of you often."

"Does he?"

He was left to wonder how much Sasuke knew about his life now. It was nine months since the last time they'd spoken on the phone. Deidara probably knew more personal details about his life, but Naruto wasn't sure the older man ever passed on what they talked about to Sasuke. Last he and Sasuke spoke, Naruto was still with Shion. He wasn't sure if Sasuke even knew they'd broken up, and it would've been impossible to tell as much just from searching Sasuke's face for clues.

"About why I haven't really called," Sasuke began to say as if reading his mind, but Naruto held up his hand.

"It's fine. Water under the bridge." He sipped his beer. "I'm sure you were busy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "...I was."

"Are you CEO of the company yet?" He dug his big toe into the carpet, watching it at first before raising his eyes to Sasuke's again.

"Not quite. But I... have some interesting opportunities."

"Oh?"

"I'll be flying to Europe in a few weeks," Sasuke elaborated. "The office in London wanted a me to assist with some of the summer festivals over there."

"I see." He was surprised to feel another pang of disappointment. What the hell was he expecting anyway?

"I'll only be there for a few months."

Naruto nodded almost imperceptibly, confused by the small amount of relief he felt. "I thought you were gonna say you're movin' there permanently."

"Do you think I would come all the way here to tell you that?" Sasuke reached for one of the cheap cardboard coasters and set his bottle on top of it.

"I dunno. I don't even know why you _are_ here, Sasuke."

"Before I tell you, the pretty woman who answered the door… the two of you are… together?"

"Is that really any of your business?" He asked irritably.

"No... I suppose it's not."

"Did you think she was Shion?" He asked.

"For a second, yes, I did. Because you described her as being very pretty and very blond, and also... the lack of shirt."

Naruto glanced down at himself before smirking. "Nothin' you haven't seen before."

Sasuke, not looking amused, was apparently still waiting for an actual answer, so Naruto took pity on him.

"Shion and I aren't together anymore," Naruto said. "If you were wonderin' or if you hadn't heard already."

"You're single."

Sasuke's tone made it sound more of a statement than a question, so Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he took another swig of his beer, watching the flame of the candle Ino lit earlier.

"But she cleaned your apartment," Sasuke said.

Surprised at the comment, Naruto looked up at him and barked out a laugh. "Jesus, Sasuke. She's my best friend's girlfriend. She's a friend. That's all."

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke lifted his chin haughtily.

Naruto laughed again and stood up, wiping his hand across the side of his jeans. "You didn't have to." He approached Sasuke until they were only a foot away from each other, and in a lower voice asked one more time, "Sasuke, seriously. What are you doin' here?"

Sasuke shot him a wary look before leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees. "I just came from an interview."

"An interview?" He asked. "An interview where? I thought you were going to Europe."

"I am."

Naruto frowned. "So what was the interview then?"

"I've been asked to interview for a director position at the Chicago office. I'll retain a lot of my current clients and still get to do talent recruitment."

"Chicago?" He must've looked dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

"And that," said Sasuke, "Is why I was in the neighborhood. They gave me a rental car, and apparently you were only an hour away, so how could I not drop by?"

Naruto bit his lip. "But why... why didn't you call?"

"I thought you'd appreciate my attempt at spontaneity."

"Liar."

"Fine," he said, having the decency to look halfway guilty. "I thought you'd tell me to fuck off if I called and told you I was coming. When I haven't tried to stay in touch."

Naruto went around to the other side of the coffee table and sat on the sofa. He adopted a similar position to Sasuke as he drew forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"You'd only be an hour away," said Naruto as if it hadn't dawned on Sasuke already.

"I would be," Sasuke replied. "If I decide to move downtown."

"Where else would you move?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't have anything in particular in mind, Naruto," he said softly. "It's a good opportunity for my career, and I think..." He dabbed his tongue across his lower lip. "I'd like to get away from New York for a while. I'm doing a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Apparently so," he murmured. "You've done just fine without me, huh?" He meant it as a joke but it ended up sounding bitter.

"I've done fine because you encouraged me to want more for myself."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "Have you gotten more stupid since we last met?"

"Asshole, I'm just surprised is all! And confused, I guess. You drop by outta nowhere and then tell me you might be movin' to Chicago, so how the hell am I supposed to feel?"

"If you want me to go, just say the word."

"Jesus." He rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I don't want you to go. I just... am confused."

"Okay," Sasuke said simply.

"I mean," Naruto fell back against the sofa and rubbed at his forehead, "Where are you stayin'? How long are you here? Are you really leavin' tonight?"

"I need to fly back no later than tomorrow night," Sasuke answered.

"I suppose we can't expect a blizzard in the middle of May, huh?"

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "Would you want me to be stranded here so that we can spend the weekend together?"

"Jerk, don't be fuckin' coy with me."

He hadn't meant to get angry, but he felt frustrated. With Sasuke, but also with himself.

"You know I want you to stay, Sasuke," he said, lowering his voice. "I've wanted to talk to you all this time, and I felt so stupid holdin' out that you might call, but then days went by. Weeks. Months. I heard nothin', so I figured you didn't wanna hear from me - "

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped sulking long enough to glance at him. Sasuke was actually _smiling_ , his expression more soft, more warm than he remembered from that time. He seemed different. Like he was happy.

And maybe he was. Maybe not talking to him had been a good thing for Sasuke. Obviously good things were going on in his life. He was traveling to Europe, he was up for a promotion at the office in Chicago…

All this time, though, whether it was because of Shion or because of what happened between them in New York, he'd thought it was his fault that Sasuke didn't want to stay in touch with him.

But, he definitely felt like he owed Sasuke for taking care of him that weekend.

"You can stay here if you want," Naruto told him. "I mean, if you don't already have a hotel. I dunno what your plans are."

"I don't have any."

Naruto blinked at him. "No?"

"No." Sasuke gave him another one of those rare smiles. "I'm all yours."

He had to ask. "Are you… seein' someone?"

Naruto hadn't considered the possibility, but maybe that would explain why he seemed so... Calm? Nearly 18 months ago, Sasuke had been angry and anxious and now he gave off a totally different vibe. He appeared more in control of his emotions.

Then again, Naruto was in a good place, too. At least until today. He hadn't thought about Sasuke for a while, hadn't dwelt on it. Although upset at first, things had become a lot better for him since breaking up with Shion.

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

"Because," he replied, "You seem different."

"How do I seem different?" Sasuke set his hand down on the middle cushion, which placed it half way between them.

Naruto eyed Sasuke's hand. "You seem... happy, y'know. Content?"

"You did, too. Until you saw it was me at the door."

"Heh. Maybe so."

"You know," said Sasuke. "I waited to get your demo tape. But it never came. Maybe it got lost in the mail?"

Naruto smiled at him. "You remember that? God, I was such a sarcastic asshole back then."

"Only back then?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chuckled, but then he grew somber and started chewing his lip.

"I remember that habit," said Sasuke.

"Do you."

"If you've got something you want to say to me, Naruto. Go ahead."

"I don't have anything to say... I just," he let out a sigh, "I don't fuckin' know what I feel."

"As I said, I didn't come with any expectations."

Naruto didn't know whether he believed him or not, but at least he figured the promotion was more of a motivation for Sasuke moving here than anything to do with him. After all, why would Sasuke move here with him in mind when he hadn't shown any interest in maintaining a friendship?

It hurt to think about, which is probably why he'd stopped trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

A week after he'd returned to Illinois, Naruto had given in and called Sasuke. And that was right before he and Shion officially got back together. Then Sasuke called once more about a month after Naruto'd begun dating Shion again. After that, he didn't hear from Sasuke for a long time. Three months later, he and Shion broke up. At that time, he would've killed to have talked to Sasuke, but it didn't seem right or fair.

This past Christmas and New Year, Naruto texted him but heard nothing back. He supposed he just took it as a hint that Sasuke had moved on or chosen to forget about him.

"Naruto. Can I spend the night here with you?" Sasuke asked, and for some reason, Naruto's heart must've skipped about three beats.

"Yes," he said too quickly to be cool. "Er, I mean. You can have my bed. Like Ino said, she just put on new sheets. I'll take the couch."

"You'll take the couch?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"My bed's way more comfortable. There's a TV in there, too, and an AC unit in the window. Not that it's been too hot, but it does tune out some of the street noise."

"Don't you already have plans for tonight? Your friend said you were going out."

He'd totally forgot. "Oh, right. Shit. Yeah, Kiba. He was gonna come over here later, and we were goin' out to a bar."

"Oh. Then maybe I shouldn't stay - "

"No, shut up. You can go out with us, or... he'll understand if somethin' came up. Obviously I wanna show you the same hospitality you showed me. So stay. It's up to you whether we go out or not. It's not New York City, but I'd love to show you around. If you think it'll keep your interest."

"I think there's plenty here to keep my interest," Sasuke remarked.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would've thought Sasuke was flirting with him.

"I noticed that Ino seemed to know who I was," Sasuke continued, his dark eyes still as magnetizing as Naruto remembered. "I didn't think you'd tell anyone about me."

"Why would you think that?" He asked, taking offense.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

He frowned. "If you're askin' whether I spilled my guts, I didn't. Not completely. I told them about you, how we met, and how you took care of me. I probably would've said more, but since you apparently lost interest in me afterward, there didn't seem to be a point."

"Naruto."

"What?" He snapped.

God, why couldn't he get his stupid emotions under control? Why was Sasuke showing up at his doorstep totally throwing him off?

"I..." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I lost interest. You and I..."

He waved his hand at Sasuke, his tone wavering, "You don't have to explain. It's cool." He picked up his beer and drank nearly all of what was left in one go. "No hard feelings. Like I said, I'm happy to return the favor, so you're totally welcome here."

Naruto got up with the intent to go into his bedroom and put a shirt on but Sasuke was quick to grab his wrist and pull him back down on the couch.

"Don't do that," he said to Naruto, expression serious.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. Don't act like you know what's going on inside my head."

"I have no fuckin' clue about what's goin' on in your head," he replied angrily. "I dunno if I ever did."

"I came to see you," said Sasuke. "I _wanted_ to see you. Yes, I came for the interview, but I _wanted_ to see you." He squeezed Naruto's wrist. "I tried to convince myself not to, but the thought of being this close to you and not seeing you, I couldn't do it. Take it for what you will, but that is the truth, Naruto."

Naruto's mouth fell open, his eyes moving to Sasuke's fingers around his wrist.

"Okay." He nodded. "I believe you. I'm just... I have to get used to it. I, for a while now, thought you didn't give a shit."

"I'm sorry I left you with that impression, but as you can imagine, and I don't mean this to be an excuse, I've had more than a few things to work through, and I wanted to be able to do it on my own."

"I understand and... that's really great, Sasuke. You deserved to be happy."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. "Are you happy?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times at the question. "...I don't know."

"Hm."

"No, I know. I dunno why I said that. I'm good. I know I'm not bein' myself right now..."

"I see," said Sasuke. "I guess I'm finding out that the person who loves surprising people doesn't much care for other people surprising him."

Naruto smirked despite himself. "Tch. Cheeky bastard. I just... gotta get used to this. Havin' you here. Havin' you... Anyway." He turned away for a second even though Sasuke still had a hold of him.

"Having me... what?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to him on the couch.

He took in a sharp breath. "This close," he said. "Havin' you this close again... is very distracting."

"Well," Sasuke's voice made it sound like he was speaking right next to his ear, "Don't worry as I intend to be on my best behavior."

"Considerin' I've seen you at your worst, I suppose I shouldn't feel too worried."

"Indeed," said Sasuke. "Speaking of distracting, could you please go put on a shirt?" Sasuke knocked into him. "You've been going to the gym a lot I take it?"

Naruto grinned despite himself. "You noticed?"

"Hard not to," Sasuke said with a smirk, "When you answer the door like that. Does Kiba know you were shirtless while his girlfriend cleaned _your_ apartment?"

"Aw, Sasuke." Naruto leaned into him and placed a hand on the other man's knee. "You sound... jealous. Are you jealous?"

"Hardly." But he noted the way Sasuke pressed and rubbed his lips together.

"Should I give you a tour of the place?" Naruto asked, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. "Let you see where you're gonna sleep?"

"Where all of the magic happens?" Sasuke finally let go of his wrist.

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck. "There hasn't been a whole lotta magic happenin' in there lately. I can tell you that much."

"That's a shame," Sasuke said dryly, though his dark eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief. "Seems such a waste."

"I think so, too. Don't worry, though. I keep a box of tissues on my nightstand."

"Charming." Sasuke snorted. "I forgot how classy you are."

"Don't be such a snob. You're not in New York anymore."

"Clearly."

Naruto felt an inclination to kiss him for some reason. It wasn't fair. He wanted to stay angry at Sasuke, but the banter was starting to feel the same.

In order to disguise the blip, he got to his feet and pretended to stretch. He caught Sasuke watching him. Or, should he say that Sasuke was leering at him a bit?

"Enjoyin' the show?" He asked.

"I'm getting what I paid for, I suppose."

"Come and see my bedroom, Sasuke." He started heading for his room, and was beyond certain Sasuke would follow.

Once they were in his room, Naruto searched through his top drawer for a shirt while Sasuke took a seat on the foot of his bed.

"It's... very firm," Sasuke remarked about the bed.

Naruto chuckled as he shut the drawer.

"I'm sure it's seen a fair amount of action?" He asked Naruto.

"Hm. You know me. I don't kiss and tell."

"But you do kiss," Sasuke replied, leaning back on his bed, exposing the column of his neck to him.

Naruto received the message loud and clear. "Fucking flirt."

"Hn. I learned from the best. So, we're going out tonight? I'd love to meet this friend of yours. I assume he's as idiotic as you?"

"Don't be an ass," he said while tugging the shirt over his head. "He's my best friend. You'll love him."

"Love is a strong word," said Sasuke.

"It is. And I love him, so you be good to him, or you'll answer to me."

"Oh, and if I misbehave, will you punish me?" Sasuke ran his hand across the corner of the duvet.

Naruto licked his tongue across his teeth. "I thought you would've grown out of that by now."

"I might make an exception," Sasuke said. "This one time."

"Hmm."

"But since you don't kiss and tell, I'll also be discreet. Shall I try to put on the 'straight' act tonight?"

"No," he said immediately. "I don't want you to be anything other than yourself. You're my friend, too."

Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows, and even Naruto was surprised that he'd said that.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to save us both from embarrassment by not answering."

"I'm not embarrassed to tell you that I think of you as a friend, even if you abandoned me for a while to do some soul searching."

"That's one of those qualities I like about men." Sasuke removed his sunglasses and set them on the bed. "They're strong and forgiving. I knew you, out of all the people I've ever met, wouldn't crucify me."

Naruto took a step toward him, then another until their knees nearly touched. "I like you how you are. I always did. Even when you're bein' an arrogant bastard. Even when you're self-deprecating. Even when I didn't hear from you for so long..."

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke Uchiha is apologizing?" He teased, even though it's what he'd been dying to hear.

Sasuke placed a hand at his waist, and Naruto didn't so much as bat an eye. In fact, the touch, the weight of Sasuke's hand there felt incredibly familiar.

"Well," he said. "I'll give Kiba a call and let him know we're gonna be a threesome tonight."

"Oh, are we?"

"Pervert." Naruto spotted a chain hidden underneath the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

Without really thinking about it, he reached for it, pulled it free, and admired it. It was only a silver chain with this strange sort of amulet hanging from the center.

"What's this?"

"Something my brother sent to me after his last trip to Japan."

"How's he doin'?"

"Good," said Sasuke. "Not that we've spoken much. His boss seems to be a dick, but other than that..."

"That sucks. Maybe I should fly to Seattle and beat up his boss."

"I'm sure Itachi can handle it."

"Mm," he agreed. "Okay then. So you're staying here, and we're on for some drinkin' and darts tonight?"

"Sounds very Midwestern."

"Heh. Take a load off." He pushed Sasuke backward until he fell on top of the sheets. "I'm gonna go call Kiba, and then I'll help you bring your luggage in from the car. I assume you have some?"

"Only a bag. I can get it myself."

"Just wait for me. I'll only be a sec." He grabbed his phone off the dresser. "Feel free to imagine' me jerkin' off on that bed while I'm gone."

"I am. I already have." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Be right back, Sasuke."

"I'll be here," he heard Sasuke reply as he headed into the other room and dialed Kiba's number.

Naruto smiled as he listened to the ringtone. "It's about fuckin' time."

xxx

After Naruto accompanied him down to the rental car to "help" him with his bag, they went back inside to Naruto's apartment. It wasn't the most amazing apartment he'd ever been to, but it was kind of cozy. It reminded Sasuke of the brief time he'd spent at the University of Washington in Seattle. He'd dropped out after only a couple of years.

In coming to see Naruto this afternoon, he hadn't been sure, even up until the moment he left Chicago that he would be driving down here. Of course, he'd thought about it nonstop while in New York. The new job opportunity had presented itself without him seeking it and, rationally, it was the best move for him. He knew he needed to get out of the city, it came with a slightly better salary due to the promotion, and he would have his own team and definitely more responsibility. Plus, the office in Chicago was still small and boosting its reputation would only make him that more valuable to the company.

That's what he kept telling himself every time he wondered how much knowing Naruto was out here played a part in his decision to accept the interview. He knew there were two other people being interviewed for the job, but both of them were from other agencies. Sasuke was rather young to be a director, but he also had the numbers to make up for his overall lack of experience in the business. He considered himself on par with the average agent who'd been in the field for 10+ years.

"So," Naruto was saying as they were taking the elevator up. "What do you think of Chicago? Had you been there before?"

"Besides layovers at O'Hare, I think once when I was in high school. My mother went to a conference at one of the hospitals. She used to work for a company that sold medical equipment."

"Ah, is that so? I don't think you told me that before."

"No, probably not."

While Naruto turned away briefly to look at the elevator doors, Sasuke observed him intently. He figured he would be, but now he was sure that he was still very attracted to Naruto. He looked tan, and the sun had made his blond hair appear even lighter. He appeared thinner, though. Before, he'd asked if Naruto was working out, and that was because he did seem to have more definition in his arms, chest, and stomach. Idly, he wondered if that was the result of getting back with Shion or maybe their break up.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't heard about it. Deidara, not that Sasuke ever asked, often shared gossip with him if they ran into each other (Sasuke'd moved out of the apartment in Brooklyn some months ago). So, he was aware, but he never thought it made a difference. What was he supposed to do? Swoop in like a vulture and take advantage of Naruto on the rebound? Not to mention he figured Naruto would be pissed off at him for never calling or returning his texts.

"Kiba should be here any minute," Naruto said as they arrived at his floor. He'd been checking his watch.

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he'd say the blond man looked nervous.

"Are you more worried about what I could say to Kiba, or what he could say to me?" He asked.

Naruto nearly stumbled as he stepped out at the elevator. He turned to Sasuke as he walked out behind him.

"I'm not worried."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You look worried. Tell me about him."

He followed Naruto as they walked down the hallway to his apartment.

"Well, I've known him since junior high, I guess. We weren't always good friends. We actually hung out with different crowds for a while, and after my mom died and my best friend, Gaara, moved away, Kiba and I started hangin' out more. We both went to Northern, which is where we met Ino, and, well. Shion."

"Ino seems very... flirtatious," Sasuke commented, keeping his voice neutral.

"Are you still on about that?" Naruto opened the door for him. He had Sasuke's backpack on his shoulder and when Sasuke tried to take it from him, Naruto caught him by the wrist. "Would you just let me play host? I'll bring it in."

"When we were together in New York," said Sasuke, "And we went out and then when you stayed at my place, it wasn't because I expected something in return."

"That's good." Naruto grinned. "Since you didn't get anything out of it." He let go of Sasuke and half-pushed him into the apartment. "I'm still not sure why you did all that to be honest. Like, the first night at the bar, I have no idea why you agreed to takin' a total stranger out. I could've been a homicidal maniac."

"You still could be," said Sasuke, watching as Naruto disappeared into his bedroom. When he came out again, he was sans backpack, so he supposed that meant Naruto really was forcing him to take the bed.

He didn't want to presume that they would've been sharing it, but, for the record, he would've been fine taking the couch. When he decided to drive to Joliet to see Naruto, he thought about reserving a hotel, just in case Naruto kicked him out. Although, he supposed that if that had happened, he would've turned around and gone back to Chicago. Or maybe he would've begged for Naruto's forgiveness? He really didn't have expectations. He just... took off from Chicago, and when Ino answered the door, Sasuke thought he'd made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Maybe it was Shion and she and Naruto had gotten back together or maybe they still hooked up. How should he know?

"You want another beer?" Naruto asked him. He'd slipped off his sandals and was now standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen with bare feet.

Out of habit, Sasuke'd taken his shoes off upon entering Naruto's apartment again. "Only if you're having one," he answered, eyeing Naruto as the blond (nervously?) swept a hand through his hair. No, not nervous. Naruto seemed calm, especially once Sasuke apologized, which wasn't something he did often, but, in this case, he considered it a peace offering.

Instead of waiting in the living room, he followed Naruto into the kitchen. It was small but clean. However, that may be the result of a woman's touch. Sasuke was a clean freak, but he didn't expect that of Naruto.

"That was nice of Ino to help you clean," he remarked. It smelled of dish soap and vanilla, probably from the candle on the coffee table in the living room. "Do you usually rely on women to do your chores? Are you a Neanderthal, Naruto?"

"Ass." Naruto handed him his beer after popping off the cap by slamming his hand down on it while holding it against the counter edge. "We left work early today, and Kiba was up in Chicago for somethin'. Ino came home with me and then started yellin' at me when she saw the state of things. It wasn't _that_ bad. Until she cleaned out the fridge anyway."

"Hn. If you say so."

Naruto leaned against the counter as he sipped his beer, gaze drawn toward the larger window at the corner of the kitchen. The sunlight made the room feel bright and warm. It also made Naruto's eyes look especially blue, like the color of the ocean when he'd gone to Hawaii once with Itachi and some of his friends.

He glanced at Sasuke, and Sasuke thought he'd stopped breathing just looking at those eyes.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. "Sorry the beer is so cheap. If I'd known you were comin', I would've gone to get some fancy Craft stuff."

"This is fine, Naruto."

"Hm. So your mom worked for a company that sold medical equipment, and, your dad worked at the company that Itachi does now?"

"Did I tell you that?" He asked. "I don't remember."

"Yeah. You did. I think it's the only thing you mentioned about your parents."

"Yes, well. My mom retired from that before I graduated high school. My father did well enough for her to stay home, although she did some consulting work on the side. She also gave piano lessons to some children in the neighborhood."

"Ah, so you _do_ play the piano!" Naruto pointed at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you still on about that?"

"Yes, yes I am. I knew you played stuff. Dammit, Sasuke, you modest bastard!"

"Modest bastard?" Sasuke questioned. "Did you give up on, what was your band name - ?"

"Gas Station Sushi." Naruto smiled. "I'm sad you forgot."

"Well, it was a very forgettable name." He smirked and moved from where he'd been lingering by the wall over to the counter, so that he could set down his beer. "I suppose I don't see anything wrong with telling you that I might play a few instruments."

"A few?" Naruto nearly shouted. "I'm gonna throw my bottle at you."

"You wouldn't waste such precious cheap beer."

"True. I wouldn't. I'll wait until I finish it first before I start throwin' it. It'll be like that scene in _Blues Brothers_ when they're performin' at that bar."

"They were on a mission from God," said Sasuke as he gulped down some more of Naruto's Bud Light.

"I like how you always get my references," Naruto told him quietly. "Reminds me of why we got along in New York."

"I did say you'd make an excellent Trivial Pursuit partner."

"Heh. Yeah. They have this pub game at the bar. Maybe we can team up."

"I'll need the practice, I'm sure," said Sasuke, "Since they have one in every pub in England, I think."

"Ah... yeah." Naruto bit his lower lip, one of his more obvious "tells". "When did you say you're leavin' for Europe?"

"A few weeks."

"And you're stayin' with...?"

"People who work in the London office. They're letting me crash in their flat, but I'll also be traveling across the country, and then up to Scotland for the Fringe Festival."

"Sounds fun."

Sasuke didn't sense much enthusiasm on Naruto's part, though. "Have you ever been to Europe?"

"Nope. I think the only excitin' places I've been are Mexico for spring break, and Vancouver once."

"New York wasn't exciting enough for you?" He asked with a smirk.

"That..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "New York's in a whole 'nother category, I think."

Sasuke dabbed his tongue across his bottom lip, curious about what was really going on inside Naruto's head, but before he could ask, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that's gotta be Kiba!" Naruto rushed off to answer the door, but it sounded as if someone was already barging into the apartment anyway.

"Where is he?" was all Sasuke heard before there was a loud crash that drew him to the hallway.

Sasuke blinked as he discovered two grown men wrestling each other on the floor. Naruto was on the bottom, grabbing hold of the brunette's shirt.

"What, why would you jump me the second you come into my apartment? That's cheap!" Naruto shouted.

The other man, who had short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes and was maybe slightly shorter than Naruto, had the blond pinned beneath him and was holding him down by the shoulders.

"Is that him?" He asked Naruto and glared at Sasuke.

"Uh, if by him, you mean, Sasuke, then yeah. I take it Ino called you," said Naruto. "Uh, Sasuke? This is Kiba. Kiba, this is Sasuke. He knows who you are."

Sasuke held up a hand. "Hello."

"Get off me!" Naruto growled and gave Kiba a push that sent him flying off sideways.

The grinning brown-haired man quickly got to his feet and held out his hand to him. "Hey, Sasuke. Thanks for takin' care of this idiot while he was there."

They shook hands, and within seconds, Sasuke already knew why these two idiots were such good friends. _Birds of a feather_ , he thought.

"My pleasure," he said, casting a glance at Naruto, who was pulling a face (but at him or Kiba, he wasn't sure).

"It's cool that you're in town. I thought Naruto said you two didn't even talk anymore, so - "

Naruto thwacked Kiba upside the head. "Do you mind? Can you try to be cool tonight, Kiba?"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? I'm always cool, and that's what you said!"

"Yeah, he knows that we haven't talked, we already had that conversation, why do you have to bring it up again!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Kiba flailed at Naruto. "I didn't mean anything by it anyway!"

"Yeah, well. Shut up."

Sasuke's laughter seemed to bring their attention back to him.

"What's he laughin' at?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was glaring at him, too. "Who knows. Probably lookin' down on us Midwesterners 'cause he's from New York City."

"Hasn't he seen that one salsa commercial?" Kiba asked.

"Who am I?" Naruto said. "His A&E biographer?"

"Children," Sasuke interrupted. "Did I mention I'm originally from Seattle?"

"Still a city brat," Kiba remarked.

"Don't talk about Sasuke that way!" Naruto shoved his friend.

"Oh, so now you guys are such buds that you're defendin' him! You're the one who started it!"

"Do you wanna take this outside?" Naruto asked, grabbing hold of Kiba's shirt.

"No, I don't wanna take this outside. I just _came_ from outside, and I wanna sit down 'cause I just drove in heavy traffic for an hour."

"Sasuke just drove down from Chicago, too, but you don't hear him complainin'," Naruto grumbled.

"What, is he your boyfriend now?" Kiba snarled.

"How could he be when you're actin' like _you're_ my boyfriend, you asswipe!"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Should I...leave the two of you alone? Maybe give you some privacy?"

"Wha - No!" Naruto pushed Kiba away from him.

"See, you're givin' him the wrong idea," said Kiba. "He's gonna think we're gay for each other."

Naruto shot Sasuke a look.

"Just shut up already," mumbled Naruto. "Go get a beer, and let's figure out what we're doin' tonight. Sasuke's comin' with us, by the way."

"That's cool with me." The two of them glided by Sasuke and headed toward the kitchen. So, did he no longer exist once Kiba entered the picture? What the hell?

With a scowl, Sasuke headed after them, back to the kitchen, although as soon as he walked in, his phone went off in his back pocket. He checked it. It was from the man who'd interviewed him. It just said he wanted to thank him again for coming all this way for the interview and that he'd be in touch.

"If that's Deidara," said Naruto. "Tell him I said hi."

"It's not Deidara." Sasuke put the phone away.

"Who's Deidara?" Kiba asked.

"I told you," Naruto replied. "He was Sasuke's roommate. The one I stay in touch with."

"Oh yeah, you mean unlike Sasuke here." Kiba snickered and sent him a look as he used the same technique Naruto did earlier to open his bottle.

"I can tell now I should buy you a bottle opener before I leave," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto and Kiba asked at the same time.

"...Nevermind," he said and had to rub at his head. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could handle the both of them tonight. It was amusing, but it was also tiring.

And... it was kind of making him jealous. In New York, he'd had Naruto's full attention, and now that he had to share it, he didn't like it as much.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Kiba asked. "Should we do dinner first? Are you hungry, Sasuke?"

"I'm okay," he answered. "Unless you two want to get something."

"Eh. We can get somethin' once we get to Pauly's."

"So we're still goin' to Pauly's?" Kiba asked.

"Where else would we go on a Friday night?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Kiba shrugged. "Don't care. Pauly's is cool. They've got a pool table and darts."

"That's what I said!" Naruto went on and then pointed in Sasuke's direction. "But he made fun of me."

"I think you're exaggerating, Naruto."

"Heh. He does that sometimes," added Kiba.

"Hey." Naruto punched his friend. "Whose side are you on?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're just tryin' to show off in front of your new friend."

"Huh? How am I - " But Naruto stopped, glanced at Sasuke, and then took in a deep breath. "Pauly's it is. They've got wings and typical bar food, Sasuke. If that's okay. We can always take ya somewhere nicer, too, if you want."

"Bar food is fine with me," he said.

"The chicks are gonna be all over him you realize," Kiba commented to Naruto.

Naruto shared a look with him.

"Probably," was all Naruto said.

"That could be good for you, though." Kiba nudged Naruto with his elbow. "Maybe Sasuke can pass all the ones he rejects your way. Did you hear that he finally broke up with that girlfriend of his? I'd been tryin' to convince him to do that for the past two years."

"Don't talk shit about her, Kiba, jeez."

"Why, aren't you mad? She's the one who left to go to Europe without tellin' you and changin' her number and all that weird, crazy shit."

"Sasuke doesn't want to hear about that, so cram it."

This was new information to Sasuke. He took it in quietly. It wasn't his business, but if Naruto wanted to talk about it at some point, he would listen. Even if it... annoyed him. But, really, he thought he was more jealous of Kiba at this point. The two of them seemed exceptionally close and Kiba was so... fucking physical. Even now, the two of them were side by side against the counter. Damn bromances. Sometimes they were harder to penetrate than an actual homosexual relationship.

He shouldn't have used the word penetrate.

Now he was getting distracted. Didn't Naruto mention a threesome earlier?

No, Kiba wasn't his type. Naruto hadn't been either in the beginning. But Sasuke was more than sure there was something between them still but with Kiba around... it would be difficult to get close to Naruto.

"Sasuke, you okay?" He heard Naruto ask.

Sasuke snapped out of it. "Yes, I was just thinking. Did Ino say she might stop by?"

"Oh, Ino? Doubt it. She's goin' out with some of her girlfriends, but I guess they could stop by later... who knows."

"She's awesome, dude. She helped clean my apartment all afternoon, even changed my sheets and everything," said Naruto.

"Yeah, she goes on these weird cleaning sprees, like she's nestin' or somethin' in the apartment."

"Heh. Yeah. Shion used to - " But he stopped. "If I'd known Sasuke was comin', I coulda asked him to do it. He's OCD about keepin' shit clean, aren't ya?"

"I'll try not to take offense to the OCD comment, but yes. I do like to have things clean and organized. Clutter can make me slightly homicidal," he admitted.

Naruto chuckled. "I can see that about you. Everybody's got a dark side."

"Yeah, even Naruto," interjected Kiba. "You shoulda seen this kid in high school. Before he and I were good friends, he was such a punk ass. Used to be in detention all the time. He'd hang out with this kid Gaara who used to scare the shit out of all the other kids, but he and Naruto were tight. Until he moved or whatever. Then Naruto and I started hangin' out... kinda like I stole you away from Gaara, eh?"

"Well, if you did it's only 'cause Gaara neglected me. Bastard doesn't even have a cell phone."

"Isn't he in Australia or somethin'? Buildin' houses for orphaned aborigines?"

"This is a story I need to hear more about, I think," said Sasuke.

"Oh don't worry." Kiba walked over to him and threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'll tell ya all the embarrasin' stories about Naruto I can think of tonight. After we have a few more drinks that is."

If he was a lesser man, Sasuke would've snapped his arm out of its socket, but he allowed it. "I look forward to it."

His and Naruto's eyes met, but the blond's expression had changed from humor to... something else. Annoyance? He wasn't sure.

"Cool, well I wanna change before we go out maybe finish my beer," Naruto said, shaking his bottle. "Why don't you entertain Sasuke for a while, huh? Since you two have become such besties."

Naruto left the kitchen and Sasuke fought this urge he had to follow him.

He decided to turn his focus to Kiba instead so that he wouldn't end up thinking about Naruto changing and getting naked in the next room over.

"So Sasuke," Kiba said, arm still around his shoulders. "I'm very curious about Naruto's time in New York. You know, when he came back, all he did was talk about you nonstop. He sounded like a girl gabbin' about some boy she developed a crush on or whatever. It was all "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that". It was really fuckin' annoying, but at least he was talkin' about other stuff besides Shion. I thought for sure he was gonna break it off with her, but, like, a week later she wormed her way back into his life. He was always such a sucker for her, I swear. I guess the sex was fuckin' crazy and wild, so maybe that's why he stayed with her so long."

"Kiba," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I doubt Naruto wants me to know all of this."

"Eh. He's an open book. Mostly. He was bummed when they broke up, but I think he's been happier since. I'm sure he was pretty stoked when you showed up outta nowhere."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sasuke replied, trying not to think about the wild sex Naruto had with Shion. It made him reluctant to take the bed tonight. The idea of sleeping where those two had sex was slightly unnerving.

Although, he shouldn't talk. It's not like he didn't bring people to his bed and then Naruto slept in it.

Then again, Naruto hadn't really been single at the time or necessarily interested in him the way that Sasuke now felt about -

Wait.

Sasuke pushed that thought aside very quickly. That's not why he was here.

"But, it's weird though," Kiba continued, "As much as he went on about you, he didn't really give me a lotta details. Just said you met at a bar and then got sick and passed out and Naruto had to drag you to the hotel, then you took care of him when he got sick the next night, haha. You two know how to party, I guess. Well, I already know Naruto does. He's been pretty subdued lately, but we'll have fun tonight."

"Yes," said Sasuke, "I'm sure we will."


	13. Epilogue 2

Nearly two hours later, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke sat at the bar, where they'd been drinking beer and taking shots at a fairly steady pace since their arrival. Pauly's had always been one of his favorite places to drink. Even before he was 21, Naruto managed to sneak in (thanks to Gaara and his older brother). Not that they really drank or anything. They'd shoot pool and hustle the occasional drunken college students who came home for break. It was just this small hole in the wall by the railroad tracks that only locals knew about.

"See, at least we found somethin' that Sasuke's not perfect at," Naruto was saying as he smirked at the dark-haired man sitting on his right. "You're not so hot at darts."

"I still did better than Kiba," Sasuke remarked coolly as he spun the pint of beer around in a circle. "And I can't even remember the last time I played."

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto. "Means Kiba's got the next round."

"Fuck you," replied Kiba as he threw a crumpled up napkin at him. "I bought the last round."

"It's alright, you'll make it up when we play pool. Dunno what we'll do about odd numbers. I'm sure I can team up with one of those guys back there."

"I don't know," said Sasuke. "I may not be proficient at darts, but I'm fairly skilled at pool."

"Uh huh, sure." Naruto nudged Sasuke's beer glass, getting him to stop moving it around. "Keep drinkin', Maverick."

"Wait, why is he Maverick?" Kiba complained, leaning in front of Naruto just so that he could point a finger at Sasuke.

"No matter who's Maverick," Naruto replied with a huge grin, "You'll always be Goose."

"I dunno why you always act like I'm the sidekick," Kiba grumbled.

"'Cause you make a great wingman," Naruto told him and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I think I'll head to the restroom." Sasuke suddenly got up.

Naruto watched him as he left, an eyebrow drawn up slightly. A table of five women next to the bar abruptly went silent as Sasuke passed them. When he was out of sight, they broke into a flurry of conversation, and it was pretty obvious what they were going on about.

"Told you," Kiba said. "So, when you two were in New York, did, y'know, you have a bunch of girls all over you when the two of you went out?"

"I would say no," Naruto replied, "Oh. I guess I forgot. We went to a club and Sasuke sent one of his female groupies after me."

"Was she hot?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno, dude, that was a long time ago. She was alright. Not my type."

"Hm." Kiba looked as though he wanted to ask more, but thankfully the bartender arrived with their next order of shots. "Ah, do we wait for Sasuke?"

"Nah. He won't mind. We can order more by the time he gets back anyway." They picked up their Slippery Nipples and downed them.

"Alright, now it's my turn t'take a piss, order some more, would ya?" Kiba left him alone, but it was only a minute later that Sasuke returned to his seat.

"Here's yours," Naruto pushed the shot glass Sasuke's way and placed an elbow on the bar. "This feels familiar."

"Does it?" Sasuke threw the shot back and squinted at him.

"Mm. That first night, when we went to the bar after the Empire State Building. You were wasted."

"I'm happy to be able to say I can't remember it very well, other than what you told me."

"It was pretty bad."

Sasuke turned on the stool, enough that their knees brushed. "At least I'm smart enough not to let anyone stick something in my drink."

"Hey," Naruto murmured, "We didn't ever confirm that was the cause."

"Maybe the cause is that you just can't hold your liquor."

Naruto pressed his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Stop it," Sasuke scolded, his gaze falling to Naruto's mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naruto pouted and, with a sigh, placed his arm along the back of Sasuke's chair. "You know, if you end up takin' that job, we can hang out like this..."

"Could we?"

"We could."

"Maybe that's a reason not to take it. I'll go poor always picking up your bar tab. You and Kiba seem to have a lot of experience drinking your weight in alcohol."

"We do." Naruto smiled just thinking about all of the good times they had in college.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked, settling his elbow on the bar.

"Just thinkin' about old times. Y'know, this entire table of women right there keeps starin' at you. Does that happen a lot?"

Sasuke moved his shot glass to the side and returned to drinking his beer. "Not as much as you'd think."

Naruto chuckled. "I gotta ask, okay. So... we both know you're a good lookin' guy - "

"You think so?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, so. Ah, crap." He ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot what I was gonna say." Playfully, he punched Sasuke in the shoulder. "You distracted me and made me forget."

"My good looks are distracting you?" Sasuke asked casually as he leaned against his chair and into Naruto's arm.

Naruto didn't bother moving it. "I remember you as bein' a lot more humble."

"I'm sure that since you're straight, my looks shouldn't matter to you one way or the other."

They shared a long look that was interrupted when Kiba dumped himself in the seat next to Sasuke.

"You two kids look cozy, am I interruptin'?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said quickly. "Just talkin' about old times."

"Old times?" Kiba cocked his head. "You mean that one time you guys hung out in New York?"

"I was jokin', asshole, but yeah. We have some catchin' up to do, and Sasuke's leavin' tomorrow."

"Wait...," Kiba reached across Sasuke to poke Naruto in the chest, "Are you tryin' to get rid of me?"

"Do you have to be right on top of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Tch, you should only be so lucky," Kiba replied.

"Right, like you'd be Sasuke's type," said Naruto.

Sasuke cleared his throat, and, amused, Naruto glanced his way.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe we should grab the pool table now that it's open," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto ended up laughing. He'd already drank enough to be slightly giddy and maybe a bit reckless, too. It's not like Kiba had any clue, and they were just messing around, weren't they?

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked. "You're bein' weird tonight, Naruto. Actin' more like a spaz than usual."

"Sorry." Naruto swallowed the rest of his beer. "I'm just happy to be hangin' out with two good friends."

"Maybe we'll cut you off for a while," said Sasuke.

He started to get out of his chair. Kiba slid off of his, too, and stretched his arms above his head.

"I'll go rack 'em," Kiba informed them before heading to the pool table.

For a few seconds after he stood, Naruto felt the press of Sasuke's hand on his lower back as they cruised through the tables to join up with Kiba.

"Smooth," Naruto said to him under his breath.

Sasuke smirked at the comment and left his side to choose his pool cue from the rack. Naruto, while watching him go, became aware that his gaze kept being drawn to him all night. That definitely wasn't normal for him - to be paying attention to the firm slope of another man's shoulders, the definition of his arms from under his t-shirt, and the bit of pale skin revealed as Sasuke bent over to draw the cue from its hole. He bit his lip, fighting this odd but familiar urge he had to go over there and bump into him, just to have the contact.

"What the hell are you starin' at?" Kiba said as he knocked into Naruto, totally throwing him off balance and nearly sending him into a nearby table. "Wow, Jesus, dude. I barely tapped you. Are you okay? It almost looked like you were checkin' out Sasuke's ass."

"Asshole." Naruto gave him a shove. "Are we gonna play somethin' with the three of us, or should I maybe ask someone else to play?"

"I bet you could go get one of those chicks at that table to play."

"Shut up, don't be a dick. Sasuke doesn't want a bunch of chicks hangin' all over him."

"How do you know?" Kiba asked. "But you're right, they weren't that hot. What about that chick over there?" He pointed at a woman with short dark hair standing next to the jukebox. She was with a friend  
who was choosing the songs. "She keeps checkin' you out."

"Really?" Naruto asked, giving her another once over.

Sasuke, apparently wondering why they were taking so long, walked over. "What's up?"

Kiba slapped him on the arm. "I was tellin' Naruto that he should let me go ask this chick over by the jukebox to be his partner. She was checkin' him out."

Sasuke glanced to where the woman was standing. "She's cute."

"See!" Kiba grabbed onto Sasuke's cue and used it to make an obscene gesture with his hand as he moved it up and down along its length. "Even Sasuke thinks you should go for it."

Naruto's gaze shifted from the woman, who was now looking in their direction, to Sasuke. "...You think I should go for it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Or do you still prefer blondes?"

"Maybe I'm ready for a change," he replied with a shrug.

"Ah ha." Kiba punched him in the shoulder, drawing his attention away. "He's right. Shion and, that one chick, and Temari. Shit. Does that mean you secretly have a thing for Ino?"

"Don't be an idiot," Naruto groaned. "If I was interested in datin' some chick, I'd just have Ino set me up with one of her friends."

"Yeah, dude, you should. She told me about the yoga instructor."

"The yoga instructor?" Sasuke asked.

"I hear she's super flexible," Kiba added helpfully.

"How about you guys just play," he told them, trying to keep his voice casual. "I think m'gonna grab another drink first. I'll play the winner."

Before either Kiba or Sasuke could reply, Naruto went back to the bar to order something stronger than a beer. Kiba wouldn't follow him, and he was pretty sure Sasuke was cool enough to let him blow off some steam for a while. There was only the one chair left when he walked up to the bar, so he squeezed into it and ordered a shot.

xxx

Sasuke leaned over the pool table, aligning his pool stick so that the last two remaining solids would slide neatly into the back corner pocket. He called it, made the shot, and after a not especially strenuous game on his part, had won.

"Fuckin' bastard, man," Kiba said through a wide grin. "And I thought I was a pool shark."

"I hung out at a lot of bars from an early age," Sasuke replied, placing his cue stick back in the rack.

"That so?" Kiba picked up the cue ball from off of the table and rolled it around in his hand. "Is there a story to go with that or should I assume you were a punk like Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke slid his fingers along the roughly-textured wood near one of the pockets. "I imagine he and I grew up quite differently. I..." He almost hesitated since he wasn't yet used to being open about his personal life, especially his childhood. "Used to play in some bands, and I have an older brother, so his friends were always getting me into places. They liked to play pool, and when they were drunk, I'd take advantage of them."

"Heh." Kiba laughed and dropped the ball onto the table. "That's exactly how I got Ino to go out with me for the first time."

Sasuke smirked. "You, Naruto, and Ino all seem close."

"Well, we are." Kiba scratched the back of his head, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow since the gesture was so similar to Naruto's. "We're good friends. We've been good friends for a long time. I know Ino thinks of Naruto as a brother she can beat up on occasion. Although she beats up on me, too, sometimes."

"I'm sure Naruto needs keeping in line on occasion," Sasuke murmured and glanced toward the bar where Naruto was sitting.

At first Sasuke had left him alone in case Naruto wanted his space, but now he seemed to be deep in conversation with the woman sitting next to him.

"He can meet people anywhere," Kiba remarked, noticing where Sasuke's attention was being drawn. "Guess you'd know all about that, eh? You met at a bar, right?"

"We did," Sasuke answered, recalling at least the first part of that evening. He'd had a long, shitty day and wanted to unwind at one of his favorite lower Manhattan haunts. "I made the mistake of sitting close to him, and then he had to go and start a conversation."

"Sounds like him. Hmm. Didn't he act like he didn't wanna get to know anyone tonight? Yet he seems like he's gettin' pretty close to that chick."

Sasuke observed Naruto and the woman who sat next to him. He couldn't tell much from here, only that she had long, light auburn hair and that she was wearing a short red sundress.

"He's always liked girly-girls, I can tell you that much." He and Kiba had ordered pitcher of beer earlier, so Kiba picked up his glass and drank.

"Shion?" Sasuke tried to squash a stab of jealousy he was experiencing watching Naruto interact with that woman. "What was she like?"

Kiba made a gesturing motion and the both of them went to stand around the round high-top table that held their pitcher. "What can I say? I think the appeal was that she was an older woman. Naruto met her our sophomore year at a party. I dunno what I was doin' that night that I let it happen, then next I knew she was showin' up everywhere I invited him."

Sasuke made no comment about how it seemed normal for new couples to spend time together.

"She was pretty, I'll give her that." Kiba licked his lips and set his glass heavily on the table. "Hot, I guess you'd say. Real pretty blonde, nice body, pretty face. She was smart. Can't say much for her sense of humor. She was nice to your face, but, y'know, I think she talked crap about us behind our backs. She didn't like Ino so much. Ino thinks she was jealous. If Naruto and I were together, she'd call and text and ask where he was and who he was with. Naruto always defended her, though. He's a loyal guy. I should know."

"I see," Sasuke said softly. "And when Naruto decided to get back with her after New York?"

Kiba shrugged. "Dunno. I thought it was over, but I know Naruto said he didn't wanna just give up after two years. They were still attracted to each other, I think."

Sasuke shifted against the table, remembering when Naruto called him a week after leaving. Apparently Naruto only wanted to let him know that he was sending the pants back since he'd forgotten to leave them at the apartment. To be honest, if Naruto hadn't called, Sasuke wouldn't have ever picked up the phone. It was difficult to hear Naruto's voice and not be able to see him or have his company and, at the time, he couldn't really get himself to ask about Shion.

Then it wasn't very long until he heard from Deidara about Naruto getting back with her. Of course, that came with its own lecture about letting Naruto get away. However, he didn't know what Deidara expected him to do. Sasuke wasn't going to drop his life and give chase, and Naruto didn't seem too torn up about it given that he was quick to rekindle his relationship with his ex.

"Should we bother lettin' him know that you won and it's his turn to play?" asked Kiba.

Now, Sasuke had his back to the bar, which was probably a good thing. "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"Leave who alone?"

He nearly jumped when he heard Naruto's husky voice next to his ear. Clearly not in a sober state, the blond man put an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened to your friend?" Sasuke asked, trying not to let the warmth of Naruto's body distract him.

"What friend?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't be a dumbfuck," Kiba said. "Who was the chick you were talkin' to?"

"No one you know," said Naruto. "She's visitin' from St. Louis. Apparently it's her grandmother's 86th birthday, so she's here for a family party-thing. They all just took off for another bar, though. This place is gettin' hella crowded, or haven't you noticed?"

"We've noticed," Kiba said. "Just 'cause you abandoned us, doesn't mean we weren't payin' attention to what you were up to. Right, Sasuke?"

"Something like that," he replied. "We wouldn't want anyone to try and slip something into your drink."

"Ah, well." Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "Good to know now that you've shown up you're lookin' out for me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for a fight?"

He kept his tone playful, but he remembered this feeling. He knew when Naruto was picking a fight and the idea... excited him.

"Did you win?" Naruto asked and did that thing that almost caused Sasuke to lean in and kiss him - he bit his lip while his blue eyes filled with laughter.

"Of course I won," he said in a low voice. "Would you expect anything less?"

"You didn't win at darts."

"I lost on purpose," he said.

"Did you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, obviously taking him at his word.

"My competitive side can be... very ugly."

Kiba cleared his throat. "Uh, guys?"

Sasuke glanced at Kiba, and so did Naruto. He didn't do it immediately, but Naruto eventually withdrew his arm from around Sasuke's shoulders in order to grab Kiba's glass of beer he'd filled two seconds ago.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Why don't y'take your boyfriend's beer over there!" He pointed at Sasuke's glass.

"Because," Naruto wiped his hand across his mouth, "It'd be rude if I stole Sasuke's beer."

"And it's not rude to steal mine?" He snatched his back as Naruto pushed it across the table.

"And stop callin' Sasuke my boyfriend," Naruto grumbled. He turned to Sasuke. "He's just jealous. Sometimes Ino calls Kiba my boyfriend when she wants to piss 'em off."

"Yes," Sasuke said drolly. "Wouldn't be a tragedy if someone thought he was gay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and knocked into him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Are people on the East Coast all crazy politically correct?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Shut up, Kiba," said Naruto.

"Why? I'm curious. I got nothin' against that lifestyle, but people seem to really get their panties in a twist about that stuff. Everything's racist or sexist or homophobic."

"That might be because all of those things still exist," Sasuke remarked, not entirely bothered. He wouldn't call himself the poster boy for gay pride, but he was certainly comfortable with that aspect of his life. Maybe he hadn't been so much as a teenager, but remembering how he felt then certainly stirred his desire to be open and firm about his sexual orientation and people just like him.

"I'm not sayin' they don't," Kiba argued. "What do you think, Naruto?"

"Don't ask me," he said. "People are people, they should get to love and have sex with who they want barring its all consensual and of age. If anything, Ino does that 'cause she knows he and I spend a lotta time together. I take it as a compliment. Just means you and I are close." He glanced fondly at Kiba and grinned.

"Smile at me like that again and I may turn a bit gay for you," Kiba said with a laugh.

"Yeah? I'm pretty hot, eh? What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't decide if he wanted to smack him or kiss him. "Are you seriously asking me if you're 'hot'?"

"Kiba can say it, why can't you?"

"Wait." Kiba thumped the table with his fist. "When did I say you were hot exactly?"

"He did say your ex-girlfriend was hot while you weren't here," Sasuke interjected helpfully.

He preferred when it was Kiba and Naruto going at it, and Naruto's flirtatiousness needed to be curbed or Sasuke would do something stupid soon, like pin him to the wall.

"God, are you still goin' on about Shion?" Naruto moaned. "Do I need to go back to the bar?"

"Hey, it was Sasuke that brought her up!"

"Yeah, because he knew it would distract you, idiot!"

"Tch. I don't need this abuse. Maybe I'll go to the bar and sit next to some hot chick and drink beer and then be all 'I'm Naruto, I don't want a relationship but I'm more than happy to flirt with anything that moves!'"

"Really? Are we _really_ goin' there?" Naruto asked while gesturing at him with his arms.

"You do seem to be a natural flirt," Sasuke told him.

"You, too, Sasuke?"

Naruto turned to him with such a distraught expression that Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Are you laughin' at me?" He asked Sasuke. "Jerk." But then he smiled at him crookedly.

"Oh fuck all this foreplay," Kiba grumbled. "M'gonna go to the bar. Let me know when the two of you have babies, and just fuckin' name your first born after me."

Surprising both of them, Kiba stormed off to the bar.

"Should I follow him?" Naruto asked, appearing as concerned as he was amused.

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked. "He's your friend."

"Yeah, but what's he gettin' so worked up about?"

"Think about it."

Naruto shook his head. "I have no idea."

Sasuke sighed. "Now I remember what things were like back then."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You," he turned so that the both of them were facing each other. "Are a master of oblivious. Sometimes I think you know exactly what you're doing, other times I just think you're an idiot."

"I figured you always thought I was an idiot." Naruto smirked.

Fuck. There it was again. He wanted to kiss him. It even almost came out of his mouth to tell Naruto as much, but considering Naruto had been flirting with that woman earlier, maybe he really was just a... natural flirt. Sasuke was usually a lot better about gauging things, and normally he'd prefer someone more direct and clear about their intentions. But there was also something very alluring and sexy about not knowing what was going on inside Naruto's head.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He was pretty sure there was still some kind of physical draw between them, but Naruto was hesitating.

"You're not denyin' it," said Naruto, "So it must be true." He touched Sasuke's forearm, momentarily squeezed it, and then let his hand drop to his side.

Sasuke dabbed his tongue across his lower lip, forgetting all about Kiba's jealous tantrum.

"How do you feel about making a bet?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously?" Naruto went back to leaning with his elbow on the table. The way he stood, the collar of his shirt loosened and Sasuke got a clear view of his collarbone. He tried to remember, did he ever have a chance to put his lips or tongue there? If he didn't, he wanted to now.

"Sure. Unless you're... chicken."

"Ha. I can't believe you're sayin' somethin' like that to me. Are you really tryin' to goad me into it?"

"Not if you're scared of losing." Sasuke shrugged and slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"I'm pretty good just to let you know," Naruto said, with a hint of challenge to his voice. "I used to hustle people like you who were so cocky, and then I'd take them for a couple hundred bucks."

"I'm not looking for you to _hustle_ me," said Sasuke. "When I can get it for free."

"Oh? That so, eh? From what I remember of last time, that wasn't the case. Or am I wrong?"

Sasuke's smile waned. "It's been quite a while. Do you really think I've paid for anything since then?"

"I wouldn't know about all that, now would I?" Naruto asked, his expression also losing its humor.

"Do you _want_ to know?" He asked and, since his glass was empty, reached across the table for Naruto's, purposely brushing his hand against the blond's as he did it.

Naruto dragged his teeth across his lip before answering quietly, "Not really."

"Then I don't want to know about you and your ex-girlfriend either."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's gaze lowered; he appeared conflicted, but if Sasuke just pushed, he could've easily gotten the reaction he wanted. He just didn't want it to happen that way. Naruto would have to figure out on his own what he wanted or if he wanted anything at all.

Sasuke withdrew his hand so as not to confuse him further. "Are we playing or what?"

"What are we playing for?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?"

Naruto squinted at him. "I know it's not _that_."

"Hn."

"Bastard." Naruto shot a quick glance over his shoulder, toward Kiba, who was now sitting at the end of the bar. He looked back at Sasuke. "If I win..."

"Impossible," Sasuke told him confidently.

Naruto smirked. "God, you really are cocky."

"If I have a reason to be, I am."

"Fine, so if you win, what do you want?"

"If I win," he said, "...You take the bed."

"What? Is that all? Why?"

"Because."

Naruto moved closer to him, his leg nearly touching Sasuke's. He fought it as long as he could, but then he had to take in a quick intake of breath to adjust to the heavy pull he felt.

"You seem nervous," Naruto observed.

"Nervous isn't the right word," he replied, gaze drawn to Naruto's mouth and, in particular, his tongue, which he kept using to wet his lips. "So, what do you want if you win?"

"You're acknowledging I might actually win?"

"You're playing me right now, aren't you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," Naruto answered, although his eyes darkened.

He knew what he was doing, and he knew what he was doing to Sasuke. Before all of this, Sasuke would've become angry at being toyed with, but, instead, he let the attraction wash over him.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"I dunno yet. But by the time the game's over I'll think of somethin' I want from you."

"Oh?" Brazenly, he placed his hand on the front of Naruto's tight-fitting shirt and gave it a tug before letting his hand slide down the man's firm stomach. "Maybe I'll lose on purpose again."

"I'm still curious as to why you want me to take the bed."

"And I think you're still... just curious." He smirked.

Instead of taking it as a joke, Naruto blinked at him once or twice and then glanced about the room. Sasuke, sensing his unease, removed his hand. Well, it's not like Naruto was going to jump him in the middle of a bar. He knew that. When they were together in New York, Naruto hadn't initiated much, but he'd certainly been very... responsive.

Sasuke touched the back of his neck, holding his hand there for a second.

"Somethin' wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all," he replied tonelessly and walked toward the pool table only to come to a stop when he felt a tug at his shirt.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Naruto standing there with an expression of surprise. He quickly let go of Sasuke's shirt.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I don't know why I did that."

"Do you want to break, or do you want me to?" Sasuke asked casually.

Naruto shook his head. "Uh, I'll break. If that's cool."

Naruto slid his hands along the side of his jeans and then walked past him. Sasuke followed behind, taking his time as he picked out his preferred stick. Naruto already had his, which he leaned against the table as he inserted the quarters.

Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself from making a move. He wanted to walk over there and put his arms around him as he bent over the table. When Naruto finished racking all of the balls, he grabbed the cue ball and rolled it around in his hand before setting it down again. Sasuke eyed him as he leaned over, squared up his shot, and made contact. The balls clanked together sharply, separating to all different ends of the table. Two solids rolled into either side pockets.

Naruto, standing up straight, glanced over and smirked. "Guess I'll take solids?"

"Beginner's luck," Sasuke commented dryly, and Naruto laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I bet you make a sore loser. I'm definitely gonna win this." Naruto continued with his next shot, a look of concentration on his face that Sasuke found very appealing.

He was left to imagine a teenage version of Naruto hustling older men for money. He would've killed to have seen that, and he was now also curious about this Gaara person who seemed to have such an interesting influence over Naruto.

Although he planned to play him seriously, Sasuke supposed he wouldn't mind being at Naruto's mercy even if he somehow lost. It was just a matter of could he deal with Naruto hanging this over his head forever? Sasuke, after all, did have his pride to consider.

xxx

Fifteen minutes into the game and all that remained on the pool table was Naruto's 5 and 7 balls, and Sasuke's 9, 12, and 15. Naruto, for some reason, was taking their competition especially serious. Maybe because engaging in competitive activities with Sasuke brought out the alpha male in him. It made him wonder what would happen if they played video games together. He leaned over the table, angling the stick so that it would hit the bottom of the cue ball. It knocked the 5 into the corner pocket and then rolled back toward him so that he'd have a fairly easy shot at the 7, which was next to Sasuke's 12.

"Are you gettin' worried yet?" Naruto asked, feeling the other man's eyes on him as he strolled around the table.

"Not entirely," answered Sasuke. "Maybe you're the type who buckles under pressure."

He broke into a grin. "Hardly. If anything, I perform even better when the pressure's on."

"Let's hope so. I wouldn't want to think you're all talk."

Naruto smirked as he leaned over the table. Sasuke was only a couple of feet behind him, but he'd done this a thousand times before, so when he made his shot and called it in the opposite side pocket, it sunk in smoothly without so much as knocking into any of Sasuke's balls.

"What do you think about that?" He stopped long enough to grab the chalk square and use it on his stick. "Or do you wanna say you lost on purpose this time, too?"

All he had to do was sink the 8-ball into the far corner pocket, but one of Sasuke's balls was in the way. Even though he sucked at math and physics in high school, he had a pretty good instinct for making shots. He'd kept his eyes on some of the better players when he was younger and developed his own technique for shooting tricks.

"Did you figure out what you want from me if you win?" Sasuke asked, suddenly close enough that he felt like it was right in his ear.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood up as he turned, slowly, to look at the other man. He bit his lip. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Go on then," said Sasuke. "Put me out of my misery."

He gave a faint smile as he made his way over to the opposite side of the table and surveyed the set up.

It should bounce off the edge and snap back to knock the 8-ball in the pocket. Naruto called it, angled the cue so it would strike the middle of the cue ball, and made a clean shot. It knocked against the edge and bounced back toward the pocket where it hesitated before dropping in.

"See that?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"It figures a punk like you would be good at these hoodlum activities," Sasuke said, but he didn't seem too bothered about losing.

"Yeah, well." He went to put his stick away, grabbing Sasuke's from him, too, and returning it to the rack. "Maybe we should go check on Kiba? It worries me that he's basically been sittin' at the bar this entire time."

"Don't worry," said Sasuke, "I've kept my eye on him. He's been on the phone for the last five minutes."

"Oh, really?" Naruto snuck a peek. Indeed, Kiba was on the phone, which actually meant he was on the phone with Ino. "Hm."

"Does he… normally get jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah." Naruto shoved a hand into his back pocket. "Only with Shion, I think. It's kinda weird to see him like this to be honest. Somethin' else might be botherin' him, though. Um, would you mind goin' to see what he's up to? M'gonna hit the toilet."

"Okay," Sasuke agreed eyeing him curiously.

Naruto walked away, feeling awkward but not knowing why. He didn't know what his deal was tonight. Having Sasuke show up had really thrown him off his game - well, not his pool game apparently. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed by Sasuke's hands-off approach this evening, or if he should feel relieved. All night he'd felt the occasional spark he'd experienced in New York, but back then, he knew everything was limited by the time he had left in the city.

Sasuke showing up now and the possibility of him living nearby was really... distracting.

On the one hand, the thought of Sasuke moving to Chicago thrilled him. He'd love to hang out, but on the other hand, what the fuck was going on between them?

Naruto went into the restroom, mind kind of fuzzy thanks to all of the beer and liquor. What the hell was he going to do with Kiba, too? He hadn't seen him jealous like this since Shion was around. Usually Kiba didn't make a big deal about it if Naruto hung out with other guys. Finishing his business, he went to wash his hands and take a look at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his hair, noticing that he looked slightly drunk so he splashed some water on his face.

When he left the bathroom and headed for the bar, he saw that one extra person had joined their party. He started to smile as he went up behind their newest arrival and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ino," he said. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

She turned around in the chair, smiling at him happily. Ino looked hot. She wore a low-cut sky blue dress that only came to maybe half way down her thigh. Her hair was done in a French braid that hung over her left shoulder. Naruto didn't care much about makeup, but what she was wearing looked great, too. Her lips were a pale pink and the liner around her eyes really made them stand out. Maybe he really did have a thing for blondes.

"You can stop oglin' my girlfriend now," Kiba said, punching him in the shoulder.

Naruto punched him right back. "I wasn't oglin', I was appreciatin' how pretty my best friend is."

"I don't mind," said Ino. "It's nice to have the attention. But Sasuke hasn't said anything yet."

They all looked at Sasuke, who was on Ino's left side, an empty chair next to him.

"You look very beautiful," Sasuke said sincerely. "Although I think you could stab someone with those heels."

"Who says I haven't?" Ino asked.

"That's m'girl," said Kiba while putting an arm around her shoulder.

Naruto, after placing a kiss to Ino's cheek, took up the seat next to Sasuke. He had to lean over him in order to talk to Ino.

"So what's up?" He asked. "I thought you had a girls' night out."

"We did," replied Ino. "We had dinner and some drinks and then everyone had to go somewhere except the single girls, who decided to go to some club in Chicago. I feel like I'm just too old for that."

Naruto laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"I tried to get the yoga instructor to stop by, but she was one of the ones who went to Chicago. Maybe she's not right for you, after all, Naruto. Aren't you done with party girls?"

"So this chick goes out once to a club, and she's a party girl?" Naruto asked. "Girls are so harsh with each other."

"I have her number if you want it," Ino said, and by then, she was also practically leaning on top of Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at him before looking at Ino again. "Uh. I dunno. I'll trust your judgment. If you don't think she's my type, then that's that."

"I don't even know what your type is anymore," Ino proclaimed with a heavy sigh. "Sasuke, what's your type? What do you look for in a girl?"

"Ah," Naruto interjected. "Isn't that kind of personal, Ino? Sheesh."

"I don't mind," said Sasuke. "If you want to know my type, I could tell you."

"Yeah, what is your type, man?" Kiba asked. "If you're gonna move here, maybe we can find someone to set you up with."

Naruto shifted in his seat. It wouldn't be a big deal if Sasuke told them he was gay or whatever, but he also didn't want to make Sasuke uncomfortable either.

"My type," said Sasuke. "I suppose that would be... someone who can be spontaneous, is loyal, has a good sense of humor, can keep a decent conversation, and, he glanced at Naruto, "has a tattoo." He smirked.

"Has a tattoo?" Naruto asked with a scowl. "What the hell does that matter?"

Sasuke laughed at him while the other two gave him twin looks of amusement.

"So what if Sasuke likes a chick with tattoos?" asked Kiba. "I think that's hot."

Ino turned and smacked him. "Since when?"

"Why are you smackin' me? You have one, dammit!"

"Do you have tattoos, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I don't," he answered, pulling his gaze away from Naruto's.

Naruto decided to bury his nerves in alcohol. He grabbed the pitcher as well as Sasuke's empty glass and poured himself a drink.

"What's your tattoo?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Oh, it's just this little pink flower - a Dahlia - I have on my hip. Want to see?"

"Jesus, Ino!" Kiba cried. "I'm right here!"

Sasuke smiled. "Maybe another time."

"So what happened with the game?" Kiba asked. "Did you give Naruto a sound beatin'?"

"Actually, Naruto won," Sasuke answered.

"I did." Naruto leaned over the bar again, forgetting his earlier embarrassing outburst. "He was good, though. I'll give 'em that. I don't think he played me as seriously as he could, though."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha ha, yeah." Kiba laughed. "Maybe he took pity on you, Naruto. He creamed my ass."

"'Creamed his ass'? Ugh. Kiba, do you have to be so crass?" Ino smacked him in the arm.

"It's not like I meant it literally!" Kiba flailed.

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it.

"Find something amusing?" Sasuke asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"As good lookin' as he is, I doubt I'd let Sasuke cream my ass," said Kiba.

"I doubt he'd want to," replied Ino, which sent those two into one of their usual bickering matches.

"How you doin'?" Naruto knocked his elbow into Sasuke's side while Kiba and Ino argued. "Are they gettin' on your nerves yet?"

"No," he answered. "They're about exactly what I expected." Sasuke smiled at him, so, of course, Naruto smiled back.

"Don't feel like you have to hold back on my account. I mean. If y'wanna just say it."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not a big deal. If it comes up, I'll mention it. If not, we're all just talking."

"About the tattoo thing..." He licked his tongue across his bottom lip, "Is that for real? You did have that photo of that guy."

"What guy?" Sasuke asked, though it was clear he was fucking with him.

"You know _what_ guy. The guy you were makin' eyes at in that picture."

"I don't make eyes at _any_ guy," Sasuke said in a low voice. "Guys make eyes at me."

"I've noticed."

"What happened to the woman at the jukebox?"

Naruto didn't know to whom he was referring at first. "Oh... yeah. I dunno. Wasn't payin' attention. Probably left."

"She was attractive."

"Then you should've asked for her number," he said and set his elbow on the bar. He started absently running his thumb along the side of his beer glass, wiping away the condensation.

"Very cute," said Sasuke. "So, did you decide what you want yet?"

"What I want...?"

"The bet."

"Oh. Yeah. Heh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "First tell me why you wanted me to take the bed?"

Sasuke turned toward him and put an arm across his chair. "What does it matter? Maybe I just wanted you to be comfortable. I'm fine with taking the couch."

"You're the guest," he said. "You gave me your bed."

"I didn't give you my bed. You were in it with me. Don't... bite your lip. Dammit, Naruto."

"How'd y'know I was gonna do that?" He held a hand over his mouth so Sasuke couldn't see. "Better?"

"You're such an idiot."

He grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Tell me."

"You're begging?" Sasuke glanced at his hand and up again.

"You wish."

"...Fantasized is more like."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised," Sasuke murmured. "Are you going to move that?"

"Uh, oh sure." Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm. "Um, what were we talkin' about?"

"The bet," said Sasuke. "You were going to tell me what you want from me."

"What if I still need time to think about it?"

"You don't have much time. I'll be gone tomorrow night."

"Why does it have to be tomorrow night?" Naruto almost whined.

"Then I guess you should've bet that I stay longer if you win."

"Hey, you two," Kiba cut in on their conversation. "Ino says she's tired, so if we wanna ride home, we need to go soon."

"I'm sober, don't worry," said Ino. "I had one glass of wine earlier and judging by the empty glasses on the counter, I'd say none of you should be driving."

"S'fine with me," said Naruto. "Kiba drove us here."

"Jackass," Kiba muttered. "Ino can drive me back in the mornin'. Hey, though. Do you guys wanna get in one more round of darts first? I'm tired of everyone beatin' me tonight."

"I will," agreed Naruto.

"I'll pass," said Ino.

"Then I'll stay here with Ino," Sasuke replied.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'll keep her company. I'm sure Kiba wouldn't mind if it was just the two of you this time."

"Hm. If you say so. Shouldn't take long. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," said Sasuke.

Naruto and Kiba slid out of their chairs, leaving Sasuke and Ino alone. He was surprised Sasuke wanted to stay, but it was nice of him to hang back with Ino. As he and Kiba were walking to the back room again to see if the dart board was available, he had to wonder about Sasuke's words. He was clearly kidding with him, right? He wouldn't just stay an extra day if Naruto asked. Or would he?

Hm.

When he'd agreed to that bet, he didn't have anything in particular in mind if he won. He just knew he wanted to win in case something sprang to mind, but the only things that he'd thought of so far seemed... strange. Like, he couldn't help wanting to drag Sasuke off and ask him why he wasn't touching _enough_. All he got was a hand to his lower back. Didn't Sasuke feel that same connection he did? Or was Sasuke totally over it after 18 months of not seeing each other?

Or maybe the question should be, why wasn't _he_ over it? Why was he still thinking of Sasuke like that? There had to be something wrong with him.

Suddenly, the idea of the two of them being alone at his apartment made him very nervous. Maybe Sasuke had this idea in his head that Naruto thought they would do the same things they did in New York, so in order to let him down easy, Sasuke wanted to insist that they sleep in separate places.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke didn't exactly answer his question about whether he was seeing someone or not. Sasuke, he'd thought, had been a little flirtatious, but nothing over the top at all. Maybe Naruto was the only one feeling anything and hoping for something to happen even if he didn't know what it was.

It was selfish, he knew, but it would've been a lie to say he hadn't thought about it at least once or twice tonight. Kissing Sasuke, holding him, just being alone with him...

Fuck, what the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Maybe he _should_ let Sasuke take the couch until he was sober enough to not be thinking about another guy the way he kept thinking about Sasuke.

xxx

Sasuke decided to make an attempt at sobering up, so he refused the bartender the next time the older man came around to ask if he wanted something else. Of course, Ino was only sipping at a glass of water since she would be the one driving them home.

"So when do you hear whether you got the job?" Ino asked, her tone friendly and her curiosity sincere.

"I imagine I should hear before the weekend's over," he answered. "I was the last one to be interviewed."

"Why would you wanna move all the way from New York to Chicago, though? Isn't that like a step back?"

"Not especially," he said. "There's more room for growth there, and I'll have more responsibility. Plus, I wouldn't mind a change in location."

"Ah, I see." She sipped through her straw and tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Change is good. It's a shame you're only in town until tomorrow, though. I'm sure Naruto would've preferred if you could stay longer."

"I wouldn't want to be in the way. Not to mention I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate my unexpected visit."

"Well." Ino turned in her chair and propped her elbow on the bar. "I think Naruto's feelings were hurt when he didn't hear from you. But, he's not the type to hold a grudge, or at least he wouldn't if you made the effort to come all the way here." She pressed her lips together in thought. "But, I'm curious. Why didn't you call him? I thought you two got along really well in New York? Naruto even thought you might eventually come for a visit, so he was excited for us to meet you."

"That's... a complicated story," he said.

"Oh? How complicated can it be?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Complicated."

Ino squinted at him. "I feel like there's something I'm missing. Did anything happen that weekend?"

Sasuke studied her features. She really was attractive, in that very wholesome, girl-next-door kind of way. He could understand what Kiba saw in her, but he could also imagine why Naruto might be half-in love with her, too. Even after only being with her a very short amount of time, Sasuke found himself fond of her. She wasn't anything like Karin. Sure, they were both outgoing, but Ino's personality was very similar to Naruto's. They were both kind, funny, polite, smart, empathetic, and easy to talk to. He wondered what would've happened had Naruto become interested in her instead of Shion?

He didn't think he could compete with Ino in that regard. She was a much better person than him, even after the strides he'd made this past year and a half or so.

"I'll take it that something _did_ happen then?" Ino asked. "Since you're being quiet."

"It was an eventful weekend," he told her, fairly sure Naruto would've given out only limited details. "Naruto and I met by chance. And when he was stranded... there was no reason not to let him stay at my place."

Her gaze flicked somewhere else for an instant before returning to him. "Do you... have any questions for me about Naruto?"

"What do you mean." He started playing with the edge of the napkin on which Ino's water was set.

Ino just shrugged.

"Do you have something you want to ask me?" Sasuke could tell something was on her mind, and he might have an idea as to what it was.

"I don't want to be rude, but..." She shifted closer to him, creating a space that felt intimate. Sasuke could've backed off, but he did not.

"Go for it."

"You..." Ino closed her mouth and then opened it again. "You like him."

Sasuke searched her face, her pretty pale blue eyes, and already knew he had no intent on lying or playing dumb. However, he wasn't entirely sure that she was completely confident in her apparent assumptions.

"How do you mean? I assume we're talking about Naruto."

"Well, it's not like I'd be talking about Kiba," she said with a smile, "It's just... I think every single guy in this bar checked me out when I walked in here, including Naruto. And you didn't give me a second glance. Now, I'm not extremely self-absorbed, but I look good tonight."

"You do," he said. "I told you that you looked beautiful."

"Sasuke," she said. "You can totally stop me if I'm heading down the wrong path, and I don't mean to offend you - "

"I'm not offended. I'm just not entirely sure what you're asking me. Do I like Naruto? Yes, of course. Why else would I be here?"

"When he came back... there was something different about him. He talked about you a lot, which wasn't unusual for him. To talk about people. Maybe I'm really off base with this."

"Even if he did enjoy the weekend he spent in New York it didn't stop him from reconciling with Shion."

"He did," Ino replied with a sigh of disgust. "We were so disappointed. She was such a brat."

"But, she was hot," he said, his tone slightly mocking.

"Yeah, she was as much as I hate to admit it. I don't think it was just that, but, if you're wondering whether they had chemistry - "

"I'm not."

Ino looked shocked, but then she smiled warmly and laughed. "You would've preferred that... he date you, instead?"

Sasuke didn't answer her though it was clear she wasn't joking or making fun of him.

"I wouldn't have put it that way," he said, tearing off the corner of the napkin. "If you're wondering whether I prefer men, then I think you might already have an answer."

She nodded. "I was fairly sure."

"Since when?" He asked out of simple curiosity.

"Um, from about the moment you came to Naruto's apartment. The way you and Naruto looked at each other. I had my suspicions, but then I wondered if maybe something else had happened between the two of you and it was just awkward because you hadn't talked in so long. There's... some kind of vibe with you guys. I... should be surprised, I think. You know," Ino touched his forearm and left her hand there, "I've... clearly never seen or heard Naruto show interest in a man, but when he's around you... it feels like I'm watching a couple on a first date."

"Should I be offended?" He asked softly.

Ino shook her head. "No. I wasn't sure until now, but it's starting to make sense."

"Let's say I was mildly interested in Naruto that way, but he's straight. There's no guarantee he could ever return my feelings."

"I wouldn't say that," she told him, giving his arm another squeeze. "He can be very open-minded, but every time we've tried to set him up on a date, he's refused. He's just not ready."

"That's fair. Why would he want to jump into something after a two-year relationship? I heard it didn't end well."

"No." Ino slapped his arm lightly. "That crazy bitch up and moved to Europe. I mean _who_ does that? She changed her number and deleted her Facebook, and Naruto had to hear about where she went from some friend of the family. It was fucked up. Even if Naruto wasn't in love with her anymore, she didn't have to go that far!"

"Hm."

"By the way, I should give you a harder time since you pretty much abandoned him, too!"

"I know," he said. "I don't want to make an excuse for why that happened, but I thought it would be best to leave him alone."

"Because of Shion?"

He chewed his lip and glanced down at the bar top. "It was a reason but not the entire reason. When Naruto and I met, I wasn't in a particularly good place in life. I'm not sure how much Naruto imparted to you about - "

Ino held up her hand. "No." She shook her head again. "He didn't tell us anything personal about you, not really. Not anything bad anyway."

Sasuke sighed. He felt some relief in having someone to talk to about this, especially someone who knew Naruto.

"Even if I was interested in Naruto at that time, I wouldn't have thought I was good enough for him. Also, a part of me wanted to believe that Naruto was the type of person not to give up on a relationship."

"That makes sense," Ino commented as she propped her chin in her hand and played with the end of her braid. "I don't know if that's true or whatever, and we could spend all night playing the 'what if' game. If you'd said something before Naruto got together with Shion again? Would it have made a difference? Would it have been the right thing to do?"

"He's straight," Sasuke pointed out. "Let's not forget that."

"No, I know. But... if you only have until tomorrow. Wait. You didn't decide to interview for this job with the intent that maybe you and Naruto...?"

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows drew up. "Whether Naruto was nearby or not, I would've accepted an interview for the job."

"Oh." Ino sounded disappointed.

"But," he continued. "The fact that Naruto would be close... it is something that stayed in my mind."

"God, you two would make the fucking hottest couple!" She fanned herself. "But. I don't know how Naruto feels about any of this. I know that he thought highly of you."

"Past tense, I see."

"I'm only considering it now, like I said." Ino drummed her fingers over the bar top; Sasuke eyed her manicured nails and wondered if the pink shade was the same as her hidden tattoo.

"Why a flower?" He asked suddenly. "For your tattoo," he clarified when she didn't seem to follow.

"Oh. I like flowers," she said. "My parents own a flower shop. A dahlia is supposed to symbolize inner strength and enduring grace. It's a very pretty flower. Wait a second, so when you were talking about your type... oh, boy! That perfectly described Naruto. Except for the tattoo? Oh my God, did he get a tattoo while in New York and didn't tell me?"

Sasuke laughed quietly and unconsciously glanced toward the back room where Kiba and Naruto were playing darts.

"No, he didn't get a tattoo. But there's a story. He would've known to what I was referring."

"I was wondering why he got so upset about you saying that." Ino's lips formed a rather adorable pout.

"That was amusing, wasn't it?"

"Should I... find out how he feels? Should I ask him anything? Do you want me to help?"

"Shouldn't you be on Naruto's side?" He asked. "I didn't come here with expectations, Ino. I just wanted to find out if he'd see me."

"But he didn't kick you out," she whispered as if they were conspiring together.

"He said it was in return for me letting him stay at my apartment."

"Did he? Why that stubborn - "

"It's fine," he said. "It's more than I deserve. May I ask, though. What makes you think I'd be a better match for him than Shion? Dating another man... that wouldn't be easy for him."

"I don't know how Naruto feels about all that... but I can tell you that Shion never would've come all this way just to see if Naruto would let her in through the front door."

"I'm guessing he would have, though," he muttered.

"Maybe before... I'm not sure about now." Ino picked up her cell phone and checked the time. "I wonder if those two are about done."

"There's no rush," he said. "Unless you're tired. If you want to go, I can pay for a cab for all of us."

"No, that's fine. I'll go smack Kiba upside the head if I can't wait any longer, and also... you're not here that long, so I'd like for you to have some time to talk. The sooner the better, I think. Don't you?" She placed a hand on his knee and grinned. "By the way, you would totally tell me if you two already did stuff, right? Just a kiss maybe?"

Sasuke smirked. "When did it suddenly happen that women became so curious about what happens when two men are together?"

"Uh, when the opportunity to imagine you and Naruto making out became a real possibility?"

Sasuke laughed. She really did sound like Naruto sometimes. They both spoke their mind without thinking of the repercussions.

"It _is_ pretty hot," he said. "But to answer your question: no comment."

"Tease." She punched him in the shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to round them up whether they're done or not. I don't know about you but I am _so_ ready to get into bed."

"I was planning on taking the couch actually," he said.

Ino scoffed. "Sure, that's totally how _that's_ gonna go down."

As she got up she pat him on the shoulder consolingly and laughed some more.

"Naruto better not be stingy. I want details after you leave."

"I'll be sure to let him know," he said.

Before Ino left to round up her boys, she leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck, Sasuke. I'll be cheering for you!"

xxx

After finishing his game of darts with Kiba, Ino came and rounded them up, which was okay by him as he was fairly tired. He imagined Sasuke probably was, too, with all of his traveling. Naruto was walking beside Sasuke and trailing behind Kiba and Ino on their way to her little red Mazda. Sasuke seemed quiet for some reason, and Naruto was half-envious as Ino slipped her arm through Kiba's. He missed that kind of stuff.

They waited by the car while Ino sorted through her large purse to find her keys. Kiba started horsing around with him and since he wasn't entirely in the mood, he put him in a headlock.

"It wasn't enough that I humiliated you in pool and darts all night?" Naruto asked as he drug him around in a circle until they ended up bumping into Sasuke.

"Sasuke, m'gonna tag you in, alright?" Kiba shouted, which led to Sasuke snagging Naruto by the arm and pulling him off of Kiba.

"I can't take you anywhere," said Sasuke, separating the two of them. He held Naruto in place by the back of his shirt, and Naruto found he wanted to lean into him.

"Kiba, would you stop being a butt?" Ino yelled. "I found my keys, so you guys get in!"

Ino got in on the driver's side, of course, but for whatever reason, Kiba attempted to sit in the back, where it should've just been Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kiba! I am not your chauffeur so you get your ass in the front seat! Naruto and Sasuke don't want you back there either!"

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," said Naruto, wondering if Ino was in a bad mood. He slid into the seat, next to Sasuke, and buckled up.

"Why are you bein' such a grouch, Ino?" Kiba asked. "I know it's not your time - "

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," she said, setting her purse in his lap.

Naruto snickered and glanced toward Sasuke, but the other man was looking out the window.

"You tired?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke turned to him. "A little."

"Still want the couch?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"At this point, I think I could sleep anywhere."

"Don't say that," said Kiba. "He'll make you sleep in the tub. He's done it to me before!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ino. "He wouldn't do that to Sasuke."

"Why not? Why does he get special treatment?" Kiba pouted.

Naruto snorted.

"Are you dating Naruto or me?" Ino asked.

Kiba looked back over his shoulder at Naruto and grinned.

Ino thwacked him again. "You have to _think_ about it? Should I just drop you off at Naruto's place and you can have a sleepover?"

"I mean when you put it that way - "

"I was joking! Besides, Sasuke came all this way to see Naruto. You can play with Naruto tomorrow night when Sasuke leaves."

"Why'd you have to phrase it like that, eh?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke's gonna get the wrong idea."

"I am starting to wonder," murmured Sasuke.

"Ah, now Sasuke's jealous!" Kiba reached between the front seats and slapped Sasuke on the knee. "If you feel that strongly about it, I guess I'll go home and give you crazy kids some time to catch up. Just don't take advantage of him, Sasuke, it has _been_ a while, hasn't it, Naruto?"

"Ugh, just shut up." Ino punched him in the arm. "Now turn around. You're distracting the driver."

Naruto, with a smile on his face, set his arm against the window. He looked out at the passing scenery for a while - just residential area - until his gaze started to be slowly drawn to Sasuke again.

As if sensing he was being stared at, Sasuke glanced at him sharply. "Yes?"

"Uh, nothin'." He bit into his lower lip. "If there's anything you want, there's grocery store on the way. We could get somethin'."

"I'm fine. I'm sure you at least have the bare minimum of necessities at your place."

"True, and thanks to Ino, it's all clean now. I'm still gonna force you to take the bed."

Sasuke simply stared. "You won the game, so I am at your command."

"I get to tell you what to do?"

"Sounds kinky," Kiba interjected.

"Would you stop eavesdroppin' already?" Naruto told him.

"What else am I supposed to do, I'm, like, three inches away from you."

"Naruto, Sasuke," said Ino. "Just ignore him. He gets like this whenever he's had too much to drink."

"Duh," said Naruto. "I think we've seen him in way worse conditions."

"Yeah, and we've seen you in pretty bad shape before, too," replied Kiba.

"I didn't say otherwise, jackass."

"Tch."

"Shut up!" Ino yelled at them again. "I'm turning on the radio!" True to her word, Ino turned on the radio and changed around the stations until she found something she apparently liked. "I love this song."

With the music on, Naruto didn't feel as inclined to pick a fight anymore and Kiba finally decided to sit there and be quiet. While Naruto was staring out the window at a stop light, he felt the brush of something against his hand. When he looked down - in between the seats - he found Sasuke's hand lying next to his. But Sasuke was staring out the window. Naruto kept looking from the hand to Sasuke, willing him to turn around but he didn't.

He chewed his lip for a second before sliding his own hand on top of Sasuke's.

After a second or two, Sasuke glanced his way and fully grabbed hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Naruto's heart skipped a few beats, partially because he'd been wanting some form of physical contact between them all night and partially because he knew Kiba and Ino could turn around at any moment and see them holding hands.

Sasuke squeezed his hand as if reading his thoughts or sensing his hesitation. It was dark anyway. They were maybe a mile away from his apartment. Naruto felt that same jittery anxiousness from earlier when he thought about the two of them being alone. He couldn't decide if he wanted to go run around the block a few times to relax himself or drag Sasuke inside and throw him down on the bed. The restlessness inside of him bordered on lethal frustration. What should he do? What did Sasuke want? What did _he_ want?

Another couple of minutes passed and Sasuke started to pull his hand away, but Naruto grabbed for it again and wouldn't let go.

They shared a look, one that made Naruto more excited than nervous.

For a brief instant, he thought that just maybe... maybe Sasuke felt the same way. Like it would be easy to pick up exactly where they left things in New York. What that meant, though, for both of them... Naruto really had no idea, but he was confident that by the time Sasuke left tomorrow, they'd probably have it figured out. For better or for worse.


	14. Epilogue 3

After pulling into Naruto's parking lot, the four of them hung out for another five minutes. Every time Ino tried to get Kiba to shut up so that they could go home, Sasuke had to restrain himself from smirking, especially when she would catch his eye in the rearview mirror. He hadn't expected to find an ally in Ino, but having her approval gave him some relief (and confidence). Sasuke understood how much Naruto cared about his friends, and if they were at all like Naruto, they wouldn't let just _anyone_ get close to him. Kiba, Ino, and Naruto were all genuine, good-hearted people and that's not the company Sasuke usually kept. But, he remembered what it was like when he was in high school. Back then, he did have one or two decent friends. His parents had been well-mannered and kind, and Itachi was also remarkably polite, though he was certainly in a position to be a dick if he wanted. Living in New York, he'd learned quickly how money, fame, and notoriety could change someone for the worse.

Sasuke found he liked that part of Naruto. He was personable. He was loyal. He _cared_ and felt things deeply. While Sasuke had never met another person like him exactly, it's not as if he hadn't met those who were similar. He'd seen people come up through the industry who were just like that and, at the time, Sasuke thought them to be weak because they weren't cut out for the music business. Musicians really needed a tough skin so being _too nice_ could, at times, be a detriment to their success. He remembered instances when he'd told artists or bands as much.

However, after that weekend in New York, he'd started to see a lot of things differently. He'd become more patient with some of his clients, even some of the colleagues in his office that used to annoy the shit out of him. He was surprised to find that taking this "nicer" approach was earning him much better results overall, and it was no coincidence that some of the managers had been throwing around "team player" a lot more than he'd ever heard during his time at the agency. It's probably what had put him in the running for this management position in Chicago.

"Are you guys _sure_ you don't want me to come hang out with you tonight?" Kiba asked. "We can make some popcorn and watch some manly movies like Die Hard or Fast and the Furious."

"Kiba Inuzuka," Ino snapped for the third time. "This is the _last_ time I'm going to tell you to shut up and let's go home. How is it that you have such a hot girlfriend but all you can think about is spending the night with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, but I see you _all_ the time," Kiba whined.

"Whoah, dude. She is gonna beat the shit out of you pretty soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow night probably. Go home before she castrates you, man." Naruto spared a look at Sasuke. "You ready?"

"If you are," he said, unable to help smiling. Naruto, in a way Sasuke found very attractive, immediately graced him with a wide smile in return and then moved to open the door.

"Fine, fine, just leave me," said Kiba. "Way to help a brother out."

"Shut up and stay still while I hug Sasuke goodbye." Ino unclicked her belt, got out of the car, and while Sasuke was standing nearby, wrapped her arms around his waist.

With heels on, she was only a couple of inches shorter than him. He caught another whiff of her charming, floral perfume. He wasn't usually a person who liked hugs, but she could have that effect on someone. Sasuke'd never known what it was like to have a younger sister, but even though he'd just met Ino, he had that instinct to protect her.

Ino squeezed him tightly. "I hope you're able to talk to him."

"I'll do my best," he replied in a whisper as she drew away. Before shutting the door, he made sure to lean in and say goodbye to Kiba.

"It was good to meet ya, Sasuke," Kiba told him. "Don't be a stranger. And don't let Naruto try anything funny while you're asleep. You can't trust him!"

"Oh God, Kiba," Ino moaned. "We're leaving."

Sasuke closed the door and went to the other side to stand by Naruto, who waved to his friends as they reversed out of the parking space. When they were out of sight, Sasuke turned to him.

"Is there a reason he keeps insinuating you're going to try to do something to me while I'm asleep?"

"What? Of course not. If I do anything, it's some kinda prank. Like drawin' shit on his face or - Well. That's not important."

"Mm." They shared one of those wordless looks.

"So," said Naruto.

"As I recall," Sasuke rubbed his lips together, "You _did_ do something to me while I was sleeping at the hotel."

Naruto went red in the face. "I dunno what you're talkin' about."

Sasuke laughed at him and placed a hand to his back. "Right. Let's go up to your place."

"You're always puttin' a hand on my back," Naruto grumbled after they began walking toward the entrance.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"...No. But. I like to take charge, too, y'know?"

Sasuke wanted to tease him for pouting, but he thought it better to keep a straight face. "Of course you do."

Naruto gave him a shove. "Are you makin' fun of me now?"

"Always. Would it make you feel better to put your hand on my back?"

"Yeah, maybe it would."

He watched in amusement as Naruto tried to figure out where to put his hand. He couldn't decide if he should put it on Sasuke's lower back or the middle and he even tried to put an arm around Sasuke's waist but he ultimately gave up with a huff.

"Now it's just weird. You can't plan that kinda thing. Plus if you told me to do it, it's not the same." Naruto grabbed for his hand. "Here, we'll do this instead."

As they entered the lobby, Naruto continued to hold his hand, and while waiting for the elevator, he thought Naruto appeared a little nervous.

"Naruto," he said.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced at him.

Changing his mind, he shook his head. "Nothing."

"You always _do_ that," Naruto complained as the elevator arrived, and they stepped inside.

"You seem nervous," he said.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Well, think about it. I've never held a guy's hand before and now we're goin' up to my apartment."

Sasuke blinked at him. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten just how honest Naruto could be. He certainly didn't try to go out of his way to hide what he was thinking.

"What?" Naruto asked when Sasuke kept staring at him. "And don't say 'nothing'."

"I'm not going to try anything you don't want if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, right. Like I'm worried about you takin' advantage of me? I could definitely take you in a fight."

Sasuke swung their hands together. "You think so?"

"It'd be a good fight, though."

Sasuke didn't know why he was even considering it, but they really were both competitive. He'd slacked off tonight in darts and pool, but there were a lot of new things he was trying lately, and not being a condescending jerk was one of them. Competitive sports and games could quickly bring that side out of him. Just ask his brother.

Once the elevator opened, they walked out into the hallway where they did, finally, pass a neighbor of Naruto's. Naruto continued to hold his hand, though, while dragging him toward the apartment. He only let go to fish his keys out of his back pocket. In the meantime, Sasuke leaned against the wall by the door and, for a brief time, closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

"A little," he answered.

"Well at least you know you have a clean bed waitin' for you." Naruto pushed open the door and when Sasuke leaned away from the wall, Naruto placed a hand to his back and ushered him inside.

"Very smooth," Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that." He shut the door and turned on the lights in the living room.

They were both standing in the center of the room, the tension between them almost palpable. Naruto had a hand in one of his jean pockets, his expression a mixture of anxiousness and determination. Usually Sasuke was cool in all situations, but he found himself hesitating. He didn't know how to proceed. Naruto had given enough signals to make him feel he could make a move, but he also suddenly felt afraid of fucking things up by moving too fast.

"Somethin' wrong?" Naruto asked. "You look conflicted."

"Because I am."

"Oh."

"What..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What are we doing, Naruto?"

"I dunno."

"Should we talk about it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want to?"

He wasn't sure, but. "Yes. I think we need to, don't you? I don't want to...overstep my bounds. I don't know what you want."

"Okay." Naruto's voice was calm. "We'll talk about it. It's not like you're goin' anywhere. Not yet at least."

Sasuke was grateful for Naruto's ability to remain calm in this situation. The entire night, he'd sensed that Naruto was unsure, anxious, and hesitant, but now he seemed much more sure of himself.

"Do you... want a beer or water?" Naruto asked. "Or, you can have a shower if you want first. Ah, you like tea. I might have some."

Faintly, he smiled. "I can get it myself if you tell me where it is."

"But you're my guest." Naruto's eyes twinkled with humor as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Dammit." Sasuke, unable to take it anymore, walked a whole two steps until he was in front of Naruto. He put a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm going to kiss you."

Naruto's eyes flicked back and forth, and after a delayed response, he nodded. "Okay."

As Naruto placed a hand on the left side of his waist, Sasuke leaned in, waited until Naruto's eyes were closed, and kissed him like he'd been wanting to for so, so long. When Naruto started to return the kiss, all he could think about was how right this felt - that he'd never wanted anything more and that he absolutely did not want to let go.

xxx

A smile curved Naruto's lips when he and Sasuke broke contact after a, uh, _few_ minutes of making out, give or take. On some level, he knew he'd been waiting for that to happen all night. It was like being in New York all over again. The chemistry was there and the draw he felt to Sasuke was still borderline addicting.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked apprehensive.

"What's that look?" Naruto asked. "I'm not gonna run out the door like last time if that's what you're thinkin'."

"Even if you did, I would've chased you."

"I feel like we do a lot of that," Naruto replied. "Chasin' each other." He let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Now that we got that out of the way. Do you want tea? You liked green, right? I don't think I have that, but I'm sure I have somethin' else."

"Whatever you have is fine."

Sasuke started biting his lip, so Naruto had to laugh at him for being so uncool.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I just find it funny that kissin' me can make you so..."

Sasuke raised a brow in anticipation.

"Nothin'," said Naruto. "Nevermind."

"Oh, so you can do that, but I can't?" Slipping a hand from one of his pockets, Sasuke grabbed a piece of hair framing Naruto's face and tucked it behind his ear. "How are you even more good looking than the last time I saw you?"

Naruto started to blush and stutter. "Shut up."

Sasuke let his arm drop to his side again.

"Sasuke," he said without knowing what exactly he wanted to say.

"Hm?"

"I'm..." Naruto took in a deep breath as he sorted through his own feelings and placed a hand to Sasuke's chest. "I'm not gonna hurt or reject you. So relax. You're makin' me nervous."

Sasuke's expression hardened, so for a second, he thought he'd said the wrong thing. But then he grabbed Naruto's wrist, keeping his hand in place on his chest.

"It's _very_ hard for me to relax when I want to make up for all the time we weren't able to talk."

"You don't have to make up anything to me. You already apologized for, y'know, abandoning me and all that." He smiled to show that he was only joking.

Sasuke didn't seem to find it nearly as funny. "I want you to know why I ignored you. I always knew that you were going to get back with her. I even wanted you to. Because I wanted to believe you were the type of person who wouldn't give up easily - "

"That's kind of annoying," he said, fighting the urge he had to pull his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, "That you were testin' me."

"I wasn't testing you," Sasuke argued. "I wasn't in any place to do anything either. You know I was fucked up. I wanted you to have a chance at being happy."

Naruto frowned at him. "When I called you a week after I got home, I thought to myself, if you gave me any kind of a sign, I might know what to do. But you didn't. You were a dick."

Sasuke's grip on his wrist tightened. "What did you want me to say? You didn't bring anything up either."

"What the hell? I couldn't get anything out of you, and I felt like I was botherin' you just by callin'. All you did was give me a one-word response to everything I asked. So I was like 'Okay, I'll send you your pants'."

"Probably because I was," he said bitterly. "I didn't want to hear that you were going to get back with Shion. So what? You said it yourself when you left New York. That neither of us expected anything to happen. I didn't hope for it. I didn't try to make it happen, and you certainly can't lecture me because you were obviously willing to get back with her even though you knew it wasn't working."

"Asshole," Naruto muttered, ripping his hand away. "How can you say you wanted me to work it out with her and then get mad at me for doin' exactly that? What do you want to hear? We were together for years, Sasuke. It was somethin' solid I'd always relied on, and it's not like I didn't hate myself for it at times. It's not like I didn't think about you after that weekend and wonder if you were okay, but you didn't seem interested in continuing as friends as much as I wanted that. I waited for months to hear from you, and you were the first one I wanted to talk to when she and I broke up - "

"It's fine," said Sasuke, but it clearly wasn't. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt. "How is it okay?"

"Because none of it matters now, does it?" Sasuke asked, raising his voice. "You're not with her anymore. You know how I feel, and if that's a burden on you, then all you have to do is say so."

Naruto's entire expression softened at Sasuke's words, and he let go of his shirt. "That's not it. When you came here, did you even know she and I weren't together?"

"I knew," Sasuke admitted while looking slightly guilty. "I never would've come like this so long as you were with her. I wouldn't have interfered, but I knew that I _needed_ to do this in order to make up for the fact that I ignored you."

"I get it, I do. Y'know, I've thought a lot about that weekend, and I don't regret anything. Well except maybe when I didn't follow you out of the hotel room after you said all of those goddam awful things - "

Naruto stopped himself and let out a shaky breath, remembering how much that hurt at the time and how he'd blamed himself, just like he did when Sasuke seemed to want nothing to do with him after he came home.

"No," he said. "I understood exactly why you said those things, even at the time."

"You felt sorry for me," Sasuke accused.

"Tch. That wasn't it at all, asshole." He gave another heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "How did we go from makin' out to arguin' like this?"

"Because I wanted to be _honest_ with you," said Sasuke. "You're always honest. I know I need to do at least that much to be on your level."

"On my level?" Naruto repeated uncertainly.

Sasuke turned away from him and mumbled. "To... be worthy of you. Or whatever."

"What?"

"Do you think I would've let someone like you be burdened by someone like me?" asked Sasuke. "I would've dragged you down, too. Being with you, I knew what I needed to become in order to have you acknowledge me, but I also had to do it on my own."

"I..." He didn't know what to say. This whole time, he'd thought he was the only one who'd given all of this any thought. He was never unfaithful while dating Shion, but after meeting Sasuke, there were always these feelings of longing. To tell Sasuke something stupid that had happened at work, something Sasuke also would laugh at, or just wanting to check up on him and know that he was doing okay.

But when months went by and he hadn't heard anything, he just figured that it all had meant more to him than it ever had to Sasuke. Not to mention that he knew Sasuke was perfectly capable of handling things on his own. He was strong and far from helpless. He didn't need Naruto there to coddle him. Even when he'd seen Sasuke at his worst (covered in bruises in that tub), Naruto had never once thought of him as weak, but that didn't stop him from feeling like shit when Sasuke had no apparent interest in being friends.

"This isn't exactly how I expected this conversation to go," Sasuke commented while scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"No, it's good, right?" Naruto eyed him while starting to regain his earlier sense of calm. "We both needed to get all that out of our systems. So, what is it you want?"

"I don't know."

"You came all this way without havin' any idea what you wanted?"

"I told you. I didn't come with any expectations. I didn't even know if you'd be here or if you'd tell me to fuck off. I only know that I had to try or I would've regretted it."

"If you didn't have that job interview, would you have ever contacted me again?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately, which answered the question for him.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, awesome. That makes me feel great."

"It's not like you picked up the phone and told me that you'd broken up with her."

"Oh, so you're blamin' me now?"

"No, dammit." Sasuke took a step closer, pinning him with a glare but then all of a sudden decided to resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't know what to say here, Naruto. I'm not used to talking about feelings. I know we only had that one weekend together, but I don't think you understand the impact it had on me. I never forgot that."

Naruto felt something inside his chest clench. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Me either, but let's be realistic here. You have this reputation for disappearing on me, and you don't even know if you're gonna get that job. Plus you're goin' to Europe for a few months."

"You're straight," Sasuke added helpfully to their list of reasons why this could be difficult.

"Well, yeah. Then there's that, although clearly I don't have any issues about makin' out with you."

Sasuke raised his head off of Naruto's shoulder. "What about sex?"

"Uh, yeah. That's, er. Yeah. I'm not ready for that. I don't think. Mentally."

"Like you said, there's no guarantee I'll be moving here. But if there's any hope - "

Naruto pushed him back enough to be able to see his face. "We'll take it one step at a time maybe? After you find out about the job. Plus, there's all those hot European men. I can't deny you that, can I?"

Sasuke gave him a sharp look. "Yes. You can. You could."

Naruto dabbed his tongue across his bottom lip, both eyebrows raised.

"Unless that's your way of rejecting me?"

He frowned. "Who am I to tell you not to fuck around with other guys?"

"Are you fishing for compliments right now, Naruto?"

"I'm not. I just don't get why you'd give that up," he said. "You don't owe me anything."

"You want to shag that yoga instructor, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you can joke about all this still. And so what if I do. Is that any of your business?"

"At some point..." Sasuke leaned in as if he meant to kiss him, "I'd like it to be."

"Stop tryin to seduce me, dammit, Sasuke." Naruto, however much he wanted to kiss him right then, was determined to stand his ground. " _If_ you end up movin' here, _if_ you still wanna see what's between us after Europe, then… I dunno. We'll go on a date? Although, I don't even know what the fuck I'm gonna tell my dad or Kiba or Ino."

"I don't think Ino will be all that shocked." Sasuke brushed his lips across Naruto's left cheek.

"Huh?"

"She gave me her blessing," said Sasuke. "I think."

"What?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "When did this happen?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She asked me how I felt about you when we were at the bar. I suppose you can blame woman's intuition."

"Shit. And Kiba?"

"Oblivious, I believe, although I'm sure he can relate as I get the impression he's also infatuated with you."

"Shut up." Naruto made a face as he shoved him in the chest. "That's my best friend you're talkin' about."

"You have to admit he is especially territorial when it comes to you."

"Yeah, 'cause he's a good guy, and he's super loyal."

"Okay," Sasuke said simply.

"Tch. I'm gonna go make you're fuckin' tea then." He knocked into Sasuke on his way out of the bedroom.

While Naruto searched around the cabinets for the two tea bags he knew were hidden behind some cereal box or canned food somewhere, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall nearest the hallway. Naruto filled the tea kettle, set it on the burner, and when he turned on the gas, he glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to be watching his every move. He couldn't figure out why even after knowing Sasuke for such a short amount of time, or, rather, having only been able to be in the same place with him for a few days, there was this odd sense of intimacy that Naruto knew existed only after spending a lot of time with someone. Like, _years_. When he looked at Sasuke, he always got this impression that they'd known each other since they were kids.

It felt comfortable to have him here in his apartment, even after a small fight. In fact, he'd be lying if he said that fighting with Sasuke didn't give him a thrill. He left the stove, approached Sasuke, and placed one hand near the side of his head.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto moved his other hand up next to Sasuke's head, trapping him against the wall. "You drive me crazy, y'know that?"

"Feeling's mutual. I'm beating myself up that I've sunk so low as to chase another man halfway across the country." Sasuke's tone dripped with sarcasm.

He smirked. "I suppose beatin' yourself up is better than havin' someone else do it for you."

"How very clever. I'm sure that at the time I offered you the chance."

"To fuck you... or to beat you?"

"As much as I like your Midwestern wholesomeness, this dark side of yours also turns me on."

Naruto's laughter was instant and gruff. "I'm more twisted than you think, Sasuke. You shouldn't put me on any kind of pedestal."

He put a hand on Naruto's hip, attempting to draw his body closer by tugging at a belt loop. "I should be saying the same to you."

"Ah, I could never look down on you. Never. Even when you open your mouth and the meanest shit comes out."

Sasuke's hand left his hip to clutch at the front of his shirt. "Have you figured out what you want to ask me for since you came out on _top_ in our game of pool?"

"Wow, way to be subtle." Naruto leaned in even closer and, taking hold of Sasuke's wandering hands, pinned them up against the wall.

"You are very simple," said Sasuke, his voice low and teasing. "I figured I should speak in a way that even you'd understand my meaning."

"Mm. Insultin' my intelligence has always been the quickest way to my heart."

"Heart?" Sasuke smirked. "Yes, that's definitely the part of you I'm interested in right now."

"If I move a little closer, it's more likely to be on your thigh."

"Hn."

Of course, the tea kettle's shrill whistle interrupted them, and after giving him a very cocky look, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands and went to turn off the burner. While he was pouring the water into an old Batman mug, Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ask me for something," Sasuke said.

"Why? Didn't you tell me you lost on purpose?" Naruto played with the string of the tea bag, bobbing it up and down while Sasuke watched over his shoulder. "Hey, why did you want me to take the bed if you would've won?"

"Because."

"That's not much of an answer."

Sasuke shrugged. "You can still have it. I'm happy to take the couch."

"Yeah, right. Duh. You're clearly sleepin' in my bed with me, so stop worryin' about tryin' to be a gentleman or whatever it is you've been doin' all night."

"Pardon me?" Sasuke spun him around so that they could face each other.

"I know you've been walkin' on eggshells, and you were really good with Ino and Kiba, and... yeah, it totally worked on me. Knowin' that even Ino is encouragin' you... But that doesn't mean it's all gonna work out like some fairytale. What if our first date's terrible?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sasuke murmured.

"I just wanna be realistic here. I got out of a long-term relationship, like, not that long ago, and I haven't even thought about dating. You're gay. I've always been into chicks. I'm drawn to you like I've never been to a guy before, but... I dunno what it means. And you have a history of runnin' out on me, Sasuke."

Sasuke took a step back as if Naruto's words had offended him, which wasn't necessarily his intention.

"I'm only bein' honest," Naruto said and then picked up his tea to hand to him.

Sasuke took it with a sigh. "I want to argue, but you have every right to see it that way."

"Well, while you drink your tea, I think m'gonna change."

"Do you need any help with that?" Sasuke asked teasingly as Naruto was heading out of the kitchen.

"Still nothin' you haven't seen before," Naruto replied.

"Well, I haven't seen _everything_ yet."

Naruto peeked his head around the corner. "Must everything be sexual with you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hilarious coming from you. As you mentioned, I've been nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto, "And it was really fuckin' annoying for a while." He gave Sasuke a quick grin before retreating into his bedroom to change.

This felt oddly familiar. To go from arguing to joking within the span of only a few minutes. And then Naruto had offered to share the bed with him, too. Just how far could this possibly go?

While he was changing into a shirt and pair of boxers, he glanced over at the backpack sitting on his bed. He wondered what the nameless orange cat was up to and who was watching him while Sasuke was here.

After he finished getting dressed, Naruto found Sasuke sitting on the couch, drinking his tea, and flipping through an old copy of _Rolling Stone_ that had been lying on the coffee table.

"For some reason," said Sasuke, "I don't see any mention of your band in this."

"Didn't you know? We're all taking a break to explore some solo projects."

"That's too bad. You guys had so much potential. We were all looking forward to your sophomore album."

"Yeah, but we were gonna give up the kazoo on the second album, which woulda really bummed out our more hardcore fans."

"Mm. Yes, that was definitely my favorite part of your sound."

Naruto took a seat beside him, and while at first there was some space between them, he started shuffling closer until they were side by side. Sasuke played it cool, pretending he didn't even notice.

"You gonna shower?" Naruto asked.

"Why, are you implying that I smell?"

He shrugged. "You do smell. Emotionally."

Sasuke gave him a droll look. "What does that even mean?"

"Somethin' deep."

"I bet. You're about as deep as an inflatable kiddy pool."

"Harsh." Naruto knocked into his shoulder. "Maybe I just want an opportunity to imagine you naked while you're in my apartment."

"No need to imagine it," Sasuke replied while flipping another page. "All you have to do is ask."

"Meh. Where's the mystery? I've already seen you naked anyway."

"Indeed, I remember." Sasuke set the magazine aside to look at him. "And you got in with your shorts."

"A guy's gotta have a little bit of modesty, doesn't he? Besides, if I'd gotten in all naked, it would've been kinda creepy given the circumstances."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that you'd just let a dude fuck and beat you. Hardly the time for me to take advantage of your naked body."

Sasuke made a face.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Too soon?"

"No, I suppose not." He gave Naruto a brief look before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss to his lips.

Naruto broke into a goofy grin. "What was that for?"

"Because I knew I could without you punching me in the face."

He smiled even wider. "I thought you liked that."

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke pulled him down into a headlock.

"Ah, Sasuke! But we haven't even talked about our safewords yet!"

"Fuck you. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Are y'gonna think about me and wank while you're in there?"

"No, I'm going to weep." Sasuke stood up and cuffed Naruto on the side of the head.

"Asshole." Naruto gave him a friendly push with his foot. "Startin' before I gave my safeword. That's bad etiquette."

"How would you know?" asked Sasuke.

"I did some research when I came home."

"Did you?"

Naruto nodded and reached around Sasuke's knee to try and make it buckle. It did, but barely.

"Child," Sasuke scolded affectionately.

"I'm 22 now, you know. I'll be 23 in October."

"That should be around the time that I would be moving here if I get that job."

"Really?" He asked. "Good, then you can take me to a Bears' game or somethin'."

"Sounds kinky."

"It's football, bastard. Not anything else you might be thinkin'."

"Hn. I know." He pat Naruto on the head. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"You're welcome to join me."

"Yeah, well... even if I did, we'd probably end up killin' ourselves. It's not the biggest shower you've ever seen, I bet."

"Size doesn't matter to me," replied Sasuke. "It's how good you are at fucking."

Naruto snorted out a laugh as Sasuke disappeared to get some clothes from out of the bedroom.

xxx

Sasuke kept his shower quick as obviously his time with Naruto was limited. Usually he wasn't prone to using other people's shampoo or soap, but he kind of liked the idea of using Naruto's. He was in and out within five minutes, toweled off, and pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of gray, loose-fitting pants. When he left the bathroom to get his toothbrush, he found Naruto sprawled out across the covers of his bed. He looked as though he was either sleeping or resting his eyes, but he perked up when Sasuke came in, even raising himself onto his elbows.

"That didn't take long."

"Sorry," said Sasuke. "Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"

"Mm. No." He sat up. "Was only thinkin'."

"Hm. Should I be worried?" Sasuke approached the foot of the bed.

"Nope." Like a kid would do, Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and played with the hem. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Well, I was thinking about brushing my teeth."

"Ah, I should do that, too." Naruto bounced off of the bed. "What? Don't give me that look. You should be thankful I even remembered."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do you often forget about your own personal hygiene? Wait, don't answer that."

"Heh."

"This could be a drawback I'd never quite considered with a straight man." He took Naruto's hand in his and laced their fingers.

"You've never hit on a straight dude? Isn't that a thing that gay guys do sometimes? Y'know, like your one friend Suigetsu did that night?"

"You mean like how when straight men come to gay bars to pick up on the chicks?"

"That's a thing?"

"Yes. You could ask Karin all about that."

"Ah, now that you came all this way for me, are you still tryin' to set me up with her?"

"I'm surprised you even remember that much after letting yourself be roofied."

Naruto started to laugh.

"What?" Sasuke asked while looking at him fondly.

"I like arguin' with you," Naruto replied. "Is it weird that it kinda turns me on?"

"How do you feel about politics? Because we can definitely have fun with that."

"Pervert." Naruto swung their hands. "Don't you remember when we were in New York and you said that politics is one of those things that you don't discuss among polite company?"

"That was before I knew you had a fetish for verbal spars. It would definitely explain the dirty talk, too."

"Wait, what? When did I - "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go brush my teeth," he said to Sasuke. "Are you comin' or what?"

"Let me get my toothbrush first. Unless you have one to spare."

"I probably do somewhere under the sink."

"I'll pass. I wouldn't want to deplete your stock of toiletries you keep for all of your overnight guests."

"Yeah, right," said Naruto as Sasuke unzipped his bag to search for the plastic container he used for his toothbrush. "If my friends didn't already make it clear, I've not been havin' any of that lately."

Sasuke, after finding his toothbrush, returned to Naruto's side. They were about equal in height. He wanted to pretend he was slightly taller, even if by only a few centimeters.

"Even if that's true," he said, "You could if you wanted. That woman you sat next to at the bar, for example. The other one checking you out when we were playing pool. They weren't the only ones either, and then there's that friend of Ino's she was willing to set you up with."

"Look at you," Naruto said, sounding surprised. "Keeping a list? That woman at the bar? We were just talking. I was feeling frustrated. I'm not like you, Sasuke. I can't - " But he stopped without finishing what he was going to say.

"Go ahead. Finish."

"I just don't like to go from one bed to another. It's not like I've never had one, but one-night stands are empty for me. I figured that out pretty quickly after high school."

"Okay." Although, now he was caught up in thoughts of Naruto with faceless women, which led to thoughts of having sex with Naruto in general.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Naruto said when Sasuke had gone quiet. "I mean, I've never held that against you. Hell, I'm a guy. I get it. I _wish_ I was wired that way."

"No, you don't," he replied softly. "Now, go brush your teeth."

"Bossy." Naruto faked a pout and led them to the bathroom, where he produced some very pathetic-looking Crest tube with crusty paste all over the cap.

"I'm not sure my OCD can handle this," he said, cringing.

"You sound like Ino." Naruto took his toothbrush from him and squeezed the toothpaste until a glob of minty paste squirted out. "There you go."

Sasuke grimaced in the mirror, watching as Naruto began brushing with relish. When they finished in the bathroom, Naruto made sure the main door was locked and the lights were off in the living room.

"We can watch TV in my room. Unless you're still interested in sleepin' on the couch?"

"No," he replied hastily. "The bed is fine."

Naruto chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Sasuke waited by the bed, watching as Naruto grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to some late night talk show. He was starting to feel nervous, which was so unlike him. He couldn't figure out why he kept worrying about what might turn Naruto off. They'd made more progress than he ever could've expected, and he didn't want to ruin that. He'd always known what to do when he wanted another man. He never doubted himself, yet being with Naruto - all he ever did was second guess the things he did or said. So the instances when Naruto would throw him a bone made him feel ecstatic, but when Naruto seemed disappointed in him, it made him feel like a failure. He'd never known anyone to have that sort of effect on him, especially not romantically. Itachi could draw a lot of interesting emotions out of him, but that was because of their strong family bond.

Naruto, despite only having known him for 18 months and having only spent a mere few days with him, somehow managed to - figuratively, unfortunately - have him by the balls. It was no wonder he'd avoided relationships for this long, and out of all of the people he could've become interested in, he decided to choose a straight man who lived in a different state.

"Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke? What's up with you? You totally spaced out." Naruto came up to him and poked him in the stomach with the remote control.

He gave no answer, and apparently something about the way he was looking at him caused Naruto's humorous expression to change into one of concern.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Naruto frowned. "Okay. Well, what can I do?"

"Give me... something."

"Give you something?" Naruto repeated. "...Alright." He tossed the remote onto the bed and faced him again. "Do you wanna make out some more?"

Sasuke smiled just a little and shook his head.

"No? Hm. But I should give you somethin'...?"

"A hug will do, Naruto."

"Ah, that's easy." Naruto slid his arms through Sasuke's, slowly enveloped him in a hug, and twisted back and forth. "Should I sing to you? I'll serenade you with my dulcet tones."

"No."

"When all of your flaws, and all of my flaws are laid out one by one."

Sasuke cracked a smile and started to push him off, but Naruto kept holding onto him. "Please stop."

"A wonderful part of the mess that we made we pick ourselves undone."

"I'm going to punch you," he warned even as he started laughing. Naruto sounded terrible, not that he was even trying.

"There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it, can you - "

Sasuke had no choice but to clamp his hand over Naruto's mouth. "How do you even know that song? I thought all you listened to was 90's alternative and classic rock."

Naruto pushed his hand out of the way. "Nuh. You told me about some bands you like while I was there, so I looked 'em up when I got home."

"That's... slightly stalkerish of you."

"Says the guy who shows up at my doorstep when he lives a bajillion miles away."

"Not quite a bajillion," Sasuke replied softly and kissed the side of Naruto's head. "But it did feel pretty far at times."

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Naruto held him loosely about the waist. "Since when did you learn to say such nice things to somebody else?"

"Like what?" He used his thumb to dab at the corner of the other man's mouth. "You had some toothpaste right there."

"You just did it again! Argh! If you keep doin' stuff like that m'totally gonna end up fallin' for you."

"What?" He asked, tilting his head and gracing him with a small smile. "Have you never had someone who wanted to take care of you?"

"But I don't need to be taken care of," Naruto scowled. "I'm a man."

"Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes." He put his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "Even you."

Letting out a heavy, shaky sigh, Naruto nuzzled up against the side of his neck, so Sasuke squeezed him tighter. He liked how this felt different from in New York, when they could both be defensive, angry, or distracted. This felt tender and intimate, and as Naruto had pointed out, not something he engaged in ever.

"I tried not to think about you," Sasuke said, speaking close to Naruto's ear. "I was content to think that so long as you could be happy, then maybe something similar could happen for me in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I decided I needed to change the way I'd been living up to that point. That I needed to deal with my parents' deaths instead of running away from it all. I wanted to become the person you imagined me to be, I think. That was your influence over me."

"But how?" Naruto sounded pained, his voice muffled against Sasuke's neck.

"What do you mean 'how'?" Sasuke placed a hand on his back and rubbed it for him.

"I don't get how you can say I caused you to change," Naruto told him while looking Sasuke in the eye. "I did the same. I went to New York to clear my head, but really I was just avoidin' ending my relationship with Shion." He sighed, and Sasuke felt something wet hit his neck.

"I don't know what's going to happen after tonight," said Sasuke, "But it won't be like before. I won't just disappear from your life again."

Naruto finally raised his head, his blue eyes red and his cheeks all blotchy. "You jerk. Makin' me cry." He wiped at one of his cheeks.

"Idiot. I've seen you cry before. You even cried at my feet."

"I'm embarrased now." He put a hand to Sasuke's chest and pushed him away.

"I've told you plenty of things tonight that would normally embarrass me."

"You get embarrassed?" Naruto asked, giving another sniffle. "It doesn't ever seem like it."

"I'm not a robot."

"Jesus, that's just what I need. It's already crazy that I have gay feelings for a guy and then I find out he's a robot, too?"

"Wait." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist. "Say that again?"

"That it would suck to find out you're a robot?"

"No, moron. The part before that. You have gay feelings for me?"

"Uh, did I specify? You're not the only gay guy in the world, Sasuke. Why must you be so narcissistic?"

"Do you even know what such a big word means?" Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and, instead, cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb across it, noticing the slightest trace of what might've been a couple of scars. "How did you get these?"

"Huh?"

"The scars... how did you get them?"

The question sobered Naruto up, so he nearly regretted having asked.

"A couple of kids in my old neighborhood didn't like me so much when I was little. I'm sure it's hard to imagine now, but I used to be pretty scrawny when I was, like, 6 or 7."

"If you tell me where they are now, I'll gladly break all of their limbs."

Naruto let out a hard laugh and folded his arms behind his head, which caused his white t-shirt to ride up.

"Mah, Sasuke. Violence doesn't solve everything."

"Perhaps."

"Showin' a little bit of kindness is good, too. Bein' gentle is nice, as well."

"Are these hints?" He asked. "By the way, you brushed over the fact you basically admitted having a thing for me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I was clearly talkin' about Zach Quinto from _Star Trek_."

"He wouldn't make you laugh nearly as much as I would," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe I'll hang out with Chris Pine instead. Or is he even gay?"

"He might be after I get through with him," said Sasuke.

"Asshole." Naruto smacked him in the arm. "You didn't turn me gay. I'm just... Wait, who said I even think of you that way?"

"How do you think of me then," Sasuke took a step closer to him, "Naruto?"

He put a hand to Naruto's chest and gave him a push that sent him backward on the bed. Sasuke crawled over him on hands and knees. With Naruto biting his lip like that, how could he resist? He moved in for a kiss, elbows collapsing as Naruto pulled him to lay on top of his body. Sasuke kissed him while burying his fingers in Naruto's hair, feeling an excruciating high from being able to kiss his lips and feel Naruto's body beneath his own. One of Naruto's hands snuck under the back of his shirt, pushing it up and letting the cool air from the A/C unit hit his skin. They kissed for a long time, and when their mouths drew apart, Sasuke placed several kisses to Naruto's cheek, jaw, and neck.

"Fuck," Naruto whined. "I really am gay for you."

With a smirk, Sasuke looked up from what he was doing. "Were there ever any doubts?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

"I suppose you did choose your ex over me." Sasuke shifted so that they were face to face again, the length of his body settled between Naruto's legs.

"Right, like you've remained celibate for the past 17 or 18 months?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about that."

"I don't, really, but it won't kill me."

"Well, if we are going to go there, I think we both know that emotions and sex are mostly mutually exclusive for me."

"Mostly?" Naruto asked, his interest obviously piqued. "That guy with the tattoos you like so much?"

Sasuke's gaze darting to the side gave him away because then Naruto shouted:

"I KNEW IT!"

"If you ever repeat this to anyone, I will kick your ass," he warned.

Naruto started biting his lip. "I can't tell if you sayin' you'd kick my ass just turned me on or made me wanna fight you."

"Probably both," he replied distractedly. "If you want the truth, he was my first time, but you're going to hate when I tell you he was older than me and also one of my brother's best friends."

"Uh, _how_ old were you when this happened?"

"I'd just turned 16."

"And how old was he?"

"Older."

Naruto pulled a face. "Whore."

"We've already established I have a history, yes. One that you may be grateful for in future."

"So, how exactly do you plan on makin' it up to me that you shagged your brother's best friend and apparently had no problem gettin' with other guys since I saw you last?" Naruto asked, his tone more teasing than he would've expected.

"I'm up for anything," he said. "And when _I_ say that, you know I mean it."

"Well, I'm not gonna gag you and lock you in a closet or anything, so don't go gettin' your hopes up."

"I suppose everything you've ever done sexually has been completely boring and typical?"

"I think I'm more conservative than you, yeah. I don't think I've ever crossed _that_ line. At least not as far as you've crossed it."

"Are you judging me?"

"No, sorry." He shook his head. "I just get all weird when you talk about it. It makes me feel jealous, but also like I need to protect you from the world or somethin'."

"How can you protect me when you're underneath me?"

Within an instant, Naruto rolled them over and had him pinned to the bed.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm versatile."

"No, you're not. You said you top at least 99% of the time except that jackass who beat the crap out of you."

"Fine, then with you, I want to be versatile. I want a lot of things with you, and fantasizing about what you'd do to me comes just as easy as thinking about what I could do to you."

"Yeah?" Naruto took hold of his wrists and pressed them against the covers. "What's something you want me to do to you?"

"Is this a hypothetical situation...?"

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto's gruff tone might've caught the attention of the lower half of his body. "Something you've thought of. That you've wanted me to do to you. Somethin' you've fantasized about."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I want you to say it. Make it up to me that you might've fucked a whole train-load of guys since last we saw each other."

"A train-load of guys?" He asked, eyebrow arching. "And you, you fucked your hot little blonde girlfriend, didn't you? The sex was obviously so good you couldn't give her the shaft. Oh wait, you did."

Naruto grinned sadistically at him and sat up so that he was straddling Sasuke's waist. "Jealous?"

He wet his lips. "You have _no_ idea."

"If I'd known I'd get turned on just by arguin' with someone, I think I would've joined the debate team in high school."

Sasuke snorted. "Someone thinks highly of himself."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I'm lookin' at him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but all the blond did was smirk in this way that made it extremely difficult for him to restrain this urge he had to rock his hips up just to get better contact. Luckily, Naruto beat him to it. He sank down on top of him, applying his weight so that Sasuke felt some pressure in the grip on his wrists. At first, Naruto nipped at his lips, just playing with him. Then he nibbled at Sasuke's chin and along the side of his neck before returning to his mouth. When they kissed again, Sasuke lifted his hips off of the bed, wanting to touch and so much more, but was restrained by Naruto's hold on his arms. He'd never _wanted_ or _desired_ someone as much as he did now. He would've begged if that's what Naruto wanted, and even if he didn't, Sasuke felt inclined to tell him to just fuck his brains out right here and now. The sexual chemistry between them was incredible, and all they were doing was kissing. Jesus. It felt like it was his first time all over again.

"Naruto," he said breathlessly when there was just the slightest break between Naruto's ravishing kisses.

"Yeah?" Naruto wasn't breathing nearly as hard as he would've liked.

"I think..." He took in a deep breath and when it came out, it was as shaky as his pulse. "I'm reaching my limit."

"Already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Already."

"Man, do other guys ever say anything about your stamina?"

"Yes. That it's amazing."

"So what's the problem?" He smirked at Sasuke. "I've barely touched you."

"The problem is that I find you to be very sexy."

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "You do?"

He glared at him instead of answering. Naruto let up on his wrists, but Sasuke didn't move them out of the position he'd left them in on the bed.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," he answered so seriously that it caused some of that previous humor to disappear from Naruto's face.

"Say it," Naruto demanded.

"Just how much research did you _do_ when you came home?"

"Just because I don't flaunt what I'm into in the bedroom doesn't mean I don't have my own style, Sasuke."

Okay, that didn't do anything to curb his libido.

"Tell me," said Naruto, sounding surprisingly authoritative. "What you want."

Sasuke gazed into his eyes and even as obvious as it was that he would've bent over for him right that second, it was still difficult for him to say those words out loud. He'd never needed anyone in his life, and he certainly had never told another human being that he _wanted_ them. They always wanted _him_. Sasuke gripped the tops of Naruto's thighs and dug his nails in, but the other man didn't so much as flinch.

"I want you," he said. "I want you, Naruto."

Naruto got on his hands and knees above him again, his face inches apart from Sasuke's, their lips so close he could've stuck out his tongue and tasted them. What torture was this?

"When you come back from Europe, we'll see where this can go, but if you run off with some British dick, I will find the two of you, and I _will_ kick your ass."

"I told you I was willing to give up seeing anyone else."

"Seeing?" Naruto asked. "Seeing or fucking?"

"I'm not interested in dating anyone but you."

Naruto retained that dominant look and demeanor that he found so arousing. "But you're cool with fuckin' other guys, right? You did in New York while I was there and after I left, too. Would you be cool with me fuckin' chicks until you get back?"

Wait, what was Naruto offering him here? And why did it feel like he couldn't form a proper thought? Had Naruto always possessed these powers to manipulate him? Why did he feel like he was back in a session with some professional dom, and did Naruto seem...jealous?

"I... don't know what you want me to say," he admitted.

"I don't know either. I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do, and how can I promise you anything either if we don't know what's gonna happen over the next few months?"

"We're not dating," he said cautiously, "So I have no reason to keep you from doing whatever it is you want."

Naruto gave a huff of frustration. "Yeah, but I like to fuck people I have feelings for, and you're indifferent about who you have sex with, Sasuke. I'm at a disadvantage. I don't wanna act like a jealous dick, but I also can't see myself chainin' you down while you're in Europe."

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "You have me underneath you and willing to do anything you want, and you think _you're_ at a disadvantage?"

Naruto got up on his knees and then sat back on Sasuke's thighs, folding his arms to his chest. "Let's be honest. We're guys. We like sex. If you can get some, you should go for it, right? I can't promise anything until, y'know, things are more clear with us."

"Fine." He nodded slowly, settling his hand atop his chest while staring up at the ceiling and waiting for all of the blood to return to his brain. "You'll need to give me a minute."

Naruto grinned. "I told you that you shoulda had a wank in the shower."

Sasuke glanced at him. "I'm not even sure if that would've helped."

"Heh. Guess you didn't realize that you're not the only one awesome in bed."

"Have you always been this cocky? Were you like this in New York?"

"You just caught me on a bad day or two." Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "I'm pretty hot when I wanna be, huh?"

"Understatement of the century," he mumbled while covering his eyes. "Jesus, Naruto."

Naruto played with the bottom of his shirt. "It'll give ya somethin' to look forward to when you come back."

"I won't even need sex while I'm gone. I'm pretty sure this will make for some excellent masturbation fodder."

"Really, just from kissin' and havin' me pin your hands to the bed?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and then let it out. "You're too smug for your own good."

"Mm. I know. I couldn't help it, though. Once we started arguin', I got really into it. I don't know how to express it 'cause I've never been physically attracted to a guy, but I definitely felt..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Maybe you're the exception," Naruto continued. "I think it's... not impossible?"

"Again," he said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"There's other things about you I'm drawn to, Sasuke. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

He rubbed at one of his temples. "I think I need to go get a glass of water. Move around a little."

"Do you want me to get it?" Naruto got off of him and moved to the other side of the bed.

He put a hand up. "No, I'll get it. I think getting away from you for a few minutes might be best."

Although he still felt light-headed and incredibly horny, Sasuke got up from the bed and stretched.

"If it's that bad, I could be talked into a handjob?" Naruto offered jokingly (he assumed).

Sasuke shot him a glare. "I don't need your pity. I can handle it myself."

"Mah, don't be that way. But while you're in there, would you mind gettin' me a Coke from the fridge?"

"Are you sure we aren't already dating?" Sasuke asked as he stopped near the doorway. "Anything else I can get you, dear?"

"Sure, when you come back, I'll let you rub my head if you want."

Sasuke sighed. "Luckily I'm too tired to touch that with a ten-foot pole."

"That's what she said." Naruto laughed at his own joke and flopped down across the pillows. "Hurry up and come back already. I'll have your spot all warmed up by then."

Sasuke watched Naruto as he shimmied his way beneath the covers and sprawled out across the entire bed. He wished he would've thought this through a bit further because the idea of having to fly back to New York tomorrow seemed like a mistake.

What if after being out of the country for a few months Naruto ended up changing his mind? What if he didn't get that job, after all? What would've been the point of coming all this way? And… what would Naruto expect to happen from this point after Sasuke had admitted all of these things?

He _liked_ the feel of being in Naruto's apartment. He'd liked spending time with Naruto's friends. He was willing to do what was necessary if Naruto had even the slightest interest in pursuing something, so what was it that he needed to do next?


	15. Epilogue 4

Naruto was flipping through the channels when Sasuke returned with a can of Coke and a bottle of water. "You're the best," he said, smiling as he threw back the blankets so that Sasuke could get in with him.

After handing Naruto the Coke, Sasuke set his water on the bedside table and climbed underneath the covers.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he settled in beside him.

Naruto passed him the remote. "Whatever you want."

"Oh, so now you're going to be agreeable?"

"I'm always agreeable," he replied, turning over so that he could set his Coke on the floor. Then he rolled to his stomach, his head on the pillow while Sasuke was leaning against the headboard. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "So help me if you ask me to rub your head."

"Ha ha, only if you want to." Naruto inched closer. "Do you really have to go home tomorrow?"

"I should, yes."

"It's kind of cruel when you think about it. You fly out here and give me one night. At least I gave you a few days."

"I know," said Sasuke. "And now look where we are. If I stayed through Sunday, then I'd want to stay through to next Sunday, and then I might not ever leave."

"So?"

"'So'?" Sasuke mocked him. "Do you not recall how five minutes ago you basically said to let whatever happens happen? You even told me to go whore myself out across Europe."

"Only because I can't tell you _not_ to."

"On principle?"

"Exactly." Naruto looked up at him, his mouth drawn into a frown. He knew he was being stubborn, but coming from a relationship where his girlfriend had been possessive and jealous, he didn't want to ever do that to anyone else, especially when he and Sasuke weren't even romantically involved. Hell, who knew if they'd even be compatible that way?

"Would you be happier if I _did_ have sex with other men while in Europe?"

"Happy? No. But you aren't mine to get jealous over either. I mean, you already said you didn't have a plan when comin' here. I haven't talked to you or seen you in so long and when I do, it's like... okay we're kinda sorta on the same page, but now you're leavin' again and all I can think about is how I'll never hear from you again."

"You don't trust me."

"Argh. Just... forget I said anything." He rolled on his back and pulled the pillow over his face, but Sasuke lifted it off.

"You're overcomplicating things."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I told you that I'm fine not having sex with other men. That I'm okay with waiting until I get back to figure out what we want to do. I'm willing to do that."

"If you're willing to do that much, then cool, but I can't _ask_ you to do it. Think about it. I'd be actin' just like Shion would do. It's about me not wantin' to tell you what to do or control what you do. Like, what if you don't get this job? And, so, you come back from Europe and... stay in New York? Look how that worked out for us this past year and a half."

"I know. You're not telling me anything I haven't already thought about," said Sasuke. "I have the same fears as you, but I'm willing to figure it out."

"Just - " He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted.

"Naruto," said Sasuke as he set the pillow to the side and lay next to him, "When I come back, it will be for you, regardless of whether I get that job. If anything, I should be worried about whether you really want me in your life, if you'd want me here, or if I'd be a bother to you. I've never really dated anyone before so I can't guarantee that I'll be any good at it. I have nothing to offer you in the way of experience with romance or being a couple, but you have to know that in me wanting to be with you, that is a significant step for me."

"I know that." He pulled at the front of Sasuke's shirt. "It's got nothin' to do with you other than that whole fear of you disappearin'. It's me. Maybe I'm nervous about gettin' in another relationship. You bein' a guy is also a thing, but it's not really. Just like you've never been in a relationship, I'll... God, I can't believe we're actually talkin' as if this is really gonna happen."

"I know that I'm not giving you much time to absorb all of this," Sasuke said and slipped an arm around Naruto's waist, "But I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't come and see you, talk to you, try to figure out how you felt. It was the first time I didn't really plan something. I told myself I'd know what to do when I saw you again."

"Okay." Naruto tucked his head underneath Sasuke's chin and shut his eyes. "I guess we let whatever happen. You'll know about the job by Sunday?"

"Maybe even tomorrow."

"Then you go to Europe."

"Yes. Only for a few months."

"Yeah, what's a few months after - "

"I know, Naruto. I fucked up. But I will make it up to you."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Sasuke kissed the top of his head. "I won't have much time while I'm over there, but there are such things as phones and Skype and FaceTime."

"I don't have an iPhone."

"I'll buy you one then." Sasuke kissed his forehead this time, and Naruto looked up at him.

"Maybe I could come visit?"

"Yes. Yes, you could."

"Grah! I just got confused again. Thinkin' that I'd come to visit but you'd rather go out. Just like at the club when we were in Brooklyn. Do you know how bad I felt for fuckin' up your night?"

"You didn't fuck up my night," said Sasuke. "And I wasn't enjoying myself anyway."

"You weren't? Why?"

"Why do you think? You immediately bought some man who wasn't me a drink almost as soon as we walked in, and then you spent an entire hour with Karin, dancing and letting her hang all over you - "

"What?" Naruto actually laughed as he raised up on his elbow. "You never even acted like you were jealous!"

"When would I have been able to? You were with Karin, and then when I finally had you to myself, you ran off of the dance floor."

"Uh, yeah, because I was about to vomit all over the place."

"Well, I didn't _know_ that at the time."

"Heh. I feel kinda dumb lookin' back. How dramatic stuff seemed then."

"To be fair, dramatic things happened."

"They did, didn't they?"

"Mmhmm. Now, lay on your stomach again."

"Why?" Naruto gave him a suspicious look.

"We're trust building," said Sasuke. "Just do as I say."

So, Naruto lay on his stomach, and once Sasuke put the pillow under his head, he combed his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"This is so relaxin'. Is this what it'd be like? You? Me?"

"I think so, yes," Sasuke answered. "Once we work through some of our insecurities, I think you'll find... it'll be as good as this, and I will have plenty of time to open your mind to other more intimate activities we could participate in together."

"Maybe I'll watch some gay porn while you're gone and figure out all the... angles and... yeah."

"I can teach you about all of those when I'm home."

"Date first, Sasuke. Then we'll go from there."

"Of course. Since I'm going to be celibate this summer, I'll be looking forward to it."

Naruto lifted his head. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I don't need your permission to not have sex with other people."

Naruto started to smile. "That is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard anyone say."

"It feels crazy to say it, believe me."

"What about me?"

"I feel how you do about it. I can't ask you for anything. Part of me thinks that maybe you should date and do _whatever_ so that you know you're sure."

"That would make me a jerk 'cause all I'll be thinkin' about this summer is you and what you're up to."

"Hn. And I won't have the time to think about you at all, I'll be so busy."

"Asshole!" Naruto swatted him, but afterward, Sasuke took hold of his wrist and rolled him over to where he was on his back.

"I've thought of you plenty, Naruto. Whether we spoke or not. Even when I tried to push thoughts of you out of my head, I still couldn't entirely control it. Toward the end, it seemed like the more I tried to not think about you, the more I would hear you in my head. Yelling at me and telling me what a bastard I am."

"Oh, okay. So you talked to the me inside your head but couldn't find time to pick up the phone and call me?"

Sasuke looked shocked for a second and then began to laugh.

Naruto poked him in the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!"

"You just admitted being jealous... of not even yourself but the imaginary version of you that lives inside my head?"

"And?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to kiss you one more time, and then I think we should get some sleep. Or, I should, rather. I am exhausted."

"...Okay."

"Very agreeable," murmured Sasuke.

He gazed at Naruto affectionately, cupped his cheek, and brushed his thumb back and forth. Leaning down to meet his lips, they kissed, and Naruto began to feel more of that hurt and anger from before disappear.

"Now," said Sasuke. "Turn on the sleep timer and roll onto your side."

"I'm startin' to remember that very bossy side of yours."

"You don't want to?" Sasuke asked and reached over to smooth out Naruto's eyebrow.

Naruto bit his lip. "I will."

He searched for the remote and set the timer for about 45 minutes. Then, after one last look at Sasuke, he rolled on his side. Sasuke slid behind him and snuck an arm around his waist, his hand firmly resting on Naruto's stomach. A strange feeling overcame him as they lay together like that, something he couldn't have put into words if he tried.

"Goodnight, Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto covered Sasuke's hand with his and waited to feel a brush of lips across the back of his neck. When it happened, he shut his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

xxx

Sasuke woke up in the morning when his phone buzzed from somewhere nearby. He'd meant to turn it off before they went to bed, but he'd totally forgotten about it. Naruto was still passed out, and Sasuke didn't really want to move at all. He had Naruto in his arms, which was... the strangest feeling. Never would he have guessed that things would've turned out this way. If their positions had been reversed, But not only had Naruto let him in, he'd given Sasuke this feeling of hope. Never had he felt as though he was ready to be in a relationship, but now he wanted it so badly that he was still afraid of fucking everything up.

While Naruto continued to sleep, Sasuke pretended this is what it could feel like to be with someone who felt the same as he did, someone who could return his feelings. He knew that Naruto remained conflicted, that he would take convincing when Sasuke returned, but he was willing to do all of that. He'd be willing to take it slow and to do whatever Naruto wanted..

Sasuke did worry about Naruto finding someone else while he was gone. Obviously it would be a lot easier for him to date a woman than to consider a relationship with a man. He knew he could trust Naruto, though. If he had feelings for Sasuke at all, he wouldn't do anything. So, if he came back and Naruto was engaged to that _yoga instructor_ then he would know that Naruto didn't feel the same as he did. Sasuke, on the other hand, had not gone more than a few weeks without sex since he'd moved to New York. Going three months without it would be... interesting.

It didn't help that Naruto had been so damn sexy last night either. He already knew they could have a lot of fun together if Naruto could get over the whole... him having a penis thing. Sasuke had never been with a woman sexually, and he was very aware that it just wasn't something that would arouse him. Hopefully Naruto would feel differently when the time came.

After another 10 minutes of lying there, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Sasuke rolled out of bed as quietly as possible and searched for his phone, which was tucked inside one of his backpack pockets. He saw that it was text and quickly scanned the message. Frowning, he looked over at Naruto, dropped the phone in the bag, and crawled on top of the bed. He gave Naruto a shake. Surprisingly, it took him several minutes of doing that before Naruto finally woke up with a swear. He sat up in bed and, after rubbing his eyes, stared at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You look upset."

"I... got the job. In Chicago."

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto's grin was huge as he tackled Sasuke onto the bed and hugged him. "That's awesome, Sasuke. Good for you."

"You're happy for me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Duh, of course! I should've said it yesterday that there's no way someone deserved a promotion more than you. I know that you work your ass off."

"Thank you," he said.

"And I'm the first you told? Did you just find out?"

"Yes, about 30 seconds ago." He pushed Naruto off of him and brushed his hair back. "So, that's that."

"Yeah. I guess... you're going to take it?"

"I want to take it," he said. "Do you want me to take it?"

"I certainly wouldn't stop you."

"That's not much of an answer."

"Yeah. When we were at the bar I thought it would be cool for you to be close 'cause we could hang out like that. I like hangin' out with you. And, yeah. For other obvious reasons, that definitely puts things we talked about last night into perspective."

"Meaning?"

"Meanin' that... when you come back from Europe and you move out here... that would definitely make seein' each other a lot easier."

"You'll wait for me?" He asked, sparing a smile.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I'll wait for you. I mean... y'know. But don't feel like - "

"Shut up, Naruto." He kissed him on the mouth.

Naruto, grabbing for his hand, rolled off of him and let out a sigh. "Kinda feels weird to promise to, y'know, not do stuff for that long. Like we might as well just say we're together."

Instantly, Sasuke turned to him with wide eyes. "That's something I'm very open to."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled. "Just...don't pressure yourself to be somethin' you're not. It's unlikely I'll get up to anything, I'm sure, but that's gotta be engrained in your DNA by now."

"Things are different," he said. "I don't want to be that version of myself anymore, and I want to earn your trust. You don't want to tell me what to do, but you also can't tell me what I _can't_ do."

"I know, I know. I just... I don't want you to make promises you can't keep."

"When you were in my apartment that last day, I didn't promise you _anything_. I specifically told you to keep your expectations low," he argued.

"Yeah, you did. Still sucked, though."

"So, get your revenge if you must. Fuck a truck-load of beautiful blonde women. Get it out of your system. But you told me one date. And you've always said you never go back on your word."

"Didn't I say I was ready for a change?" Naruto smirked at him and made an attempt at poking him in the eye, but Sasuke swatted his hand away.

"I'll have a phone. I can call you when I have time. If I get desperate, can I at least beg for phone sex?"

Naruto's look was thoughtful. "Phone sex, eh?"

"Or does that go against the rule of waiting until the first date?"

"It does seem that when we talk, dirty things happen to come up anyway."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered, remembering the way Naruto talked last night. "Just do what you did last night and it shouldn't be a very long phone call."

"Well, I already knew that you liked bein' told what to do based on your past _interests_. We'll have to work up to you whippin' me with a belt or vice versa, though."

"Yes, that is," Sasuke dabbed his tongue across his lip, savoring that particular image. "Definitely something I could be talked into."

"Jerk." Naruto punched him in the arm. "How can you beat up on someone you like?"

"What are you talking about, idiot? You just punched me in the arm."

"Yeah, but it was a love tap - " Naruto shut his mouth quickly.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Love tap?"

"You know what I mean." Naruto shook his head. "As if I could ever grow to love a bastard like you."

"When I turn it on," said Sasuke, "There isn't anyone who would refuse me."

"Tch. Now I'm picturin' you with that guy at the club. You probably don't even remember him, but I do."

"You're right," he said. "I don't remember him, but if I danced with anyone besides you it was because I was feeling frustrated."

"Oh?"

"Why were you spying on me anyway?" He sat up on the bed, crossed his legs, and leaned back on his arms so that he could keep pushing at Naruto with his foot.

Naruto sat there and took it. "Honestly? I dunno. I guess I was curious. I didn't think you'd _kiss_ the guy, and really it was Karin who pointed the two of you out... so, y'know. I... shut up." He grabbed Sasuke's foot and held onto it.

Sasuke studied his face, wondering what he was thinking. He really regretted having to go back to New York and having so little time between now and traveling to Europe. Otherwise he could've flown back here or maybe Naruto could've come out to New York.

"So, where are the best places to live out here?" He asked.

"Out here?" Naruto asked. "Joliet, of course."

"Hn. I would have to commute every day, although I do that now."

"You could find a place in downtown Chicago. There are tons of good neighborhoods. If you had more time, I could drive you up and show you."

"I'll have time when I'm back from Europe. You'll be the first person I call."

"Me? Really?" Naruto grinned in this goofy way that made the corner of Sasuke's lip curl.

"I'll bring you souvenirs. Anything you want?"

"A sweatshirt maybe? But I want you to wear it first or sleep in it or somethin', even if it's a million degrees."

"That's... kind of gross and also... very gay."

"I don't care. Bring me a sweatshirt!" He shook Sasuke's leg excitedly. "One with a hood. I like hoodies."

"Okay. I think I can do that much. Maybe you should come for the Fringe Festival in Edinburgh."

"Scotland could be cool," said Naruto. "We'll see. I might have it in my savings for a really expensive plane ticket."

"I could always buy it for you, Naruto."

"Hey. I don't want you to think I'm interested in you for your money."

"Frankly, I can't think of another reason why you would be interested in me."

Naruto sat up all of the sudden. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"For bein' so smart, you sure are dumb." Naruto got on his knees and placed both hands on his shoulders. "If I was 100% gay, like, I'm sure we would be bonin' each other right now. If you'd given me more than about 12 hours to mentally prepare myself for bein' with a guy..."

"It's fine. I understand. I think it's pretty clear that when I get home tonight I am going to think about you. And jerk off."

"Jesus." Naruto snorted and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Well, I am. And you love honesty so much that I don't have a problem telling you."

"I'm flattered, I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were bright red, and he looked embarrassed. "I suppose I'll... think about you thinkin' about me tonight?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke bit into his lip.

"Um, so how does this work from now on... are you gonna call me maybe? Let me know you got home okay?"

"Yes. I'll call you as much as you want me to from now until I leave."

"I think it would be good," said Naruto. "To be able to talk to you. I think I'd be more calm about stuff if I could hear your voice... or whatever."

"Hn."

"Although, so far you seem pretty lousy on the phone."

"It's not as if I was going to flirt with you over the phone when you had a girlfriend."

"True," he said. "Fair enough. Well, when is your flight?"

"Six thirty."

Naruto nodded and pushed a hand through his hair so that his bangs were pinned underneath. "I'd kinda like to go with you."

"To the airport? That's fine with me."

"Good... for some reason I thought you were gonna fight me on that."

"Why would I? I'm sorry that I can't spend another night."

"I'll survive. Now that I know you have the job and that you're gonna call and three or four months isn't that long. Not that we're married to each other, but I liked hangin' out with you."

"Next time we won't have to fight as much. We can just hang out like we did at the bar last night."

"Yeah, and... knowin' that you're gonna take the job in Chicago, it doesn't feel as, I dunno, dire as it did?"

"Dire? Who says dire anymore?" He teased.

"I felt really worked up last night. I'm not usually so tightly wound. I guess I was holdin' on to more stuff than I realized. With Shion and then... with you."

"I understand. We can both think about what we want while I'm gone."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "And don't forget my sweatshirt."

"I won't."

This time, Naruto leaned down, using Sasuke's spread knees for balance, and kissed him on the mouth. It was slow and tender.

"So," Naruto spoke against his lips, "What do you wanna do before we go to the airport?"

"We can go out or just stay in your apartment. It's you I came to see, so anything is fine. I'd almost prefer to stay here."

"But I could show you some cool things."

"Then that's fine, too, and no offense to Ino or Kiba, but just you and me. I want you to myself for as long as I can have you."

The corner of Naruto's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "If you keep sayin' stuff like that, you may just charm your way into my pants."

"I told you," he said. "All I have to do is turn it on. I'm trying to be fair, though. I don't want to overwhelm you with my game."

"Ha ha, yeah. I bet your game is scary as shit. I've got game, too, y'know."

"Oh, I know it. Don't worry. I'm terrified of your game and what it could do to me."

"Is that 'cause your stamina is so lousy?"

"It's... my stamina isn't bad." He made a face. "I've never had any complaints. You seem to be the exception."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm obviously attracted to you. I was in New York, and I am now."

"Okay. We are _definitely_ gonna make out some more, heh. It'll make lettin' you go a little easier."

"I may need a few 5-minute breaks every once in awhile."

"Five?" Naruto laughed. "I bet all you need is three."

"With you, I can see how that may end up being the case."

"I'm sorry all I can offer is makin' out and ... y'know. I feel like such a cocktease."

"I wouldn't apologize. I can understand how the transition from having sex with only women your whole life to experimenting with a man might be difficult for you."

"Would you be able to have sex with a woman after always havin' sex with guys?" Naruto asked.

"I thought about that earlier. And no. I hate to say it, but just no."

"Hm."

"I'm not taking your willingness to even try for granted, Naruto."

"Thanks. But, yeah. I guess that's another reason I didn't like the idea of tellin' you not to get any this summer. It's, like, if I'm unsure about the whole sex thing, then why should you not be able to do whatever you need to do?"

"I told you. Maybe it's best I try to find other ways of preoccupying my time, and I'll be busy with work."

"Yeah, but British guys dress nicely and they have accents and make great music."

"This is true."

"Asshole!" He knocked Sasuke's knee with his fist. "Show a little more patriotism."

Sasuke smirked "We'll figure it all out as it happens. If you find a woman you want to have sex with, okay. Unless you were mine, I wouldn't have a reason to be possessive."

"I want to say the same, but I think I'm more selfish than you," said Naruto. "But if it's just sex? Ah. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. It makes my head hurt."

"Yes, I can see where thinking too much might do that for you."

"Yeah, thanks." He tugged at Sasuke's pant leg. "I could make us breakfast? Or I could run to McDonald's to get an Egg McMuffin."

"You actually eat that garbage?"

"Uh, yeah? Is there anything better than makin' it to McDonald's before breakfast ends at 10.30?"

"Yes. Sex."

"We already ruled that out, but yeah I agree that sex is fantastic."

"How about French toast?" Sasuke suggested.

"I could definitely handle that. I'll make it, and you can sit here and watch TV. Or, oh. You should call Itachi and let him know maybe?"

"I haven't spoken with my brother lately. He's been difficult to reach, so I haven't bothered. I don't even think I told him I'd be going to Europe."

"But, Sasuke. He's your brother."

"Yes. He is," he replied dryly. "That is a factual statement."

Naruto poked him in the arm. "Sounds like you two had a fight."

Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "I can help you with the French toast."

"If you want. I don't mind."

"I'd like to keep you company," he said.

"Sounds good." He nodded. "Maybe we can just stay in bed all day? Watch some movies? Hang out until we have to go."

"I'd like that." He smiled at Naruto, took hold of his chin, and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Shall we?" He grabbed for Naruto's hand and started pulling him off of the bed.

"Who knew you could be domesticated like this?" Naruto asked, smiling at him, too, as they made their way to the kitchen. "How does it feel to actually stay the night rather than gettin' up and goin' home?"

"Not as strange as you'd think," he answered and gave Naruto a shove toward the fridge. "Now, make me some breakfast, wench."

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, this is gonna be awesome. I hope the summer goes by quick."

"Me, too," he said, watching as Naruto began pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. He wanted this to be one of those things he remembered while he was in England.

It amazed him that there was a possibility that this could become his life. To see Naruto every day, to laugh with him, and talk about things that actually mattered. He liked the idea of all of the good things Naruto could continue to bring out of him. Sasuke was ready to care about more than himself from now on. He wanted to think about the things that might make Naruto happy. He wanted to finally put someone else's feelings and hopes in front of his own for once. Naruto had already changed the way he'd been looking at life, so what could Sasuke offer him exactly?

He wanted to find out.

"Hey, you gonna help or just stand there starin' at my ass?" Naruto asked as he set a giant red mixing bowl on the counter.

Sasuke smirked. "Can't I do both?"

"Might as well. It'll be a while before you see this ass again." He gave his own butt a smack.

Sasuke came up behind him, half-leaning against his shoulder and waited until Naruto looked over at him before catching his lips in kiss.

"Thank you," he said to Naruto. "For giving me a chance."

"Sure." Naruto smiled broadly at him. "I'm actually startin' to get excited about the idea of you movin' here."

"Yeah?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe it wouldn't be impossible to reschedule my flight for tomorrow?"

Naruto chuckled. "You sound like me when I was in New York."

"We'll see. It depends on how well you make French Toast."

"Ah, you're definitely stayin' then 'cause I've been told I make the best French toast in the world."

"Oh, really? By whom?"

"Uh. Kiba? Ino? My dad?"

"Well, I won't argue with that then. I'll see if I can make some calls and change a few things around on my schedule."

"Cool." Naruto looked genuinely happy that he'd be staying. "Now that we got that outta the way, crack those eggs, bitch, and let's make some French toast."

xxx

After they finished breakfast and Naruto was washing the dishes, Sasuke made a couple of calls from the bedroom. When he came back maybe five minutes later, it was to let him know that he'd changed his flight to tomorrow at 10.30 a.m. It wasn't a lot of extra time to hang out, but at least it meant he was staying the night again.

Naruto, once he put away the last pan, leaned against the counter and rubbed the back of his head. "I wanna say I feel bad that you might've had somethin' important goin' on, but I think I'm too glad you're stayin' to even lie."

Sasuke snickered. "It's not a huge deal. I'll be home before 3 my time, so it's fine. I had a meeting tomorrow morning with someone, but he agreed to meet me for dinner, instead."

"Oh?" Naruto frowned. "Did he?"

"One of my supervisors," Sasuke said. "He's straight and married."

"Well, I'm straight, and I was sort of seein' someone when I met you."

"True. But he's not my type. He's older. Receding hairline. And he doesn't get my references like you do."

"Hmph. I wasn't worried." Naruto walked over to him.

"No?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. So, what would you like to do? I'm not opposed to just layin' around the apartment, but there's not much to do here except maybe video games."

"Video games?" Sasuke smirked. "I suppose now that you're willing to give me a shot I don't have to play nice anymore."

"You can't be that great," he said. "I didn't see a console in your apartment when I was there."

"Do you think I'd leave my gaming systems out in the open for Deidara to destroy? Every time I let him play, I had to replace the controllers."

Naruto laughed. "Why, what did he do? Wear the batteries down?"

"No." Sasuke made a face. "They were... sticky. I didn't ask questions."

"That'd piss me off. Those things aren't cheap. What guy doesn't know that you can't use game controllers for sexual purposes?"

"While I believe just about any object can be used for sexual purposes, I agree that gaming controllers should be off limits."

"There's so much we agree on, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "Can you believe it?"

"Hn." Sasuke reached for the front of his shirt, dragged him closer, and put an arm around his neck. "You're the tour guide. I'll follow your lead."

"Y'know. I was thinkin'. I just put the boat in a couple of weeks ago. It's gonna be, like, 80-somethin' degrees today, so why don't we go out on the lake?"

"Ah, right," said Sasuke. "The boat shop. It's interesting to think of you driving a boat."

"Yeah, I've been doin' that since I was a kid. Have you ever drivin' a boat before?"

"No, I haven't. Or, maybe once, when I was a teenager and Itachi's friends who had a pontoon boat were too drunk to get it back to the dock."

"This is a way better boat than a pontoon boat. It's fast."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Should I admit that I'm nervous?" He brought Naruto in for one-armed hug and shook him around a bit. "Do I want to put my life in your hands?"

"Don't be overdramatic, Uchiha." He smiled when Sasuke made another face at his use of the man's surname. "Plus, I'm gonna teach you how to drive it, so I'm the one who should be worried. I have two babies. One is my truck, and one is that boat."

"Oh, so you're one of those guys?" Sasuke asked. "I suppose that kind of machismo can be sexy, too. Just like the side of you that's an utter slob."

"What do you know about that?" Naruto put a hand to his chest and pressed him to the wall. "You only know what you've heard from Kiba and Ino."

"It's easy to judge when your platonic girlfriend cleaned your place up for you."

"That again?" Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms to his chest. "I know you said just you and me, which is fine, but it might be more fun if we invited them. Maybe later? After you and I go out for a while?"

"I can see where boating would be an activity that's better with more people."

"Yeah, not to mention we can ask them to pick up some food and beer and water."

"Ah, now I see how your mind works." Sasuke smiled and grabbed a piece of his hair, which he tucked behind Naruto's ear. "I didn't bring any swim trunks."

"You can borrow a pair of mine."

"Won't there be too much room in the ass?" Sasuke asked.

"Bastard." Naruto punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Then you can go buy a pair at Walmart or Target."

"Walmart?" Sasuke cringed. "I forgot they had those out here."

"Yep. One on every corner. Just like Starbuck's. So do you wanna borrow a pair of trunks or not?"

"Only if they're ones you've already used."

"Yeah, I'll make sure you get one I've peed in already," he said. "How does that sound?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, shut it, and then replied, "I'm not as turned off by that as you'd think."

Naruto laughed and started pushing him down the hallway and into his bedroom. "You can find a pair you want, should be in the bottom drawer somewhere. I think I have even more in the closet. Find me a pair, too, would you?"

"What am I, your wife?" Sasuke asked, sending Naruto a glare as he threw himself onto the bed, where he lay horizontally across all of the covers, head cradled on top of his hand.

"Not legal in this state yet, but I support your people's rights."

"You may become 'my people' in the not too distant future, you realize."

"Hey. Don't go gettin' ahead of yourself, Sasuke. I gotta see how you drive my baby first."

"Are we talking about the boat, the truck, or something else?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do you even have a car? You're gonna need one if you move here, right? Unless you live in Chicago, I guess. I can always drive up to see you."

"I've thought about it," said Sasuke as he searched through a few different pair of swim trunks. He threw a pair of dark blue ones toward Naruto. "I'll get one when I come back. Something electric, I think. A Prius."

"Wait, are you jokin'? I don't know if I can hang out or even drive inside an electric car. It might be against my religion."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked and sent him a glare. "Do you know how terrible your truck is for the environment?"

"Oh God, you're a hippie? What the hell? I thought - Oh, right. Seattle. I keep forgettin' that you're from the West Coast where everyone eats granola and smokes pot and - "

"I didn't hear you complaining when you and I smoked pot at my apartment." Sasuke finally picked out a pair of black and red trunks, which he held up to his waist.

"Tell me, Sasuke," said Naruto. "Do you even shave your armpits?"

Sasuke snorted. "Am I a hippie now, or a feminist? Make up your mind."

"Maybe both for all I know. You did basically call me a misogynist for lettin' Ino help me clean the apartment."

"I consider myself an equal rights supporter," said Sasuke. He made his way to the bed and, leaning over Naruto, gave his shoulder a push.

Naruto ended up on his back. "Domestic abuse," he sing-songed.

"You wish." Sasuke crawled on top of the sheets and Naruto grabbed hold of his arm and gave him a pull that caused Sasuke to fall on top of him.

Naruto held him in his arms. "I'm gonna sing to you again, I think."

"Please don't." Sasuke's voice was muffled because Naruto'd put a hand on the back of his head and pressed his face into his chest.

"I wish I was speciaaaal. So fuckin' special. But I'm a creeeeep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doin' heeeere? I don't belong heeere."

Sasuke squirmed around until he had Naruto suddenly pinned beneath him, both of his wrists above his head. "You're special alright. Why are you ruining such a great song?"

"Like you're the only one who can enjoy music. Actin' like music is some fine wine that us peons can't appreciate."

"What a terrifically deep analogy for someone so special-minded," Sasuke said and used his legs to keep Naruto's pinned down.

"Ah, crap, I forgot about your super secret martial arts trainin'," Naruto complained as he struggled against Sasuke's grip.

"Don't act like you don't want this." Sasuke leaned down until their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"Where's my rape whistle when I need it?" Naruto stopped struggling but cracked a grin.

"Like I said." Sasuke smirked. "Just about any object can be used for sexual purposes."

"Ah hah! And just where are you gonna be stickin' that whistle exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sasuke released his arms, and Naruto grabbed at the front of his shirt to pull him down again.

"Say somethin' nice to me, bastard."

"You have good taste in bands. Radiohead is one of my favorites."

"That's it? Really? The best you can do?" Naruto pouted.

"You have a nice ass?"

"Tch." Naruto smacked him. "Tell me somethin' I _don't_ know."

Sasuke didn't hesitate any longer in kissing him. Naruto, meanwhile, wound his fingers through Sasuke's hair and kept him from moving away, but as Sasuke tried to stretch his legs out between Naruto's, he ended up brushing his thigh up against Naruto's crotch.

He let out a gasp against Sasuke's lips at the contact.

"That wasn't on purpose," said Sasuke. "Just so we're clear."

"It's not like it felt _bad_." He bit his lip, still feeling Sasuke's thigh there and mulling over the urge he had to rub against it. If he thought of how long it had been since the last time he got any action from anything other than his right hand, it would be...way too long. "I suppose humpin' your leg wouldn't exactly live up to your expectations of a possible first time between us?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he didn't laugh at him like Naruto'd expected. "Obviously I wouldn't let you resort to that. I do have two hands, and apparently being ambidextrous runs in my family."

Naruto chuckled although the offer wasn't unappealing, especially when Sasuke snaked a hand under his t-shirt to touch his stomach.

"Sasuke," he said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke's hand traveled further up his torso, fingers stopping just below a nipple, and then he used his thumb to brush right under it, stroking it to life. They kept eye contact while he did it, too.

"I could be convinced."

"Could you."

He wet his lips, and Sasuke's fingers moved up, over his nipple, catching it between two fingers.

"Don't look at me like that," Naruto said in a low voice.

"How am I looking at you?"

"You know."

"Tell me." He shifted up the length of Naruto's body and moved his thigh against him again.

"Goddammit."

"Should I push up your shirt and suck on it, too?" He gave Naruto's nipple a pinch.

"I'm a follow-through sort of guy, so if we start this, I'm not stoppin' 'til we finish."

"I'm fairly sure that's the worst threat I've heard in my life," Sasuke replied as he moved lower, slid Naruto's shirt up, and kissed across his abs. Then, with a sigh, he pulled Naruto's shirt all the way down. "I can be patient."

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he was grateful for Sasuke's control or not. He shut his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply and let it out through his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke as he moved off of him and sat at his side. He grabbed for the other man's hand.

"I like you," he said.

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

"Thanks, Han."

"Hn. I wonder if maybe I need a cold shower."

"Me, too. No point, though. We're just gonna go jump in a lake. By the way, do you ski or wanna tube or somethin'? I have both. Ino's a great skier actually."

"I do ski. I haven't for years now, but I would when we went out with Itachi's friends."

"sounds like you hung out and did a lot of _interestin'_ things with your brother's friends."

"Yes, I did. And?"

Naruto shook his head and brushed his thumb across the back of Sasuke's hand. "Nothin'. Didn't you have any of your own friends to hang out with?"

"Not really. There were maybe one or two guys I could tolerate in high school. I had more girlfriends than I did guy friends except for the ones I played with sometimes."

"Played with?" He repeated.

"In a band, idiot."

"Wait, you were in a _band_?"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, you ass!" Naruto punched him hard in the leg.

"Hm. Maybe that was Kiba I told that to."

"You JACKASS! I asked you a thousand times in New York if you played."

"And I always lied," he said.

"But, you, uh - !"

"How very eloquent." Sasuke got up from the bed. "I'm going to change into your shorts. Are we still being modest? Should I change in the bathroom?"

"Oh, you can change here. I've seen you naked, y'know."

"Fine." Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, folded it, and while eyeing Naruto, proceeded to untie his pants.

"Well now I feel like the pervert for just starin'."

"So watch TV then."

"Tch." Naruto rolled over to the side of the bed to pick up the control from the side table. As he flipped on the TV, he glanced at Sasuke once he was down to his boxer briefs.

Sasuke caught his eye. "Should I keep going?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the TV. "Jerk," he muttered.

When he looked again, Sasuke had the swim trunks on and was searching his bag for something. A comb apparently. He left the room for the bathroom since there wasn't a mirror in there, and after he returned, looked ready to go.

"Are you going to get dressed or not?" He asked Naruto. "I'm ready for my driving lessons."

"Fine." He and Sasuke traded places as he got up. Naruto wasn't going to go hide or anything. It was kind of awkward. Not like changing in the locker room in high school awkward but... still kind of weird for him. Then again, it wasn't that he was a prude, but yeah.

So, he stripped off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention, though, so Naruto took off his pants, too. He folded them and set them on the corner of the bed, leaving him in just his boxers.

Sasuke glanced his way, eyes traveling from his stomach up to his face. "I'm glad we're not having sex then, since it takes you 20 minutes to remove two articles of clothing."

"Shut up, asshole." He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers while Sasuke watched him with a smirk and two raised eyebrows. Naruto started to peel them down his hips but paused just before he revealed _everything_.

"Fine," said Sasuke. "I'll give you a break." He returned to watching whatever was on the TV.

Naruto hesitated a second, thinking he was making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. He almost wanted to jump on the bed and do it in front of Sasuke's face as a matter of pride. But. He just wasn't... quite there yet. He still changed right by the bed, though, stripping down and slowly pulling on his swim shorts. Whether Sasuke snuck a peek, he didn't know, and it didn't matter. They were both guys at the end of the day. It was just that Sasuke was a bit more lecherous in the way he stared at him than say, Kiba.

With good reason. Thinking about Kiba leering at him just sort of grossed him out. Once he had his shorts on, he jumped on top of the bed, bouncing as he stood there trying not to hit his head on the ceiling.

"And brush your teeth," said Sasuke. "I hope this isn't something I'll have to remind you of every day."

"Maybe," he replied and grinned down at him.

"Lovely."

"Heh." He jumped off the bed and went to brush his teeth in a hurry. He also paid some attention to his hair and grabbed a small bottle of sunscreen that was underneath the sink.

Naruto was applying some as he went into the bedroom.

"Want some of this?" He asked. "I think someone as pale as you is gonna need it."

"Sure."

"Shall I put it on you?" He hopped onto the bed, this time sitting next to him while leaning against the headboard.

"Sure." Sasuke seemed preoccupied with whatever CNN interview was going on at the moment.

"After all, I'm just your servant," he mumbled and squirted out some of the suntan lotion so that he could rub it all over Sasuke's back and shoulders. Since Sasuke still wasn't paying him any attention, he reached around and applied it to his nipples, rubbing the white cream around in circles.

"You're such a child," Sasuke told him.

"I wouldn't want them to get burned."

"Just give me the bottle." Sasuke took it from him, ignoring Naruto's pout (usually that worked on him, too!)

"Is international news more important than boatin' with me?" He put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I suppose the world will still be there tomorrow."

"Harsh." He wrinkled his nose.

"That's not - " Sasuke frowned. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine. But you're a douche."

"If I could take you with me tomorrow, I would," said Sasuke. "If it's any consolation."

Naruto eyed him warily.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothin'. Well, I'm ready to go if you are. I'll get us some towels on the way out."

"I need to grab a shirt and wallet."

Naruto needed a shirt, as well, so he got up and pulled something from his drawer and slipped it over his head. While Sasuke was playing with his phone, Naruto went into the hallway to grab a couple of beach towels from the closet. Oddly, it reminded him of when he and Shion used to get ready to go out somewhere.

"On the way, I'll stop and we can pick up some water, beer, and ice. I have a cooler in my truck."

"I thought we were going to leave that to Kiba and Ino?"

"Well, we'll see if we even want them around, huh?"

Sasuke appeared in the bedroom doorway, his sunglasses on top of his head and he had on a pair of sandals.

"Ah, right. Shoes." He ran into the bedroom, past Sasuke, and also found a pair of sandals and some sunglasses even though he was sure he'd left them in the truck.

Sasuke was looking at him like a crazy person by the time he came out of the bedroom.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you callin' me high-maintenance?"

"Did I say anything?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shook his head. "You never have to. Alright, jackass. Let's go."

"Want me to carry one of those?" Sasuke didn't wait and, instead, grabbed a towel from his arms.

Naruto smiled at him as he opened the door.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he went out and waited nearby for Naruto to lock up.

When Naruto was done he stopped for a second and just stared at Sasuke, grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothin'," he said and grabbed for the other man's hand to lead him down the hallway. "Nothin' at all."


	16. Epilogue 5

After giving Sasuke some basic lessons on how to reverse the boat and pilot it out of the dock area without hitting anyone, Naruto thought it would be okay to let him continue steering. He'd always learned to do things by, well, doing them, so he figured this was the best way for Sasuke to learn, too. Of course, Sasuke was some kind of a genius because Naruto needed only tell him something once and he remembered. He sat in the seat across from Sasuke, sunglasses on as he sipped from a bottle of Bud Light. It was a bit early in the season so there weren't many boats out on the water. They'd maybe passed one other speed boat and a schooner earlier on.

"You're a natural," Naruto said.

He was grinning at Sasuke, who looked perfectly comfortable in the captain's seat. The water was a little choppy, but they weren't going too fast, maybe 25-30 knots. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and they were currently heading to a cove where they could throw out the anchor and just chill for a while until they needed to pick Kiba and Ino up. The wind felt good, too, as Naruto toed off his sandals.

In case they felt like tubing, Naruto had tied up one of the huge inflatable tubes to the back of the boat. After a while, he got up so that Sasuke would be able to hear him as he gave directions to slow down while they went under one of the bridges. They steered for the shallow area next to a sandbar. Sasuke cut the engine, and Naruto went up to the front to get the anchor and toss it over the side.

"Music?" Naruto asked. "You might have to search the radio but feel free to find somethin' you like."

Sasuke ended up settling for a classic rock station where "Simple Man" was playing.

Naruto was satisfied with this choice. "Turn it up, would ya?"

"I don't recall you being this bossy," Sasuke replied even though he did turn it up.

He got up from the captain's seat and came to where Naruto was sitting in the front, his feet up on the side of the boat while it gently tossed with the waves. Sasuke had a beer in hand and sat on the opposite side of the bow.

"Probably don't get to do a lot of this in New York, eh?" He asked.

Sasuke took a sip of his beer. "I've been out on a yacht, but I can't say it was moving. More for parties. I'm not sure it's ever actually taken a turn out at sea."

"What a waste," said Naruto. "We've sold nice boats to some pretty rich guys up in Chicago who are lookin' for somethin' to impress colleagues or women. They take 'em out on Lake Michigan maybe a few times a summer at best."

"I suppose as long as they've paid for it, it shouldn't matter what they do with it."

"No, it doesn't." He made a face. "I guess it's the same as those guys who fork out for an expensive sports car just to drive around the city. What's the point of a Ferrari if you always gotta drive it 25 miles per hour or stick it in a garage?"

"I'm sensing you're no fan of the upper class?"

"Ah? I don't mean to be judgmental. I guess I've worked with too many guys like that and felt that... they're mostly assholes. Not all, but about 95% of them are pretty difficult to work with."

"I could be one of those assholes," Sasuke pointed out.

"Wait." Naruto sat up. "Are you rich and just didn't tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't my money you liked me for," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Hm. That would explain why you pay for everything. You wouldn't even let me get the damn ice, or the beer."

"Consider it as payment for letting me crash with you." Sasuke tipped up his sunglasses. "Are we going to get in or what?"

"Want to?"

Sasuke nodded and started stripping off his shirt while Naruto set his glasses to the side and did the same. When he turned around, Sasuke was still standing there, staring at him.

"What?" He cracked a grin. "Are you waitin' to try and push me off or somethin'?"

"Maybe." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, squinting into the sun.

"I'm sure I won't be the first body they find floatin' around here." He got up on the seat, put one foot on edge, and did a forward somersault into the water.

Three seconds after he surfaced, Sasuke was already right beside him.

"Show off," Sasuke said.

"How'd I score?" He pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Six and a half at best."

"Harsh." He splashed at Sasuke. "Was it my form?"

Sasuke smirked. "No. I think you have a very good form."

"Heh. So we've got another half hour to ourselves before we gotta pick up Ino and Kiba. What do you wanna do until then?"

Sasuke reached for his hand under the water, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Before he could ask what he was up to, another arm went around his chest and suddenly he was being thrown over Sasuke's shoulder and tossed head first into the water. When he surfaced, Sasuke was laughing at him.

"Tch. Jerk. That's the last time I think you're gonna try somethin' romantic."

"You were asking for it, come on."

Naruto swam toward him. "Just you wait until the other two come, and it's 3 against 1."

"You mean when they team up with me, I'm sure? At least I know Ino will be on my side."

"Kiba wouldn't turn against me."

"No," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Probably not."

"I can't tell if you like him."

"I like him," Sasuke replied. "But I feel as though I have to be careful about your bromance."

"Ha, yeah, we are pretty close, but Kiba's cool."

"Right, and how will he react when he finds out about you and me?"

"Ah, well." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. He's not gonna like it very much that I kept him in the dark about New York. I usually tell him everything."

"You never once mentioned anything to him or Ino since then?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I'm judging. I'm simply curious."

Naruto glanced toward the trees for a second. "I wanted to tell him when I first got back. I told him about you but spared 'em the details, y'know. Then Shion came back and - "

"The sex was really that good, huh?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him. "It wasn't just about that. If all I wanted was sex, I could've found someone else. It's hard to explain, but despite what Ino and Kiba say about her, Shion was a good person and she was good to me. Maybe not _for_ me. But we had stuff in common."

"You both had lost a mother," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. There was that. I liked havin' someone who understood what it was like."

"I think I can understand that."

"I don't wanna make this heavy when we're just havin' fun... but I thought about what you said that one time. I mean, when I was with her but you were on my mind. What you said about me havin' just lost one parent but still havin' dad... I thought, well maybe you needed to find someone who'd experienced what you had. Maybe I'd never be able to understand."

Sasuke flinched. "Naruto, when I said that... I didn't even mean it. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you."

"I know that, too. I knew it even then, but I figured there was a reason you said what you did. Maybe there was some truth to it."

"No." Sasuke came up to him and grabbed both of his arms, hands sliding to Naruto's wrists and holding them. "I want you to understand that back then I was afraid of you in a lot of ways."

"Afraid?"

"I loathe to admit it, but you made me nervous. Even from the beginning. I knew you were dangerous."

His eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

"I didn't want to be hurt again?" Sasuke let go of one of his wrists. "I was attracted to you but you weren't available. I didn't want to fall for you. But over and over again, I felt that attraction."

"That was probably just hormones," Naruto muttered and began biting at his lip.

"There was that, too," Sasuke said, tilting his head. "But it wasn't only that kind of attraction. You were so... annoyingly persistent. You were easy to talk to. I told you about things I'd never spoken to anyone about except maybe my brother."

Naruto drew him closer and ended up setting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. He breathed out a sigh as Sasuke's arm came around his waist.

"I kinda feel like you're someone I've known for a long, long time."

"Me, too," said Sasuke, and he brushed his lips against Naruto's neck.

"Should I tell Kiba about stuff today, I wonder? Or maybe I should wait until you're gone."

"That's up to you."

Naruto lifted his head up to look at him. "What if he freaks out on me?"

"Do you really think he'd do something like that?"

"I dunno... Honestly, I think it could go either way. I guess I'm surprised that Ino gave you her blessing. How exactly did that conversation go?"

Sasuke let him go and drifted back a few feet, floating there. "She apparently suspected something based on how you and I were _looking_ at one another when I showed up at your apartment."

Naruto didn't know why, but he smiled. "How we were lookin' at each other?"

"I don't know that she necessarily knew how _you_ felt..." Something indiscernible flashed in Sasuke's eyes that made him curious. "But I think she sensed _my_ interest. That and when I didn't immediately hit on her last night."

"Yeah, she looked pretty fuckin' hot."

"Uh huh."

"I mean... for a friend."

"Right."

"Don't be that way." Naruto swam over and threw an arm around his neck, attempting to drag him around in a circle. "At least you have me for this weekend."

"Only for this weekend?" Sasuke asked. "How cruel."

"S'your fault for runnin' off to England."

"Would you prefer I not go?"

"What?" Naruto moved off of him and stood there stupidly.

"I could cancel the trip and move here earlier."

"I - " He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Just like you couldn't ask me to not have sex with other men while I'm gone?"

"Well... yeah."

Sasuke nodded. "I won't ask you the same either."

He chewed his lip again. "I really hate talkin' about this."

"Okay, so let's not." Sasuke smiled at him, but he looked tired, which worried him a bit. "Maybe we should start heading to where we need to pick up Ino and Kiba."

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe we should. Wanna drive us there?"

"No, it's all yours. I imagine it's an activity that's very relaxing for you."

"It's one of 'em," he replied jokingly.

Sasuke slapped him on his back. "You're hilarious."

"Ah, like you wouldn't agree. Although when I met you, you were tense as hell, so maybe sex isn't as relaxin' for you as it could be?"

"Maybe so. I probably just haven't found the right person yet."

Naruto spared him an unimpressed look as he started climbing up the ladder. "Gay."

Sasuke snickered. "Here, let me help you get your fat ass up onto the boat."

xxx

Two hours later, after having picked up Ino and Kiba at one of the nearby landing areas, the four of them were speeding around on the lake. Sasuke was sitting beside Ino who was the one piloting the boat. Naruto and Kiba were hanging from the tube and apparently trying to knock one another off. They were yelling at each other but the engine was so loud that it was impossible to make out what they were saying.

Ino, of course, looked beautiful as usual. She wore a pale blue bikini, sunglasses, and had her hair tied up in a knot on her head. She was watching the boys as she was steering, but they were still hanging on even when she kicked up the speed. Eventually, they lost Kiba, and Naruto started laughing so hard that he slipped off, too. When they circled around to pick them up, they were both laughing still.

"Ino," yelled Naruto. "Kiba lost his shorts again!"

"Kiba, get your damn shorts back on," she shouted at her boyfriend. "You're going to scare the fish!"

They both swam to the back of the boat once Kiba had his trunks on. They were pushing and shoving at each other like a couple of children as they climbed the ladder.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke, you wanna have a go?"

"Yeah, Sasuke and I are going now since you two hogged the tube the last three times!" Ino put her hands on her hips.

"What? You said you didn't want to!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Sounds fine," said Sasuke. "Shall we?" He held out his hand for Ino to take, and she did so while also sending Kiba a glare.

"Hey, don't forget that's _my_ girlfriend," said Kiba.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Sasuke replied.

Naruto seemed to be eyeing them as he and Ino went off the back of the boat. They swam to the tube, and he helped Ino get on first.

"Just to warn you," she said, "They won't take mercy on us."

Sasuke glanced at the boat and saw that Kiba was the one driving. "I figured as much."

Naruto was waving at them, so Ino signaled that they were ready. The boat took off, and Sasuke didn't have too much trouble holding on, but Ino started swearing about something almost immediately. She only lasted another few minutes before she slid off and gave a screech. So, Sasuke, looking back, let go to see if maybe she'd hurt herself. However, as he swam up to her, he realized that wasn't the problem.

Ino was treading water but also trying to use one arm to cover her chest. "Sasuke," she said. "I lost my top somewhere."

He tried his best to keep a straight face. "Okay. I'll... look around."

Naruto and Kiba were talking smack from the boat, apparently not having realized what was up. Eventually, Kiba pulled around to see what was going on.

"Hey, you didn't last very long," Kiba shouted.

"I lost my bikini top, you asshole!" Ino splashed at the water. "Sasuke's helping me look for it."

"What? Don't - Argh!" Kiba waved his arms.

Naruto was laughing and kind of leering so Kiba put a hand in front of his eyes.

"Don't you look at her, Naruto. Or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Where am I supposed to look?"

"Whatever. I'll go help. Sasuke, you better search for that thing without checkin' out my girlfriend's rack!"

Sasuke and Ino shared a look, and then she rolled her eyes. Kiba jumped in to try and help, but Sasuke was the one who ended up finding it floating next to the tube. He offered it to Ino with a slight smirk.

"Thanks," she said.

Kiba swam over and got in between them. " _Hey_!"

"Oh, Kiba, shut up already. Sasuke isn't going to look!"

While Ino and Kiba started squabbling, Sasuke decided to head toward the boat. Apparently Kiba was trying to help her tie it in the back but was actually just copping a feel. He climbed up the ladder and glared at Naruto, who was in the driver's seat, laughing his head off.

"You think that's funny?" He asked.

"I do," Naruto answered. "You shoulda heard Kiba up here. He really thought you were gonna try somethin' on his girlfriend."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should mention to him she's not my type."

"Go for it."

"Naruto," he said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"You look a little drunk."

"I might be. A little. You might have to drive us back. Wanna sit on my lap while you do it?"

Sasuke pressed his teeth into his lip. "Can I?"

Naruto pat his leg. "Sure, right there."

"You _are_ drunk."

"So?" He took hold of Sasuke's wrist and pulled him down. "They're too busy fightin'. They aren't even payin' attention."

It didn't quite feel right to Sasuke, though, so he started to get up - but Naruto pulled him back down. His look was intense and serious.

"Don't run away," he said.

"I wasn't."

"Then okay." He let go of his wrist.

Sasuke didn't move. He knew Naruto was drunk and probably wasn't ready to show off any type of PDA to his friends, but Sasuke really wanted to...

"Ahem."

They both looked back and found Ino standing there with Kiba.

"What are you two doin'?" Kiba asked. "Looks like you're about to make out with each other."

Ino elbowed her boyfriend in the side. "God, Kiba. So what if they were?"

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to gauge his reaction, but he seemed surprisingly placid.

Kiba walked up to the both of them. "Seriously. What's up with the two of you? Somethin' has felt off since Sasuke got here."

Naruto sighed. "Can't we just have a good time, and we'll talk about it later?"

"Wait, so there _is_ somethin' goin' on?" Kiba glanced at Ino.

"Kiba, you're being a butt right now," she said.

"But he said there's somethin' goin' on!" He pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, _if_ there was something going on, don't you think Naruto would tell us?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kiba was gazing expectantly at Naruto. "Well?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a gentle push after placing a hand to his back, so Sasuke stood up, and Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Nothin' is _goin' on_ Kiba. But..." He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and then back at Kiba. "I like Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know ya like, Sasuke. It's not like you can't have other friends. I'm not a crazy person." Kiba removed his sunglasses.

"No, I mean... I kinda like Sasuke. As in, maybe... more than a friend."

Kiba started laughing. He laughed so hard, he bent over and slapped his thighs. "Ha ha, yeah, you got me. That's hilarious."

But when he noticed he was the only one laughing, he stopped.

"Wait... what's goin' on? I know you're kiddin' 'cause you're straight."

"I am straight," said Naruto, hoiking a thumb over his shoulder. "But apparently I'm kinda gay for him."

Sasuke, meanwhile, wasn't sure when he should step in as this seemed to be between Naruto and Kiba. He hadn't really expected this to come up so soon and hadn't even considered what the consequences might be if this caused a fight between Naruto and his friends. He thought Naruto would've denied it if it came to that... but he supposed Naruto was one person who was always constantly surprising him.

"So, what? This whole time you and him have had a thing?" Kiba asked, and he was starting to sound angry.

"No. I had no idea he was gonna show up yesterday, but he did. I know it's gonna be hard for you to understand. Hell, I'm not even sure about what's goin' on yet, but I need you to not... make this a big deal. Especially when he and I are in the process of figurin' everything out."

Kiba shot a glare at Sasuke. "What the hell did you do to him in New York?"

"Kiba." Naruto pressed a hand to his friend's chest, attempting to calm him down. "Sasuke didn't do anything. Like I told you, I haven't heard from him in a long time. He knew I was with Shion. Nothin's happened, okay? We're... just talkin' about stuff right now, which is why I haven't mentioned anything to you. If you wanna talk about it later, we can, and I'll tell you everything. But gimme some time, alright?"

Kiba looked hurt, and he did glance one more time at Sasuke before turning around to face Ino. "...Did you know about this?"

Ino seemed calm. "I think it's pretty clear there's something going on between the two of them, dummy. But it's not any of our business, and I think they're both trying to figure it out, too, so let them do that before you butt in."

"Tch. Why's everyone gangin' up on me? This is great. You think you know a guy..."

"Hey, you ass," said Naruto, "I haven't changed at all - "

Sasuke put his hand to Naruto's back, but Naruto stepped forward.

"Kiba. We'll talk about everything when Sasuke's gone. Trust me, yeah?" He put a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba nodded. "Fine. But I'm pissed off 'cause it feels like everyone was tryin' to hide somethin' from me. And that's not cool."

"Sorry." Naruto gave Kiba a pat on his cheek. "It's not like that. I was gonna tell you somethin' when I knew what the hell was goin' on. You're gonna have to trust me on that. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Uh, yeah. Probably."

"I mean about somethin' big."

"No... you haven't."

"You like Sasuke, don't you?" Naruto asked. "You told me so."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know - "

"Does it matter?"

"...No, I guess not."

"Then we're cool?"

"Yeah... sorry." He looked at Sasuke, too. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to ruin the afternoon."

"It's okay," Sasuke told him. "It wasn't our intention to keep you in the dark. Like Naruto said, he didn't know I would even be coming out here."

"Alright. It's... okay. Just... let me know where you register, I guess."

"Oh, Kiba. Jeez." Ino came up and smacked him in the arm. "Naruto's still Naruto, and he's not suddenly gay. And not even bi, right?"

"Uh, no? I don't think so?" Naruto answered.

"See. We need to stay out of their way, okay? We'll talk about it when we get home." She kissed him on the cheek, and Kiba slipped an arm about her waist. Then she gestured for Naruto. He went up to them and got dragged in by Ino. Sasuke watched the three of them hug it out and by then, it seemed everything had cooled down.

Naruto left them and came up to Sasuke.

"It's cool," he said. "I needed to tell him anyway."

"I hope I didn't fuck anything up. I know how much Kiba means to you."

"Nah. I know Kiba pretty well. He just feels bad for bein' left out. He won't abandon me or anything, so don't overthink it. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded, finally realizing both of his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He'd been more anxious about this than he'd realized. Maybe this wasn't a smart decision. To come all the way here and impose himself on Naruto. Now he was fucking things up with Naruto and his friends.

"Alright, well," Naruto said, turning from him. "Maybe we'll bring the tube in and head for the dock? I think we've all had enough fun for the day."

"Sure," Ino agreed. She and Kiba took the seats at the back, and they both helped tow the tube on board.

Sasuke was left standing at the front while Naruto sat heavily into the driver's seat.

"Ah, right," Naruto got up again and switched to the seat across the way. "You drive, Sasuke. I'll take over when we gotta dock it. Or, I'll show ya how."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yep." Naruto grabbed him by the shorts and gave him a push toward the driver's seat. "Alright, captain. Take us home."

xxx

Once they were in the truck, they were both quiet. Naruto had a lot on his mind at the moment and Sasuke looked like he did, too. He kept staring out the window and frowning. Normally Naruto would've tried to crack a joke but he was thinking about Kiba. He should've said something when he came back from New York, but when he never heard from Sasuke after so long, it hadn't seemed worth bringing up when he couldn't define what had happened, and then he was back with Shion. Who knows, maybe at the time Kiba would've preferred Sasuke to Shion?

Wait. No. When he left New York, there wasn't any indication that either of them were interested in finding out what was between them. Of that, he was sure. He knew now that Sasuke was serious, but he also had it in the back of his mind that Sasuke knew nothing about relationships. And it's not as if Naruto knew what it would be like to date a guy. Yet, he obviously couldn't deny that there was _something_ there, and Sasuke _had_ come all the way out here. He knew Sasuke well enough to understand that, for him, coming without a plan was not exactly within his comfort zone. He'd taken a shot, and Naruto could respect that. He'd also apologized for not calling. He could consider the slate clear, but now what?

"Shit, I totally just missed the turn," he said.

Sasuke glanced his way. "Are you sure you're sober?"

"I am, I am. I was just thinkin'. It's no big deal."

At the next light, he did a U-turn. They were going to his dad's house since he was up in Green Bay visiting old work buddies. Only five minutes later, he pulled into the driveway next to the boat shop. The shop was connected to the house through a short hallway. There were a few covered boats out in the front lot and some jet skis. Everything else was inside the warehouse.

"There's the shop," Naruto commented while they were both sitting there without saying anything.

"Ah," was all Sasuke said.

"You okay?"

"I feel," Sasuke started to say but then shook his head. "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah, of course." Naruto frowned, watching as Sasuke got out on his side.

He followed suit, his house keys jingling in his hand as they walked to the porch. Sasuke held the screen door open for him as he unlocked the other door and pushed it open. It was a little warm inside since his dad had turned the air down.

"Well, here's the house," he said, heading into the kitchen while Sasuke went the other way, toward the living room. "There's a game room downstairs, bedrooms are upstairs. There's a shower in my room, or there's Dad's and then one downstairs."

Sasuke had a hold of his elbow as he walked by the dining table. He stopped, almost abruptly, and suddenly took off his sandals without Naruto even saying anything about it. While he was standing next to the leather couch, he dragged his hand across the top of it.

"It reminds me of the house in Seattle," he murmured.

"Yeah? What was your house like?"

"We still have it," said Sasuke. "My brother stays there, although he has an apartment downtown. It's closer to work."

"Ah. How far away did you live from downtown then?"

"Hm. Twenty-five, maybe 30 minutes," Sasuke replied, looking thoughtful.

"You went to college there, right? I mean, I think you said you dropped out?"

"Rubbing that in my face, are you?" Sasuke asked, but he wore a faint smile.

"I do have a degree now." Naruto leaned over the counter, also smiling. "Aren't you proud of me? I bet lotsa people woulda thought I'd drop out."

"I'm sure your father wouldn't have let you get away with that." Sasuke continued roaming around the room, and then he found a family portrait that was hanging on the wall by the fireplace. He stood in front of it for a long while.

Naruto decided to walk over to him. "Dad really likes that photo of us."

"You look like a very happy family." Sasuke turned to him, and he looked so fucking sad in that moment that Naruto thought he might get choked up, too. Knowing what he was thinking and feeling because Naruto felt it, too.

He tried not to let it show, though, and, instead, took Sasuke by the hand.

"I'll show you my room," he said. "And let you have first shower."

"Aren't you worried about Kiba?"

Naruto swung their hands between them. "Yeah, but now I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because, when you're sad, I feel it. I don't like it."

Sasuke gave him another pained look, so Naruto drew his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Naruto..."

"Come on then," he said lightly. "You can snoop around my room like I did yours."

He led Sasuke through the living area and up the stairs to his bedroom. It wasn't the house he'd grown up in, but it had been home for a while, and his dad had built it mostly by himself (with Naruto and Kiba's help, too).

"I'll, uh, let you have a look around while I see if we have towels."

While Sasuke headed for the bookshelf, Naruto went into the bathroom. He checked that they had a couple of towels and that there was some shampoo at least. He also took the chance to relieve himself. Once he washed his hands, he was back out in the room again. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, going through one of his yearbooks.

"Oh God, a yearbook, really? At least tell me it's junior or senior year when I wasn't so... short."

"You were short?" Sasuke glanced up from the book and smirked.

"I was a late bloomer, what can I say?"

"I'm sure. And no, this is from your freshman year, I believe. Based on the things other people have written on it. I wanted to find that friend you always talk about."

"Ah, Gaara? Yeah. He'd still be in that one. I think he moved maybe near the end of our sophomore year?"

He took a seat beside Sasuke, pointing out people in the different photos. There was one of Kiba with his jock friends - before he and Naruto really started hanging out. There was one of him and Gaara in shop class, goofing around. He'd made this paddle and was pretending to spank his friend with it.

"And you lecture me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't have _that_ kind of relationship," he said. "Ah, Gaara. I wish he was around. We certainly got into a lot of trouble. My dad used to get so pissed 'cause just about every other day I was in detention for startin' fights or smartin' off to teachers."

"You? No way," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto knocked into him. "And you were the perfect student, I'm sure? Class President and all that?"

"I wouldn't say I was a perfect student, no. I used to argue with this homeroom teacher of mine."

"Did you?" He asked, feeling curious about what Sasuke was like in high school. "It was all that repressed sexual tension, I bet. You probably had a thing for him, eh?"

Sasuke looked positively disgruntled by his accusation. "That... I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Rather, he used to report to my brother about the things I did. Apparently they used to get a drink together sometimes."

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but your brother sounds fuckin' awesome."

Sasuke didn't reply; Naruto'd forgotten that seemed a sore topic as of late.

"He may seem like a pain sometimes," Naruto said. "But you really are lucky to have a brother who cares about you."

Sasuke clapped the yearbook closed and set it on the bed before giving him a hard glance. "You have Kiba."

"I do. Family doesn't end in blood, but... y'know. Bonds like that are really important."

"I'm aware," Sasuke replied stiffly.

As it wasn't Naruto's place to push him on the subject, he dropped it.

"Well, there are towels in there if you wanna shower. You can take whatever clothes I have here, too. Underwear's in the top drawer, and there are jeans or shorts or whatever you want. T-shirts. Help yourself to - "

He got cut off when Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. It took him a second to adjust, but his eyes fell shut and he let Sasuke continue to take the lead. He felt the cold press of Sasuke's tongue as it sought entrance to his mouth.

Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed, and if he didn't know any better, Naruto would've thought he was searching for something. The only thing he could do in reply was put a hand on his back, holding him firmly to where he lay against his side. When the kiss ended, Sasuke bowed his head and tucked himself under Naruto's chin.

"Shower with me?" Sasuke asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto's lips parted, his hand having stilled at the center of Sasuke's back. "...Okay."

He kissed the top of Sasuke's head, flashes of that time in the Brooklyn apartment coming back to him. When they'd been in the bathroom and Sasuke seemed so... resigned and sad. It had been terrifying coming in and seeing Sasuke under the water, and then to see how fucking black and blue he was all over his body.

"It's fine, Sasuke. Let's go. You feel cold."

He got up first, kicking his shoes toward the open closet, and then he pulled off his shirt. Sasuke was still sitting on the side of the bed, so Naruto went over to him again. The other man raised his head to look at him, his dark eyes revealing something that caused Naruto's chest to clench.

Naruto put a hand on top of Sasuke's head and just left it there. Sasuke grabbed at his waist and pulled him forward to where he rested his head against Naruto's stomach. Naruto played with his dark hair, running fingers through it. It was still damp. For the first time, he noticed a bluish tint.

"C'mon. I'll take care of you," he told him softly.

"I don't want you to." Sasuke's voice was starting to sound raw. "You took care of me last time. This time should've been different."

"What are you talkin' about? Who knows what stupid shit I would've gotten into had I not met you that weekend?"

"I didn't make things easy for you then. And I'm not making them easy for you now either."

"It's okay," he replied, pulling at a longer piece of hair by its tip. "I think I can handle it."

"I... should've thought more about how all of this would affect the life you have here." He raised his head and looked up at him. "I keep fucking things up. I thought... I was getting better."

"Jesus, Sasuke... it's..." He sighed, but then, with a look of determination, he held the sides of Sasuke's face in his hands. "You haven't fucked anything up. You surprised me is all. I thought you'd dropped off the face of the planet, but I do like you. I mean, I already told my friends that there was _somethin'_ between you and me, so now we really do have to go for it."

Sasuke scowled at him. "We don't have to go through with anything just because you feel obligated to - "

"Shut up." He stroked his thumb across Sasuke's bottom lip. "Let's shower, okay? You'll calm down when we're in there. Just like in the bathtub that time, yeah?"

The corner of Sasuke's lips curled. "Will you wear your shorts in this time?"

"Nah. I think it's time I move past that."

"I'll behave... or at least try to. Who knows what seeing you naked might do to me."

"Not the first time I've heard that," he said and laughed.

"I bet."

Naruto grabbed for the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and hauled it over his head. "I'll throw our stuff in the washer... maybe we can have pizza delivered? We should probably spend the night at my apartment, though. Since your flight is so early tomorrow...? To get you there by 9, we'll have to leave at around 7.30 or 7.45."

Sasuke nodded but still looked in a daze. "Okay."

"Hey, don't look so grim when I promised to get naked in the shower with you."

Suddenly, Sasuke stood, bringing them directly in front of each other, with very little room to spare between their bodies. He tilted his head, breath blowing hot against Naruto's lips. Naruto felt fingers at the waistband of his swim trunks, but then they moved to untie the drawstring. He was holding his breath. The fingers snuck beneath the waistband to where he could feel them against his stomach. Sasuke started tugging at the shorts without breaking eye contact. Eventually they slid off his thighs and landed in a pool at his feet.

"See?" Naruto said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Tch."

"You wanna sneak a peek, don't you?"

"God, yes."

He laughed. "Then why don't you?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman. I'm not used to it, so be patient with me."

Naruto chewed at the side of his lip. "My turn?"

"If you want."

He kept his eyes on Sasuke as he reached for the drawstring, finding it odd that one of his hands was shaking just the slightest bit. Not that Sasuke said anything or probably even noticed. He untied the shorts, while grabbing hold of the elastic band, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then, Naruto pulled the shorts further down. He'd already seen Sasuke naked so whether he looked or not didn't much matter, but he looked anyway. At least so that he could remind himself that he was really doing this. Sasuke seemed to get it, though. He didn't try to do anything and simply let Naruto adjust to the situation however he needed or wanted to.

Naruto laughed as he let out a shaky breath. "Are we good?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Definitely." He took Naruto's hand.

He rubbed at the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind that I like to sing in the shower."

Sasuke led the way to the bathroom. "I do mind, but I think given the circumstances, I can make an exception."

"Asshole," Naruto said and pulled ahead of him as they walked inside.

Sasuke waited nearby while he turned on the shower. He turned around, which was when Sasuke's gaze noticeably trailed downward and then up again.

"Hey, don't judge," he said, cracking a grin. "The water causes shrinkage."

"I... am a little worried that you consider that as 'shrinkage'."

"I know, right? I was tryin' to be modest."

"Don't bother." Sasuke came up to him while Naruto held his hand under the spray of water. "Now I get where all of your confidence comes from."

Naruto started to blush. "Are we gonna get in or are you just gonna ogle me all night?"

"Both," Sasuke replied and leaned in but only to place a kiss to Naruto's cheek. He went in first, and Naruto, when he stopped smiling like an idiot, followed after.

 _Four months later_

When Sasuke spotted his first large suitcase as it shot out onto the conveyor belt, he artfully maneuvered his way through the rest of the crowd to get it. A few minutes later, his second suitcase appeared, as well. In a hurry, he towed both behind him and nearly collided into a man about his age without stopping to apologize. Normally polite when traveling, he was uncharacteristically terse with the girl at the rental car place. She took forever explaining rental policies that he'd already heard maybe one hundred times before. He finally snatched the paper out of her hand so that he could sign it, and she handed over the keys.

Dragging all of his luggage behind him, he popped the trunk and threw everything inside. He checked his watch, looked up at the sky as a British Airways airbus flew overhead, and then got into the car. He'd only been home from Europe for two weeks, which had basically given him just enough time to box his belongings up for the moving company and take care of any other arrangements. The only thing he hadn't expected was a strange phone call from his brother that he hadn't had time to return yet. The cat was with Deidara, but as apparently his ex-roommate had a cross-country trip to Seattle planned, they'd be seeing each other shortly.

As he hit one of the first tolls coming out of the airport, Sasuke cursed. He had to sift through a bunch of British coins and Euros to find some quarters. He'd been so eager to get on the road that he hadn't stopped to get cash from the ATM.

After passing through at least two more tolls, he was on his way, following the fastest route on his phone's GPS. It seemed like forever before he was able to take the exit for I-57. The right lane was full of semi-tractors and trailers that he constantly had to dodge around, along with several Wisconsin drivers who refused to move out of the passing lane. He might be from Seattle, but he also considered himself part New Yorker, too, so he wasn't afraid to lay on the horn.

Finally, the exit for Joliet appeared after about 45 minutes of slightly reckless driving. He'd just have to remember not to mention the speeding part to Naruto, but who could really blame after four months apart, with only Skype and the occasional phone call to make the separation tolerable. Naruto had sent him a spare key to the apartment even though Sasuke's flight would've got in after Naruto was already off of work.

That was, of course, until Sasuke took an earlier flight out of Newark without telling him.

xxx

Naruto was in the office at the boat shop, half-paying attention to this rep guy he had on the phone while filling out an Excel spreadsheet based off of last month's sales. He kept having to retype numbers because he just couldn't concentrate. Sasuke was flying in today and was going to be staying with him until he found a place of his own. He was both excited and nervous because 1.) Sasuke hadn't met his father yet and that was probably going to happen and 2.) After all the...stuff... they'd talked about over the phone and _whatever_ , he was kind of anxious how that would work now that they were going to be in the same room.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he thought about one conversation in particular. In the end, after Sasuke had last spent the weekend at his apartment, he'd told him he was free to do what he wanted. There was a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy just to be safe. He didn't want to assume Sasuke had or hadn't, and Naruto always refused to talk about it during the brief time they had to catch up on stuff that was going on. He got to talk to Sasuke maybe a couple of times a week. Sometimes he wasn't able to speak to him at all if Sasuke was busy. That was fine because Naruto had his own stuff to do. Work had kept him busy, and he'd made sure to pay special attention to Kiba so he wouldn't feel bad about being left out of the loop. Eventually, Kiba had settled down, and Naruto'd discovered that he'd been more upset about the "dishonesty" than the whole... maybe going to date a guy thing. Talking to his dad about it had been awkward but easy. He was surprised but also supportive and very interested in meeting Sasuke.

While Naruto was still on the phone, Ino came into his office and kept smiling at him. All he did was raise an eyebrow. He sometimes thought Ino was nearly as excited as him about seeing Sasuke again. She sat on the corner of his desk, then moved around to watch him type, then walked to the front of his desk and leaned over it.

Naruto, hardly even paying attention to the media sales person on the line, decided to cut the call short.

"Listen, Brady, can I call you back next week? Just send me what you have in an email and we'll get back to you if we wanna go with your new rates, okay?" He eyed Ino, who continued bouncing around like she'd had one too many Red Bulls. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, cool. Talk to you then."

He hung up and was astonished that Ino didn't throw herself across the desk.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"Have you heard from Sasuke yet?"

"Uh, no?" He checked the time on the computer. "His flight doesn't get in - no, it doesn't even take off from New York for another hour and a half."

"Well, he's going to text or call before he takes off, right?"

"I dunno? Does he have to? I'm gonna see him tonight no matter what."

"Just... just don't hog him! I know you two need to catch up," she stopped long enough to give him a suggestive leer. "But I wanna see him, too! So does Kiba."

"Sure," he said. "I'm just helpin' him find a place before he starts his job in a couple of weeks."

"Right, right. It's just that he could've looked for a place in Chicago but has decided to stay in Joliet..."

"So?" He grinned at her while picking up a pencil that he tapped on the edge of the desk.

"It's been a long time since you saw him last, so what's the plan for tonight?"

"As if that's any of your business," he said. "But since he's gettin' in later, then we'll either grab a quick dinner or have somethin' delivered. Hm. I guess I could make somethin' if he wants?"

"Ugh, maybe not. You don't wanna scare him off now that he's finally in the same country as you."

"Hey!" He chucked his pencil at her. "I take offense."

"Your cooking is terrible, Naruto. Everyone knows that. The only thing you can make is instant ramen, and you even burn that sometimes."

"Don't you tell such vicious, vicious lies!" He cried, standing up. "That is libel, and I could sue!"

"I believe that's slander, idiot," came a deep, familiar voice. "Libel is written, slander is spoken."

Naruto looked toward the doorway, where the other man was standing. "Sasuke!"

Ino turned around, too, and practically flew into Sasuke's arms. He returned the hug with some amount of affection. Naruto watched them, his eyes tracing the lines of Sasuke's face the entire time. He looked... different somehow. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey," Naruto said to him, almost shyly.

Ino was shooting him a sly look. "Well, I'll leave you two kids alone. I'll see you soon, Sasuke." She scooted out of the office rather quickly and closed the door as she left.

Sasuke, with his hands in his jean pockets, slowly approached him.

"You're early," Naruto told him, unable to keep from smiling. "You look... good."

Sasuke came a little closer, his expression not entirely readable even as he grabbed for the bottom of Naruto's tie.

"First time seeing you in dress clothes," he said. "In person anyway."

Naruto bit his lip. "Did you miss me?"

Sasuke placed a hand at the left side of his waist. "We spoke almost every week."

"So you didn't miss me?"

"I missed being able to touch you if that's what you mean," Sasuke said, his voice low and hand traveling up Naruto's back.

"You're not gonna bring up all of the stuff we, uh, _talked_ about over the summer, are you?"

"Hell yes, I am." Sasuke smirked.

"Pervert." Naruto grinned and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapped firmly about Sasuke's shoulders. "Welcome back."

"I know I'm early, but I wanted to see you. I'll head to your apartment and wait until you're off."

"Nah, no way. I'll take the rest of the day off. Ino can handle things, and she can always call in Kiba if somethin' comes up. Dad's at the lake helpin' a customer, but, um, yeah, we have dinner plans with him tomorrow?"

"Okay." Sasuke looked just the tiniest bit nervous now.

He let go of Sasuke and took a step back.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing... I'm... I dunno. Adjusting. To havin' you here for real."

"Do you need help... adjusting further?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Oh, great. We have phone sex once and you're gonna hold it over my head forever, aren't you?"

Sasuke snickered. "Yeah. I am. Although, as I recall... it was one-sided. Unfortunately. For some reason you insisted on me going to bed before I could return the favor."

"Yeah, well." Naruto looked away. "It did the trick, didn't it? And it was already, what, nearly 4 a.m. there?"

Next he knew, Sasuke reached for the front of his white dress shirt, took hold of his chin, and kissed him on the lips. It had been a while, but the feel of Sasuke's body was familiar, as was his kiss and even the feeling of his hands while they skirted up to his shoulder blades. They continued kissing for a few minutes, sometimes murmuring little, affectionate things to one another. Sasuke had promised to keep in touch, and he'd been true to his word. It had made Naruto feel more sure about a lot of things.

"So," Naruto said when they parted. "What would you like to do? Head straight back to the apartment? I can drive with you or meet you there...?"

"You'll drive with me." Sasuke checked his watch. "It's several hours too early for dinner, and I've been cooped in a plane for the past two and a half hours, so I'd be happy to do something else."

"Hm. We could get some coffee?" Naruto suggested. "We can go to Starbuck's. Then maybe we can go to the Italian place nearby for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool, let me just save some files and shut my computer down." While he did that, Sasuke walked around his not especially large office. Only looking at things but not touching.

When Naruto was done, he grabbed his jacket. "Hey, did you remember that thing I asked for?"

"That 'thing'?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that thing. Don't tell me you forgot my thing."

"I could never forget your _thing_ , though I've only seen it once."

"Ass." Naruto rubbed at his cheek. "Clearly not what I meant."

"Yes. I brought your sweatshirt. I got you two since I couldn't decide. One from Edinburgh and another from Liverpool."

"Awesome," he said. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"No, but now there should be plenty of time to tell me that as often as you'd like."

"I know, right? It's kind of crazy." He jingled his keys. "Sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Nope. I rented an electric car just because I know how much you like those."

"Oh God," Naruto groaned. "What if someone sees me drivin' in a car like that?"

"You're more worried about that than, say, making out with me in public?"

"Yeah. I'm mostly over that. But so help me if you put me in a Prius - "

"It's not a Prius," said Sasuke. "If that makes you feel any better."

"Only mildly." He walked over to Sasuke's side, the both of them looking at one another.

He felt happy. Sasuke looked happy. And Naruto really wanted to give this a shot.

"Coffee then?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yes, coffee," replied Sasuke.

xxx

As Sasuke pulled out of the lot, he glanced at Naruto, who was watching out the window. Naruto seemed different - or should he say far more at ease? - than when last they met. They'd spent a lot of time communicating in ways that didn't always result in Sasuke solely thinking about sex. Though he thought about that _a lot_ while in Europe, and he certainly had plenty of opportunity. However, he'd wanted to make sure that he and Naruto spoke at least once a week, even with the six hour time difference. It sometimes meant that he'd be Skyping with Naruto when it was in the early morning hours in Illinois or vice versa. He especially liked the nights when Naruto would be inebriated and extremely _flirty_ while they talked.

Hm. And then there was the one night...

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke was trying to keep focused on the road ahead.

"Nothin'," said Naruto. "It's just that... I'm really glad you're here."

"Oh?" He spared a glance at him.

"Yeah, I could get used to havin' you around."

"I'm so glad to hear it," he replied and moved a hand to Naruto's knee.

Naruto squinted at him. "Buy a guy a drink first."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll take you out to dinner tonight, get you drunk, and then we'll go back to your apartment..."

"And, what, fall asleep?" Naruto asked. "'Cause you look tired."

"I _was_ going to say play some _Call of Duty_ ," he mumbled. "And I'm not tired."

"M'gonna rip you apart if we play. Just to warn ya."

"Are we still talking about the video game?" Sasuke shot him a very smug look. "Or something else?"

"Yeah, you definitely need a nap. You always get horny when you're low on sleep."

"It's jet lag," said Sasuke. "The giddiness will pass once I get a full night's sleep. Until then I may end up hitting on you at every available opportunity."

"Ah, just like every time we've ever been in the same city together." Naruto smiled at him, probably thinking he was very funny.

Sasuke gave his knee a squeeze. "I think what you meant to say is 'Sasuke, I like you so much more these days, and because of how much I missed you while you were gone, I kept myself pure while you were away'."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Uh huh. Yeah. That's, yeah. I'm gonna write that one down and tell it to Kiba later."

"I hope you're not laughing because you shacked up with the yoga instructor." Sasuke frowned, but he was at least 82% sure that Naruto hadn't shacked up with anyone. Not that he would've held it against him as obviously they would be moving forward with whatever they had that kept getting bigger between them. He'd even managed to get Naruto to agree to a tentative 'first date' for next Friday.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto said to him facetiously. "How did the men in Europe not all completely fall for your charms?"

But, then he put his hand on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke would've loved to reply with an especially witty retort, but Naruto's hand on his... the way he kept looking at him so warmly, like he was really glad about Sasuke being here...

Yeah. He could definitely get used to this. Even though it had been difficult, he was so grateful toward himself. Just for making that decision after Naruto left New York - to just, become better. To actually believe that there could be a light at the end of the tunnel for him. And now he was here. He'd just got back from Europe, and he had a new job, and Naruto was... entirely open to something happening between them.

When they arrived in the Starbuck's parking lot, they stayed in the car even after Sasuke had turned the ignition off.

"Maybe we can make _this_ our first date," Sasuke suggested

"A coffee date?" Naruto asked.

"Well, and then I plan to take you to dinner. We'll have wine."

"And play video games," Naruto added. "You should've brought the cat, though. We're definitely gonna figure out a name for him by the time Deidara drops him off next month."

"Must we?" Sasuke asked. "I think he had a name once."

"How did he have a name and then suddenly he didn't?"

"I forgot." He shrugged. "Mother named him after one of her favorite uncles or cousins. Itachi might remember. Why don't you search for a decent name on your phone while we're in there?"

"Ah, that's a good idea!" Naruto unclicked his belt and pulled out his phone.

"I did say once we were inside. If you do that now, we'll be in the car all night."

"But it's really important!" Naruto argued.

He undid his belt and reached for the sleeve of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto glanced at his sleeve and then up at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Stop grinning like that or I'm going to kiss you."

Naruto covered his mouth. "Like this? Now I'm not grinnin'."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the back of Naruto's hand. He didn't even care that it was in the way of what he wanted most. Naruto moved his hand and gave him an especially goofy grin.

"Let's go in," said Sasuke.

"Yeah... let's." Naruto was the one who leaned in this time and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's. Afterward, he licked his lips and stared at him. "You're a good kisser, you know that?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, we're goin' in, but I'm buying this time."

"You can if you insist, but I'm getting dinner."

"Fine, then I'm gonna eat a lot, just so y'know. I really like that one Italian place's breadsticks."

When they got out of the car, he and Sasuke shoved each other around a bit, at least until Naruto needed to hold the door open for two older women who were coming out. He held the door open for Sasuke, too, but then tried to trip him as he went past.

"So immature," said Sasuke. "What do I see in you?"

"My charm and wit?"

"No, that can't be it..."

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno then. I don't have much to offer beyond that, I'm afraid."

"That's so far from the truth I might have to smack you."

Once they were inside, he noticed that it was crowded. Searching around, he found one table for two next to the area with all of the napkins, sugars, and straws. They got into line.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"A tea is fine."

"Hm. I wanna get a frappuccino but they say that there are as many calories in a frap as there are in a cheeseburger."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you turn into a woman while I was away?"

"Jerk." Naruto gave him a shove. "Do you think a guy gets to look this good without thinkin' about stuff like that? And you called _me_ the misogynist?"

"Look at you," said Sasuke. "Maybe Ino let you borrow her copy of _The Feminine Mystique_."

"Mm. Yeah. We started a book club while you were gone, so that it would help the time go by faster."

Sasuke snickered. "Ah, I've missed your sarcasm, Naruto. I have to admit, no one over there made me laugh quite as much as you."

"Yeah, the British seem pretty stiff generally."

"The Welsh are fairly congenial," he said, half-thinking about a guy he'd met at a festival who hadn't been especially subtle about wanting to hook up.

Naruto gave him a look. "Uh huh."

Sasuke grinned. "Jealous?"

"No," Naruto huffed, pulling out his wallet. He ordered for the both of them, and then they went to snag the last remaining table before someone else did.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Did you find any good names yet?"

Naruto hummed and got out his phone again. He looked especially serious as he began scrolling through some list. "There's the usual names. Mittens, Socks, blah blah, boring, blah Whiskers."

"Let me see." Sasuke took his phone from him and glanced through the names. "How about something less cliche."

"Well, yeah, but I can't - " He grabbed the phone from Sasuke. "Wait. How about this one?"

"Which one?" He asked. "I can't see the screen anymore, idiot."

"Shut up." Naruto showed it to him. "This one seems good. It's cute, right? Ollie?"

"Hm. It's as good as any of the others, I suppose."

"Really? You're really gonna let me name your cat?" Naruto asked.

With him grinning like that, how was he supposed to say no.

"Sure," he said. "Why not?"

"Cool. Alright. Well, now the cat has a name. I should text Deidara. Ah, or maybe we should wait? And get a collar with a license and his name on it and maybe get him a dish with his name on it - "

"And get him some monogrammed stationery and carry-on luggage."

"Tch. Just 'cause you don't know what it's like to go for years without a name. And everyone just calls you 'Cat'. Although, I think I had a goldfish once that I only ever called 'Fish' until he died a few months later."

"You should be a writer with stories like that," Sasuke said.

The female barista called out their orders, and as Sasuke got up to get them, Naruto did, too.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I got it. This part of the date is mine. You can have dinner."

Sasuke's lips parted, but Naruto was gone before he had a chance to reply. Naruto saying the word 'date' and insinuating that they were on one did very strange things to his head and his heart. Okay. That was definitely a flutter he'd not quite experienced before, and now even his cheeks were starting to feel warm.

Naruto sat back down at the table and pushed Sasuke's drink his way.

"You alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." He wrapped his fingers around his cup of tea and actually smiled. "I'm... very good."

"Yeah? Good." Naruto was smiling, too. "So we're still on for dinner after this?"

"Yes," he said. "...It's a date."

 **The End.**


End file.
